Unexpected Ways
by Lalyys
Summary: El decía que no la necesitaba, le estorbaba. Ella decía que no le soportaba, le odiaba. Y, sin embargo, no podían dejar de encontrarse.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

Las mañanas solían comenzar con un brillante sol y una cálida brisa en Konoha. Sin embargo, aquella fue la excepción; había amanecido con un fuerte viento frío y una lluvia que parecía no querer detenerse. El clima bajaba los ánimos de los aldeanos, de los cuales algunos ni si quiera encontraban fuerzas para levantarse y hacer sus actividades diarias.

Sakura Haruno, ninja médico de la aldea, no tenía esa posibilidad. Aquel día comenzaba su trabajo en el hospital. Su maestra, Tsunade, había hecho de ella la segunda mejor médico de la villa, y un trabajo en el hospital era un gran honor. No se podía permitir faltar y decepcionar a su sensei.

Se revolvió varias veces en la cama, y con un último gruñido se puso de pie. Con paso cansino se dirigió al baño, se duchó y se vistió. Como toda chica ordenada, había dejado las medicinas y otras cosas que necesitaría para el hospital preparadas en la mesa desde la noche anterior. También había preparado de antemano sus armas ninjas, ya que nunca se estaba seguro de si las necesitaría.

Tomó todo eso y se plantó delante del espejo. Le sonrió a su imagen. Ya no era la niñita débil y estúpida que había sido antes. Ahora, a sus diecisiete años, ya era una mujer hermosa y desarrollada. Su cuerpo, debido a los entrenamientos ninja, era esbelto y atlético. Había dejado crecer su cabello rosado casi hasta la cintura otra vez, como cuando era pequeña. Para su trabajo en el hospital, llevaba una blusa blanca, que se adhería a sus cuervas, y una pollera negra, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, con un short debajo de ésta. Seguía usando las botas negras, y en su bolso llevaba los guantes negros que usaba en combate.

Bajó a la cocina de su casa, se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a la mesa. Hacía dos años que se había mudado a su propio departamento, para no estorbar a sus padres —aunque ellos le habían asegurado que no era molestia en lo absoluto, y que los podía visitar tantas veces como quisiera—. El lugar era amplio, con muebles de caoba oscura y paredes de un inmaculado color blanco. En el recibidor había un sillón de terciopelo rojo, frente a una pequeña mesa ratona de vidrio. Los baños y habitaciones, por otra parte, tenían paredes celestes y verdes, respectivamente. Terminó de tomarse una segunda taza de café, para darse ánimos, tomó el paraguas y salió a la calle. Estaba desolada. 'Estúpida lluvia, y yo tengo que salir a trabajar', se mofó. Aunque le gustaba el frío y la lluvia, eso no significaba que quisiese ir al hospital toda mojada. Apresuró el paso.

Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar. Por fin, luego de que casi toda la aldea le hablase y le hiciese entender, había aceptado que Sasuke no volvería, que sus caminos se habían separado irremediablemente aquella tarde en el hospital, cuando él y Naruto se habían lanzado el uno contra el otro, con sus técnicas más poderosas, dispuestos a matarse. Ella había tratado de detenerlos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había tenido suerte —y ellos también— de que apareciese Kakashi y los separase. Sintió pena por su sensei. Seguramente se había sentido decepcionado de sus alumnos, a quienes él les había enseñado en su primera clase que ayudar a sus amigos era más importante que nada.

Durante mucho tiempo, no había hecho más que llorar por la forma en la que la había dejado tirada en esa banca la fatídica noche en que partió definitivamente, y le dio mil vueltas al asunto de que le hubiese dado las gracias antes de noquearla. Se había sumido en la tristeza y soledad, y luego había cargado a Naruto con una promesa que ahora parecía imposible de cumplir. Solo ahora se daba cuenta de que, mientras ella solo lloriqueaba y pensaba en si misma, Naruto había cargado con la culpa de no haber traído a Sasuke como le había prometido. Y se daba cuenta ahora porque Sai se lo había dicho: 'Naruto ha llevado en sus hombros esa promesa por mucho tiempo y creo que piensa llevarla por el resto de su vida. No se qué le hayas dicho, pero creo que ya es suficiente. Se siente como una maldición. Sasuke causa a Naruto mucho dolor, pero tu también se lo causas'. Había tratado de quitarle ese peso a su mejor amigo, pero el chico no lo hacía solo por ella, lo hacía por él también. Como para Sakura Sasuke era el amor de su vida, para Naruto era el hermano que nunca había tenido. Y el Uchiha había traicionado la confianza de ambos chicos, dejándolos solos. Pero no estaban solos. Tenían a sus amigos, y mas que nada se tenían entre ellos. Sakura y Naruto compartían algunas cosas, pero el amor que los unía con Sasuke era una de las más fuertes.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Sasuke se había ido. Sakura ya no quería ser la molesta que necesitaba que la protegieran adonde quiera que fueran, y por eso fue a pedirle a la Hokage Tsunade que la entrenase. Y la mujer no sólo la había convertido en la segunda mejor ninja medico, sino que le había heredado su fuerza inhumana, que ahora la hacía una de las kunoichis más fuertes de la aldea. También Naruto había cambiado. Desde su viaje con Jiraiya no solo había vuelto mucho más fuerte, sino que había madurado. Seguía siendo algo torpe y Sakura se veían el la obligación de golpearlo cada dos por tres, pero se daba cuenta de que el chico había crecido. La huida de Sasuke los había cambiado a todos.

Un enorme paraguas negro con dos figuras bajo él llamó la atención de la kunoichi pelirrosa. Creyó reconocerlos, ese atuendo naranja solo podía pertenecer a…

—¡Sakura-chan! —el grito del rubio inundó la calle, mientras alzaba la mano y corría a saludarla.

Cuando estuvo cerca, alzó las manos para abrazarla, pero Sakura dio un paso al frente, alzó el puño y descargó su ira en la cabeza rubia de su amigo.

—¡¿Por qué gritas?! ¡Baka! —lo regañó, mientras el rubio se sobaba la cabeza con los ojos llorosos.

—Sakura-chan, ¿por qué siempre me golpeas?

—Porque tú siempre gritas. Hola, Sai —saludó, volviéndose al pelinegro.

—Hola, fea.

La chica se limitó a gruñir. En cualquier otro momento lo hubiese golpeado también, y no se hubiese sentido arrepentida en lo más mínimo, pero aquel día llevaba prisa y no quería perder tiempo dejando lesionado al Anbu. Le dirigió una mirada helada al chico y los esquivó para seguir su camino.

—¡Sakura-chan, espera! —oyó que gritaba el rubio, y luego corría hasta alcanzarla. Sai caminó al lado de Naruto, quien le espetó— ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar fea a Sakura-chan, dobe? Ella es hermosa.

—Es fea —contestó Sai, como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Ya cállense los dos, y tu Sai no hables, ni que fueras la gran cosa.

Naruto se lanzó a reír escandalosamente, y la kunoichi sonrió malvadamente. Si no lo podía golpear, al menos le podía enseñar quién manda. Sai la miró un segundo y luego puso su sonrisa falsa, esa que le había ganado un puñetazo de Sakura cuando se conocieron.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que divisaron el hospital. El lugar era grande, con una cerca de uno diez metros de la entrada. Las paredes exteriores eran beiges con bordes rojos, y por dentro todo el lugar era color perla. En la puerta, se detuvieron.

—Bueno, Sakura-chan, el dobe y yo iremos a entrenar. ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen con nosotros cuando salgas? —preguntó, esperanzado.

'Bueno, hay cosas que nunca cambian', pensó la pelirrosa, y una era el amor casi obsesivo que tenía Naruto con el ramen.

—Solo si tú pagas la cuenta. Hasta luego, chicos.

—Nos vemos, fea.

—Te vendremos a buscar, Sakura-chan.

La chica levantó la mano a modo de saludo y entró en el hospital. La recepcionista le sonrió y la kunoichi le devolvió la sonrisa. Se dirigió al primer cuarto para hacer la rutinaria ronda matutina de control de los pacientes. En el tercer cuarto se encontró con Hinata.

—Hola, Hinata-chan.

—Ho…Hola, Sakura-chan —le contestó la ojiperla, con su acostumbrada timidez. Bajó un poco la cabeza, lo que hizo que sus cabellos azulados le taparan un poco los ojos.

—¿Me acompañas a hacer las rondas? —le preguntó Sakura, para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—Cla…Claro —replicó, y juntas se dirigieron al siguiente paciente.

Así revisaron cada habitación, y luego hicieron el informe. Ese día no habían ido mucho médicos debido al clima, lo que molestaba a la ojijade. Solo era lluvia, y los pacientes no podían esperar a que los atendieran solo porque caía un poco de agua. Suspiró hondo para calmarse. Hacía algún tiempo, su inner había desaparecido, lo que era bueno y malo en partes iguales. Bueno, porque ya no la picaba con estupideces sobre Sasuke y su físico perfecto; malo, porque a veces le servía para controlar ese temperamento de mil demonios que tenía.

Haciendo lo que le gustaba, pronto se le pasó el tiempo, y le llegó la hora de salir de trabajar.

—¿Vienes a comer conmigo, Hinata-chan? —La Hyuga le sonrió, y Sakura pensó en molestarla un poco. Sonrió con picardía y agregó—: Iremos con Sai… y con Naruto.

Sus palabras, para su gusto, tuvieron un efecto instantáneo: el rostro de la peliazul se tiño completamente de rojo. '¿Y de verdad se piensa que nadie se da cuenta?', pensó Sakura, con una gotita en la cabeza. Y la verdad era que solo Naruto desconocía los sentimientos de Hinata.

—¿Con…con Naruto…kun? —preguntó, jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

Sakura iba a contestar, pero cierto rubio las interrumpió.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Hinata! —corrió hacia ellas, saludando con la mano.

Un aura oscura rodeó a Sakura, mientras aparecía un tic en su ojo derecho y cerraba el puño. Naruto solo llegó hasta ellas para inmediatamente salir volando por el puñetazo que le propinó Sakura. Cayó a varios metros, porque la chica no había usado toda su fuerza. Caminó hacia él, rígida, y lo tomó de la campera.

—¡¿Qué te dije a la mañana de gritar?! ¡Baka, baka, baka! —le gritó, acompañando cada palabra con una sacudida. La cabeza de Naruto había caído hacia atrás y una línea de sangre le caía por la nariz.

Sai y Hinata se habían resguardado tras un árbol, y los miraban con una gota en la cabeza, como si estuviesen locos.

—Fea, si no lo dejas, no nos pagará la comida.

El rostro de la kunoichi se movió lentamente hacia Sai, casi mecánicamente, y soltó al rubio, solo para dirigirse al pelinegro. Él le sonrió, sin percatarse de que la peliazul repentinamente había desaparecido de su lado. Cuando abrió los ojos y lo notó, era tarde.

—¡Que no soy fea! ¡Shannaro! —y descargó toda la fuerza del puño en el suelo.

Sai salió volando a metros de distancia y Sakura permaneció de pie, justo en medio de un suelo hecho pedazos.

—¿Sa…Sakura-chan?

La nombrada se volvió hacia Hinata, que la miraba con cuidado. Sakura sonrió con suficiencia, cerrando los ojos, y se sacudió las manos. El chico Kyubi ya se había puesto de pie y se encontraba a un lado de la Hyuga. Sakura caminó hacia ella, ignorando los escombros que había dejado.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a Ichiraku ramen y cada uno pidió un tazón. Luego de un rato apareció Sai, quien tuvo buen cuidado de sentarse en la esquina opuesta a la pelirrosa, quien le sonrió con inocencia fingida.

—¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? Hoy le gané al teme en una batalla —le comentó el Uzumaki con emoción. La chica se limitó a asentir, con la boca llena de comida.

—Me detuve porque parecía que te morías, Naruto —aclaró Sai, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio.

—¡No mientas, teme, te detuviste porque mi odama rasengan casi te vuela la cabeza! De todas formas, aún me falta entrenar más.

—¿Por qué? Tu eres el… el ninja más fuerte… de la aldea… Naruto-kun —lo animó la ojiperla, jugando con sus dedos, al haber terminado su ramen.

—¡Eso no es suficiente, Hinata! —le dijo el rubio, y de pronto se puso serio— Tengo que ser más fuerte si quiero traer a Sasuke-baka.

Ese nombre hizo que tres cabezas se giraran hacia la pelirrosa, cuyo rostro estaba oscuro. Es cierto que había aceptado que Sasuke no volvería, pero eso no significaba que no quisiese tenerlo con ellos otra vez, ni que no lo siguiese queriendo tal y como antes. Incluso Sai se daba cuenta de que ese tema era delicado para ella, y se apresuró a cambiar de tema haciendo un pequeño resumen de la batalla con Naruto, aunque Sakura no comentó ni prestó atención alguna.

Aun era débil, se dijo, lo suficientemente débil para haber perdido contra Sasuke cada vez que se lo había topado, lo suficientemente inútil como para no haber podido ayudar en nada, lo suficientemente estúpida para no haber podido traerlo a la aldea donde pertenecía. Apretó los puños. Entrenaría más también ella, lo haría hasta caer del agotamiento, hasta que sus músculos se resintiesen y ya no pudiese moverlos. Entrenaría hasta que fuera verdaderamente fuerte.

Como si lo hubiese invocado con la mente, Kakashi apareció con una nube de humo. Vestía su acostumbrado traje de Jounin, con la máscara oscura tapándole casi la mitad del rostro —su frente y ojo izquierdo eran tapados por la bandana: solo su ojo derecho estaba a la vista—.

—Hola, chicos —Se apoyó en la pared, curvó el único ojo visible (lo que significaba que estaba sonriendo) y alzó una mano. En la otra traía 'El paraíso del coqueteo'.

—Kakashi-sensei —respondieron las dos kunoichis y Sai.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, aún está leyendo esos libros pervertidos! —exclamó Naruto, y quiso tomar el pequeño tomo, pero Kakashi lo hizo desaparecer en su bolsillo con demasiada rapidez, lo que hizo que el chico cerrase los ojos y le frunciese el ceño— No voy a invitarlo a comer ramen si no me lo da.

Kakashi rió y se sentó entre sus dos ex-alumnos. Ya no era su maestro, pero siempre los consideraría sus alumnos, y ellos siempre le buscarían como sensei y guía, como amigo y consejero.

—Les iba a ofrecer ir a entrenar mañana. Tengo el día libre y hace mucho que no entrenamos juntos.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente. Eso le iba como anillo al dedo. Cualquiera pensaría que el peligris le había leído la mente. Les dijo que los vería en el puente de siempre a las ocho y, elevando la mano y cerrando el ojo a modo de saludo otra vez, desapareció en una nube de humo, tal y como había llegado.

La chica Haruno se levantó.

—Voy a casa a descansar. Hasta mañana, chicos.

—¡Espera, Sakura-chan! Pago la cuenta y te acompaño.

—Yo la acompañaré, Naruto. Quédate con Hinata. —lo detuvo Sai, poniéndose de pie.

El rubio lo observó con desconfianza, pero al final terminó por ceder.

—Bien, pero mucho cuidado con Sakura-chan, ¿escuchaste, teme? O te volveré a hacer comer el polvo.

Sakura y Sai se despidieron y se encaminaron a la casa de la kunoichi. Caminaron en silencio, hasta que la chica le soltó:

—¿Lo hiciste adrede?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dejar a Naruto a solas con Hinata —dijo, como si fuera obvio.

—Hacen una linda pareja…—Sakura sonrió, contenta de que su amigo también los viese así, pero…—, o la harían si Naruto tuviese pene.

—¡Sai!

El grito fue irremediablemente acompañado por otro golpe, lo que dejó a Sai parejo, con un chichón a cada lado de su cabeza. El pelinegro puso cara de cachorro apaleado, lo que consiguió aplacar un poquitito la furia de su amiga, así que lo invitó a pasar a su casa y a sentarse en el sofá. Le tiró una bolsa de hielo desde la cocina, mientras ella se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha larga y revitalizante. Casi una hora después salió del baño y se encontró al pelinegro sentado en el sillón allí donde lo había dejado, muy quieto, con la bolsa en la cabeza. Hablaron un rato y luego Sai se despidió, diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a la Hokage. Ya era de tarde, por lo que, al no tener nada mejor que hacer, se fue a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Vamos a necesitar a alguien para que cure a Kakuzu, y para que restaure a Hidan —comentó un hombre de cabellos naranjas a los hombres que lo rodeaban. Una mujer permanecía de pie tras él, en silencio.

—¿Para qué quieres revivir al tacaño y al religioso, Líder-sama? —preguntó un hombre más joven, de largo cabello rubio— ¡Al menos eso ha conseguido cerrarle la boca al maldito!

—¡Cierra la puta boca, ateo de mierda! ¡Recibirás tu castigo, Jashin-sama te castigará! ¡Tomará tu cuerpo y lo despedazará, y luego se beberá tu asquerosa sangre! —lanzó un bufido molesto— ¡Ah, como duele esta mierda!

—Cállate, Hidan. Suficiente tengo con buscarte a alguien para que reconstruya tu cuerpo, así ya no nos sirves de nada.

—¡Tu eres otro puto ateo, me importa una puta mierda lo que digas! ¡Yo no necesito a nadie para que me ayude!

El líder lo observó un segundo como sopesando sus palabras, y luego se volvió hacia dos hombres. El primero era el más alto, de piel azul y facciones semejantes a las de un tiburón. En la espalda cargaba una gran espada cubierta de vendas. El segundo era un poco más bajo, y su largo cabello oscuro estaba atado en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color negro, y su expresión no revelaba nada.

—Itachi, Kisame, han corrido rumores de que Tsunade-hime, ahora Hokage, tiene una aprendiz.

Kisame e Itachi intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

—Quiero que vayan a Konoha y la busquen. No quiero que nadie, _absolutamente nadie_, sepa que están ahí.

—¿Y cómo vamos a saber quién es? —preguntó Kisame

—Solo tienen que rondar un poco la torre del Hokage, y ella aparecerá sola. No se confundan, seguramente allí se encontrarán con la mano derecha de Tsunade. Tráiganme a su aprendiz.

Uchiha y Hoshigaki asintieron casi imperceptiblemente y desaparecieron. El hombre de cabellos naranjas se volvió.

—Quiero que se queden aquí con ellos. Si Kakuzu reacciona, me avisan —le echó una mirada helada a Hidan—. Y no quiero oír sus estupideces.

Pain y la mujer salieron. Los Akatsukis sonrieron malévolamente. Hidan, el más escandaloso de la organización —y quien en algún momento los había importunado a todos, juntos o por separado, con su amado Dios Jashin—, se encontraba ahora sin brazos y piernas, completamente a su merced. El religiosos los miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y solo consiguió abrir la boca cuando todos se tiraron sobre él y usaron sus propios métodos para callarlo, tal y como había pedido el Líder. Después de todo, Pain nunca había especificado cómo lo tenían que callar, y los compañeros de Hidan se aprovecharían de eso al máximo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Konoha no amaneció con lluvia aquel día, pero las nubes negras del día anterior aún estaban sobre sus cabezas. Sakura verdaderamente quería quedarse aquel día acostada. No tenía que ir al hospital y le pareció que Naruto y Kakashi se podían arreglar bastante bien sin ella. Gruñó y se dio vuelta en la cama. ¿Para qué había aceptado aquel entrenamiento? Sabía que su sensei se sentía solo, y buscaba en ellos un poco de cariño, que estaban más que dispuestos a darle, pero, ¿acaso su cariño no podía esperar un poco? Al menos hasta las doce, o doce y media. Luego ya vería como se las arreglaba con el peligris. Una sonrisa de disculpa, una excusa totalmente absurda y tal vez una invitación a almorzar con ellos bastaría para apaciguar el genio del ninja copia. Con todo eso en la cabeza, se tapó con las mantas hasta la coronilla y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, pero al parecer no iba a conseguirlo.

—Fea, ¡Ey, fea! ¿Te pensabas quedar durmiendo todo el día?

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en su sien, al mismo tiempo que por su cabeza pasaban todos los insultos que se sabía dirigidos a su compañero de equipo. Ella ya estaba más que lista para volver al suave y tranquilo mundo de sus sueños, y tenía que venir él a arruinarlo todo.

—Vete de mi casa, Sai.

—No hasta que te levantes. Naruto me mandó por ti.

La kunoichi lanzó un grito de molestia y desesperación, al tiempo que tomaba su cabeza con las manos. Se puso de pie y en diez minutos salía de la ducha vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento.

—¿Quieres algo para desayunar? —El chico asintió, con brillo en sus ojos negros—. Que no se te haga costumbre, ¿me oíste? Como te vuelva a ver en mi casa, haré gelatina con tus huesos.

Desayunaron en silencio. Sai no era un chico muy locuaz y de todas formas Sakura agradecía el silencio. No tenían nada de que hablar. Cada vez que el pelinegro abría la boca y le dirigía la palabra —bueno, tal vez no siempre, pero casi siempre— era para decir algo que, aunque fuese inconsciente de ello, era desubicado, y lo hacía ganarse un puñetazo de su compañera.

La chica Haruno aprovechó el momento para pensar un poco sobre si misma. Debía dejar de autocompadecerse. ¡Vamos! Era cierto que había sido una niña llorona e inútil, que solo era un estorbo para el equipo, pero eso había cambiado. Ahora se cargaba el título de segunda mejor ninja médico de la actualidad, además de su carácter de mil demonios y fuerza de cien hombres, todo cortesía de su querida Tsunade-sama. Esa mujer la había comprendido, acogido y aceptado cuando casi nadie más lo había hecho. Tsunade había visto fortaleza en ella, y por eso la había entrenado con todas sus habilidades. Y el resultado esta allí, a la vista: esa kunoichi, junto a Chiyo-sama, había derrotado a uno de los Akatsukis más poderosos: Akasuna no Sasori, y había logrado sacar el veneno del cuerpo de Kankuro cuando nadie más había logrado hacerlo. No había entrenado en vano. Si había perdido contra Sasuke era a causa de que aún guardaba fuertes sentimientos por el Uchiha, pero no porque fuese débil. Ella no se consideraba a la altura del Sharingan, eso de hecho hubiese sido una terrible estupidez, pero si volvía a cruzarse a Sasuke, supo que opondría batalla. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Cuando vio que Sai terminaba de desayunar juntó los platos y salieron a la calle. Aún era temprano, y muchos negociantes recién comenzaban a abrir sus locales. Corría un leve viento frío que se dedicaba cada dos por tres a despeinar a la chica, y luego a volver a penarla. Pasaron frente a la florería Yamanaka, y Sakura alzó la mano, saludando a la madre de Ino. La mujer le devolvió el gesto y le sonrió cariñosamente.

En el puente solo estaba Naruto, apoyado en la barandilla, con cara de estar muriéndose del aburrimiento —una expresión muy a lo Shikamaru—. Cuando los vio llegar se apresuró a caminar hacia ellos, con una de esas enormes y sinceras sonrisas, que le solían subir el ánimo a cualquiera a quien se las regalase. Miró a Sakura e hizo un puchero.

—¡Sakura-chan, te volviste una tardona! —le reprochó, con cara de cachorro abandonado—. Si es que tuve que mandar al teme a buscarte…

Sakura le dio un puñetazo —uno cariñoso, en el hombro—, y lanzó una carcajada.

—Cállate. Te recuerdo que el tardón eres tú. Solo hoy he venido un poco más tarde, y ha sido porque estaba muy agotada…

—Di la verdad, fea. Pensabas quedarte en tu casa durmiendo.

La kunoichi le lanzó una mirada tan fría que hubiese congelado el mismísimo infierno.

Aunque Sakura se 'había tardado', la verdad es que se sentaron allí y tuvieron que esperar dos horas a que su sensei se apareciese. Como siempre, Naruto y Sakura perdieron la paciencia en pocos minutos y comenzaron a quejarse de que los citase tan temprano y luego llegase tan tarde —Kakashi hacía eso desde que se había formado el equipo siete, y dos años después ellos seguían llegando a la hora pactada, como si tuviesen la mínima esperanza al menos de que un día Hatake cambiaría y llegaría a tiempo—. También, como era costumbre, el peligris apareció en una nube de humo, y trató de excusarse ante las caras indignadas de sus dos alumnos con la típica frase: 'es que me perdí en el camino de la vida…', aunque no pudo terminarla siquiera, porque tanto el rubio como la pelirrosada se adelantaron y le rugieron: '¡No diga que se ha perdido en ningún camino, porque no es cierto!'. Una gotita cayó de la cabeza del Shinobi mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca y cerraba el único ojo, como disculpándose —la misma cara que hacía cada vez que se citaban y él llegaba tarde, es decir, _siempre_—.

—Ejem, bueno, ¿tienen ganas de entrenar? —preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

—Creo que yo debo irme —comentó Sai, alejándose un poco, al mismo tiempo que sus dos compañeros decían un fuerte '¡Hai!'

—¿No quieres entrenar con nosotros, baka? —inquirió Naruto, casi con desilusión.

—Quédate, Sai. Aunque tú no hayas sido mi alumno, eres parte del equipo siete, por lo tanto tienes que entrenar con tus camaradas.

Hubo un pequeño lapsus de silencio en el que todos hicieron una mueca disimulada —la de Sai casi ni se notaba—. Curiosamente, por la cabeza de todos pasó exactamente el mismo pensamiento: '_eres parte del equipo siete_… como reemplazo de Sasuke'. Nadie lo dijo en voz alta, porque el tema del Uchiha era algo así como un tabú: entre todos los adolescentes se habían puesto de acuerdo en no nombrar al pelinegro; los únicos que tenían 'derecho' a hacerlo eran Sakura y Naruto. Y Kakashi… se sentía bastante avergonzado de si mismo por culpa de ese tema como para sacarlo a colación —además de que si les había propuesto a sus ex-alumnos entrenar era porque echaba en falta el tiempo compartido, y no tenían ningún deseo de amargarles la mañana—.

Sai titubeó un segundo, pero al final volvió sobre sus pasos y se ubicó a la izquierda de la kunoichi.

—Bien —suspiró Kakashi, y se puso de cuclillas. Sus alumnos y Sai se apresuraron a imitarlo, aunque Naruto no soportó mucho esa posición y acabó despatarrado en el suelo, de una manera muy cómica—. Oíd. Lo que vamos a practicar hoy será trabajo en equipo, pero con uno menos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Cómo que con uno de menos, Kakashi-sensei? —cuestionó la chica pelirrosa.

—Si. Verás, tu serás 'la de menos' —Sakura lo miró con un puchero indignado bastante gracioso, lo que arrancó una risita en el enmascarado—. No te enojes. Lo que pasa es que tú serás la que cuidará los pergaminos.

Todos lo oían con suma atención. Les gustaba entrenar con el ninja copia porque él ya los conocía, y lo hacía muy bien. No los subestimaba; no los trataba con condescendencia. A esas alturas, se podía decir que Kakashi los trataba como iguales.

—Cuidarás esos pergaminos —continuó diciendo, muy seriamente, como si se tratase de una misión real—, pero te enfrentarás a dos de mis clones. Por su parte, Naruto y Sai —se volvió hacia ellos y les clavó su único ojo visible—, cada uno de ustedes peleará con cuatro de mis clones. Pero —añadió, al ver que Naruto ya se ponía de pie para comenzar con el entrenamiento— para cuando terminemos, Sakura no debe tener ni un solo rasguño.

—¿¡Qué!? —se exaltó el rubio, volviéndose de repente a su sensei. Sakura y Sai tampoco parecían muy seguros, por lo que Naruto continuó hablando por los tres—. Ella se tiene que enfrentar a dos de sus clones, sensei. A dos de _sus_ clones —aclaró, al notar la mueca impasible del jounin—. Es totalmente imposible que salga sin una pelusa.

—Y ahí radica el entrenamiento en equipo, Naruto. Ustedes dos tienen que poder proteger a Sakura aún cuando se enfrenten a cuatro oponentes aceptables cada uno. Recordad que ella es vuestra ninja-médico. Sin ella, la misión corre riesgo de fracaso seguro.

Nadie dijo nada, como asimilando lo que el hombre había dicho. Es cierto que los ninja médico eran muy importantes en el cuerpo de la misión. Pero, ¡cuatro Kakashi's _cada uno_! El hombre era sumamente humilde al calificarse como 'aceptable'. Si a duras penas podían con el verdadero, ¿como harían para manejar a ocho? Era una locura. Por mucho que se esforzasen, ese entrenamiento era en vano. Jamás derrotarían a semejante número de kakashi's. El rostro pareció descomponérseles a los tres —en Sai casi no se notaba; aún le costaba un poco demostrar sus sentimientos—, porque Kakashi les sonrió, como animándolos.

—Vamos, ¿no se habrán acobardado? Son los mejores ninjas de Konoha. Necesitan este entrenamiento, y si puedo ayudarlos, lo haré. Ahora, ¡quiten esa cara de espanto que tienen y demuéstrenme de lo que son capaces!

—¡Hai! —gritaron, al mismo tiempo.

Corrieron al campo de entrenamiento y se pasaron la tarde entrenando, y sí que había resultado un duro entrenamiento. Naruto había usado varias veces sus Bunshin para que fuesen a rescatar a la pelirrosa, y había funcionado. Sai le había dejado dos leones para ayudarle, ya que la chica se enfrentaba a dos enemigos con el potencial de un genio. No tardó mucho hasta que hizo vibrar el suelo, y luego lo hizo pedazos. Ambos Kakashi's tuvieron que saltar, y allí los interceptaron los leones. Se les treparon a la espalda y les clavaron sus uñas. En la caída, Sakura se impulsó en un Naruto y, reuniendo todo su chakra en sus piernas y pies, les dio una patada a cada uno que los mandó demasiado lejos para la vista de la chica. Pronto oyó dos 'plup', indicando que ambos clones habían desaparecido. A ese sonido le siguieron ocho más, indicando que en el área solo quedaba un Hatake, y era el real.

—Chicos, lo han hecho muy bien. Por supuesto, mis clones no han puesto todo su potencial, ya que esto es solo el principio. Si quieren continuar con el entrenamiento, solo tienen que decirlo y lo haremos.

Los tres menores se despidieron del jounin con una inclinación de la cabeza. Habían acabado demasiado agotados y solo se les pasaba por la cabeza una hermosa ducha fresca —no juntos, ¡por supuesto!—. Ya era de noche, por lo que luego de ducharse, comerían y a dormir. Los chicos saludaron cansinamente a la pelirrosa y se desviaron para ir a sus casas. Y la chica, antes de entrar a su departamento, sonrió. Sentía que ese entrenamiento con Kakashi era lo que necesitaba. Sería la mejor kunoichi de la aldea, y cuando estuviese segura de eso, con Naruto se encargarían de rehacer la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, aun si eso significaba traerlo a la fuerza en un principio.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente :D Lamentablemente mi historia no ha sido bien recibida, y aunque me lo esperaba un poco, esta magnitud me ha lastimado. Espero que en el futuro este hecho cambie.

Esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

—Itachi, esto se está volviendo morboso —se quejó Kisame, sentado en un árbol cercano al palacio de la Hokage.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el Líder les había encomendado buscar a la aprendiz de Tsunade, y aún revoloteaban por Konoha. El plan de Itachi, por supuesto, era perfecto y estaba saliendo tal cual lo habían pautado. Habían reducido su chakra de forma que ningún fisgón los habían notado, aunque solo de haberlos visto hubiese conocido sus identidades. La capa de Akatsukis era demasiado evidente, y ambos dos formaban parte del Libro Bingo.

Luego de la primer semana, habían notado que además de los anbus, la mujer que respondía al nombre de Shizune y la misma Tsunade, había una persona que pasaba por ahí casi tarde de por medio. Se trataba de una muchacha de exóticos cabellos rosas que ayudaba de vez en cuando a la Hokage. Decidieron seguir a la chica, conocer sus costumbres, y luego de otra ardua y aburrida semana, habían concluido que estaban seguros de tener a la persona indicada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó el Uchiha, observando la calle. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, la chica se aparecería en alrededor de diez minutos.

—¿Que por qué lo digo? ¡Vamos! La seguimos hasta cuando vuelve a su casa a comer y dormir. Solo nos falta meternos en su baño a espiarla cuando se ducha.

Itachi se tensó un segundo, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Kisame, no te veía tan pederasta.

—No se trata de eso, y lo sabes. Después de todo no fue mi idea seguirla —se burló, para molestar a su compañero. Todo el tiempo que habían pasado como equipo los había acercado lo suficiente para que Kisame considerara la relación que tenía con el pelinegro como 'amistad', lo que le permitía gastarle bromas y salir entero.

—La seguimos para estar prevenidos. ¿O acaso pensaste que le diríamos nuestros planes y ella aceptaría así, sin más?

—Tú no necesitas pedirle nada. Simplemente vas y la raptas.

—¿En qué pensabas cuando la seguíamos? —se enfadó Itachi, mosqueado por la falta de atención del Hoshigaki—. Es la mejor amiga del chico Kyubi. El Líder fue bien claro: nadie debe vernos. Si me pongo a noquear a una chica para raptarla, ¿crees que nadie lo notará? Necesito saber en qué momentos está sola y no hay posibilidad alguna de que la busquen, además del momento que luego nos dará más margen de tiempo para escapar.

—Por algo decían que eras un genio, ¿eh? —se rió su compañero, comprendiendo por fin a qué se debía tanta tardanza. Ya le había molestado bastante que Deidara les enviase una de sus estúpidas 'creaciones de arte', como el mocoso las llamaba, para decirles que el Líder preguntaba por ellos, y que debían apurarse. Y de eso hacía ya nueve días. No se habían vuelto a comunicar, pero estaba seguro de que tan pronto como llegasen a la guarida, el Líder se les echaría encima.

Itachi sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando su predicción se cumplió: por el camino que llevaba a la mansión de la Hokage caminaba la kunoichi, cargando dos grandes pilas de papeles, pareciendo muy cansada. Kisame le susurró al oído, con voz burlona: '¿Quieres que bajemos a ayudarla un poco?', e Itachi le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo caer del árbol. Por suerte, la chica iba tan concentrada que ni se percató del cuerpo del Akatsuki a unos cuantos pasos de ella. El Uchiha puso a funcionar su cabeza; aquel día o el siguiente a mas tardar, si o si, se la tenían que llevar. Tal vez Kakuzu —o lo que quedaba de él— no soportaría más tiempo, y aunque no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo que Hidan muriese o, en su defecto, fuese tan inútil como lo era ahora, sin sus miembros, tal vez el inmortal le sirviese luego para sus planes personales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura entró a la oficina de su maestra de una patada, y casi le revoleó los papeles. Cuando los dejó en la mesa, se dejó caer en una silla. Miró a la Hokage, rodó los ojos y bufó. La mujer mayor dormía plácidamente apoyada sobre sus manos —una de las cuales sostenía una botella vacía de sake—, apretando sus voluptuosos pechos contra el escritorio. Su cabello rubio atado en dos coletas se desparramaba por su espalada y una de las coletas caía por un hombro. Nadie se imaginaría jamás que esa mujer borracha era la Hokage de la villa oculta entre las hojas. Nadie se lo imaginaría jamás, pero era así. La chica Haruno se acercó al escritorio, se aclaró la garganta y susurró:

—¿Tsunade-sama?

Nada.

—¿Tsunade-sama? —ahora alzó un poco más la vos.

La mujer emitió un sonidito, pero siguió durmiendo. Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la pelirrosada.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —le chilló, cerca del oído.

La Hokage levantó la cabeza y revoleó le botella de sake.

—Estaba haciendo el papeleo, Shizune, el papeleo —murmuró, aun dormida.

—¿Y entonces para qué quería la botella de sake? —se burló su alumna.

Tsunade pareció reconocerla, y reaccionó golpeando brutalmente el escritorio.

—¡Sakura, ya te he dicho que no me molestes cuando estoy trabajando! —le gritó; ahora la vena sobresalía de la cabeza de la rubia. Miró a su alrededor y tomó algunos papeles, sin mirar de qué se trataban— Estaba… descansando la vista, eso es. Pronto llegará Shizune y seguro trae consigo más papeles.

Sakura señaló los dos nuevos pilones y sonrió.

—Esos son los míos, Tsunade-sama.

La mujer los miró con espanto y luego le echó una mirada de hielo a su aprendiz.

—Tráeme a Naruto y a Sai, y _deja de enviarme más malditos papeles._

—¡Hai!

Caminó en dirección a la casa de su rubio amigo. Al menos, cuando ya estuviese despierto, la podría ayudar a buscar al pelinegro. Entró en su departamento cuidadosamente, ignorando el desorden en el que se encontraba. Llegó a al habitación del rubio y contuvo un chillido. Toda la ropa del chico estaba desperdigada por el suelo, donde también había varios potes de ramen instantáneo. Su bandana estaba en la mesita de luz, sobre la cual había un vaso caído. El chico dormía a pierna suelta, con todas las sábanas revueltas, abrazando a una almohada y susurrando incoherencias. Cuando Sakura se acercó, logró captar algo de lo que el chico decía.

—Sakura-chan, yo te protegeré… mmm, si, te protegeré… no te preocupes —hizo una mueca graciosa, como poniendo los labios hacia fuera, para dar un beso— dame un beso, Sakura-chan…

Las manos de la chica fueron a parar a los tobillos del Uzumaki, y sin la menor suavidad, lo arrojó contra la pared —si, no tenía mucha paciencia—. El chico Kyubi se puso de pie de un salto, haciendo una pose que pretendía ser de defensa.

—¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?... —observó a su amiga y logró reconocerla— ¡Sakura-chan! Has venido a despertarme… —dijo, con los ojitos húmedos y una expresión de enorme alegría.

—No te creas. He venido a buscarte para que me ayudes a buscar a Sai, que se los tengo que llevar a Tsunade-sama.

—¿Y qué quiere la vieja?

Eso le ganó otro golpe molesto por parte de la kunoichi.

—Deja de llamarla vieja. Venga, ayúdame a buscar a Sai.

Naruto se cambió y salió con ella a la calle. Ni él parecía avergonzado porque la chica lo hubiese pillado en pijama, ni ella parecía estarlo por haberlo visto en esas pintas. Eran demasiado cercanos, y la timidez no iba con ellos. Mientras buscaban a su compañero se pusieron a hablar y recordar los viejos tiempos, como solían hacer cuando estaban solos. Los recuerdos del equipo siete solo se mantenían intactos gracias a esas charlas, que les hacían bien a ambos; los hacían reír tranquilamente y sentirse mas cercanos el uno del otro.

Luego de media hora encontraron al chico sentado en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento, inclinado hacia a delante. Al parecer pintaba algo. Se acercaron, y Sakura se inclinó sobre su hombro.

—Hola, Sai.

Él, sin volverse ni dejar de pintar lo que parecía un hermoso bosque con una cascada, le respondió:

—Hola, fea.

La pelirrosa se irguió abruptamente, con los ojos en blanco. El aire cálido le despeinó el cabello. Miró a su alrededor. Allí habían entrenado tantas veces… Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y ella. Recordó su primera 'misión', en la que Kakashi los había echo robarle dos cascabeles. No lo había conseguido ninguno de los tres, pero como Naruto había hecho trampa, Kakashi lo había dejado sin almuerzo. La única regla era que ni ella ni Sasuke podían darle de comer al rubio, pero al final lo habían hecho. Cuando el sensei se apareció frente a ellos, estuvieron seguros de que los descalificaría, pero nada de eso había pasado: el Jounin los había aprobado —eran el primer equipo al que aprobaba— y les había dicho una frase que ahora Sakura entendía perfectamente: 'Es cierto que en el mundo del ninja aquellos que no cumplen con las reglas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que no cuidan a sus amigos son peor que escoria.'.

También les había hecho la misma prueba dos años después, luego de que Naruto entrenase con Jiraiya y ella con Tsunade. Pero habían sorprendido gratamente a Kakashi: no había conseguido atraparlos con ningún truco, le habían demostrado que ninguno de los dos eran débiles y por fin habían logrado quitarle los cascabeles.

—Teme, la vieja nos quiere ver en su despacho.

Sai asintió, guardó su pintura y lápices en su mochila y los acompañó. Naruto y el pelinegro no pararon de insultarse y molestarse —en realidad quien molestaba a Sai era Naruto, el pelinegro solo respondía con esas cosas que él creía inocentes y en realidad eran insultantes—, pero Sakura continuó perdida en sus pensamientos. Recordó el examen Chunin, en el bosque, cuando Lee había ido en su ayuda y había estado dispuesto a morir por ella. Y luego a Sasuke; esa había sido la primera vez que había visto la faceta más oscura del Uchiha, cuando usó el poder del sello maldito para vencer a los Gennins del Sonido.

Por su cabeza pasó, una vez más, la noche en la que se dirigió al camino por el que se salía de la aldea, suponiendo correctamente que se encontraría allí con Sasuke. Incluso cuando él partía discutieron; Sakura era solo una molestia y no sabía más que llorar. Incluso le había ofrecido ayudarlo con su venganza y si eso no podía hacer, que al menos la llevase con el. Sasuke, como siempre, la despreció y siguió su camino. Como Sakura lo presionó con gritar para dar aviso a la aldea, probablemente el chico se vio en la obligación de noquearla para que lo dejase huir. Pero claro, antes de dejarla en la banca le había susurrado aquel enigmático 'gracias', un gracias que nunca tendría razón de ser, un agradecimiento del cual Sakura jamás conocería la verdadera razón. El camino a la oficina de Tsunade-sama le pareció inusualmente corto, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando golpearon la puerta y ella los invitó a pasar.

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué han tardado tanto?! —les bramó la Sannin, completamente enfadada.

Sakura se inclinó y estaba por replicar, pero Naruto, con ambas manos entrelazadas en la nuca, se le adelantó.

—No te enojes, abuela. ¿Sabes? No es divertido que te despierten de un sueño para tener que venir hasta aquí. Aunque si eso incluye que te despierte Sakura-chan… —musitó, demasiado bajo para que lo oyese solamente él y su conciencia.

La Hokage gruñó. Nunca jamás lograría cambiar a ese estúpido niño. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, tampoco quería hacerlo. Le recordaba tanto a Nawaki, su pequeño hermano… Sacudió la cabeza. La líder de la villa no podía descuidar su puesto por preocuparse por sus sentimientos. Para eso tenía momentos privados y a solas. Tomó una pequeña y delgada carpeta roja, y la abrió.

—Sai, Naruto, irán junto con Kakashi y Yamato a Sunagakure. Me informaron que allí han estado deambulando dos Akatsukis. Es peligroso para ellos, como nuestros aliados debemos defenderlos; pero además, Suna está lindando Konoha. Y eso significa que si anduvieron por allí, no tendrán problema en darse una vuelta...

—Por aquí —completó un hombre de cabello castaño, que acababa de entrar en la sala. Se inclinó hacia la Hokage. Sus ojos eran oscuros, y si hacía tal mueca podía, por ejemplo, dejar a Naruto demasiado asustado como para dormir en una semana. Usaba su uniforme de jounin, y a los lados de su rostro llevaba algo así como una máscara.

—¡Capitán Yamato! —exclamaron sorprendidos los más jóvenes, quienes le hicieron una inclinación de cabeza como saludo.

—Hola. Siento llegar tarde, aunque veo que esta vez no fue tanto mi retraso —Todos llevaron la vista a la gran pared de ventanales, de donde provenía la voz. Una estaba abierta, y dejaba ver a Kakashi sentado en el marco, con su usual libro 'Icha Icha' en las manos. Le sonrió a sus alumnos.

—¡Pero, Hokage-sama…! —la llamó Sakura— ¿Por qué no voy yo también a esa misión? Además, Naruto no debería ir. Si son Akatsukis es mejor mantenerlo lejos.

Le molestaba que la dejasen a un lado. Le molestaba… y le dolía. Le dolía porque que hiciesen eso significaba que la consideraban demasiado débil, incluso cuando en su equipo había dos jounin, un anbu y el shinobi más fuerte que había visto. La consideraban una carga. Bajó la cabeza. '_hpm, realmente eres… una molestia_'_._ Las palabras frías de Sasuke le dolieron como la primera vez que se las dijo. No soportaba estar allí, no quería.

—Tu no vas porque… —comenzó la Hokage, algo dubitativa. Pero la kunoichi la interrumpió.

—No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Yo… me retiro. Hasta luego.

Inclinó la cabeza y salió sin mirar atrás, sin fijarse en las expresiones pasmadas de los ninjas que había en el cuarto —y del ninja que había fuera, que terminó por entrar por la dichosa ventana y guardó su amado libro—.

—¿Por qué no permitió que Sakura fuese con nosotros? —cuestionó el jounin de cabello claro.

—Porque ella tiene demasiado trabajo en el hospital como para andar de misión. Además, su presencia allí solo lograría distraerlos; y no van a necesitar ninguna clase de jutsu médico. Por otra parte, no debes preocuparte por lo de los Akatsukis, Naruto. Solo quiero que vayan a buscar información. Me han dicho que tienes una buena relación con el Kazekage…

—Gaara —sonrió Naruto—. Si, él es mi amigo.

—Muy bien, él puede proporcionarte toda la información necesaria y serte de ayuda en caso de que lo necesitaras en una batalla. No creo que los Akatsukis vuelvan a la carga contra él sin replanteárselo, aún si tú te encuentras allí. Recuerda que por culpa del Kazekage, o mejor dicho de su rescate, esa organización perdió a uno de los miembros más fuertes, y uno perdió ambos brazos.

—¿Está diciendo que es seguro porque Akatsuki no irá a tratar de secuestrar a Naruto mientras estemos todos juntos, con el Kazekage? —Tsunade asintió.

—Los quiero en la puerta de la villa mañana tan pronto el sol se ponga. Y _no se tarden_ —advirtió, mirando a Kakashi severamente, mientras un aura negra la rodeaba. El jounin sonrió, nada avergonzado—. Bien, eso es todo. Pueden irse.

Kakashi levantó la mano a modo de saludo y desapareció en una nube de humo. Afuera del palacio de la Hokage, Sai y Yamato le anunciaron que debían irse, tenían que resolver algunos _asuntos_ en anbu. Naruto los despidió con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar. No se le había pasado por alto la reacción de su amiga; se había percatado de cómo sus ojos se opacaban y bajaba la cabeza, como dolida. Y si ella estaba triste, él también lo estaba. Necesitaba encontrarla y consolarla, pues cuando ella estuviese feliz otra vez, también él lo estaría.

'Mierda, toda esa basura de estar mejorando con el entrenamiento de Kakashi-sensei... ¡Solo me estaba engañando a mi misma! Sigo siendo una carga, el estorbo al que siempre hay que proteger. He querido cambiar eso, pero parece que estoy destinada a ser… una verdadera molestia', pensaba la kunoichi pelirrosada, caminando sin despegar la vista de los dedos de sus pies. Al salir del palacio Hokage había soltado algunas lágrimas, pero éstas habían terminado por congelarse en su rostro. Solo quería ir a su casa y dormir, solo eso… Al día siguiente tenía que ir al hospital, y allí ya no tendría tiempo suficiente como para andar pensando en su debilidad, en lo inútil que era, en que no podía ayudar a su mejor amigo en absolutamente nada.

Pasó por delante de la florería y por el rabillo del ojo captó una larga coleta rubia tras el mostrador.

—Ino —murmuró, entrando a la tienda.

—¡Ah! Hola, Sakura —saludó la rubia, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura corrió a abrazarla. Hacía poco más de dos semanas que su sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, había muerto a manos de dos Akatsukis. La pelirrosa sabía como se sentía; era como perder a un segundo padre. El equipo diez, junto a Naruto, Yamato y Kakashi había vengado su muerte liquidando a ambos asesinos —al inmortal, el tal Hidan, Shikamaru lo había separado de sus miembros y lo había dejado enterrado bajo kilos y kilos de rocas. Probablemente seguía vivo, pero aquello era aún peor que morir: toda la eternidad allí abajo, si luz, sin agua, sin comida—. Ino la abrazó con fuerza y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Era difícil acostumbrarse a que ya no vería a su sensei, que ya no se lo encontraría y hablarían, que ya no entrenarían como antes. Aun le dolía mucho, dos simples semanas no alcanzaban para aplacar el vacío. Suspiró, conteniendo los sollozos, y se separó de su amiga.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres caminar un rato? —ofreció Sakura. Quería irse a casa y dormir, aún rondaba por su cabeza la misión de Naruto, pero su amiga la necesitaba, y Sakura quería estar allí para ella.

La rubia asintió y salieron juntas a la calle. En el aire flotaban las risas de los comerciantes, de la gente que caminaba y hablaba con su familia y amigos, el sonido de los niños correteándose entre ellos. Se olía un aire de tranquilidad y felicidad, junto con el sabroso aroma de los puestos de comida, invitando a la gente a entrar y probar sus delicias.

—Deberían pasarte algún día por el hospital —comentó Sakura—. Tal vez algún día Hinata, tu y yo tengamos algo de tiempo para hacer algo…

—Pensé que cuando salías del hospital comías con Naruto y Sai —se sorprendió la Yamanaka, observando a su amiga.

Sakura bajó la cabeza. No deseaba hablar de eso con Ino; sus problemas se debían a Sasuke y a Akatsuki, e Ino era la menos indicada por el momento con quien podía desfogar sus penas.

—Si… pero Tsunade-sama los envió a una misión, así que estoy libre por un rato —trató de sonreír, pero más bien le salió una mueca extraña.

—Frente de marquesina, estás ocultándome algo —se burló la rubia, mirando con suspicacia a su compañera.

—Ino cerda, aunque lo hiciera no te lo diría, y no lo hago —contestó Sakura, con una sonrisa perversa. Podía llamarla frentona y todo lo que quisiera, pero la chica no se arriesgaría a herir seriamente a su amiga. No por semejante estupidez.

Ino abrió la boca para replicar, pero un grito la calló y obligó a ambas kunoichis a volverse. Naruto corría hacia ellas, y se detuvo frente a su compañera de equipo.

—Sakura-chan…¿qué pasó… en la oficina de la vieja? —indagó, con voz entrecortada, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su tez tenía un leve sonrojo, debido a la carrera.

—Nada, Naruto. No tenía por qué preguntar nada. Si Tsunade-sama decidió hacerme a un lado, sus razones tendría.

—Sakura-chan, me alegro de que no te mandara. Imagínate si te sucedía algo… es mejor que te quedes aquí.

Sakura quería cambiar de tema, porque Ino seguí allí parada, pero el comentario de Naruto la sacó de quicio.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Ustedes pueden ir sin problemas, pero yo no? Claro, la débil del equipo. Nadie duda de que ustedes completaran la misión, pero yo podría salir lastimada —terminó, con voz burlona, apretando los puños. Creía que Naruto la consideraba un igual, creía que él la consideraba una fuerte kunoichi. Al parecer no era así.

—No, no, Sakura-chan, no quise decirlo así… —trató de justificarse el rubio, al ver que solo había empeorado la situación.

—¡Oh, claro que quisiste decirlo así! —le gritó la chica, ahora completamente fuera de control— ¡Anda, dilo! ¡Dilo, mierda! Crees que soy una molestia, un estorbo… tal y como Sasuke-kun.

El chico Kyubi se quedó callado. Sakura no solía meter a Sasuke en las conversaciones, a menos que estuviesen los dos solos, y solo era para recordar buenos tiempos. Además, Ino estaba parada allí, con los ojos muy abiertos. No quería seguir hablando de eso, pero tenía que calmar a su amiga primero.

—Claro que no, Sakura-chan. Tú eres una gran kunoichi, pero ellos…

—¡Cállate! Si, ellos son dos malditos Akatsukis, lo se. Pero creía que me considerabas un poco más, que me tenías en cuenta. ¡Pelear con un Akatsuki no puede ser _la gran cosa_…!

La frase quedó volando en el aire cuando la mano de la Yamanaka se estampó de pleno en la mejilla de su amiga. Todo quedó en silencio. La gente que los rodeaba se calló, los niños se detuvieron, todos parecieron hacer silencio. La cara de la rubia estaba llena de lágrimas, pero se transfiguraba por una mueca de ira.

—¿Pelear con un Akatsuki…no puede ser…la gran cosa? —repitió, con la voz entrecortada, con los dientes muy apretados—. Asuma-sensei murió a manos de uno.

Sakura la miraba en silencio, con los ojos abiertos. También Naruto la miraba, aunque sus ojos estaban tristes y opacos, faltos del brillo que los solía caracterizar. La chica Yamanaka la observó un segundo más, y luego soltó, con voz helada.

—No te me vuelvas a acercar.

Se volvió con rigidez y caminó hacia la florería con pasos grandes, casi zancadas. Atrás habían quedado Sakura y el Uzumaki, estáticos, con la estupefacción pintada en el rostro. Parecía que nadie a su alrededor respiraba, todos atentos a su reacción. El tiempo se había detenido en esa última frase de la rubia: '_Asuma-sensei murió a manos de uno_'.

Sakura se volvió lentamente hacia Naruto, y el chico pudo ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban antes de observarla echar a correr. El rubio se quedó unos instantes quieto, como si sus pies estuviesen pegados al piso y no los pudiese levantar. Dirigió su vista en derredor, y automáticamente todos comenzaron a hablar otra vez, regresando a lo que fuese que hacían antes de quedarse mirando a los chicos. No perdió el tiempo y, como si de repente se percatara de dónde estaba, corrió tras su amiga. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para seguirla; ella controlaba excepcionalmente el chakra y lo usaba en sus pies para correr aún más rápido.

Sakura se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Mientras corría, no se fijaba el rumbo que tomaba. Solo corría, escapando del desastre que acababa de ocasionar. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, además, le habían impedido fijarse, hasta que se detuvo por falta de aire. Apoyó una mano en un árbol y recuperó el aliento. Su carrera la había llevado al campo de entrenamiento, y ahora se sostenía de un árbol grueso que había a su lado. Se dejó caer, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Recogió las rodillas y, hundiendo su rostro entre ellas, se largó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Cómo había podido decir todo eso? Primero había acusado a Naruto de verla como Sasuke, y luego había insultado la memoria de Asuma-sensei diciendo que pelear con unos asesinos rango S era fácil. Se había dejado llevar por la pena y la furia, indudablemente, y eso había alzado por un momento su orgullo hasta límites insospechados. Decía que pelear con un Akatsuki era simple, pero ella había vencido a Sasori con la ayuda de Chiyo-sama, además de que al pelirrojo no le había faltado casi nada para matarlas. Había lastimado a Naruto, aún sabiendo que él se había quedado a su lado siempre, siendo su apoyo incondicional, aun sabiendo que sin él se hubiese derrumbado para nunca levantarse, aún sabiendo que a él le dolía tanto o más que a ella. Aun sabiendo que Naruto se torturaba por no haber logrado cumplir su promesa, a pesar de haber dado todo de si y haber estado a punto de morir. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fría e insensible como para herir así los sentimientos de sus amigos más cercanos?

—Sakura-chan —la voz suave y dulce del rubio la hizo dar un respingo, y levantó la vista, todavía llorando. Le constaba enfocar las facciones de Naruto puesto que todavía había lágrimas en sus ojos.

El Uzumaki la tomó dulcemente por los hombros y la puso a su altura. Ver esos ojos azules mirándola con cariño y devoción solo hizo que su llanto recrudeciera. No se merecía consuelo alguno; había lastimado cruelmente los sentimientos de sus amigos. Jamás se había sentido peor persona. Pero los brazos fuertes del rubio la rodearon con celo y amor, como si con ese abrazo la protegiese de todo. Y así se sentía Sakura, protegida, querida, comprendida.

—Perdóname, Naruto —susurró, entre sollozos. Sentía que, si no fuese por los brazos del Uzumaki, caería al suelo en cualquier momento.

—Sh, calla, Sakura-chan. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Yo no me di cuenta antes de que te había dolido que la vieja te excluyese de la misión.

—Sólo soy un estorbo; sigo siendo la misma molestia débil de antes…

Naruto la tomó de los hombros y la miró. Su expresión era seria, y sus profundos ojos cielo penetraban los jade de ella.

—Escúchame bien, Sakura-chan. Tú no eres débil. Eres una kunoichi muy fuerte, y tu conocimiento de medicina está por superar al de la vieja. Y tampoco eres una molestia. Lo que pasa, Sakura-chan, es que a todos los que vamos a esa misión nos podría matar que te sucediera algo.

Sakura iba a replicar, pero solo le salió un puchero y se abrazó a Naruto con fuerza. Solo él la podía consolar de esa manera; él, su amigo más cercano, su hermano del alma. Por mucho que amase a Sasuke, no sabía bien que hubiese sido de ella si Naruto no estuviese ahí. Siempre acompañándola, siempre apoyándola. Naruto era parte de su familia así como ella parte de la de él.

Con el paso del tiempo los sollozos se detuvieron, pero entonces recordó a Ino y lanzó un grito de dolor, como si le hubiesen clavado un kunai en medio del pecho.

—No querrá volver a hablarme jamás —se desconsoló la kunoichi, descargando toda la amargura, el dolor y la soledad que la embargan, sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—No, no es así, Sakura-chan. Ya verás que se dará cuenta de su error e irá a buscarte para disculparse. Creo que hasta puedo decirte que lo hará hoy.

—¿Y si no lo hace, Naruto? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—¿Nunca te ocurre que te enfadas conmigo y me gritas que no quieres verme la cara en lo que te quede de vida? —a duras penas, la pelirrosa sonrió. Eso ocurría con mucha frecuencia, en realidad—. Pero seguimos unidos, ¿no? A pesar de tantas peleas… seguimos queriéndonos. ¿Sabes por qué, Sakura-chan? —ella negó con la cabeza, ávida de conocer la respuesta—. Porque eso le ocurre a dos personas que se quieren muchísimo, como tu y yo. No importa que se griten, que se enfaden, que digan que se odian, no dejarán de mirarse, de buscarse, de encontrarse, de _quererse_.

Si, la había ayudado, pero que Naruto le dijese eso solo consiguió que llorase más fuerte. ¡Y ella decía que el inmaduro era él! El Uzumaki era, al parecer, mucho más maduro que ella. Al menos no lastimaba a sus amigos y lograba decir lo correcto para consolarlos. Continuaron en esa posición por largo rato, sin moverse, solo teniéndose el uno al otro, apoyándose el uno en el otro. Cuando comenzó a caer la tarde y traer consigo un viento algo frío, Naruto le ofreció ir a Ichiraku ramen. Sakura le agradeció y aceptó con la cabeza, guardándose para si el 'Naruto, el ramen te consuela a ti, no a mi' que le hubiese soltado si hubiese estado enfadada. Aunque el ramen no podía consolarla, una buena comida con su mejor amigo si podía, y al menos disfrutaría de su compañía, tendiendo en cuenta lo mucho que lo extrañaría el tiempo que pasase fuera por esa misión de recolección de información.

Casi en la puerta del local se chocaron con Kakashi, a quien invitaron a unírseles.

—Sakura, ¿has estado llorando? —se preocupó el jounin, al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de su ex-alumna.

—No se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto me ha consolado lo suficiente, solo necesito hablar con Ino.

Kakashi captó que el problema radicaba en la chica, y lo interpretó correctamente como una pelea entre ellas. Aunque quería consolarla, decidió que lo mejor era dejar ese asunto aparte. Para cambiar de tema, quiso sacarse una duda:

—¿Por qué te fuiste así de la oficina de Tsunade-sama?

Tan pronto como hizo la pregunta, se arrepintió. El rostro de la kunoichi se oscureció y bajó la cabeza. Naruto lo miró con reproche, y el sensei se sintió estúpido, siendo reprendido por su alumno. Aquel no era su día, definitivamente.

—Porque sentí que me estaba excluyendo —confesó Sakura. Kakashi era su maestro, o lo había sido, y quería que él la aconsejase. No quería guardar secretos con él como no quería hacerlo con Naruto—. Me sentí despreciada, como si aún fuese débil para acompañarlos en su misión. Me sentí inútil.

—Sakura, siempre fuiste la más inteligente de mis alumnos —dijo el ninja copia, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica y una mueca indignada al chico—. Lo siento, Naruto, pero deberías saber que tu siempre fuiste el más tonto y atolondrado. De todas formas, Sakura, me sorprende que pienses eso. Tú no eres inútil. Si Tsunade-sama no te quiso enviar con nosotros es porque ella sabe que tú serías una distracción.

—¿Por qué una distracción, Kakashi-sensei?

—Te habrás dado cuenta de que el entrenamiento de la otra vez terminó cuando tu venciste a mis clones —la chica, sorprendida, asintió. La verdad era que no le había llevado el apunte a ese tema, con lo alegre que se había sentido de terminar, ni le había prestado atención—. Bueno, lo que pasó fue que Naruto y Sai estuvieron tan pendientes de ti que no ponían la tención necesaria en mis clones para vencerlos, solo para detener sus ataques. En una batalla real, eso podría ser fatal. Mis clones no tenían el objetivo de matarlos, pero si así hubiese sido se podría decir que Naruto y Sai hubiesen estado en franca desventaja, y es probable que hubiesen muerto.

—Está diciéndome que si Tsunade-sama no me envió a esa misión, ¿es para que no los distraiga si ocurre una pelea? —preguntó, con más asombro que enfado.

—En efecto —sonrió el Hatake—. Cualquiera de nosotros cuatro nos distraeríamos si estuviésemos consientes de que estás en peligro. No es que no valore tus habilidades; pero aún así nunca podría tener la cabeza fría mientras tu peleas.

Sakura sonrió, agradeciendo sus palabras. Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa y se sintió feliz. Sabía que todos los maltratos —por así llamarlos, o desprecios, en todo caso— de Sasuke habían echo mucha mella en ella. Sakura aún creía lo que él decía como palabra sagrada. Y le alegraba hacerla entender que no solo no era inútil ni débil, sino que lejos de ser una molestia, solo era una distracción debido al cariño que se granjeaba con todos. Incluso Yamato y Sai le habían confesado sentirse tranquilos ahora que Sakura estaba fuera de peligro. 'Te ganas a cualquiera con una de tus miradas de ojos jade y una de esas sonrisas tan tiernas e inocentes, pequeña Sakura', pensó, sonriendo, contemplando en silencio a sus dos ex-alumnos bromear entre ellos y cada tanto a la chica darle puñetazos cariñosos al rubio. Es cierto que todos sus seres queridos habían muerto… pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, con el tiempo, dos nuevas personas se habían abierto un lugar en su corazón, y no eran nadie más que ellos dos. Sonrió. 'Obito, tú me enseñaste el valor de las personas por sobre todas las cosas. Amigo, estoy seguro de que te sentirías orgulloso si supieras lo mucho que quiero a éstos dos'.

Así se pasaron la noche, riendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacían. Aunque Naruto y Sakura no lo sabían, con esa charla amena y con sus divertidas sonrisas conseguían llenar el vacío que había en Kakashi, y él a su vez trataba de hacerlos felices; eran todo lo que le quedaba, todo lo que quería. Ya había perdido a Sasuke y se sentía mal por ello, principalmente porque se sentía responsable de su fracaso como maestro. Pero con ellos era diferente. Con ellos la relación se había estrechado aún más. Si bien era cierto que al principio no había demostrado mucho interés por Naruto, y todavía menos por Sakura, ahora solo ellos le quedaban, y en esos dos años de abandono y dolor, de alguna forma, sus ex-alumnos habían terminado por acercarse y sincerarse a él. No importaba que el equipo siete estuviese deshecho, con un integrante en Dios sabe donde, buscando poder y venganza, con un reemplazo del mismo y con un nuevo capitán, los lazos que habían hecho no se irían jamás. Y Kakashi recién ahora comprendía cuan feliz estaba por este hecho. Cuando Naruto y Kakashi se quedaron vacíos de dinero —Sakura se ofreció a pagar, pero ellos sintieron que eso hubiese disminuido su caballerosidad y se negaron rotundamente— salieron a la calle. La luna, inmensa, se abría paso en el cielo, en medio de los miles y miles de estrellas que le competían el lugar. Corría una brisa suave, que hizo que Sakura se estremeciese.

Los dos hombres acompañaron a la kunoichi a su casa. Ésta, con una sonrisa y un abrazo, los despidió a ambos.

—Gracias, muchísimas gracias, Naruto, Sensei. Me han hecho pasar la mejor noche de mi vida. ¿Nos veremos mañana, antes de que salgan a su misión?

—Claro que si, Sakura. Si no vas a despedirnos me sentiré muy triste. Y sospecho que alguien se lo pasará peor —pinchó a Naruto, quien alzo las manos y se desentendió por completo.

Sakura largó una carcajada y entró a su casa deseandoles buenas noches. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Naruto fulminó con la mirada a Kakashi, quien cerró el ojo, levantó la mano y desapareció en un 'puf'. Bueno, se tendría que ir el solo a su casa, solamente acompañado de la nostalgia por el suave peso de su cartera de rana llena de dinero.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

En estos primeros capítulos no habrá nada de hidasaku. Lo que pasa es que el amor entre estos dos _no puede _darse de la nada, no tendría sentido. Supongo que tendrán que esperar un poco, pero creo que valdrá la pena! Ire publicando regularmente a menos que me pase algo, caso en el cual avisare de anticipado.

Annie Darcy: Me alegro de que fuera de tu agrado linda! La verdad es que si, a pocas seguidoras de la pareja, pocas historias (lo que me parece incomprensible, seran una pareja bizarra pero eso solo la hace mejor, eh?). Me halaga que la consideres realista y que me dejes tu apoyo, le dare buen uso! jaja Cuidate mucho!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí el tercer capítulo. Creo que es un poco más corto que los demás, pero de aquí en adelante serán así o un poquito mas cortos, lo siento u.u

Esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

Sakura amaneció muy mal la mañana siguiente. Casi no había podido conciliar el sueño, había permanecido alerta mucho tiempo, asustada como estaba por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_Flash Back_

Luego de despedir a Naruto y a Kakashi sensei, decidió ir a ducharse antes de dormir. Cuando salió, aún con el pelo mojado, caminó hacia la cocina y tomó un vaso. Iba a sacar la botella de agua cuando un dolor agudo en la sien la acometió, haciendo que de la impresión soltase el vaso, que cayó al suelo con un crujido de vidrios rotos. Aturdida, apoyó una mano en la cabeza, como sosteniéndosela, y se dejó caer aparatosamente sobre la silla mas cercana. Un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Y ese dolor? Tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría. Pero, ¿qué? No podía dejarse llevar por el miedo y salir a buscar a su amigo, o a su sensei. Probablemente el primero estaría durmiendo, en el quinto sueño, y era factible que no encontrase al otro en su casa. Además, ¿qué cosa mala podía ocurrir? Había Anbus custodiando la puerta de la aldea, y creía haber oído decir a Tsunade-sama que también había algunos haciendo rondas nocturnas, para mayor protección. Nadie olvidaba aún la invasión de la aldea por los ninja del sonido, todos bajo el comando de un ex-Konoha, un Sannin. Un traidor. Suspiró y se puso de pie. Tenía que calmarse. Al día siguiente despediría a sus amigos, y no podía dejar que se fuesen preocupados al verla con nervios. Se tenía que calmar y dormir.

Llegó a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se acostó. Pero se sentía incómoda, terriblemente incómoda. Se destapó y caminó a la ventada. Tuvo que contener un chillido al notar que estaba abierta, cuando ella recordaba _perfectamente_ haberla cerrado antes de salir. Puso chakra en sus manos y se volvió. Su vista recorrió la puerta del baño, la del armario, la puerta de la habitación, el perchero, el espejo y bajo la cama. Todo se veía muy tranquilo, sin ningún aparente cambio. Pero esa ventana estaba abierta, y ella la había dejado cerrada. Antes de acostarse dejó bajo la almohada el porta kunais. Tal vez si la tomaban por sorpresa, esa fuese su única oportunidad de defenderse.

_Fin de Flash Back_

A regañadientes se puso de pie, y se dirigió con pies de plomo al baño, por su ducha matutina. Bajo el agua fría, no pudo contener más las lágrimas y las soltó. Naruto vivía acosado por los Akatsukis, organización llena de psicópatas extraños que querían dominar el mundo a base de reunir a todos los bijus, y sin embargo nunca perdía esa chispa que lo caracterizaba. Nunca perdía la esperanza, nunca se rendía, nunca dejaba de sonreír. Era el apoyo de toda la aldea, y principalmente el de ella. ¿Por qué, entonces, a ella le tenía que costar tanto mirar hacia el futuro? Golpeó la pared con fuerza cuando, rauda y veloz, le llegó la amarga respuesta. Porque ella, durante toda su niñez, había visto hacia delante con la imagen de Uchiha Sasuke a su lado. Solo pensaba en conquistarlo, ser la señora de Uchiha, darle hijos y vivir todos los días admirando la perfección que tenía al lado. Se sintió avergonzada de su ingenuidad. Tubo que haberse dado cuenta de que era algo imposible. Desde lo de su clan, un odio corrosivo había empezado a crecer en el Uchiha. Tubo que haberse dado cuanta aquella vez en que usó el sello maldito. Tubo que haberse dado cuenta el día en que se lanzó contra su mejor amigo, dispuesto a quitarle la vida. Pero, ¿lo había echo? No, y no solo eso. Mientras ella contemplaba con admiración ciega a una persona que no hacía otra cosa que despreciarla, pasaba de otra que hacía todo lo que podía por llamarle la atención, que la apoyaba, que la cuidaba. Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, soltando más lágrimas. Ella misma había sido parte de todos aquellos que habían despreciado y apartado a Naruto, y sin embargo el chico seguía de pie, mientras ella sentía que caía a un abismo infinito. ¿Cómo podía Sasuke seguir adelante luego de causar _tanto_ dolor? ¿Cómo podía una persona tener un corazón tan frío? Venganza, venganza, venganza. Era lo único que había en la cabeza del chico. ¿Verdaderamente valía tanto la pena perder a sus amigos, a toda la gente que lo quería, por una estúpida venganza?

Mientras se cambiaba, trató como pudo de no dejar rastros del llanto en sus ojos. Pero era peor que eso; había rastros del llanto y _además_ —como si fuera poco— tenía ojeras negras, signos de su pésimo sueño. Tal vez en el transcurso de la mañana se le irían, y por la tarde al despedir a sus compañeros ya no se notaría. Hinata sería discreta, no tenía que preocuparse por ella.

Salió a la calle y, para hacer más rápido, saltó a los tejados. Por suerte no se encontró a nadie en el camino y llegó al hospital sin mayor demora. La enfermera que se encontraba en recepción la saludó con una sonrisa, aunque Sakura notó su mueca de extrañeza. Caminó por los pasillos silenciosos hasta el cuarto del primer paciente. Eso era algo que le gustaba mucho de ser ninja médico: la paz que había en el hospital. Era como un templo en el que los sonidos estaban prohibidos. Como una biblioteca, pero la diferenta estaba en que allí curaban a los heridos, y en la biblioteca se proporcionaba conocimiento.

—Buenos días, señora Mizuki, ¿cómo se encuentra esta mañana? —preguntó, con tono suave, mientras revisaba su historial médico.

Así fue revisando paciente por paciente. Desgraciadamente, cuando era su hora de salir, le informaron que era requerida en urgencias porque un paciente había tenido un paro cardíaco y la necesitaban como jefa del cuerpo médico. Con un suspiro resignado, se dijo que eso era lo que amaba, que, de alguna manera, salvar vidas tenía que redimirla de sus errores.

Cuando la dejaron salir, el sol ya se escondía en el horizonte. Tenía que apresurarse o sus compañeros se irían sin sus deseos de buena suerte. Gracias a Kami, el paciente había recuperado la presión arterial normal, aunque Sakura había decidido no darle el alta, sino dejarlo en observación unos días. A veces, cuando un paciente tenía un paro, los médicos lo llamabas pre-paro cardíaco, lo que significaba que luego de ese, muy probablemente luego tuviese otro. Y entonces, ¿para que dejarlo ir, si tendría mejor atención estando desde el primer momento en el hospital? Solo sería por unos días, luego de eso la posibilidad de otro incidente decrecía lo suficiente para ser confiable dejarlo ir a casa.

No tenía tiempo de ir hasta su casa y dejar el bolso, por lo que directamente marchó hacia la salida de la aldea.

—Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-cha se está tardando —se preocupó el rubio. Solo faltaban diez minutos para que el sol se pusiera, y a esa hora llegaría Tsunade. Si la chica no llegaba, tendrían que irse sin saludarla, porque la Sannin los sacaría a patadas si se demoraban.

Kakashi suspiró y guardó su amado libro en el bolsillo. Hacía apenas unos segundos había llegado, y lo había hecho simplemente para saludar a su alumna. Si hubiese sabido que ella se pondría en plan tardón, se hubiese quedado en casa al menos unos diez minutos más. Casi había matado de un infarto a Naruto llegando temprano. ¡Temprano él, el ninja copia, que siempre llegaba al menos diez minutos luego de lo pautado! Sai y Yamato hablaban de una misión que tenían que hacer para Raíz, por lo que no podía excusarse con el chico Kyubi y sencillamente alejarse.

—Mira, Naruto, tal vez…

—¡Kakashi-sensei, Naruto!

Ambos volvieron la cabeza hacia esa conocida voz. El rostro del chico se iluminó, y la postura del jounin se relajó considerablemente. Sakura llegó hasta ellos y se inclinó debido a la carrera. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y algunos mechones de cabello rosa se le pegaban en la frente.

—Fea, estás más fea que de costumbre —comentó Sai, con esa sonrisa falsa que tanto molestaba a su compañera.

—Vete a la mierda, Sai. No venía a saludarte a ti, de todos modos —replicó, con enfado. '¡Shannaro! Algún día lo mataré, y así me libraré de esa estúpida sonrisa falsa', pensó, y en su mente hizo tronar los dedos.

—Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei llegó temprano —dijo Naruto, con una mueca de espanto. Sakura miró al mayor con la misma mueca de Naruto, lo que hizo reír al peliplata.

—Ibas a estar en serios problemas si me dejabas plantado, pequeña. Llegué temprano solo por ti.

—Sensei, hace que me ruborice —se rió la chica, aunque de verdad se había ruborizado

La conversación se interrumpió cuando llegó la Hokage.

—Ah, Kakashi, veo que llegaste temprano. ¿Qué calamidad nos acontece? —El ninja copia rodó el único ojo visible y sonrió—. Bien, ya que están todos aquí, no perdamos más el tiempo. Ya han sido informados de lo que deben hacer. Calculo que no tardarán más de dos semanas.

Sakura sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. ¿Dos semanas enteras? ¿Y qué se suponía que haría ella sin esos hombres, sin _sus_ hombres? Ahora veía más necesario que nunca pedirle una disculpa sincera a su amiga Yamanaka. Porque la iba a necesitar si no quería morirse de ansiedad.

Abrazó a Naruto con fuerza.

—Vuelve pronto, Naruto. Me aburro sin tener a quién regañar —se sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar, pero con más fuerza. Era como separarse de un hermano, de una parte de ella. Lo iba a extrañar a montones. Se volvió hacia el Hatake y también lo abrazó. Al oído, para que no escuchara nadie más, le pidió—. Por favor vuelvan con vida, sensei. Cuide a Naruto por mi, tráigamelo de vuelta.

Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron también. Kakashi se sintió próximo a Naruto de alguna forma; el rubio le había prometido traer a Sasuke, y él acababa de prometer traer a Naruto.

Sakura se acercó a Yamato e intercambió un saludo con el Anbu, y pasó maliciosamente de Sai. Sin embargo, cuando ellos ya caminaban hacia fuera de la aldea, su lengua se movió sola y gritó:

—¡Tengan mucho cuidado _los cuatro_!

El pelinegro, entendiendo que se había retractado, se volvió y alzó la mano con una sonrisa, aunque esa sonrisa le pareció a Sakura mucho más sincera que las otras. Tal vez al chico aun le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, pero poco a poco lo hacía, aunque solo fuera en detalles como una sonrisa.

—Sakura, sobre la otra vez…

—No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama —Sakura le sonrió a aquella mujer que era como su madre—. Kakashi-sensei me explicó por qué no me envió a la misión.

—Si quieres puedo darte otra, te buscaré a algún compañero —le ofreció la Godaime. No quería ver a Sakura desanimada, le dolía. Tal vez había alguna pequeña misión a la que podía mandarla. Ella confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de su alumna, hasta podía mandarla con algún Anbu a una misión rango A.

—Tal vez luego, Tsunade-sama —la kunoichi sonrió y tomó el bolso, que durante los saludos había quedado abandonado en el suelo de tierra—. Por el momento, iré a casa a bañarme, y luego tengo algo que hablar con Ino.

—Bien, en ese caso ve. Ya nos veremos luego.

—Hai, Tsunade-sama. Hasta pronto.

Salto hacia atrás y se perdió en cuestión de segundos. Se daría una rápida ducha y hablaría con Ino. Sabía que la rubia estaría enojada con ella, y con razón. Ella hubiese roto todos los huesos de su amiga si Kakashi hubiese muerto y la Yamanaka hubiese dicho algo como que pelear contra su asesino sería 'algo fácil'. Y es que a veces su temperamento no la ayudaba para nada. Eso, sumado a la presión que se autoimponía diariamente. Si no era Sasuke era Naruto y los Akatsukis. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Necesitaba un buen baño de agua caliente para descontracturarse. Y comer algo sabroso… Curar a aquel paciente la había dejado hambrienta y extenuada, y si a eso le agregaba que había corrido como loca para llegar a despedir a sus amigos y que no había almorzado…

En el camino a casa pasó por la academia. Ah, que buenos tiempos aquellos. En los que su única preocupación había sido pasar por sobre Ino y ganarse el amor del menor de los Uchiha. En aquel entonces era una chica confiada, absurda, débil. Si, era inteligente, pero su inteligencia se limitaba a ardides para con Sasuke y para las pruebas. Nunca se había parado a pensar en el profundo dolor del pelinegro por la muerte de su clan; ni hablar de la soledad constante de Naruto, que siempre le había parecido un niño tonto y bullicioso, cuyo único placer era arruinar su vida. Todo eso no importaba. Recordó con pena la felicidad que sintió cuando Iruka-sensei la agrupó con Sasuke, y luego como esa soledad se convirtió en desconsuelo cuando también entró Naruto. ¡Ah, si hubiese sabido que agruparla con Naruto había sido lo mejor que le había podido suceder! ¿Qué hubiese sido de ella si, además de Sasuke, la hubiesen agrupado también con, por ejemplo, Shino? No es que tuviese algo contra el Aburame, pero sinceramente no lo veía como alguien que se desviviría por consolarla, como hacía Naruto. Siendo sincera consigo misma, no creía que hubiese nadie que lo pudiese hacer como lo hacía Naruto. Nadie podía apoyarla como él lo hacía. Nadie. Se sintió pésima al pensar en el tiempo que le había costado aceptar que Naruto no era inferior, que no era un estúpido, que no trataba de lastimarla. Demasiado cegada por su adoración por Sasuke, no tenía tiempo siquiera para prestarle atención a nadie más. Pero él siempre había estado ahí para ella. Nunca se lo había reconocido, pero lo había hecho. Cuando Sasuke la despreciaba, Naruto la defendía, cuando estaba en peligro, Naruto daba su vida por ella, cuando estaba triste, Naruto estaba ahí, como un pilar indestructible. Y no lo había visto sino hasta que el moreno había abandonado la aldea. ¡Ah, esa _maldita_ noche! Luego de todo lo que había hecho Naruto, y de lo que no había hecho Sasuke, aun así le había pedido que la llevase con él, que sin él estaría sola. ¡Sola! ¡Ah, cómo podía ser tan estúpida y malagradecida! Nunca se puso a pensar cómo le hubiese caído al Uzumaki que sus dos mejores amigos se fuesen de la aldea. Cómo les hubiese caído a Kakashi, a sus padres, a sus amigos, que ella se fuera. Solo había pensado en Sasuke. Y, en cierta forma, le tenía que agradecer. Gracias a su abandono, ella había madurado. Gracias a él, se había hecho fuerte, y había aprendido el verdadero valor de las personas que la rodeaban. Si bien seguía golpeando a Naruto, y probablemente lo haría hasta el día que muriese, nunca jamás dejaría que le sucediese algo. Ahora sería ella quien lo cuidaría con su vida. Porque él era lo que más quería. No lo amaba como amaba a Sasuke, lo _quería_. Incondicionalmente, para siempre. No prefería a nadie por sobre el rubio, a nadie.

Entró a su casa y se apoyó pesadamente en la pared. Y ahora venía la peor parte. Hablar con Ino. Había sido su mejor amiga/rival desde pequeña. Había sido ella la que le había dado confianza, la que la había aceptado, la que la había defendido. Y ahora, gracias a Kami, aún conservaban esa amistad fuerte y pura. Bueno, al menos hasta el día anterior. 'Maldita lengua', se regaño, y se encaminó al baño. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar cuando dos manos se posaron en sus brazos y las estamparon contra la pared. Quiso gritar, golpear a su atacante, pero su primer error fue el máximo. Sin pensar, cruzó su mirada con el atacante.

—¿Uchiha… Itachi? —los ojos negros e impenetrables tomaron rápidamente un color rojo, como si sangre los bañase. No le dio tiempo a apartar la mirada: ya la tenía atrapada. Lo último que vio antes de sentir que la tierra se abría bajos sus pies y ella caía irremediablemente, fue esa mirada do orbes negros, tan parecida a la de su hermano. Aunque —y ella se rió de eso, era la cosa más absurda—, por un segundo, vio tristeza en sus ojos, una tristeza que, en esos mismo ojos portados por otro Uchiha, eran puro odio.

Todo era negro, oscuro. No podía oír nada, ni ver nada. Tampoco olía nada. Estaba tirada en un suelo duro, aunque no frío. No sentía temperatura alguna. Sobre ella, se materializó un cielo rojo, como teñido de sangre. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con su reflejo en el agua negra. Todo su rostro parecía delineado en oscuridad. Sus ojos ya no eran verdes, su cabellos ya no era rosa. Toda ella era negra. A su alrededor había lo que parecía un cementerio. Quiso levantarse, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron. Sus brazos tampoco se movieron cuando su cerebro dio la orden. No sentía el peso de si misma, era como estar flotando en una nebulosa. Tuvo miedo, absoluto y avasallante miedo. Recordaba lo que Kakashi-sensei les había contado de su batalla con Itachi. Jamás debió haberse permitido mirarlo a los ojos. Pero es que solo lo reconoció por ellos, ya era tarde cuando cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —la voz, gruesa y grave, parecía venir de todos lados a la vez, como si miles de personas le hablasen a la vez. Movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro, pero no había nada. Solo estaba ella, allí tirada.

—Haruno… Sakura —respondió, más por miedo que por contestar a la orden. Quien sabe lo que le podía pasar. Mejor portarse bien, hacer lo que se le dijese.

—Haruno Sakura, te encuentras en Tsukiyomi, un mundo en el que yo controlo el tiempo y espacio, e incluso la masa de los elementos. Te he traído aquí porque, mientras tu mente está atrapada, tu cuerpo queda a mi disposición.

—¡¿A tu disposición?! —se espantó la kunoichi. Eso, viniendo del hermano asesino del hombre al que amaba, sonaba peor que muy mal—. ¿Y para qué me quieres a tu disposición?

—El líder de Akatsuki pidió por ti. Ahora quiero que te quedes en silencio. Si no lo haces, me veré en la obligación de torturarte.

Sakura sintió que temblaba. La habían secuestrado. Itachi Uchiha la había secuestrado porque el líder de su organización mandaba por ella. ¿Mandaba por ella? ¿Pero qué se había pensado? ¿Que era un perro o algo así? Aun no se podía mover. Se sintió desesperada. Estaba allí atrapada, mientras afuera de su mente, su cuerpo seguramente era tomado por el Uchiha y llevado a su guarida. Seguramente la había enviado allí para que no pudiese observar el camino. La podía noquear, pero si ella llegaba a despertarse sin que él se diese cuenta, bueno, tal vez podía descifrar la ubicación de su escondite. Maldición, no podía hacer nada. No había podido presentar batalla y ahora hasta le impedían hablar. No quería que la torturara si de todas formas no le serviría de nada.

—¡Ah, Itachi! Ya la tienes —comentó el Hoshigaki, viendo salir a su compañero de la casa de la chica, con el cuerpo de la kunoichi cargado sobre el hombro.

—Vamos, Kisame.

El otro asintió y tomó su espada, que había dejado sobre un árbol. La colgó de su espalda y acopló su paso al del Uchiha, quien caminaba bastante rápido a pesar de cargar con otro cuerpo. Lo miró de reojo. Su rostro, como siempre, estaba serio, y sus ojos fijos en el camino. No le había sorprendido que tardase solo unos segundos en entrar y salir de la casa de la chica: no por nada era Uchiha Itachi, el genio. Habían esperado quince días para capturarla. Itachi se había enterado de que despediría a sus compañeros aquella tarde, y le explicó que debían esperar a que terminara de hacerlo. Así se la llevarían y por mucho rato, nadie notaría su ausencia. Además, ninguno de sus camaradas estaría allí para buscarla sino hasta dentro de dos largas semanas. A ellos les bastaban unos dos días para llegar a la guarida, contando descanso y todo.

No hablaron mientras caminaban. Ninguno de los dos era muy locuaz, y el Uchiha principalmente parecía pensar que se le acabaría la saliva si decía más de dos palabras juntas. Kisame sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes afilados y en punta, como los de los tiburones. Se sentía afortunado de que lo hubiesen puesto con Itachi; la verdad los grupos estaban muy bien hechos. Sasori y Deidara, con sus estupideces del arte, no podían estar con otros que no fuesen ellos mismos. Además Sasori había 'aleccionado' unas cuantas veces a Deidara, su discípulo, y el rubio —o rubia, como lo llamaban todos en Akatsuki— lo tenía en un altar de consideración. Hidan y Kakuzu solo podían aguantarse entre ellos. Kakuzu era un viejo tacaño al cual solo le interesaba el dinero, pero tenía un carácter un poco fuerte, y ya había eliminado por su cuenta a varios de sus compañeros. Y por fin, el Líder le había puesto con Hidan. Si bien el muchacho era la persona más insoportable con la que Kisame había tenido la evidente desgracia de cruzarse, tenía a su favor la inmortalidad, por lo que Kakuzu podía desquitarse cortándole la cabeza cuantas veces quisiera, y luego lo cocía una y otra vez. Zetsu viajaba solo, porque así le era mejor para sus investigaciones, y porque cualquiera que viajara con él corría el riesgo de acabar en su estómago. A tobi lo habían sumado a Deidara ahora que se suponía que Sasori no existía. El Líder había preferido que la gente siguiese confiando en la muerte del marionetista, diciendo que luego les serviría muy bien esa sorpresa. Y por último el Líder en si, que no hacía esas molestas misiones que les delegaba a ellos. Él se dedicaba a ir desde la guarida hasta Amegakure, acompañado únicamente de Konan. Kisame no sabía muy bien qué había entre ellos dos, pero era seguro que no se despegaban por nada y que todas las decisiones pasaban primero por Konan, y luego llegaban a ellos.

En fin, era una suerte que lo hubiesen colocado con el Uchiha. Se podía aprender mucho de sus silenciosas decisiones y sus extraños movimientos. Nunca lo estorbaba, porque el Uchiha prefería contarle el plan y de ahí hacer su parte, sin importarle mucho si Kisame hacía la suya o no. Además no era bullicioso, como Deidara o Hidan, ni sorprendentemente estúpido, como Tobi. No tenía que andarle cuidando las espaldas, es más, había momentos es que Itachi tenía que darle una mano, si bien no era dado a intervenir en las batallas de los demás. Eso era algo que, en parte, compartía con Sasori. Bueno, no le hubiese molestado mucho que lo pusiesen con el pelirrojo, aunque la impaciencia del Akasuna podría haberlo puesto de los nervios más de una vez. Su boca se abría un cincuenta por ciento de las veces solo para decir: 'no te tardes, sabes que no me gusta esperar'. Y no es que Kisame fuese un tardón, pero solo un segundo de más y el Akasuna podía desintegrarlo con la mirada. Suspiró. Si, era una verdadera suerte que lo hubiesen hecho hacer equipo con Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Tittacon: Muchas gracias! Y a mi tambien me encanta Hidan 3 (podemos compartirlo si quieres jaja) Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste. Saludos!

Annie Darcy: De nada linda! Y es verdad, suele pasar que no pensamos lo que decimos cuando nos enojamos. Sobre Ino, tendras que esperar un poco! jaja A que sería perfecto tener un papá como Kakashi y un hermano como Naruto ^^. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, tambien yo te deseo lo mejor, cuidate mucho! besos

Nabiii: Muchas gracias hermosa! y si, las parejas predecibles son las mas aburridas, pero no el Hidasaku *.* Me alegro de que no te pudieras resistir a comentar, porque que lo hayas hecho me hace muy feliz! Y ya no desesperes, aquí ta la conti. cuidate mucho :)

Itami-chan: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad me desanimo al principio que nadie lo comentara pero bueno, hay que seguir adelante! espero que te siga gustando, hare lo mejor posible para ello. Cuidate mucho, saluditos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Como están, gente hermosa? Espero estén disfrutando, yo por el contrario me sofoco con tanto calor -.- Últimamente me he sentido un poco inspirada, asi que aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo. Espero no defraudarlas (o defraudarlos, si hay algún chico)!

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

Hidan abrió los ojos. Era una maldita mierda eso de no poder mover los miembros. Y ahora que lo habían dejado solo, en esa estúpida mazmorra, no podía desfogar su furia con nadie. ¿Por qué Jashin-sama le hacía eso? ¿Acaso no había sido él un buen seguidor? Lanzó un suspiro exasperado. Joder, dolía muchísimo. Y a pesar de que el dolor le causaba un sádico placer, bueno, siempre era mejor cuando podía contemplar el dolor a través de los ojos de su víctima. Sentir él solo el dolor era un poco menos excitante, además de que le molestaba no poder ponerse de pie e ir a buscar algo de comer. Le dolía un poco la garganta de todos los chillidos que había pegado en los últimos días. El estúpido del líder le había dicho que buscaría a alguien para que lo reconstruyera, pero ahí estaba él, aun descuartizado. ¡Y todo por un puto niñito de Konoha! ¡Ah, que mierda era todo eso! Movió un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. Todos sus miembros estaban ordenados, armando su cuerpo, pero sin tocarse. Se encontraba en la cama más incómoda en la que había estado en toda su vida. Y al lado de la suya estaba la de su compañero.

—Ey, Kakuzu —le llamó. La verdad era que, más que su compañero, eso que había sobre la cama parecía una masa amorfa y asquerosa, casi sin forma de cuerpo. Frunció el ceño—. ¡Ey, Kakuzu! ¡Joder, viejo avaro, contéstame!

No obtuvo respuesta y gruñó. Si tan solo se pudiese poner de pie, ya vería el viejo ese…

—Y lo peor de todo es que perdí el jodido collar. En cuanto pueda salir de aquí tengo que ir a buscarlo —reflexionó, en voz alta. Tanta paz, tanto silencio, le molestaba. Aunque prefería mil veces sus propios pensamientos a la voz chillona e infantil del imbécil de Tobi; o a las alabanzas de la rubia sobre su propio arte. De verdad, esos dos eran el uno para el otro. Sasori debería sentirse contento de haberse sacado de encima a la barbie esa.

Quiso tamborilear los dedos, pero no podía. Joder, ¿quién hubiese pensado que estar falto de miembros podía ser tan molesto? ¡Por Jashin-sama! Iba a matar a ese puto mocoso ateo de mierda que lo había dejado así. Por Jashin-sama lo haría.

Bufó. Claro, tenían que ser los imbéciles del pez y el Uchiha. Hacía quince jodidos días que él estaba así, y aún no se dignaban a aparecer. ¿Qué mierda estaban haciendo? ¿Tan difícil podía ser traer a un puto ninja médico? ¡Vamos! Si él lo hubiese hecho, el trabajo hubiese estado terminado al maldito primer día.

Para su desgracia y mayor molestia, una voz chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Hidan-san, Hidan-san! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Mucho peor ahora que estás aquí, idiota.

—Siempre tan fino, un.

—Vete a la mierda, rubia. No tengo ganas de ver tu jodida cara.

Deidara se acercó a él con una sonrisa petulante, esa que generalmente adornaba la cara del Jashinista. Oh, cómo disfrutaba verlo allí tirado, sin poder moverse. Era la gloria. Y fastidiarlo sin que el otro pudiese hacer nada, verle la cara de impotencia, no tenía precio. Era como hacerle pagar cada vez que lo había llamado 'rubia', o se había burlado de su arte, o lo había fastidiado con ese estúpido de Jashin. Había dejado que Tobi lo acompañase sólo porque sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al peliblanco. Tal vez cuando pudiese moverse otra vez se las cobraría, pero al menos habría valido la pena.

—Deidara-sempai, Hidan-san está siendo malo con Tobi. Tobi ha sido un buen chico —le lloriqueó Tobi al artista, con un puchero.

—Claro que si, Tobi, un. No te desanimes. ¿Sabes qué? Te dejaré solo con él, un. Así podrán conocerse mejor.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo que no podría borrarse con nada en unos cuantos días, salió de la habitación. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, oyó al religioso gritar '¡Joder, rubia, te odio! ¡Llévate a esta puta mierda de aquí!'. Sonrió malévolamente y se alejó con paso lento y tranquilo. Tobi no se iría en un largo rato, y él ya le había asegurado a su querido compañero una jaqueca insoportable. Oh, que bien se sentía devolverle los favores a ese idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi y Kisame se encontraban en la entrada de la guarida. Se trataba de una enorme montaña con un lago al frente y un bosque a los costados. A simple vista, era una montaña más. El Uchiha dejó el cuerpo de la kunoichi en el piso y, coordinados, él y su compañero hicieron un par de sellos y apoyaron ambas manos sobre la superficie pedregosa. Todo empezó a temblar, y lentamente la roca que había frente a ellos se abrió, dejando una gran abertura, suficiente para que entrasen. Kisame entró primero, mientras el pelinegro tomaba a la pelirrosa en sus brazos y lo seguía. Tan pronto como los pies de Itachi estuvieron dentro, la roca volvió a temblar y se cerró. Afuera todo volvía a ser normal, como si nunca hubiesen entrado dos asesinos rango S a su guarida secreta.

El lugar era perfecto para sus habitantes. Las paredes eran de piedra negra, y lo único que iluminaba los tétricos pasillos eran antorchas —similares a las que había en la guarida de Orochimaru—. Ahí donde ellos estaban parados había tres pasillos: uno daba a las habitaciones, el otro a lo que ellos llamabas cocina y el otro a la sala de reuniones. Caminaron por este último. Kisame abrió una puerta que se encontraba al final de corredor y ambos entraron. La estancia era amplia, aunque oscura y descuidada. Había una gran mesa redonda en el centro, con diez sillas de madera consistente y color caoba. También allí había antorchas, aunque solo había una prendida. Justo en frente de la puerta por la que ellos acababan de entrar había otra, que según sabían daba a los cuartos del Líder y Konan.

Itachi dejó a la kunoichi en una silla y volvió a pararse al lado de Kisame. Cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos agacharon un poco la cabeza, a modo de saludo. Un hombre alto, de cabello naranja, entró acompañado por la única mujer de la organización, una muchacha de su misma edad, con cabellos azules. El líder los miró seriamente, sus ojos violáceos penetrando sus mentes.

—Sácala del genjutsu, Itachi. La necesitamos conciente.

Sakura abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Sentía los músculos agarrotados, y la cabeza y el cuello le dolían horrores. No tenía conciencia de cuanto tiempo había estado en el genjutsu del Uchiha; tal y como él le había dicho, controlaba el tiempo allí, por lo que podían haber pasado horas y ella no lo hubiese sentido. Sentía la garganta seca. No había abierto la boca, por miedo a que el criminal la torturase. Como le prometió, no le tocó un solo cabello, sino que la dejó allí tirada, esperando. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a esa oscuridad que la rodeaba. No levantó la cabeza, pero frente a ella había dos pares de sandalias ninja, y un poco más arriba podía notar las puntas de las capas de Akatsuki. Sentía cuatro chakras en la habitación, y para su desgracia, todos ellos muchísimo más fuertes que el suyo. De todas formas, no se sentía capaz de atacar a nadie, por más débil que el otro estuviese. Sentía el cerebro palpitante y dudaba de que si se ponía de pie, el suelo se moviera y terminaría otra vez tirada. No lo quería comprobar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó una de las personas que había frente a ella. La voz era grave y profunda, podía decir que era de un hombre.

—Haruno… Sakura —respondió, con voz débil y rasposa. Le dolía la garganta con cada palabra que decía. Necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de agua, pero ciertamente no se lo iba a pedir a un criminal que podía matarla con la mirada, _literalmente_.

—Haruno, ¿eres la ninja médico de Konoha, aprendiz de Tsunade-hime?

—Si…

Abruptamente, un vaso de agua fue puesto en la mesa que había frente a ella. Contra su voluntad, sus ojos se alzaron, encontrándose con los de su captor. Unos ojos violetas, con círculos cerrados que se hacían más pequeños conforme se acercaban a la pupila. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. No podía ver bien las facciones del rostro del supuesto 'líder', aunque notaba el contraste entre su piel pálida y unos extraños piercings que llevaba incrustados en la nariz, en las orejas y hasta bajo los labios. Quiso gritarle que estaba loco si pensaba que ella iba a tomar de ahí; a saber que cosa rara le habían puesto. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque un terrible miedo le paralizaba la lengua. Estaba sola, con cuatro Akatsukis. Y además, como frutilla del postre, se sentía débil y falta de energías.

—Tómatela —le instó ahora una voz suave y melodiosa.

La kunoichi abrió los ojos como platos. Esa voz era demasiado dulce para ser de un hombre. Su mirada se dirigió a la muchacha que permanecía de pie junto al pelinaranja. No había odio en sus ojos azules como el zafiro, más bien… pena. Como si le causase pena su situación tanto como la propia. Y, sin saber muy bien por que, le obedeció. Tal vez fue por eso que vio en sus ojos. Tal vez porque, aunque odiaba a todos allí, aquella chica no le producía ese sentimiento.

El agua fue como un bálsamo para su maltratada garganta, si bien al principio la sintió arder. De pronto comenzó a notar todo un poco más claro. Sus músculos estaban débiles y sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza. El estómago no la estaba ayudando; sentía que en cualquier momento se comería una mano.

—Haruno —El líder le llamó la atención. Los ojos jade se encontraron con los violetas, y sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Ahora vendría el verdadero problema: ¿para qué un Akatsuki podía necesitarla a ella?—. He mandado a Itachi y Kisame a buscarte porque requiero de tu habilidad médica.

Quiso reírse en su cara, burlarse. ¡Estaba totalmente chiflado si creía que a ella siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza ayudarlo, a él, un maldito asesino rango S! Aunque la verdad lo veía muy bien, así que no entendía para qué podía querer asistencia médica. Levantó la vista y la cruzó con la de él, desafiante. A ser sincera, eso era lo máximo que se atrevía a hacer. Enojo aparte, no iba a olvidar a quién tenía enfrente, ni a quién tenía _detrás_. Una duda comenzó a martillar su cabeza. ¿La matarían si se negaba a ayudarlos? Ciertamente, no creía que la dejasen ir de buenas si no cooperaba. Menos ahora que había entrado en la guarida y visto a quien ellos llamaban 'líder' —si bien no tenía la más pálida idea de la ubicación del escondite. Había estado inconciente todo el camino debido al genjutsu del pelinegro—.

—De todas formas, no soy yo quien necesita tu asistencia. ¿Lo harás, Haruno? —preguntó el líder, aunque no sonó como una pregunta, sino más bien como una orden. Sonaba como quien está acostumbrado a mandar, y a ser obedecido.

Sakura volvió a temblar. Como temía, no le estaban dando a elegir. No era que lo ayudaba si se le daba la gana, o se volvía como pancho por su casa a Konoha. O lo ayudaba, o moría. Ni siquiera podía dar un poco de pelea; ellos eran cuatro y la pelirrosa estaba en estado lamentable. Suspiró por lo bajo, para que no la oyera, y se animó a preguntar, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Entonces… a quién…?

—A Kakuzu y a Hidan —soltó, interrumpiéndola.

Fue como dejar caer una bomba. Se quedó completamente quieta, en shock. Las palabras retumbaban en su mente: 'A Kakuzu y a Hidan', 'A Kakuzu _y_ a Hidan', 'A Kakuzu y _a Hidan_'. Trataba de procesar la información furiosamente. Hidan… el asesino de Asuma. Le estaba pidiendo que curase al asesino de Asuma. Que traicionase la memoria del sensei y que salvase a un miserable. Su temperamento —para bien o para mal— no se hizo esperar, y aunque aún temblaba de miedo, esos espasmos fueron mitad terror y mitad ira.

—¿Estás… loco? —le chilló. Ninguno de los presentes se inmutó, tal vez porque sabían que solo podía hacer eso, gritar. No estaba en condiciones para nada más—. ¡Primero muerta que ayudar a los malditos que mataron a Asuma-sensei! ¡Por mucho que ame mi vida, no voy a traicionar a Konoha ni a la memoria del sensei!

El pelinaranja suspiró, como si, por un lado, se hubiese esperado ese berrinche.

—¿No es acaso que ustedes, los ninja médicos, tienen el deber de curar a todos, _sin importar quienes sean_?

Sakura se quedó callada. Eso era cierto. Su deber como ninja médico era salvar vidas, no importaba de quien. Si acaso era un criminal, había que salvarlo y luego mandarlo a la justicia. Debía cuidar de cualquier vida humana, lo quisiese o no. Pero esto era diferente. Aquel enfermo, obsesionado con la sangre y el dolor, había matado a un camarada, había matado a un maestro. Si lo curaba estaría traicionando a Konoha, porque tan pronto como lo hubiese salvado, estaba segura de que la matarían. Entonces, ¿qué más daba negarse o hacerlo? De todas formas moriría, y prefería hacerlo siendo fiel a su aldea y a sus principios. Le plantó cara al líder con una seguridad y rudeza que, muy en el fondo, sabía que no tenía.

—Es cierto… ¡Pero no voy a traicionar a Konoha! ¡No voy a curar a ese enfermo!

En un movimiento demasiado rápido para los ojos de la kunoichi, el shinobi se posesionó adelante suyo y la levantó en el aire, con su mano fuertemente cerrada en torno a su garganta. Sakura sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo, e inmediatamente una insoportable falta de oxígeno la acometió. Instintivamente, levantó ambas manos y manoteó las del criminal, tratando de sacárselas de encima. Obviamente fracasó; el hombre tenía demasiada fuerza y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. La pelirrosa comenzó a notar como se agitaba su respiración y su vista se nublaba. Si no la soltaba en unos segundos, moriría.

—Escucha, kunoichi de Konoha. Necesito que los cures. Ellos me van a servir bien en mi propósito de acabar con el eterno odio del mundo ninja —notó que la chica se revolvía y lo miraba confusa, auque estaba comenzando a ponerse azul. Aflojó un poco la presión de sus dedos, aunque aún la sostenía en el aire, a su merced—. Muy bien. Haremos algo: si tú te niegas a ayudarme, yo mandaré por tu amigo, el chico Kyubi —Sakura lo miró espantada—. Cuando me lo hayan traído (y no dudes que lo harán), voy a torturarte muy lentamente frente a él, hasta que pierda la razón debido al dolor. Cuando eso ocurra, voy a extraerle el biju, luego de lo cual él naturalmente morirá. Y cuando haya muerto, voy a destruir tu amada aldea, para que allí conozcan el verdadero significado del dolor.

Sakura dejó de revolverse, y Pain la soltó, dejándola caer al frío suelo de roca. La chica llevó inmediatamente sus manos a su cuello y se lo masajeó, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Se sentía aun más pequeña tirada allí, en el piso. No quería alzar la vista y encontrarla con la violeta, o con la negra de su maldito secuestrador. '¡Já! Uchiha tenía que ser', pensó, con desagrado. Las palabras del líder de Akatsukis le cayeron en la conciencia como una masa. 'Mandaré por tu amigo… hasta que pierda la razón debido al dolor… naturalmente morirá… voy a destruir tu amada aldea…'. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarle esto? Siempre era la débil que debía someterse a los deseos de los demás para salvar a quienes quería. Ella no era como el resto; mientras los otros ponían batalla, ella se limitaba a salvar su pellejo. Unas traicioneras lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas, y tuvo un dejá vù del bosque de la muerte, en los exámenes Chunin. También allí se había sentido impotente, pero al menos había hecho algo. No había servido de mucho, luego la habían salvado sus amigos, y después Sasuke. Pero aquí no la salvaría nadie. Aquí no estaba el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, aquí no estaba Sasuke. Solo estaba ella, indefensa frente a cuatro criminales de alto rango.

Su cerebro se puso a trabajar furiosamente, en busca de opciones. Pelear ciertamente no era una: la matarían con suma facilidad y luego llevarían a cabo su macabro plan. ¿Tratar de escapar? Primero tenía que burlar a diez criminales rango S. Imposible. Negarse sería lo mismo que luchar, estaba fuera de sus contemplaciones. ¿Entonces que quedaba? ¿Someterse? Si el plan de los Akatsukis era reunir los nueve bijus, entonces tarde o temprano irían a por Naruto, y seguramente el pelinaranja hablaba en serio cuando dijo que le mostraría a Konoha el verdadero sentido del dolor. En resumen, aquello con lo que la amenazaba era lo que invariablemente terminaría sucediendo, más allá de la decisión de la pelirrosa. ¿Tenía caso rendirse?

Una idea golpeó su cabeza. Tiempo. Eso le daría a Konoha. Si accedía, estaría posponiendo todo. Y si Kami la ayudaba y por primera vez la suerte no se le reía en la cara, ella se escabulliría y alertaría a la aldea de los planes de la organización. Así estarían prevenidos, Naruto se haría más fuerte y, llegado el momento, le harían frente a los Akatsukis. Quiso sonreír, pero no se atrevió. 'Recuerda que le prometiste a Naruto ayudarlo con esa dichosa promesa de traer de vuelta a Sasuke'. Y Sakura Haruno, que no solía hacer promesas, cumplía las pocas que forjaba.

—Haruno… —la voz del líder la llamó, impaciente.

—Lo… haré —consiguió contestar. Su voz sonó rasposa, y es que le costó un esfuerzo hercúleo soltarlas. Ya sentía que estaba traicionando a la aldea, a la memoria de Asuma, a la confianza de Tsunade, a la confianza de Naruto. 'Perdóname, Naruto. No lo haría si supiera que estás a salvo', pidió, deseando que, al menos en el alma, el rubio la escuchase.

Sintió la mirada del pelinegro caer sobre su cabeza, pero no se volvió a mirarlo. El líder asintió suavemente y se dirigió a sus subordinados.

—Kisame, puedes retirarte. Itachi, llévala donde Hidan y Kakuzu, y quédate con ella hasta que termine. —Se volvió hacia la mujer de cabellos azules, y con una mirada le indicó que lo siguiera. Ambos desaparecieron por donde habían entrado.

Sakura se quedó muy quieta. Esperaba que el Uchiha la tomara del cabello sin la menor delicadeza y la arrastrase hasta los criminales heridos, aunque sinceramente no creía que ese fuese el estilo del moreno. Tal vez la tomaría del brazo con rudeza o se limitaría a gruñirle el camino. Itachi la observó un segundo con esos ojos vacíos y tristes y se encaminó a la salida, sin prestarle atención a si lo seguía o no. Ella suspiró y lo siguió en silencio.

Se estremeció cuando salieron al pasillo. Era casi igual a la guarida de Orochimaru —bueno, después de todo él había sido un Akatsuki, ¿no? De algún lado había sacado la idea esa serpiente rastrera—, con paredes oscuras y únicamente iluminadas por una hilera de antorchas. A lo lejos pudo divisar que el corredor se abría, seguramente para dar a una sala. Se preguntó si desde aquella sala se iría a los dormitorios. 'Bueno, y de todas formas, ¿qué te importa eso? No es como que vayas a vivir para contarlo'. Frunció el seño y guardó aquel pensamiento muy al fondo de su cerebro. Estuvo a punto de chocar con Itachi cuando éste se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Iba a preguntarle si sucedía algo cuando el hombre hizo unos sellos con las manos increíblemente rápidos y apoyó ambas palmas sobre la superficie rocosa. La kunoichi abrió muy grandes los ojos cuando, luego de un ligero temblor, una puerta de piedra se materializó y se abrió muy lentamente. Conservando algunos vestigios de su antigua caballerosidad Uchiha, el pelinegro le indicó con la mirada que entrase. 'Igualito a Sasuke. Parece que los Uchihas piensan que se les secará la boca si la abren para decir algo', se mofó, y entró a la habitación.

Ciertamente, nada la hubiese preparado para lo que encontró. El cuarto era amplio, con algunas destartaladas estanterías sobre la pared Norte. En el centro había dos camillas —si se le podía llamar así a dos camas bastante viejas y andrajosas apoyadas sobre dos medas de madera—. El espectáculo que había sobre ellas era lo más repugnante que Sakura hubiese contemplado nunca. En la que tenía más cerca, una masa oscura y amorfa era todo lo que quedaba del que, supuso, era Kakuzu. Justo sobre la cabecera había cinco frascos, y la Haruno tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para devolver al estómago la poca comida que subía peligrosamente por su esófago hasta la boca. Dentro de cada recipiente había —oh, por Kami— un corazón humano flotando en sangre.

En la otra camilla estaba el cuerpo del tal Hidan, armado correctamente, pero sin que los miembros se tocasen. Sintió la furia bombear en sus venas. ¡Ése, ése había sido el cabrón que había matado a Asuma! Hizo chirriar los dientes. El peliblanco tenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer no se había percatado de la interrupción.

—Hidan —pronunció el Uchiha. La kunoichi dio un respingo: era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz fuera de su cabeza, y se asombró por el tinte grave y masculino que tenía. '¡Cállate! ¡El no es Sasuke, es Itachi!', se regañó.

Los ojos amatista se encontraron con los jade por un segundo. Sakura sintió que un temblor la recorría, y lo definió como miedo y odio. Solo cuando el inmortal abrió la boca, el odio le ganó al miedo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Uchiha? ¡De todas las jodidas caras, la tuya es la que menos quería ver!

—Ella es la kunoichi que restaurará tu cuerpo —replicó con voz seria, ignorando olímpicamente los insultos del religioso.

Los ojos del peliblanco se encontraron con los de la pelirrosada otra vez, pero ahora con profunda sorpresa y asco.

—¿Qué? ¿Esta perra será la que restaure mi cuerpo? ¡Joder, perra, ni siquiera te me acerques! —le gritó. Volvió el rostro hacia Itachi, enfurecido— ¿Qué te pasa, Uchiha, vas perdiendo las putas habilidades con el tiempo? ¿Esta mierda fue lo mejor que pudiste traer? ¡Por Jashin-sama!

—¿No puedes hacerle lo mismo que me hiciste a mi, Uchiha? —preguntó la chica, con un aura negra rodeándole el cuerpo. '¡Shannaro! Recuerda que lo haces por tu vida, la de Naruto y la de la villa, Sakura, solo por eso'.

Itachi la miró un segundo y luego se volvió hacia Hidan.

—¡No te atrevas, maldito enfermo! —le chilló el inválido, pero ya era tarde. El Uchiha había enviado al religioso a un mundo donde podía gritar todo lo que quisiera, pero nadie lo oiría.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Tittacon: Aquí esta, como lo pediste! Espero no haberte defraudado con su encuentro, ya que _si_ fue chocante, eh? Ella con su temperamento y Hidan con su vocabulario tan fino jaja Y si, el temor invariablemente tiene que aparecer, Sakura es una chica lista y no olvida con quienes se enfrenta. Ya veremos como lo llevan! Cuidate mucho! Saludillos

Bloddy Cherry: Hola! :D Me alegro que consideres que es interesante y que te guste como describo la personalidad de Sakura, es que es un personaje fantástico! Para el Hidasaku, pues tendrás que esperar un poco más. Por el momento solo serán choques ^^. Cuidate mucho! :)

Nabiii: Amiga no quiero que un profesor te rete por estar leyendo mi historia! (yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, que chicas malas que somos) jaja Todavía no habrá hidasaku, habrá que esperar un poco, y te noto muy ansiosa! jaja me preocupas u.u Aquí esta la conti, así que relaaajate :D cuidate mucho!

Annie Darcy: Hola linda! me has hecho lagrimear, tu también me has caído super :') Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y con respecto al sexy boy... pues soy un poco posesiva (? jaja Aquí va la conti para ti! Cuidate mucho, Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hola, hermosa gente! Como amanecieron en esta soleada mañana de 21 de enero? Espero que con ganas de leer mi fic, jaja El otro día (ayer) estaba buscando un poco de información de Saku, y me encontré con encuestaa en laa que la gente decía por qué la odiaba. Y las razones sinceramente me parecen de lo mas absurdas *.* es decir, la mayoría la odia porque arruina su estupido naruhina -.-' Sakura no está para Naruto, es decir ella es de Akatsuki, principlamente de Hidan :3

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

—¡Voy a matar a esa frentona! —exclamó Ino, muy enojada.

Caminaba hacia el hospital con zancadas fuertes y decididas. Había decidido perdonar a Sakura por lo de Asuma-sensei: sabía que la chica sufría muchísimo por Sasuke, mucho más que ella misma, y que la presión por un intento de rapto a Naruto por parte de Akatsuki la volvía loca. Sabía también que el temperamento de la frentona era así, explotaba y luego se calmaba, por lo que había esperado que fuese a hablar con ella para disculparse. La había esperado un día entero, pero no había habido rastros de la pelirrosa. Aquella mañana también la había esperado, pero ya era suficiente. La iba a buscar y la iba a obligar a disculparse. No iba a perder su amistad por nada.

Por eso mismo, cuando Hinata por fin salió y le dijo que Sakura no se había presentado, había creído que a lo mejor se sentía mal, o algo así. Cambió de rumbo y se dirigió a la casa de la chica. Seguramente se estaría sintiendo sola. Shikamaru le había comentado que Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-taicho habían ido de misión, y que Sakura había tenido que quedarse.

Se plantó frente a la puerta de la chica Haruno y golpeó varias veces. Al no recibir respuesta —'A Sakura no le importará, de todos modos', se consoló la Yamanaka— entró. Todo estaba muy tranquilo allí dentro. Demasiado, diría ella. Se dirigió a la cocina, pero allí estaba todo igual que siempre. Subió al cuarto y se llevó otra decepción: estaba limpio, acomodado y solitario. Evidentemente la frentona había decidido salir por ahí.

Corrió hacia la mansión Hokage y luego de golpear varias veces, por fin le abrieron. Saludó educadamente a la Godaime y a Shizune y fue directo al grano:

—Tsunade-sama, ¿ha enviado a Sakura a alguna misión?

La rubia mayor frunció el ceño y cruzó las manos.

—No. Le ofrecí una, pero…

—Disculpe. Lo que sucede es que peleamos y creí que hablaría conmigo. La he buscado en su casa, pero no estaba, y Hinata me dijo que no se presentó en el hospital.

Shizune mudó de expresión, evidentemente conmocionada, y la Hokage golpeó el escritorio con furia, dejándolo marcado. La Yamanaka alzó ambas cejas, impresionada por la ira de la mujer. Estaba bien que se molestara por la ausencia de Sakura en el hospital, pero ¿realmente era para tanto…?

—Ayer Sakura se encontró con su equipo para despedirlos. Cuando se fueron, le ofrecí una misión —Ino la seguía mirando con curiosidad, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar con todo eso—. Me dijo que lo pensaría, que por el momento se ducharía y hablaría _contigo_.

La kunoichi menor cayó en la cuenta luego de unos segundos. Entonces Sakura si había tenido intenciones de disculparse… Pero su equipo había partido la tarde anterior, eso significaba que a Sakura le había pasado algo justo en ese momento, seguramente de camino a su casa. Se estremeció ante la posibilidad; sabía que la frentona era una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea y que se podía cuidar sola, pero siempre había enemigos más fuertes, o que iban en grupos.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿y si le pasó algo malo?

—No lo digas, Ino —pidió la Hokage, frunciendo aún más el ceño. ¡De entre todas las personas de la aldea, justo a la chica a la que quería como la hija que nunca tuvo! Era un pensamiento egoísta, indigno para una Hokage, pero no podía evitarlo en la profundidad de su mente.

—Tal vez debe informar a Naruto y su equipo, Tsunade-sama —razonó la pelinegra, quien, como siempre, llevaba a Ton-Ton en brazos—. Quizá aun no hayan llegado a Sunagakure, por lo que si envía a dos Anbus los traerán de inmediato.

—No se, Shizune —bufó la mayor, y se volvió, observando detenidamente a la aldea a través del mural que era la ventana. No sería agradable tener que darles la noticia, pero no podía enviar a los Anbus a decirle que su compañera de equipo y amiga había sufrido algún ataque. Ni siquiera tenían pruebas de eso. Se volvió y su rostro se tensó—. Quiero que un grupo Anbu la busque en la aldea. Hasta que no me haya certificado que no está, no enviaremos aviso al equipo siete. Ino, puedes irte.

La chica rubia salió del cuarto pensando que cualquiera del 'equipo siete' se hubiese sentido bien triste de que los llamaran así. No quería pensar que algo malo le hubiese sucedido a su amiga, pero era inevitable. Sakura jamás había faltado a su trabajo en el hospital, ni un solo día. Y si lo hubiese hecho, seguramente sería por estar enferma. Si no estaba en casa ni en el hospital, entonces seguro le había pasado algo. Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas; no podía respirar bien. Sakura, la frentona, su mejor amiga, su rival. No podían haberle echo daño. No lo soportaría. ¿Y qué había de Naruto, de Kakashi-sensei, de Tsunade-sama? Todos quedarían destrozados con la noticia. Solo esperaba que regresaran pronto, o aún mejor, que los Anbus encontrasen a su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La kunoichi pelirrosa se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, que sudaba copiosamente, y suspiró. Estaba extenuada; sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. No sabía que hora eran, no tenía ninguna noción del tiempo. Sentía que hacía milenios que estaba allí sentada, trabajando en completo silencio.

El Uchiha se había sentado en un rincón y había cerrado los ojos, lo que lo hacía verse mucho más pacífico. Sakura sabía que su Mangekyou seguía activado, porque Hidan estaba pacífico, tanto que parecía dormir. Casi se le sale una risa al imaginar la sarta de insultos que debía estarle gritando al pelinegro en Tsukiyomi.

Agradecía que nadie la hubiese interrumpido. Había restaurado el cuerpo del peliblanco —con todo el dolor del alma, contra toda su buena fe y con la menor delicadeza existente— y ahora se encargaba de aquello que burdamente definía como 'el cuerpo de Kakuzu'. Ya había hecho la mayor parte, solo le faltaba 'arreglar' los brazos y la cabeza, e insertar los corazones. Apartó ese pensamiento de la cabeza cuando las nauseas amenazaron con volver.

Había alejado lo más posible de la cabeza la afirmación de que, tan pronto como curase a Kakuzu, los Akatsukis la matarían. No quería pensar en ello. Por una parte, deseaba no terminar de trabajar nunca, para así al menos seguir viva; la otra parte la instaba a terminar el trabajo de una buena vez y aceptar su destino. Es cierto, aún no se hacía a la idea de no volver a ver a Naruto, a Kakashi-sensei, a Tsunade-sama…a Ino-puerca. No había podido despedirse y le afligía que lo último que habían hecho juntas hubiese sido discutir. Si al menos le hubiesen dado un día mas, estaría más tranquila… ¡¿Un día más?! ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? ¡Hubiese preferido directamente que a esos psicópatas jamás se les hubiese ocurrido ir a por ella! Bufó. Y no solo eso. La había buscado justamente a ella para curar a semejante escoria.

Sus ojos esmeralda se trabaron en el rostro de Hidan. Cuando estaba tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, y _callado_, hasta parecía un muchacho normal, y —Kami, no me hagas repetirlo jamás— atractivo. Sintió un ligero sonrojo y apartó la mirada, devolviéndola al otro criminal. ¡Ese cabrón inmortal había matado a Asuma-sensei! ¡Había dejado sola a Kurenai-sensei, había dejado huérfano de padre a un bebé que aun no nacía! 'Agh, ¡lo odio!', determinó. Si ese religioso nunca se hubiese inmiscuido… ahora ella estaría feliz en la villa a la que pertenecía, con los amigos que quería y la querían, haciendo sus obligaciones aburridas pero reconfortantes. ¡Principalmente, no estaría peleada con Ino!

Se apartó un poco de la improvisada camilla y cerró muy fuertemente los puños y los ojos. Cuando estallara la inevitable lucha entre Konoha y Akatsuki, ella se encargaría de sacarle al criminal aquello que le había concedido. Si se lo volvía a cruzar —considerando que escapase de la guarida—, lo iba a devolver allí a donde pertenecía, al hoyo del cual nunca lo debieron haber sacado. Incluso iba a disfrutar de hacerlo… 'Bueno, tal vez no tanto', se dijo, y decidió seguir con su trabajo.

En el cuarto no había ventanas, solo un pequeño vacío rectangular en la parte inferior de la pared Norte. Seguramente estaba allí para dejar entrar el aire. Cuando ya solo le faltaba ubicar los corazones, comenzó a sentir la falta de su cuerpo. El hambre se hacía insoportable y nuevamente, tenía la garganta seca. Una capa de sudor perlaba toda su frente —'mi maldita enorme frente'— y sus manos temblaban. No podía seguir así, pero bajo ningún concepto le llamaría la atención al Uchiha para que le diese algo de comer. Primero, porque tal vez la matara por interrumpir su gloriosa concentración. Segundo, porque quizá, al ver que solo faltaban los corazones, la llevaría ante el Líder y la matarían. Y tercero, porque aquel hombre era el causante de las desgracias de Sasuke, el causante del dolor de Naruto y de ella misma; lo detestaba con todo el alma.

'Lástima que no tengo píldoras de alimento conmigo', se lamentó, y recordó la cara de Sai y Naruto cuando las habían comido. Le hubiese causado gracia el recuerdo si una oscura amargura no la hubiese llenado. Sai y Naruto… no se resignaba a no volver a verlos. Sencillamente no lo hacía. Es cierto que al principio había tratado mal al rubio y que tampoco congeniaba muy bien con el pelinegro, pero en el fondo los quería, muchísimo. Naruto y ella eran como uno, eran hermanos. Kami _no podía_ hacerle eso. Y Sai, aunque era un poco inocente a veces y soltaba lo primero que le venía a la cabeza sin pensar, también era un amigo. No demostraba sus sentimientos pero la pelirrosa estaba segura de que, muy dentro de él, el Anbu los consideraba al Uzumaki y a ella sus amigos. Los primeros que tenía, los primeros que lo habían aceptado. ¿Cómo se tomarían su partida? ¿Se lo habrían informado ya? ¿Volverían a la aldea?

Mientras su cabeza maquinaba ideas, sus manos se movieron hacia los frascos. Cerró los ojos y tomó el primer corazón. No es que nunca hubiese visto uno, siendo ninja médico como era, pero sacarle el corazón a una persona para insertárselo a un criminal era repugnante. Y hacerlo cinco veces… 'No pienses, Sakura. Solo no lo pienses'. Ubicó los corazones y coció la piel de las aberturas, cerrándolas. Bien, había terminado. Había llegado el momento. ¿La torturarían antes de matarla? ¿Sería rápido, lento? ¿A quién le darían el placer?

Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió, dispuesta a llamar al Uchiha y decirle que había terminado. Dio un respingo al notar que los ojos carmesí no solo estaban abiertos, sino que perforaban con intensidad los jade de ella. Contra su voluntad, sintió que se estremecía. Estaba sentada frente al shinobi que había acabado a todo su clan, el famoso clan Uchiha, el más fuerte, según algunos. ¿Se estaría divirtiendo con su dolor? Una ninja de Konoha, tal vez eso le daba aun más placer. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese enigmático hombre? 'Me importa una mierda', pensó, encogiéndose de hombros en su cabeza.

El mayor volvió su mirada a sus compañeros y luego a ella. Se puso de pie lentamente, como si no tuviese ningún apuro, y volvió a hacer los sellos para abrir la puerta. Otra vez, dejó que ella fuese quien salga primero, y al guió a lo que ella definió correctamente como sala de reuniones. Para su sorpresa —y mayormente espanto—, casi todas las sillas estaban usadas. _Todos_ los Akatsukis estaban allí, esperándola. Un sudor helado le bajó por la espalda. Definitivamente, estar de pie frente a los posibles diez shinobis más fuertes del mundo no era algo de todos los días. No era algo bonito. No era algo _seguro_. 'Algo digno de contar a mis nietos, si tuviese posibilidades de tenerlos', pensó amargamente. Estas diez personas la estaban privando de una vida feliz en su villa, estaban frustrando su destino. Había en ella odio suficiente para todos.

El Uchiha la dejó allí parada sin contemplaciones y se fue a sentar en la silla vacía que había a un lado de su compañero. 'Hoshigaki Kisame', lo identificó. Kakashi-sensei les había hablado de él. Disimuladamente, paseó la vista por la mesa. Algunos estaban cubiertos por sombras, por lo que no podía verlos. Reconoció a un muchacho de larga cabellera rubia. 'Deidara'. El compañero de Akasuna no Sasori, quien había participado en el secuestro del Kazekage. Había dos sillas vacías y una gran sombra deforme tras el pelinaranja.

—Haruno —la voz gruesa del líder le llamó la atención, interrumpiendo su inspección. No le podía ver el rostro, aunque tampoco deseaba caer nuevamente en esos profundos ojos violetas, llenos de dolor y odio, ojos que seguramente habían visto la guerra, la muerte— ¿Has terminado el trabajo?

Quiso decir 'hai', pero tenía la garganta tan rasposa y la boca tan seca que no le salió palabra alguna. Asintió una vez, muy rápido. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia el pelinaranja, expectantes. Sakura quiso gritar. ¿Acaso todos allí estaban esperando con ansias su muerte, tal vez que el líder les dijera que ellos tendrían la suerte de matarla a su antojo? 'Seguro el primer requisito de esta organización no es ser fuerte, sino ser raro y psicópata', pensó, con una gotita en la cabeza.

Pasó un tortuoso rato antes de que el líder se dignase a dar sus pensamientos —aunque bien podrían ser solo segundos, y horas en la mente de la paralizada kunoichi que esperaba su veredicto—.

—Bueno, Haruno, lo siento mucho, pero ahora que los has curado y que sabes la ubicación de la guarida, no me queda de otra que matarte. No me puedo arriesgar a que lleves esa información a konoha.

Nadie lo interrumpió, pero casi podían escuchar los escandalosos y desatados latidos del corazón de la kunoichi. Había intuido desde un principio que así habían de acabar las cosas, pero su cabeza había escondido ese pensamiento muy al fondo. Ahora, con la muerte casi encima, no podía controlar los espasmos que atacaban su cuerpo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Se preguntó si todas las personas que se veían cara a cara con la muerte sentirían también esa sensación, de desconectar la mente, de resignarse y dejar de preocuparse por nada. Lo último que vería serían los ojos de ese hombre, esos ojos violetas que, luego de obligarla a trabajar para él, la habían condenado. Luego de eso cerraría los ojos y ya no los volvería a abrir. Solo esperaba que fuese rápido, e indoloro si podía.

—Líder-sama, no creo que deba matarla —comentó alguien. Sakura dirigió su mirada al propietario de esa voz y, aunque una sombra caía sobre él, el corazón de la pelirrosa se detuvo cuando lo reconoció. Akasuna no Sasori. El shinobi a quien (supuestamente) Chiyo-sama y ella habían aniquilado. No podía ser. ¿Acaso ese tipo era inmortal? Cualquier felicidad que hubiese dentro de ella se derrumbó. El mismo tipo a quien, evidentemente, no había matado, sería el mismo que seguramente le daría alguna nefasta idea a su líder.

Volviendo a sus palabras, eso fue una sorpresa para _todos_ en la sala, aunque solo la kunoichi lo demostró abiertamente. Su sorpresa tuvo otros motivos, pero ella no sabía lo que los otros sí. Y los otros sabían que Sasori nunca, jamás, se metía en una pelea. Fuese por aburrimiento o por desinterés, nunca intervenía por nadie —exceptuando las pocas veces que había dejado que Deidara se escondiese de los otros Akatsukis en su cuarto—. Si alguien lo molestaba —lo que casi nunca ocurría, todos le tenían un gran respeto por haber sido de los primeros en unirse a la organización y también por ser uno de los más fuertes—, se limitaba a enviarle una de sus marionetas con veneno, dejando al agresor paralizado varias horas. Luego de la primera vez, nadie lo repetía.

El Akasuna continuó, pasando por alto el asombro de todos.

—Si la mata estará desaprovechando sus habilidades como ninja medico. Es la mejor luego de Tsunade-hime, si es que no la superó ya. Si la mata, ¿a quien recurrirá si se da el caso de que necesitara nuevamente curar o restaurar a alguien?

Otra vez el silencio. Aunque no habló, Sakura internamente bailaba de alegría. Quizá las condiciones fuesen muy desfavorables, pero ¡vamos! Tal vez y la dejarían vivir. Como una esclava, pero viviría. Y si tenía mucha suerte, tal vez podía escapar de ahí y alertar a konoha. Al final agradeció no haber matado al pelirrojo; no creía que hubiese alguien más dispuesto a defenderla, o a defender sus habilidades, era igual.

Al final, y luego de pensárselo muy bien, el Líder decidió que Sasori tenía razón. Para qué matarla si luego tal vez la necesitaban. No es que creyera que ellos, asesinos rango S, murieran como insectos, pero muchas de las curaciones que se daban ellos mismos eran pésimas, lo reconocía. Además, tal vez esa chica tuviese amplios conocimientos de plantas medicinales que podían usar durante las misiones, o pudiese preparar algún sedante para enemigos, o algo así. Si, serviría por un tiempo.

—Bien. Haruno, a vistas de que nos servirías mucho mejor viva que muerta, te quedarás como ninja médico de la organización.

—¿Qué? ¡No pienso hacer eso! —se espantó. El líder alzó una ceja (gesto que la chica no pudo ver debido a la sombra que caía sobre su rostro), y ella continuó, muy alterada— No voy a ir por ahí con ustedes. ¿Está loco? Prefiero…prefiero morir a que todos me vean como una criminal. Y tampoco andaré con ustedes para que mi villa me vea como traidora. No, gracias…prefiero la muerte.

Otro silencio. Algunos estaban sorprendidos de la valentía de la chica al contestarle así al líder —desde luego no Sasori, él ya sabía muy bien como era el temperamento de la kunoichi—, pero no lo demostraron. El pelinaranja sonrió imperceptiblemente, pensando que habían capturado no solo a una buena ninja médico, sino a una chica con muchas agallas. Nadie le había hablado así desde que era el líder de Akatsuki, nadie que no fuera de la organización. E inclusive allí lo trataban con respeto —exceptuando Konan, con quien hablaba con confianza en la intimidad, y Hidan, ese estúpido cabrón que no tenía idea de lo que la palabra 'respeto' significaba—. Bueno, tal vez podía hacer algo por esa chica. Se lo merecía.

—Haremos algo: te quedarás como ninja médico, y yo a cambio no te haré salir de misión. Podrás permanecer aquí si lo deseas.

Sakura no se permitió abrazar esperanzas. No le estaba dando a elegir entre ayudarlos o irse, le estaba dando a elegir entre ayudarlos desde allí o salir de misión. O directamente morir, si se rehusaba a lo otro. Cualquiera que desease escapar como ella lo hacía hubiese aceptado salir de misión sin pensárselo dos veces. No se dejaría ver y luego aprovecharía para escapar. Pero la pelirrosa no era estúpida; no estaban hablando de cualquier persona, se trataba de Akatsuki, que juntaba a los más sádicos, poderosos e inteligentes ninjas renegados. No tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de escapar si los otros en la misión la vigilaban, y si cometía la estupidez de tratar de hacerlo, la llevarían a la guarida y la matarían lentamente, muy dolorosamente también. No, lo mejor era permanecer allí. Así, estudiándolos en silencio, conocería sus costumbres, sus hábitos, gustos y habilidades. Los conocería tan bien como fuese posible. Y, cuando tuviese oportunidad, escaparía. Les haría tenerle confianza siendo una buena niña y haciendo sus trabajos, hasta que no la vigilaran continuamente. Ese sería el momento indicado para volver a donde pertenecía. Le informaría a su maestra todo lo que sabía de ellos y estarían preparados para un ataque. Así debía ser. Suspiró profundamente —tomar la decisión de vivir con unos asesinos por tiempo indefinido era muy difícil, aun si sabías que era lo mejor y que podías ayudar a salvar muchas vidas— y lo soltó:

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. —El otro asintió, como sabiendo que era lo obvio. Una duda le caminó por la cabeza, y decidió que era lo mejor sacársela en aquel momento. Con un susurro suave y tímido, demasiado para lo que le hubiese gustado, preguntó:— ¿Se supone que… hm… seré una prisionera?

Nuevamente todas las cabezas se giraron al Líder. Éste se puso de pie, haciendo que todos lo imitaran.

—No voy a darle un trato deshumanizante a alguien que me ayudará en mis propósitos de terminar con el círculo que es el odio en el mundo ninja —Sakura lo miró con asombro, aunque en realidad no entendía media palabra de lo que decía. ¿No que querían reunir a los bijus para dominar el mundo o algo así?— Puedes moverte como todos aquí dentro. Lo único que tienes prohibido es salir de la guarida, aunque de todos modos no sabes cómo hacerlo.

La kunoichi recordó los sellos que había hecho Itachi en la puerta de la enfermería. Quizá los que había que hacer para salir eran diferentes, y era obvio que nadie se los mostraría. Todos los Akatsukis enfilaron hacia la puerta y pasaron de ella. La novedad se había acabado, y sin el postre para ellos. No habría elegido para matarla a su gusto. Lástima para ellos. No notó que alguien se quedaba sentado, muy quieto; se movió hacia el líder, que, junto a la mujer de ojos azules, se encaminaban hacia el lugar contrario y hacían aparecer una puerta frente a ellos.

—Disculpa…—le llamó. El otro se volvió, y los tres parecieron sorprendidos de su propia educación y corrección. La kunoichi continuó, con voz temblorosa:— ¿Dónde… dónde se supone que me quede?

—No hay más cuartos disponibles —le contestó el otro, mirándola a los ojos. Sakura no quiso, de veras que no, pero esa mirada era tan aplastante que tuvo que desviar sus ojos jade a otro lado—. O te quedas aquí o le pides a alguien que te lleve al calabozo. Allí hay una cama.

Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y atravesó la puerta, con la chica pisándole los talones. Tan pronto como ambos pares de pies estuvieron del otro lado, la puerta desapareció, dejando atrás una fría y sólida pared.

Suspiró con abatimiento. El calabozo, o el suelo. Sería una suerte si terminaba entera esta nueva 'misión'. Se sentía morir, y el suelo no la ayudaría en lo más mínimo. Pero, por otra parte, no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie allí dentro para que le indicase el camino al calabozo. Seguramente estarían todos en las habitaciones, y no quería saber qué sería de ella si llamaba a la equivocada. Estaba bien que el líder la hubiese elegido como ninja médico, pero no creía que eso la hiciese intocable. Lo mejor sería evitar a los miembros de la organización lo más posible, hablarles con respeto para que no la matasen y encerrarse en aquella sala el mayor tiempo posible. Quizá el líder saliera por esa puerta en algún momento, y cuando lo hiciese le preguntaría por el camino al calabozo y, por qué no, por algo de comida. Cuando se volvió, sintió que el corazón le saldría del pecho. Aún había una persona allí sentada.

El muchacho se puso de pie y caminó elegantemente hacia la salida. Cuando la luz de una de las antorchas iluminó su rostro, Sakura lo reconoció como el pelirrojo. Sus facciones eran iguales a las de su marioneta, aquella que ella creía que era su cuerpo. Un poco más suaves, quizá, y los ojos con un brillo de vida que no había en su 'clon'. Hizo los mismos sellos que sus compañeros, pero cuando la puerta se abrió para él, volvió un poco el rostro para mostrarle su perfil.

—Puedes dormir en mi habitación si lo deseas. Allí estarás fuera de peligro.

Sakura quedó en shock. ¿El asesino le estaba ofreciendo ayuda? ¿Justo a ella? No pudo evitar pensar que quizá era una trampa para matarla. Después de todo, él debía odiarla. Las palabras salieron de su boca incluso antes de que pudiese parase a pensarlo.

—¿Por qué me ofreces ayuda? Yo fui quien intentó matarte —todo fue dicho con un hilo de voz, y la chica no supo si era por el miedo o porque ya no soportaba el dolor de su garganta.

Para aún más sorpresa de la kunoichi, el Akasuna sonrió.

—Por eso mismo —dio vuelta el cuerpo, dejándole ver todo su rostro. Cuando captó la mirada de total confusión de la chica, su sonrisa se volvió algo burlona—. Trataste de matarme; no pudiste hacerlo, pero lo intentaste. No te frustres; yo soy eterno, como mi arte. No podía morir de una manera tan corriente. Poco artística. Dejando eso a parte, a lo que voy es a que me has demostrado mucha valentía al matar a mi clon y a la mayoría de mis marionetas, aunque contases con la ayuda de mi abuela. Respeto tus habilidades como kunoichi, aunque te recomiendo que no trates de hacer conmigo lo que hiciste con mi marioneta —Sakura quiso sonreír con suficiencia, pero los músculos de sus mejillas estaban tan agarrotados por haber tenido los dientes apretados que solo le salió una mueca—. No debes preocuparte porque te mate por la noche, mientras duermes. En el fondo, aun conservo mis principios, y asesinarte por la espalda sería poco honorable, además de demostrar debilidad. Te respeto y te considero mi igual; no tengo ninguna intención de matarte.

Se apoyó ligeramente contra la pared, y Sakura entendió aquello como que esperaría su respuesta. No había mucho que pensar: una cama cómoda y la seguridad de un Akatsuki, o la fría sala de reuniones, y la desprotección que eso conllevaba. No veía por qué no confiar en el Akasuna. Lo que decía tenía un poco de sentido, y de todos modos, prefería que la matase él a que la torturase algún otro. No iba a confiar de la nada; los primeros días lo tendría muy vigilado. Si no daba muestras de no merecer confianza, entonces confiaría en él. Lo que le ofrecía era suficiente para arriesgarse. 'El que no arriesga no gana', se recordó, para darse valor.

—Gracias.

Caminó hacia él y el muchacho —como Itachi— la dejó salir primero. En su mente, Sakura tuvo que aceptar que, a pesar de ser asesinos despiadados, podían ser educados cuando querían. O quizá lo hacían inconcientemente, recuerdo de cuando eran más pequeños y vivían en sus aldeas. La llevó hacia un corredor con varias puertas y le indicó que lo siguiese hacia la última. La abrió —la kunoichi se hizo una nota mental, la primera de lo que sería una larga lista: 'las puertas interiores, al menos las de los cuartos, no necesitan jutsus. Se abren como las normales'— y ella entró la primera. No sabía muy bien que se esperaba, pero definitivamente se sorprendió. No era muy amplia, pero estaba bien distribuida: pegada a la pared oeste había una cama de un cuerpo con pulcras e inmaculadas sábanas blancas; en lo alto de la pared norte había una estrecha ventana, que dejaba entrar una acuosa luz matutina —desgraciadamente, eso no le dijo nada a la kunoichi; no sabía a qué hora había llegado a la guarida con los dos criminales, por lo que no podía determinar cuanto tiempo llevaba allí—; en la pared este había un pequeño armario de caoba y una puerta un poco más oscura. Delante de la cama, sobre la pared norte, bajo la ventana, había un bonito escritorio, trabajado en roble, con algunos papeles sobre él. Las paredes estaban adornadas con bellos cuadros de paisajes o naturaleza muerta.

—Siéntate en la cama si quieres —ofreció el marionetista. Ella obedeció automáticamente, y él tomó la silla que había frente al escritorio y se sentó en ella, observándola—. ¿Sabes? Siempre tuve curiosidad por conocer a la persona que destruyó mi arte.

La kunoichi tragó saliva; eso no sonaba para nada amistoso. ¿Y si todo aquello sobre no matar por las noches eran mentiras? Le pareció que disculparse por lo que él le inculpaba era una hipocresía: si tuviese la oportunidad, lo volvería a hacer. Tal vez tuvo que haberse pensado mejor eso de aceptar lo que le ofrecía un asesino de rango S. Sasori interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Te traeré algo de comer y tomar.

Eso la dejó perpleja. Se estaba comportando demasiado bien. Si era verdad que la consideraba un igual, tenía sentido. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Nuevamente, las palabras salieron de su boca sin su consentimiento.

—Eh… —definitivamente no podía llamarle Sasori. No se acostumbraba, el nombre no se formaba en su boca—, supongo que… hm… gracias, por todo.

—Supongo que de nada —replicó, con una sonrisa divertida. Abrió la puerta y salió.

Se quitó las sandalias ninja y apoyó las piernas en la cama. Allí, sola, en la intimidad del cuarto, la realidad la golpeó con inusitada intensidad. Había sido una ilusa. No había forma posible de que escapara. ¿En qué estaba pensando, demonios? ¡Ella contra diez criminales mucho más fuertes y capacitados! ¿Había sido el miedo a la muerte, entonces, el que la había hecho aceptar? Esa idea la sumió en la vergüenza. Naruto no lo hubiese hecho. Él hubiese aceptado su destino, y lo hubiese hecho con una sonrisa de triunfo. No, la débil era ella, la llorona, la que amaba demasiado su vida. Se había engañado diciéndose que lo hacía por su villa. En realidad, lo hacía porque temía el final. Pegó las rodillas al pecho y hundió el rostro en ellas. ¡Y creía que había madurado! Lo único que había hecho había sido desarrollar habilidades médicas y hacer brutal su fuerza. Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-shishou parecían siempre tan orgullosos de ella… no se lo merecía. Sasuke había tenido razón; siempre tenían que protegerla, era un estorbo. Sintió que se le oprimía el corazón.

Y ahora todo lo que era su pasado había desaparecido, había quedado encerrado en una nebulosa que parecía cada vez más lejana. Nunca había apreciado lo que tenía tanto como ahora, que irremediablemente lo había perdido. Recordó su casa, con su balcón, por el que tantas veces había contemplado la lluvia y la luna. Su departamento nuevo, que la había visto endurecerse más y más, al menos por fuera. El aire cálido de la villa, que le solía despeinar y peinar el cabello cuando recorría las calles de la aldea. Recordó la banca donde casi había besado a Sasuke, y en la que luego lo había perdido para siempre. El campo de entrenamiento, que había visto tanto de ella… su debilidad primero, y su esfuerzo después. El puente, donde siempre se juntaban ella y su equipo. Pero también estaban las personas, los amigos, a quienes nunca olvidaría, a quienes siempre llevaría incrustados en el corazón, haciéndole daño. Sus padres, que siempre la habían querido y la habían apoyado. Sus maestros, Kakashi-sensei primero y Tsunade-sama después. El peliblanco que había sido como un padre-amigo, una mano que nunca se había alejado de ella, que, al final, siempre la había ayudado a ponerse de pie. Que siempre había estado allí para ella. Y la rubia, esa figura materna que, siendo Hokage, a veces bromeaba con ella sobre cosas que un Hokage no debía. Que la quería como una hija y la defendía como a una. Sus amigos, sus preciados amigos… Había algunos, como Kiba, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru y Choji a quienes quería mucho, pero que definitivamente no eran demasiado apegados. A Lee lo quería mucho también, aunque no como él hubiese querido, y lo admiraba también. Le agradecía que le hubiese jurado protegerla, y le agradecía aquella vez que lo había hecho, salvándole la vida. Y luego las chicas, Hinata y Ten-ten, y también Ino-puerca. Sus amigas, sus confidentes. Su rival, esa rubia bocona.

Y por sobre todos ellos, Naruto. Su mejor amigo, su hermano. Siempre había estado con ella, aun cuando ella no estaba con él. La había amado cuando ella lo golpeaba, lo reñía, lo burlaba, y se iba corriendo a buscar la atención de 'Sasuke-kun'. La defendía, la cuidaba, la apoyaba. Le sonreía solo para verla sonreír. Le había prometido casi un imposible solo para hacerla feliz. Cargaba con una promesa endemoniada solo para no defraudarle. Ahora Sakura se daba cuenta de que, tras todas sus victorias y, en la mayoría de los casos, sus fracasos, estaba Naruto. Siempre en las sombras, pero siempre allí, presto a salir con una mano amiga que la sostuviese, que le diese el apoyo fraternal que él y solo él podía darle. Nunca le había dicho lo mucho, lo muchísimo que lo quería, lo muchísimo que lo apreciaba y admiraba. Porque, en el fondo, ella admiraba su fuerza de voluntad, su cariño para con todos, esa posibilidad de sonreír aún en medio de la miseria. Saber que tal vez nunca tuviese oportunidad de decirle todo eso la hacía desear haberse negado, haber muerto. ¿De qué le servía ahora la vida, si no le quedaba nada de lo que amaba? Sasuke tenía razón, mierda, tenía toda la razón. Ella era una estúpida, una inútil. Una débil.

—Hey —la voz de cierto pelirrojo la hizo dar un salto en la cama. Estaba sentado en la silla (¿Cuándo había entrado, por Kami?), mirándola con curiosidad. En el escritorio había una bandeja con dos vasos repletos de agua, y dos manzanas, que se veían más que apetecibles.

La kunoichi se secó los ojos furiosamente con los puños, aunque era demasiado evidente que había estado llorando. Lo pasó por alto y miró con aprehensión la bandeja. El Akasuna decidió dejarlo si era su deseo, y le entregó un vaso y una manzana. Comieron en silencio, él con indiferencia y ella disfrutando de una manera imposible de describir con palabras. Cuando terminaron, ella se puso a dormir y él se puso a dibujar algo en una hojas blancas que habían dispersas en el escritorio. Cuando la chica se despertase ya tendría tiempo de interrogarla por el aspecto demacrado y de profunda tristeza que tenía cuando él entró al cuarto.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Bloddy Cherry: Si se lo merece, pero que sería de nuestro amor sin su delicadeza? jaja si, será algo así, despues de todo ambas personalidades son fuertes y esas siempre chocan. Pero tambien habrá mucho amor, no te inquietes! Cuidate mucho, bye :)

Minene Uryuu: jaja pobre! A ver si así aprende a cerrar esa hermosa boca que tiene -.- Muchas gracias! Cuidate mucho ;)

Itami-chan: A mi tambien me da mucha gracia, es que a veces puede ser tan niñito! Un niñito hermoso *.* Me alegro que te gustara el cap, y si, por ahora se odian demasiado, y van a chocar mucho ^^. Cuidate mucho! Saluditos

Annie Darcy: Hi! Si, tu sabes que Hidan no puede esconder esa parte dulce (? Aquí hay un poco más de a lo que Saku se enfrenta, pero ella podrá. Pero falta mucho para mi cumpleaños! Yo lo quiedo ahoda :'( Y claro que quiero ser tu amiga! Niña bonita :D Aquí esta la conti para ti. Cuidate mucho, besillos


	6. Chapter 6

Muy buenas tardes, queridas lectoras y lectores (si hay alguno). La inspiración ha tardado un poquito en alcanzarme, pero aquí estoy! Como siempre, a sus servicios :3

Con este capítulo les traigo un pequeño trato: quien deje un review primero, tendrá la posibilidad de dejarme una frase que quieran que incluya, con su correspondiente personaje. La verán seguramente en el próximo capítulo.

**Advertencias: **En este capítulo habrá insultos que no restringí con los típicos símbolos, sino que los escribí tal cual son. Pienso que así tiene un poco más de sentido. De todos modos, a quien no guste de leerlos, puede saltárselos. No se perderá el sentido de la trama por ello.

Quiero dar mis agradecimientos especiales a **Minene Uryuu**, quien me ayudó con algunos diálogos. Muchas gracias, querida Mini-Hidan :D

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

Para la hora del atardecer, fue evidente que Haruno Sakura no estaba en la aldea. Un equipo Anbu la había buscado en cada rincón de la villa, preguntado a cada aldeano y revisado cada negocio: la chica no estaba. Ninguno modificó su expresión cuando, al notificarlo con la Hokage, ésta lanzó un chillido e hizo pedazos el escritorio. Para ninguno era sorpresa, después de todo, que Sakura era como una hija para la Godaime. Les pidió que se retirasen y mandó por Shizune.

—No está, Shizune.

—Debe avisar a Kakashi y a Yamato para que vuelvan de Sunagakure, Tsunade-sama. Tal vez ellos nos puedan ayudar.

—Manda a que dos Anbus vayan por ellos. Quiero que estén aquí mañana, temprano. No quiero un no como respuesta, Shizune.

—Si, Tsunade-sama —la pelinegra se inclinó y salió presurosa a hacer lo mandado.

La rubia se volvió y contempló la villa. Sentía una profunda desazón. Sakura era como la hija que nunca había tenido. Pero, ¿quién podía haberla secuestrado? Tal vez alguien que requería sus habilidades de ninja médica. Pero no había sido ningún tonto; no cualquiera secuestraba a la alumna de la quinta. Ella confiaba plenamente en el poder de su aprendiz, el problema era que eso la preocupaba aún más. Si habían conseguido secuestrarla, significaba que había sido una persona, o personas, muy fuertes.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, sin notar que algunas lágrimas se habían escapado de sus orbes cafés. No quería pensar, pero todo la abrumaba. ¿Cómo les diría a todos lo que sucedía? A Naruto, a Kakashi, a los amigos de Sakura. ¿Por qué le tenía que tocar hacerlo a ella? Ya suficiente tenía con su propio dolor, como para cargar con el dolor ajeno. Muy en su interior, deseaba que el equipo de Kakashi no llegase. No quería encarar la tristeza que sabía se avecinaba.

Su pena era tan grande que decidió ahogarla en sake. El estado de placidez del alcohol seguramente le ayudaría con lo que le tocaba. Mierda, no quedaba ni una botella. Y el escritorio estaba hecho pedazos como para tratar de destruirlo aún más. ¿Cómo desfogaba la pena ahora? Le importaba nada ser la Hokage: en ese mismo instante no le importaba absolutamente nada. Y pobre de aquel que se presentase frente a ella para reclamarle su comportamiento: lo mínimo sería terminar incrustado en la pared. Lo mínimo.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y recordó a la niñita débil y llorona que se había plantado frente a ella dos años atrás. Ya nada quedaba de esa niña; ahora era una mujer fuerte y decidida, valiente, inteligente, talentosa. ¿Por qué justo a ella? ¿Y cómo harían para recuperarla? Lo primero sería averiguar quién era el bastardo que la había secuestrado, luego…

—¡Vieja! —El grito la trajo bruscamente a la realidad, haciéndola parpadear varias veces. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado divagando? 'Y sin una sola gota de alcohol', pensó. Algo se oprimió en su pecho. Enfrentar la realidad. Eso era lo único que podía hacer.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿ocurrió algo?

Los ojos cafés se dirigieron al único ojo visible del jounin, y luego hicieron su recorrido al piso. No. Definitivamente no podía decírselos mirándolos a los ojos. Suspiró, deseando que un valor que no tenía la acometiese, y lo soltó suavemente.

—Sakura… Ha sido secuestrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonidos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormida. Por eso mismo, podía oír los sonidos. Un lápiz rasgando suavemente, y luego duramente, un papel. No quería abrir los ojos. No quería terminar de despertarse para darse cuenta de que la realidad era aún peor que sus pesadillas. Pero estaba despierta, y estaba al tanto de que su acompañante sabía que no dormía. ¿Para qué fingir por más tiempo?

Sus orbes verdes se abrieron lentamente, acostumbrándose a la poca luz de la habitación. Era luz suficiente, sin embargo, para dejarle ver claramente todo lo que la rodeaba. Seguía acostada en la cama del pelirrojo, y dicho muchacho se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, dibujando en una hoja. Cuando se sentó en la cama, los ojos del chico se dirigieron a ella.

—Por fin decidiste dejar de fingir, ¿eh? —Sakura hizo un mohín y desvió la mirada. El Akasuna sonrió con suficiencia— ¿Quieres algo de comer o tomar?

—No…gracias.

Sasori dejó el lápiz sobre la madera y se volvió hacia ella. La pelirrosa evadió su mirada y la posó sobre uno de los cuadros. ¿Habría algún libro sobre 'charlas triviales para mantener con tu captor, un asesino rango S'? No recordaba ninguno por el estilo. Además, cualquier frase trivial que le venía a la cabeza sonaba totalmente absurda para decírsela al marionetista. Decidió comenzar con un pequeño halago.

—Esos cuadros… son muy bonitos. ¿Tú… los pintaste?

—¿Por qué estabas llorando cuando entré, hace un rato? —preguntó él, ignorando completamente lo que la chica había dicho.

La kunoichi abrió bien grandes los ojos y los posó en los miel de él. Así que se había dado cuenta. No estaba obligada a responder, incluso si la cortesía así lo exigía. Por otro lado, le parecía estúpido rebelarse contra un Akatsuki, así fuera negándole una simple respuesta. Y, para completarlo todo, era totalmente absurdo contarle a un asesino que extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos. No lo entendería; se burlaría de ella.

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas, incitándola a contestar.

—¿No extrañas nada de… de tu antigua vida? —preguntó. Se estaba arriesgando a tener una reacción negativa por parte del chico, pero solo si él daba muestras de entender, ella confiaría.

Sasori se lo pensó un segundo.

—No diría exactamente extrañar. Mi vida no era ningún encanto antes de entrar aquí —explicó. La pelirrosa se acomodó mejor, dispuesta a escucharlo—. Mis padres murieron y mi abuela me mintió. No extraño nada de _esa_ vida. Pero si hubo cosas que nunca experimenté y lamento no haberlo echo; la amistad, el amor, la confianza. No pude perfeccionar mi arte lo suficiente para hacer una marioneta de mi mismo sin sentimientos y, como vez, yo soy completamente humano. Tanto como tú lo eres.

—¿Y no lamentas haber tomado este camino?

—No —El Akasuna notó incomodidad en la muchacha, y procedió a detallar su respuesta—. Todo aquello que alguna vez deseé, ahora es imposible de tomar. Mi vida, lamentablemente, no iba encaminada a la felicidad, ni en un principio ni en medio. Ya daba igual lo que hiciera, así que decidí que el poder era lo que mejor llevaría. Y aquí estoy. ¿Sientes que extrañarás tu vida, lo que tenías antes de esto?

La Haruno volvió a evadir sus ojos, posándolos nuevamente en una pintura. Parecía que este chico podía leerla como un libro abierto. ¿Debería confiar en él? No parecía deseoso de acabar con ella, al menos no por ahora. Y, al parecer, la consideraba tan igual a él que hablaba de si mismo con total naturalidad. Pero claro, siendo él el más fuerte, no tenía las mismas dudas que ella.

—Se que aún no confías en mi —su tono divertido espantó a la kunoichi, en cuyos ojos se reflejó el miedo que sentía—. Creí haberte dicho que no tenía intenciones de matarte.

—Si, pero…

—No voy a matarte. Fin del tema. Por otra parte, si no quieres hablar de ello, está bien. Pensé que tal vez querrías desquitarte con alguien, y no creo que sea buena idea que lo hagas con alguien más.

Sakura tomó aire y las palabras salieron tan atropelladamente de su boca que se cuestionó seriamente si el muchacho habría entendido algo.

—Extraño a mis amigos. A mis maestros. Siento que traiciono su confianza, así como la memoria de Asuma-sensei. Siempre fui la más débil del grupo; siempre me tocaban a mí estas decisiones. Y, por miedo, siempre pongo mi vida antes de todo. Prefiero traicionar a la villa a morir. Y ahora que no volveré a ver a ninguna de las personas a las que quiero me pregunto para qué tener esta vida, si ya nada será bueno, nada me hará feliz. Lamento ahora no haberles dicho a todos cuánto los quería, no habérselos repetido hasta el cansancio. Y además…

—Mocosa, toma un poco de aire y deja que mi cerebro procese lo que acabas de soltar, ¿quieres? —inquirió el chico, divertido, y lanzó una escandalosa carcajada cuando vio la mueca de indignación en la cara de la pelirrosa. Como ella no dijo nada, él la ayudó—. Vamos, dime que no eres una mocosa. No voy a matarte si lo haces.

—Eh… no soy una mocosa.

—¿Te molesta si te llamo Sakura? —ella negó, ruborizándose violentamente—. Te diría que me llamaras Sasori, pero quizá te mate si lo haces.

La kunoichi seguía sin acostumbrarse, así que lo miró con espanto. Eso solo acarreó otra fuerte carcajada del pelirrojo, interrumpida por enérgicos golpes de nudillos en la puerta.

—¿Danna? ¡Danna! ¿Por qué se ríe tanto, un? —la chica alcanzó a oír una voz algo molesta desde el otro lado.

Sasori bufó y fue a abrir. Un muchacho alto, de larga cabellera rubia y bonitos ojos celestes, se abrió paso hasta dentro de la habitación. Sus ojos cielo dieron con la chica y su ceño se relajó, al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

—Así que aquí estabas, rosita, un —'¿Rosita?', se preguntó ella, en su cabeza, con un tic en el ojo. Si no fuera un Akatsuki, seguramente estaría estampado contra la pared. Él se volvió al pelirrojo y sonrió—. ¿Buscando compañía nocturna, Sasori no Danna?

Sasori le ganó de mano a la pelirrosa y le dio un golpe con el puño en la cabeza al rubio.

—Mocoso imbécil, aprende modales, ¿quieres?

—Perdón, Danna. ¿Y por qué todos somos mocosos para usted, un? —curioseó, con lagrimas en los ojos, causadas por el golpe.

—Porque eres menor que yo, así que eres un mocoso. Ahora, ¿qué quieres?

El chico rubio se sentó en la cama sin pedir permiso, dejándole bastante lugar a Sakura. La miró con un brillo divertido en los ojos, siempre con aquella sonrisa en la boca.

—¿Eterno o efímero? —soltó, de golpe. La kunoichi no tembló; podía temerle mucho a los Akatsukis, pero algo le decía que a éste le temía demasiado poco. Confiaba un poco en Sasori, y aun así le temía. Pero este chico era diferente. Tendría casi su edad (uno o dos años más, como mucho), y había algo en su rostro risueño que no daba la misma impresión de desgracia que en los otros.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Claro, yo te invito a mi habitación, pero al mocoso no le balbuceas, ¿eh? —se mosqueó el pelirrojo. Había cerrado la puerta y se había quedado apoyada en ella, contemplado la interacción de los dos menores.

—¡Ah, Danna, no la distraiga! —refunfuño el menor. Miró a Sakura y repitió— ¿Eterno o efímero? —Al ver que ella iba a replicar, se apresuró a especificar— Me refiero al arte, obviamente.

La Haruno lo miró sorprendida —y un poco incómoda por su cercanía, tenía que admitir que para ser una organización de asesinos, se habían ido a buscar a los más atractivos— y respondió, un poco dudosa:

—No sabía que había un arte efímero. Es decir, solo conozco las pinturas y las esculturas…

—¡Ah, pero sí hay un arte efímero! ¡Es el arte de la explosión! —parecía totalmente maravillado por lo que decía, y a Sakura le pareció uno de los clásicos Lee-Gai, cuando comenzaban a decir: 'Lee', 'Gai-sensei' y así por un rato, con lágrimas en los ojos. Quiso reír, pero hasta tanto no llegaba su confianza. Sonrisa aparte, estaba frente a un asesino rango S. Y era algo que no podía olvidar.

—Pues… no lo sé. Jamás vi las explosiones como arte.

—¡¿Nani?! —se escandalizó el rubio, alejándose abruptamente de ella.

Las finas y angelicales facciones del pelirrojo se contorsionaron en una sonrisa petulante. Soltó una risa triunfante y miró a su subordinado con altanería.

—¿Lo ves, mocoso? Nadie ve tus explosiones como arte. En cambio mis marionetas, que son eternas…

Y se enfrascaron en una calurosa disputa sobre cuál arte era mejor. Sakura quedó al margen, totalmente olvidada. Le parecía totalmente bizarro ver a aquellos muchachos pelear: no porque creyese que debían ser pacíficos ni nada por el estilo, sino porque lo hacían de una manera tan… natural. Entre frase y frase siempre se colaba la típica: 'te haré explotar, un', o 'mocoso estúpido, tienes exactamente dos segundos para retractarte. No voy a esperar ni uno más'. Pero discutían como ella lo hacía con Naruto.

Comenzó a ver todo bajo una luz distinta. Ellos eran criminales, asesinos rango S, pero eran humanos, al fin y al cabo. Tenían sentimientos, deseos, pasatiempos. Los artistas —aún enfrascados en su contienda— parecían desear que se sintiese a gusto en ese nuevo hogar más bien hostil que se le presentaba. Y, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Si se amargaba, iría desmejorando más y más, y no quería saber cómo terminaría. No es que se lo fuese a tomar como unas vacaciones. Pero debía ser realista; este era su presente ahora, y mientras no pudiese hacer nada para cambiarlo, debía aceptarlo. Ocuparía el tiempo en hacer lo que el líder le mandase y en completar la lista de toda información que pudiese recabar. Y quizá, entre cosas y cosa, podía tomarse un pequeño tiempo para conocer al pelirrojo. La verdad era que le causaba una profunda curiosidad; las razones para todo lo que hacía, su forma de pensar, su vida antes de Akatsuki. Si él estaba dispuesto a sincerarse con ella, ¿por qué desaprovechar la oportunidad?

No se dio cuenta de que los hombres se habían quedado callados, observándole. Cuando se percató, bajó la mirada, sonrojándose.

—¿Qué… qué pasa?

—Sonreíste sin razón aparente —contestó Sasori, soltando el cuello de la capa de Deidara. Éste se la arreglo con expresión indignada.

—Si, digamos que…

Unos golpes en la puerta la acallaron. Sasori bufó y se encaminó a abrirla.

—¿Dónde esta…? —Un hombre alto, muy alto, asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación. Sakura lo reconoció como el compañero de Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame. Su rostro era de un tono azulado, los ojos pequeños y redondos y en su cuello tenía lo que parecían ser branquias. Su cuerpo proyectaba una sombra sobre el de Sasori, tapándolo completamente. A Sakura casi la enterneció notar que el pelirrojo era el más bajo de la organización, aunque no parecía el más joven— Ahí estas.

Deidara la volteó a ver y le sonrió con burla. Sus labios modularon la palabra 'popular' antes de darse la vuelta. El Akasuna, quien ya era conocido de sobra por su inexistente paciencia, se alejó un poco del shinobi de la niebla y lo miró con su usual mueca de indiferencia.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Kisame?

—Necesito llevarme a la chica —Sasori se hizo a un lado, como diciendo 'allá tu' y Kisame entró en el cuarto. No le prestó la mínima atención a lo que había a su alrededor, ni al chico rubio sentado en una silla—. El líder me mandó a que te llevara a la enfermería. Creo que tienes trabajo que terminar allí, ¿cierto?

Sakura asintió y se puso de pie, nerviosa. ¿Por qué no podía el líder mandarla con Sasori, o con Deidara? No es que Kisame fuera lo peor que había, pero sinceramente el hombre la atemorizaba bastante con su penetrante mirada, como si la taladrara. A saber si por el camino se le ocurría matarla o algo así.

Todos tenían la mirada sobre ella, esperando su reacción. Sus piernas se negaban a hacerle caso, pero no tenía de otra. No quería averiguar lo que sucedería si se resistía mucho. Ya había decidido cooperar para salir viva de allí, ¿no? Pues bien, tenía que ponerse a la labor. 'Aunque esa labor sea curar a un maldito infeliz', se dijo, y sacudió la cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo de vengarse por aquello; ya le llegaría la hora a esa peliblanco para olvidarse de lo que era la luz.

Se puso de pie muy lentamente y se paró a unos cuantos pasos del peliazul. Sentía que si se ponía más cerca, la descomunal altura del hombre la haría salir corriendo, temblando como una hoja. Ahora entendía un poco el por qué de que fuera el compañero de Itachi; mientras la mayoría de los criminales de aquella organización tenían un aspecto sádico y un poco desquiciado, este hombre se veía normal, pero irradiaba amenaza por cada uno de sus poros. Y a todo eso debía agregarle esa imponente figura, que parecía una montaña proyectando su sombra sobre lo que la rodeaba. El Hoshigaki salió de la habitación y esperó a que hiciera lo mismo. Sin mediar palabras, deshicieron el camino que anteriormente ella había echo junto a Sasori.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Deseaba preguntarle algunas cosas sobre su compañero, pero temía que se lo tomase a mal. Podría preguntarle más tarde a Deidara o a Sasori, pero el primero parecía demasiado interesado en si mismo y en su arte como para saber nada de nadie más, y el segundo era rodeado constantemente por un aura de indiferencia que le decía que no le importaba en lo absoluto qué fuera de la vida de sus compañeros, que prefería ser ignorante en todo lo referente a ellos. Quizá era lo mejor; pero la chica necesitaba algo de información para su pequeño 'proyecto'. Abrió la boca, pero el muchacho se le adelantó:

—Si vas a preguntarme algo sobre Itachi o la organización, mejor ahórratelo, no voy a decirte nada.

Una gotita cayó por la cabeza de Sakura, al tiempo que se cuestionaba '¿Este tipo lee mentes o qué? Eso solo lo hace más terrorífico'. Rió nerviosamente, y siguió caminando en silencio, ahora con la vista clavada en la ancha espalda del shinobi de la niebla. Cuando éste se detuvo, la kunoichi creyó que haría los sellos, pero se volvió hacia ella.

—Mi orden era buscarte y quedarme contigo hasta que termines el trabajo, así que hazme un favor y termina lo más rápido que puedas. —Una mueca indignada fue lo que recibió como respuesta por parte de la chica, y cuando notó que iba a protestar, se volvió a adelantar—. Créeme, no querrás estar más tiempo del necesario encerrada con Hidan.

Eso le sonó bastante lógico, aunque igualmente obvio. ¿Cómo iba ella a querer quedarse más tiempo del requerido con el asesino de Asuma-sensei? Solo cuando Kisame hizo los sellos y entraron en el cuarto, comprendió la magnitud y el verdadero significado de las palabras del peliazul.

Hidan estaba acostado en la camilla, con sus ojos cerrados, en actitud de tranquilidad. Kakuzu estaba igual, aunque su respiración era acompasada. Tal y como su compañero había hecho, Kisame se movió hasta la silla que se encontraba en un rincón y se dejó caer en ella, recargando su peso en el respaldo.

Sakura suspiró y se acercó a la camilla de Kakuzu. Sus signos vitales estaban bien, y su nivel de chakra aumentaba satisfactoriamente. Aún así, aún no estaba en condiciones de pelear, ni siquiera de entrenar. Su cuerpo todavía estaba muy débil, demasiado resentido por su batalla final, y tendría que darle medicinas especiales por un buen rato para que recuperara todas sus capacidades. Para su suerte, los calmantes sí le hacían efecto, por lo que dormía con tranquilidad. Eso le permitió revisarlo con cuidado, curar las heridas que habían vuelto a abrirse y darle varios sueros, que le ayudarían a mejorar. También tuvo que inyectarle vitaminas y minerales, ya que con el sedante no se despertaba ni para comer. Trataba de estar calmada, pero casi le era imposible. Tener ambas manos sobre el cuerpo del asesino le daba descontroladas ganas de arrancarle los miembros y triturar su carne con sus propios dedos. Podía considerar a Sasori y a Deidara personas, pero Naruto y Shikamaru le habían comentado sobre el poco respeto que tenían el inmortal y su compañero por la vida de los humanos. Que se burlaban sin piedad de las muertes, que les divertían incluso. Eso era otro nivel para Sakura; estos dos no eran como el pelirrojo y el rubio, ni por asomo. Tal y como le había pedido el Hishigaki, terminó con Kakuzu lo más rápido que pudo, y se movió para revisar a Hidan.

El peliblanco estaba en perfectas condiciones, únicamente necesitaría una medicina durante una semana para que el flujo de chakra se normalizara; el desmembramiento completo de su cuerpo había impedido su circulación y había permanecido interrumpida durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora tendría que abstenerse de tratar de usar chakra por lo menos unos siete días. Para suerte del inmortal, Sakura había regenerado su cuerpo usando jutsus médicos, por lo que no le había quedado la menor cicatriz. La pelirrosa eliminó el pensamiento tan pronto como llegó a la cabeza, pero cuando se había percatado de lo de las cicatrices no había podido evitar pensar 'hubiese sido una lástima, en un muchacho tan atractivo'. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó la jeringa que había sobre una pequeña mesa de metal. Tomó un frasco pequeño con un líquido oscuro y espeso y llenó la jeringa. Justo en el momento en que el puntiagudo elemento se acercaba a la yugular del religioso —era el mejor lugar para aplicar la medicina: de allí se transportaría rápidamente a las otras venas y además iría rápidamente a su sistema nervioso, reparando lo que la chica no podía hacer con sus manos— la mano del hombre se levantó y detuvo la suya.

—Creí haberte dicho que ni te me acercaras, perra.

Sakura retiró la mano de un tirón y se apartó, sorprendida. Había creído que dormía, siendo que se había pasado casi media hora en completo silencio. Los orbes amatista se abrieron lentamente y perforaron los jade. El corazón de la kunoichi comenzó a latir más rápido, lo que atribuyó un poco al miedo y rencor que le producían esos ojos. Más aún cuando tenían esa mirada mezcla de ira, asco y burla, que jamás había visto en otra persona. Apretó los dientes y contó hasta diez para controlarse. Ahora entendía al peliazul: cuando el Jashinista abría la boca, era imposible no sentir unas ganas tremendas de descuartizarlo lentamente. Respiró hondo y contestó, con la voz más calmada que pudo:

—Tengo que ponerte esta medicina. Si no lo hago no podrás usar tu chakra.

—Mira, estúpida, si crees que yo dejaré que me pongas cualquier mierda que se te ocurra, eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba. ¡Por Jashin-sama! Eso es casi jodidamente imposible.

Un tic se formó en el ojo izquierdo de la kunoichi, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Qué bueno que no se dejaba las uñas muy largas; de lo contrario, debido a la fuerza ya se hubiese insertado todos los dedos en la palma de la mano.

—Si quieres volver a usar ninjutsu alguna vez, te quedarás callado y quietecito, ¿oíste? —ahora su voz no pudo salir con menos que un dejo de odio y amargura, más que nada por tener que curarlo a pesar de sus maltratos.

Hidan solo cerró los ojos, sin prestarle atención. Ya destapada su furia y pisoteado su autocontrol, Sakura se abalanzó hacia él con la jeringa, dispuesta a inyectarlo aún sin su consentimiento. Pero él volvió a detenerla, mirándola enfadado.

—¿Qué carajo haces? ¡Quita esa cosa de aquí antes que te la clave por el culo!

—¡Solo cálmate! No va a doler si te quedas quieto —él siguió revolviéndose, sulfurando aún más la furia de la chica—Y si no lo haces, ¡estate seguro de que te la voy a poner donde más te quepa!

El hombre sonrió con burla, aún reteniendo la muñeca de la chica en su mano, haciéndole daño por la fuerza utilizada.

—No gracias, parece que a ti te cabe una más grande por zorra. Ahora aléjate de mí, joder.

—Me ordenaron curarte, ¡y voy a ponerte esta maldita jeringa así tenga que matarte para hacerlo! ¡Ahora quédate quieto!

—¡Te he dicho que te alejes, joder! ¡Sal de aquí antes que te mate y te sacrifique a Jashin-sama, maldita perra!

La muchacha no le prestó atención a las amenazas: una vez descontrolado, su carácter la dominaba completamente. No iba a dejarse pasar por arriba por un cabrón como ese, que ni siquiera podía hacer un mísero jutsu —su parte racional, ahora un poco olvidada, no se molestó en recordarle que ella también carecía de chakra, y que su estado era aún más lamentable que el de Kakuzu—. Se acercó peligrosamente al peliblanco y trató de tomar su brazo.

—¡Aléjate, maldita zorra! Me llegas a poner esa jeringa de mierda y te juro por Jashin-sama que te arrepentirás, ¡¿me oíste?!

Una furia aplastante se apoderó de la pelirrosa. No iba a aguantarlo ni un segundo más. Él y sus insultos vulgares se irían a buscar su mandíbula al otro lado del planeta. Juntó el poco chakra que tenía y le dio un certero puñetazo en medio del rostro, consiguiendo tirarlo de la camilla. Tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para no abalanzarse otra vez sobre el hombre y destrozarle la cara a puñetazos limpios.

Kisame, aún recluido en su silla, rió un poco. No tenía nada en contra de esa kunoichi y le divertía sobremanera que golpease a Hidan. A ser sinceros, el inmortal le importaba menos que una piedra, pero era cierto que sus constantes insultos conseguían sacarlo de quicio, como a todos allí. Y que una niña a quien habían secuestrado le diese su bien merecida recompensa le parecía de lo más justo e interesante. Y divertido, por qué no. Ni siquiera necesitaba meterse también; ella parecía controlarlo y enloquecerlo al mismo tiempo, algo bastante inusual. Generalmente nadie le prestaba mucha atención, esa era la mejor manera de enojarlo, pero esta chica lo enfurecía y le pagaba con lo mismo que recibía. Parecía cierto que tenía el mismo carácter que su maestra, Tsunade-hime.

Sakura se acercó al inmortal y lo tomó del brazo, para ponerlo de pie. Pero se llevó una muy desagradable sorpresa: Hidan tenía, a un lado de la camilla, su guadaña de tres aspas y su estaca. Ella no le había prestado atención, creyendo que no podría moverse lo suficiente para tomarlas sin ponerla a ella en guardia. Pero con el puñetazo lo había lanzado directo sobre las armas, que cayeron al suelo con él. El religioso se puso de pie con rapidez y, tomándola del cuello, la estampó contra la pared.

Todo sucedió muy rápido: Sakura se lo quiso sacar de encima y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, lo que pareció ser, para él, la gota que colmó el vaso. Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a su garganta, pero el ahogo se aplacó cuando sintió un calor bajando hacia su estómago. Un dolor lacerante la atacó allí mismo segundos después, para que inmediatamente comprendiese que tenía la estaca negra del shinobi incrustado en medio de su abdomen.

Una mano tomó a Hidan por la nuca y lo lanzó a la pared contraria. La Haruno se derrumbó en el suelo, sintiendo que se desmayaría. Un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse a sus pies. El peliazul la tomó del brazo y la puso de pie de un tirón. Le sacó cuidadosamente la estaca y observó la herida, calibrando la gravedad. Parecía bastante grave, a su juicio.

Se giró hacia Hidan, que en ese momento trataba débilmente de ponerse de pie, ayudándose con la pared.

—Eres el cabrón más malditamente imbécil que vi en la vida. Si muere, te aseguro que el líder te hará arrepentirte, y ni tu estúpido Jashin te podrá ayudar.

La tomó en brazos y la cargó hacia la puerta. Haciendo uso de su inmensa fuerza, se la cargó al hombro, cuidando de no tocar su herida, para hacer los sellos. Cuando salieron volvió a acomodarla en sus brazos, donde la chica perdió la conciencia, cayendo a un vacío oscuro y frío.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Tittacon: Me alegra mucho que te guste! :D Sasori es demasiado perfecto, de un modo u otro es imposible no amarlo. Si Sakura lo hará... tendrás que seguir mi historia para saberlo! ;) Muchas gracias, espero que sigas enamorándote de él más y más. Cuídate mucho!

Minene Uryuu: Por cierto que lo es :3 Pues aquí Hidan hace gala de su extenso vocabulario de finuras, espero que llene tus expectativas, muchas gracias por toda la ayuda! Como siempre es bien recibida. Cuídate mucho!

Sakurita-1491: Me alegro mucho! Tratare de ganarte más con la trama, por cierto. Y qué se le va a hacer, en el fondo ese pelirrojo sexy es un caballero, no puede controlarse ^^ Gracias por los ánimos, cuídate mucho!

Bloddy Cherry: Te invito a que hagamos recapacitar a Kishi sobre eso, pero mientras tanto, yo le daré la vida hermosa que él le arrebató :D Cuídate mucho!

Itami-chan: Ya te estaba extrañando u.u Aquí entre nos, Sasori-sexy es mi favorito *.* y pues si, Saku es completamente de ese peliblanco de muerte :D créeme que yo también, imagínate tenerlo ahí frente a ti, con esos ojos violetas... no, no es bueno para la salud -.-' Bueno ya ves que con Deidei se lleva bien, y también que Kisame no es tan malo después de todo (nadie le hace justicia, tenía que hacer algo por él). Con respecto a Itachi, creo que por ahora ya quedó claro lo que Sakura piensa de él. Veremos más adelante, de todos modos :) Muchas gracias, cuídate mucho!

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Estaría encantada, aquí te paso mi dirección de Deviantart: laalyys. deviantart . com(todo junto). Allí podrás mandármelo :D (Aun así quiero todos tus esfuerzos en buscar a mi amor de carne y hueso ^^). Sobre Sasori, el tiempo dirá, aunque te digo que lo que tiene de impaciente, lo tiene de celoso! Y eso es mucho decir jaja Cuídate mucho amiga, tuya :D

Arika Kimura: Muchas gracias! Pues Sasori dio su explicación para su amabilidad, además ya sabes que es un caballero :3 Y quédate tranquila, como dije anteriormente lo continuaré a menos que me suceda algo, en dicho caso avisaré con anterioridad, si puedo. Cuídate mucho!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, preciosas lectoras y lectores! Me apuré un poquito con este capítulo, por lo que creo que salió un poquitín más corto. No me maten!

Por cierto, me gustaría que me dijesen si les parece bien el progreso de la historia; si les parece que va bien o que va muy lenta. Si les parece que debería adelantar el Hidasaku. A mi me parece que esta bien, pero después de todo, su opinión es la que cuenta!

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

La aldea oculta entre las hojas era azotada por una torrencial lluvia, aunque Naruto pensó que el clima bien podía compararse a lo que sentía dentro de si. Se encontraba sentado en una alta rama, en el bosque en las afueras de la villa. No le importaba mojarse, no sentía las frías gotas de agua caer por sus cabellos rubios, ni el crudo viento traspasarlo hasta los huesos. Solo sentía el vacío infinito que había en su pecho, el dolor punzante e insoportable. Recostó su cabeza en el tronco y cerró los ojos, recordando lo ocurrido temprano en la mañana, en la torre de la Hokage.

_Flash Back_

—Sakura… Ha sido secuestrada.

—Sakura-chan… ¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio, confundido, no habiendo escuchado bien.

La rubia no le contestó; en cambio, frunció el ceño, dejando escapar unas lágrimas. Naruto se sorprendió: no tanto por la mueca sino por la tristeza que vio en sus ojos. Perplejo, se volvió a ver a su sensei. Nada lo preparó para lo que vio.

El peliblanco tenía el único ojo visible muy abierto y su cuerpo estaba tenso, como en shock. Pero eso no era lo peor, no. Al igual que con la Godaime, por la mejilla descubierta del jounin había un rastro húmedo, testigo mudo de su dolor. El Uzumaki se quedó callado, aún más confuso. Yamato-taicho estaba estático, el cuerpo rígido como un palo. Y Sai… Naruto casi chilla del asombro al ver su mueca descompuesta. Nunca había visto tantos sentimientos en esos fríos ojos negros.

—Vieja, ¿qué pasó con Sakura-chan?

La mujer descargó la fuerza del puño sobre el ya muy maltratado escritorio.

—¡¿Estás sordo o qué?! —le chilló, con la voz más quebrada que nunca— ¡La secuestraron, secuestraron a Sakura! ¡Desde que ustedes se fueron que ella no está aquí!

Algo se rompió dentro de Naruto. Sintió que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlo y cayó al suelo. Su mano se levantó mecánicamente y la presionó sobre el pecho, en un intento absurdo de cerrar el enorme hoyo que acababa de abrirse. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y, entre la nebulosa que se formó a su alrededor, donde escuchaba vagamente a sus compañeros llamándolo, solo pudo pensar: 'Sakura-chan… no me dejes'. Luego de eso no volvió a tener conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

_Fin de Flash Back_

Golpeó la cabeza contra el tronco y soltó un sollozo ahogado, acompañado de más lágrimas. Todo era su culpa; si no hubiese ido a esa estúpida misión, si hubiese hecho caso a Sakura-chan… ella estaría con él. Saber que su mejor amiga, su hermana, no estaba, era un golpe demasiado duro para él. Se sentía destrozado y a la vez, insensible. Ya no sentía nada que no fuese ese dolor insufrible. Solo la chica lo mantenía de pie luego de Sasuke. Y ahora que ella no estaba… sentía que caía, una caída de la cual ya no se podría poner de pie.

Alzó los ojos azules al cielo gris, que parecía rugir su dolor. Nunca había presenciado una lluvia tan torrencial, pero no le importaba, ya nada importaba. Sakura-chan no estaba… alguien se la había arrebatado. Siempre había sido su sonrisa zorruna, hiperactividad, confianza y felicidad la que había elevado el ánimo de cualquiera, en cualquier situación. Pero, ahora, ¿quién lo sostendría a él? Había escuchado que Yamato-taicho se había encerrado en su casa, y Sai había desaparecido. Lo había buscado por todos lados, pero no había dado con el pelinegro.

Necesitaba estar con alguien, necesitaba que lo confortasen, que lo entendiesen. 'Kakashi-sensei', se dijo, luego de un instante. Bajó del árbol de un salto preciso y certero y comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo en especial. Le sorprendió que sus pies lo llevasen a la roca de los caídos y, más aún, encontrarse efectivamente al jounin. Sintió que su corazón se comprimía aún más al ver su estado.

Las ropas estaban totalmente mojadas y tenía algunos rasguños. Había caído sobre sus rodillas y apoyaba una mano sobre la piedra, con actitud desesperada. No podía verle el rostro porque se encontraba de espaldas, pero se hacía una idea. Se acercó despacio, sin intención de asustarlo, y lo oyó hablar.

—Me equivoqué, Obito —La voz sonaba torturada y ronca debido a los sollozos—. Otra vez me estoy quedando solo. No puedo proteger a los que amo; se escapan de mis manos.

—Kakashi-sensei —pronunció el Uzumaki, apoyando una mano conciliadora en su hombro. El hombre se volteó a mirarlo y Naruto no pudo menos que soltar algunas lágrimas, que se confundieron fácilmente con la lluvia. El único ojo visible del jounin ya no se curvaba en señal de sonrisa, ya no tenía ese brillo pervertido y burlón que había tenido siempre. Ahora estaba tan rojo que parecía que ambos ojos poseían el Sharingan.

—Naruto, lo siento. Ya no puedo…

—Tampoco yo, sensei. —Le tendió una mano, que el peliblanco tomó gustoso, y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Me siento vacío, siento que nunca más volveré a estar completo.

El ninja copia asintió a sus palabras, dándole a entender que sentía lo mismo. Y, casi inconcientemente, aferró al rubio entre sus brazos con fuerza, como temiendo que se escurriera entre ellos. No le importaba que lo viese llorando; Naruto era la única familia que le quedaba, y compartían la pérdida de las dos personas más importantes para ellos. Ahora solo les quedaba cuidarse entre sí, y tratar de apoyarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía que flotaba. No recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado allí, tampoco le importaba. Se sentía tranquila, en paz. Las cosas a su alrededor habían cambiado varias veces, mostrando figuras y lugares que permanecían enterrados en su memoria. No tenía conciencia del tiempo; no lo necesitaba, de todas formas. Allí donde estaba, solo importaba estar tranquila. Y lo estaba. Entonces, ¿para qué preocuparse?

El paisaje que la rodeaba cambió una vez más, pero no volvió a tomar forma. Una nube negra la rodeó, elevándola, expandiéndola, devolviéndola a su forma original. Sus cinco sentidos parecieron activarse de repente. Ahora era conciente de los sonidos que la rodeaban, de las formas y texturas que sus dedos reconocían.

—¿Cree que despertará pronto, un? —Una voz, muy lejana y suave, llegó hasta ella, golpeándola como una ola.

—¿Me ves cara de enfermero o qué? —le replicó otra voz, mordazmente.

—A decir verdad, Danna…

Se oyó un fuerte golpe, y a alguien quejarse: 'Ugh, Danna, eso dolió'. 'Sasori y Deidara', los reconoció la pelirrosa. Así que seguía allí, en la guarida de Akatsuki. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido antes de eso, aunque creía visualizar el rostro de Kisame en sus memorias.

Abrió muy lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz. Los párpados le pesaban como si fuesen de piedra, y sentía que le habían pasado quinientos toros por arriba. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, al igual que su cerebro. Una sombra se acercó a ella, tapando la luz.

—¡Eh, Danna, ya despertó!

Otro golpe.

—Mocoso, ¿no te dije acaso que aprendieras a bajar la voz?

—Estás pidiendo un imposible… —murmuró Sakura, sintiendo rasgarse su garganta con cada palabra. Su voz salió como un susurro ahogado, así que creyó que no la habían oído.

Una risa y un gruñido fue lo que recibió de ambos muchachos como respuesta. Sonrió débilmente, incapaz de hace nada más. Quiso sentarse en la cama, pero la mano de quien supuso, era Sasori, se lo impidió.

—Mejor quédate acostada. Iré a buscar un poco de agua. Descansa, y luego hablaremos. —Su voz se volvió burlona, así que asumió que ahora le hablaba a su subordinado— ¿Crees que puedas cuidarla sin dejarla sorda?

—¡Claro que si, un!

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y salió, dejando a los menores solos.

Para sorpresa de la pelirrosa, Deidara suspiró que iría a hacer un poco de 'su arte' y que la dejaría descansar, como había pedido su Danna. Eso al menos le dejó tiempo a la chica de pensar.

Sentía, además del dolor homogéneo de todo su cuerpo, uno muy punzante y palpitante en el abdomen. Quiso levantar un poco la cabeza para examinar la razón de ese dolor, pero sus músculos aún estaban muy débiles. Tal vez Sasori tenía razón y no podía hacer más que descansar. Pero, Kami, cómo odiaba no poder hacer nada. Sonrió al pensar que, inconcientemente, algo de la hiperactividad de su amigo rubio se le había pegado con el tiempo.

'Naruto', recordó, sintiendo un escozor en su nariz y luego en sus ojos. ¿Sabría ya de su rapto? ¿Seguiría en su misión, o habría vuelto a la aldea? ¿Cómo se lo habría tomado? Trató de imaginarse como se hubiese tomado ella el que Naruto hubiese sido secuestrado, y el solo pensarlo le quitó momentáneamente el aliento. Unas furtivas lágrimas cayeron sin su permiso de sus orbes esmeralda. No era justo. A Naruto le habían quitado absolutamente todo; sus padres, su hermano y ahora ella. ¿Cómo se sobrepondría? Contempló a Deidara, quien parecía muy concentrado en su arte. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Se tenía que rendir, así sin más?

Haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo —nunca lo admitiría, pero su subconsciente le gritaba que hiciera lo que le decían y ya—, se apoyó en sus codos y se aclaró un poco la garganta.

—Hey… hum… Deidara —le llamó, con voz rasposa.

El rubio la contempló con asombro y se apresuró a su lado. Con cuidado, la tomó de los hombros, como para sostenerla, acomodó las almohadas y la dejó apoyarse en la cabecera. Luego se dejó caer en la silla que había frente al escritorio, al lado de la cama.

—Sasori no Danna…

—Ya lo se —le gruñó. No quería ser brusca, pero esa posición había incrementado increíblemente el dolor de su vientre. El chico parpadeó, sorprendido por su respuesta. Sakura suspiró—. Lo siento. Es que estoy un poco confundida. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Aquí te traje un poco de agua y algo de comida por si… —El pelirrojo se interrumpió al ver la escena. Dejó todo con un golpe en el escritorio y se volvió— ¿No te dije que te quedaras acostada y descansaras? —le ladró, sus ojos miel perforando los jade.

La chica bajó los ojos, siéndole imposible soportar el peso de esa mirada. A decir verdad, no debería sentir tanto miedo del Akasuna; él se había portado bien con ella y, por lo que podía ver, la estaba cuidando. Sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto que se trataba de un shinobi más fuerte que ella y que, además, contaba con el 100% de sus facultades, mientras ella parecía debilitarse con cada minuto. Había algo en su rostro —quizá ese halo de indiferencia que lo rodeaba— que lo hacía diferente a Deidara, impulsivo y explosivo como era el rubio.

—Danna…

—Si, ya se, quiere saber lo que le pasó —refunfuñó Sasori. Se sentó en la cama y su mirada se clavó en la pared—. Fuiste a la enfermería con Kisame, a hacer Kami sabe qué, y cuando volviste estabas inconciente.

—¿Inconciente?

—Si, niña, inconciente. Kisame te trajo en brazos y nos dijo que Hidan te había clavado esa estaca de mierda que lleva él.

Como un flash, la memoria le voló a la cabeza. Recordó su pelea con el inmortal, mientras trataba de inyectarle el suero. Luego le había dado un puñetazo y él la había lastimado. Recordó vagamente al peliazul acercársele, pero ahí todo se hacía oscuro y difuso, y perdía lo que fuese que siguiera a ese recuerdo.

Bajó la vista a su abdomen y levantó la remera, temerosa de lo que vería. Pero se encontró con vendas que tapaban la herida, un poco manchadas de sangre.

—No es lo mejor, pero la ninja médico eres tu, un.

—Tráeme las vendas, y algo de alcohol —le ordenó al rubio, que entrecerró los ojos y fue en busca de lo pedido con un bufido.

Se quitó las vendas y largó un jadeo cuando vio toda su piel abierta, que en seguida comenzó a expulsar sangre. Tomó un poco de alcohol y limpió los bordes, mordiendo violentamente el labio para no chillar de dolor. Luego su mano fue cubierta por chakra verde y la apoyó sobre su vientre. En algunos segundos, solo quedaba una leve marca de lo que antes había sido un agujero.

Mientras hacía todo eso, una furia oscura la invadió. Ese cabrón estúpido, ella trataba de ayudarlo —bueno, en realidad lo ayudaba por su vida y por la de la aldea— y el maldito lo único que hacía era lastimarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente?

—Dos días —contestó Deidara, con una mano en el mentón—. Eso hace que este sea tu tercer día con nosotros, un —continuó, palmeándole el hombro, como si fuese un amigo, _hombre_.

Sakura rodó los ojos y suspiró. Si, a este punto sus amigos sabrían de su secuestro. Pensó en Ino, con una mueca. Si tan solo pudiese disculparse… No. Ella volvería a la aldea. Quizá tardase un tiempo, pero lo haría. Y cuando lo hiciese, haría lo que fuera por recuperar la mistad de la rubia. Y también les diría a todos cuanto los quería, cuanto los admiraba. A veces, no sabemos valorar lo que tenemos hasta que, irremediablemente, lo perdemos. Y ahora Sakura apreciaba más que nunca los lazos que la unían a la villa; sus padres, sus amigos, sus maestros. También había pacientes en el hospital, sus pacientes, esperando por su atención. No podía fallarles; ellos la estaban esperando y, quizá, buscando. Si, seguramente la estarían buscando. Conociendo al rubio, no descansaría hasta encontrarla. Y ella no se podía permitir quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenía que sacarle el mayor provecho posible a esa nueva y trágica situación que se le presentaba. Frunció el ceño con determinación. Aún desde allí, ella ayudaría a al aldea todo lo que pudiese.

Sasori y Deidara intercambiaron una mirada y el rubio se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Bueno, rosita, nos vemos luego, un.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, ella puso los ojos en blanco. El pelirrojo pareció comprender, porque sonrió con burla y le dijo, en todo confidente.

—Dile rubia y jamás te olvidará.

La chica rió por esa muestra de confianza. De pronto tuvo deseos de pararse y salir un poco a caminar. Ahora que se había curado, sentía el cuerpo un poco más ligero. Quería salir y extender un poco las piernas. Pero tampoco quería salir sola a los fríos pasillos. No quería encontrarse con ningún Akatsuki que tuviera la mínima posibilidad de matarla. 'Quizá mañana', se dijo.

—Levántate —le ordenó súbitamente el pelirrojo. Sakura lo miró con curiosidad y él se aproximó. La tomó del brazo y la puso de pie con cuidado. Con una mano la sostuvo (porque era obvio que si la soltaba, ella se desplomaría) y quitó las sábanas de la cama.

Dejó a Sakura para que volviese a sentarse y extendió las sábanas en el suelo. Cuando comprendió lo que haría, la pelirrosa se enterneció.

—¿Dormirás en el suelo?

—¿Prefieres que lo haga contigo? —preguntó, con una fuerte nota de ironía.

La chica se sonrojó; le parecía de pésima cortesía dejarlo tirado cuando él se estaba portando bien con ella, pero era cierto que no era su sueño dormir con un criminal rango S. El Akasuna pareció leerle los pensamientos, porque continuó.

—Ya, era una pregunta retórica. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a morir por dormir en el piso. —Se detuvo un segundo, como meditando algo, y sonrió malévolamente—. Claro que, siempre que quieras, tienes el cuarto de Deidara allá enfrente.

—Estoy bien, gracias —chilló, con una voz demasiado aguda. No tardó en tomar un color totalmente rojo. Se avergonzó de estarse sonrojando delante de Sasori, pero el chico decía cosas demasiado comprometedoras.

El pelirrojo rió fuertemente y se acostó, saliendo del campo visual de la kunoichi. Quiso preguntarle más sobre Akatsuki, pero se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué lo diferenciaba de Kisame? ¿Por qué habría de decirle algo? Primero tendría que ganarse su confianza, hacerle preguntas banales y, cuidadosamente, buscar la forma de introducir las 'importantes', por así decirlo. Aunque tendría que andarse con mucho cuidado: siempre había sido muy sentimental, tanto para enfadarse y golpear como para caer y llorar. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado porque, conociéndose como se conocía, al primer descuido terminaría por tomarle cariño al pelirrojo. Y es que ya en aquel momento sentía un tirón de culpa al saber que todo lo que él estaba haciendo por ella, se lo pagaría diciendo todas sus debilidades en la aldea. Sacudió la cabeza; no tenía que pensar, solo hacer lo que se había propuesto. Dormiría un poco y luego, al despertar, comenzaría con la dichosa lista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres días. Solo eso había pasado desde la desaparición de Sakura Haruno. Pero bien que esos pocos días habían bastado para cambiar a mucha gente.

En la villa se respiraba un aire de melancolía y pérdida. Mucha gente conocía a Sakura por el hospital; otros la conocían por ser una kunoichi. Todos estaban tristes, y algo confundidos también. ¿Quién podría querer hacerle daño a alguien tan dulce y cariñoso como ella lo era?

Sus amigos estaban destrozados. Ino se había encerrado en su casa y se había negado a salir; el dolor y la culpa la ahogaban, la superaban. Hinata había pedido una licencia en el hospital —la cual le fue concedida por la misma hokage— y también se había recluido en la mansión Hyuga. Ten-ten, para sorpresa de todos, dejó de ir a entrenar diariamente —todos sabían que la chica adoraba ejercitar y que hacerlo regularmente era un hábito—. Todos los chicos habían adoptado una pose 'a lo Shino'. Ya no reían, sino que deambulaban por la villa como fantasmas. Tsunade estaba destrozada, y eso aumentaba a límites insospechados su mal humor. Shizune estaba muy nerviosa; no podía cometer ni el mínimo error que la rubia ya descargaba su ira sobre ella. Pero no podía culparla, la entendía. Sabía que para la hokage, Sakura era una hija. Y podía comprender el dolor de la ausencia.

Pero definitivamente la peor parte se la llevaba el 'equipo siete'. Para ellos Sakura era algo así como indispensable. Quien muchas veces cortaba las discusiones y limaba desacuerdos era ella y su cálida sonrisa. Naruto y Kakashi habían cambiado radicalmente. Toda la antigua felicidad, hiperactividad, confianza y todas esas cosas del rubio se habían ido junto a la pelirrosa. La constante diversión que proyectaba el jounin había desaparecido, dejando una especie de cáscara. Sai se había vuelto a cerrar; la única diferencia era que ahora era aún más frío que antes, y no daba ni una pequeñísima sonrisa, ni si quiera falsa. Yamato era quien mejor parecía llevarlo de los cuatro, aunque tenía momentos en lo que, a la mínima provocación, comenzaba a soltar un repertorio de chillidos enfurecidos, para luego quedarse largo rato en silencio.

Era de noche, la noche del tercer día. El chico Uzumaki se encontraba sentado sobre un tejado, contemplando con tristeza la gran luna menguante. Desde que había recibido la noticia le costaba mucho dormir, así como comer o siquiera moverse. Quería ser fuerte por su amiga, pero sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco. No sabían donde buscar, qué hacer. ¿Quién podía ser el mal nacido que odiaba a la pelirrosa? ¿Sería por él, como una carnada? No quería siquiera pensar en sus condiciones. Se había convencido —más que nada para guardar un poco de cordura y no morir de tristeza— de que la chica estaba viva. Lo sentía, de cierta forma. Le dolía mucho el pecho, pero suponía que era por la pérdida. Si algo malo le hubiese sucedido a Sakura —algo malo como que la torturasen o… la matasen— él lo sabría. Así era la conexión que los unía. Si uno era feliz, el otro también lo era; si uno estaba triste, también el otro lo estaba.

—¿Piensas en… en Sakura?

La voz débil y queda de cierto pelinegro hizo a Naruto voltear la vista. Sai estaba sentado a su lado, mirando a su vez al cielo.

—¿Sabes, teme? Nunca creí que de veras la apreciases tanto.

—Siempre le he dicho fea —Un amago de sonrisa pasó por la cara del anbu, pero tan pronto como llegó, se fue—. Siempre nos hemos peleado y cuando la conocí, la traté muy mal. Pero ella y tú han sido los primeros en aceptarme. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, los únicos a quienes verdaderamente llevo en el corazón.

Naruto sonrió con agradecimiento, y su mirada se perdió en el firmamento.

—Sakura-chan tiene esa habilidad —murmuró, luego de unos segundos. Había cariño en su voz, como si hablar de la chica lo tranquilizase. Sai no lo miró, pero estaba atento a sus palabras—. No puedes no quererla o, simplemente, pasar de ella. Hay algo con ella que… sencillamente te hace caer.

Y la primera sonrisa genuina hizo su aparición en el rostro del pelinegro. Se giró hacia Naruto con determinación.

—Hay que encontrarla, Naruto —El rubio lo miró también, sus ojos celestes brillando con una luz nueva. Una sonrisa, una de esas grandes y zorrunas, se abrió paso entre las comisuras de sus labios—. Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho, tú y yo. Somos su equipo, su familia. Es nuestro deber.

—Hablaremos con ellos mañana, pero lo haremos —Se puso de pie, y su figura pareció nuevamente ese icono de confianza y valor. Les regaló una enorme sonrisa a las estrellas y, como si hablara realmente con ella, dijo—: Espéranos, Sakura-chan. Nosotros iremos a por ti.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Daniiv96: Hola, me alegro que te parezca interesante! Y Saku no está sola: tiene a ese pelirrojo (baba) jaja por cierto que Hidan tiene de lindo lo que le falta de cerebro, pero hay que perdonarlo. Una pelirrosa que yo conozco lo va a cambiar... Aquí la conti, cuídate mucho!

Bloddy Cherry: Hidan se gano a pulso el puñetazo de Saku, hay que admitirlo u.u Pues claro que lo son, más que nada cuando son tiernos y caballerosos *.* jaja cuídate mucho!

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Romántico Hidan? Si..., claro. jaja Crees que le haya desformado ese hermosos rostro? O.o hay que tener cuidado cuando damos esos puñetazos -.- Me alegro de que tengas unas vacaciones, mi semestre comienza en un mes! :'( Estaré esperando ansiosa, a los dos jaja Espero estés bien, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me das, es muy importante :D Cuídate mucho, yours!

Itami-chan: Pues de noche me quedaré para ver tus reviews :) Si, lo se, si yo fuera Saku ya me comí a Deidei y a Sasori jeje pero ella espera a alguien mas ^^ Y a Saku le dio un poco de miedo Kisame (imagínate, dos metros de espalda O.O) pero lo que yo quise hacer ver es que el hombre no es malo, se divierte con Saku golpeando a Hidan y la chica no le cae mal. Hay que darle una oportunidad ^^ lo de Hidan, jaja me has hecho reír, creo que él no lo sabe todavía -.- Me alegro de que te gustara, cuídate mucho!

No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno (Amiga plis búscate un nombre más corto): Hola! Me gustan mucho las lectoras fieles :D También me ha pasado de leer hidasaku incompletos, o que lo que menos tenían era hidasaku, pero no te preocupes que yo mi fic lo terminaré cueste lo que cueste, tal vez me tarde un poco, pero lo terminaré (no dejaré que mueras, tranquila) :) Aquí la conti, cuídate mucho!

Polostella: Hello! I'm glad you like it ;) Here's the next chapter, hope you like it too! Take care!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Hola! Me he quedado hasta tarde para traerles este cap, creo que a partir de aquí las cosas irán cambiando :D

**Advertencias: **En este capítulo habrá insultos que no restringí con los típicos símbolos, sino que los escribí tal cual son. Pienso que así tiene un poco más de sentido. De todos modos, a quien no guste de leerlos, puede saltárselos. No se perderá el sentido de la trama por ello. No volveré a dar esta advertencia, pero tómenla para éste y todos los capítulos que sigan.

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

Cuando despertó, notó que estaba lloviendo. Una luz acuosa entraba por la ventana, al tiempo que miles de pequeñas gotitas heladas la golpeaban con insistencia. El aire era bastante fresco, incluso dentro de la guarida. Un tenue olor a tierra mojada la alertó de que se encontraban en un bosque, o al menos cerca de uno. Lamentablemente, eso solo le trajo recuerdos de la villa, recuerdos de sus amigos, de la gente a la que amaba. Recuerdos de Naruto y ella riendo bajo la lluvia, como los hermanos que eran. Sacudió la cabeza; no se trataba de olvidar, no. Eso nunca. Sencillamente tenía que resignarse a la idea de que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de volver con los suyos. Sasori le dio los buenos días con ese aire mezcla de indiferencia y burla que lo caracterizaba, y le comentó que hacía largo rato que llovía. Al parecer, también hacía rato que él estaba despierto.

—¿Puedo… usar el baño?

—Lo puedes hacer si dejas de balbucear —La pelirrosa se sonrojó y se encaminó a la segunda puerta que había en la habitación.

Al igual que el cuarto en si, el baño la sorprendió. Quizá porque esperaba encontrar un lugar pequeño, sucio, y mal acabado. Por el contrario, lo que vio fue un lugar cómodo y bien acomodado; había una ducha, un pequeño mueble, un lavamanos y el excusado. Todo de cerámica blanca, sobre un piso de cerámicas celestes.

La Haruno miró su ropa y suspiró con desgana. Tres días de vestir lo mismo. Pero, ¿de dónde sacaría otra? Ciertamente no vestiría como hombre, y la verdad era que le daba algo de pavor pedirle algo a la mujer que había visto con el líder. Suspiró con resignación y se metió a la ducha. El agua fría la ayudó a despejarse un poco, aunque no supo si eso era del todo bueno. Quería aferrarse a los recuerdos por miedo a olvidarlos. Se dejó caer por la pared, con un sollozo ahogado. ¡Extrañaba tanto Konoha! Nunca debió haberse echo ninja médico. Pero el error no esta ahí; estaba en su infinita debilidad, en su continua estupidez. ¡Joder, se odiaba!

Unos golpes en la puerta la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Si… dame un minuto.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero se puso de pie y cerró el agua. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió. Sasori estaba sentado en una silla, reclinado sobre el escritorio. Se acercó muy lentamente a él, pero, vamos, el muchacho era un Akatsuki.

—Mocosa, si lo que quieres es asustarme, podrías esforzarte un poco más.

—Pues, para que lo sepas, no quería asustarte —refunfuño, indignada y avergonzada, cruzando los brazos.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada hasta encontrarla con la suya y, por primera vez, mostró algo de genuina curiosidad.

—No has balbuceado. Te felicito, mocosa.

—Dijiste que me llamarías Sakura —murmuró, una vez que hubo alcanzado la cama y se sentó en ella.

La típica sonrisa burlona apareció en el delicado rostro del Akasuna, y la chica supo de antemano que tuvo que haber cerrado la boca.

—Bien, te diré Sakura. Pero tú me dirás Sasori, y no balbucearás.

La kunoichi asintió, sintiéndose cómoda por primera vez. Sasori era diferente a la gente que conocía. Era galante, aunque no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Más bien era natural. Había una mezcla en él de indolencia y burla, pero se había ocupado de ella cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Su trato era algo cínico, aunque no rayaba la crueldad, como el de Sasuke. A su pesar, tuvo que admitirse a si misma que le hubiese gustado conocerlo en otras circunstancias, así como a Deidara. Ese nombre disparó una idea algo olvidada en su cabeza: la lista sobre lo que conocía de Akatsuki.

'Bien, Sakura, piensa, ¿qué has descubierto hasta ahora? Su líder es inmensamente fuerte; sus ojos son peculiares, algún tipo de Kekkei Genkai, seguramente. Una mujer lo acompaña; no tengo idea de sus habilidades o cuál es su función. Nunca la había visto en batalla. Akasuna no Sasori no está muerto; por el contrario, goza de una excelente salud', giró un poco la cabeza y lo observó, impasible, mientras dibujaba algo con eterna paciencia. Se obligó a continuar; si su mirada no se despegaba de él, la culpa la embargaría y no quería saber lo que sucedería luego de eso. 'Parece aún más fuerte de lo que era su clon. Deidara tiene ambos brazos; de alguna forma, los ha de haber recuperado. Itachi Uchiha está en la plenitud de sus capacidades; al parecer, es igual de misteriosos y extraño que siempre. ¿Sus propósitos aquí? No tengo idea, aunque sinceramente no creo que él se trague eso de dominar el mundo. Kisame Hoshigaki tiene de altura lo que tiene de fuerza; es decir, demasiada. De todos modos, creo que se compadeció de mí aquel día. Según Sasori él fue quien me trajo. Y por último, las escorias más repugnantes que hayan pisado la tierra alguna vez —bueno, al menos un poco por detrás de Orochimaru—: los inmortales. Por el momento, uno carece completamente de su fuerza, tanto como de su chakra. Tomará algunas semanas para que recupere ambos. El otro solo necesita de unos cuantos días para que el flujo de chakra se normalice; de todas formas, su estupidez parece haberse incrementado con el tiempo. Y eso, ya es decir mucho'.

Sabía algunas cosas, aunque lamentaba que no fuesen más. Necesitaba conocerlos a fondo; saber sus habilidades, sus debilidades, sus gustos, pasatiempos, _todo_. A eso se dedicaría realmente mientras permaneciese allí. Si en algún momento creía que estaban sospechando, tiraría todo por la borda y se largaría como fuera. Siempre estaba presente la advertencia de que quizá no lograse huir, pero trataba de ignorarla lo más posible. Necesitaba concentrarse.

—¿Sasori? —El chico la miró—. Quisiera salir un poco. Me siento encerrada. ¿Crees que podrías…?

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la puerta. La ya tan conocida sonrisa burlona se instauró en los labios masculinos y, alzando los hombros con elegancia, replicó:

—La verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Abrió la puerta y, como Sakura ya esperaba, la dejó salir primero. El pasillo estaba silencioso y oscuro, con solo unas pocas antorchas iluminándolo.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—¿Hay algún campo de entrenamiento o algo al aire libre?

El pelirrojo la miró con abierta curiosidad, pero al final pareció no importarle demasiado, porque le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera y empezó a caminar. No habían dado muchos pasos cuando —al menos desde el punto de vista de la kunoichi— la desgracia misma se presentó frente a ellos, con forma de atractivo hombre joven y de cabellos plateados. Llevaba puesta la típica ropa de Akatsuki y la capa sobre ella, aunque no llevaba remera de ningún tipo y la capa estaba abierta a la altura del bajo pecho, dejando sus pectorales a la vista de la pelirrosa. Ésta corrió la mirada, con un diminuto sonrojo llegando a sus mejillas.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos; Sakura, molesta y atemorizada —aún no olvidaba que el hombre había tenido oportunidad de matarla y que no lo había logrado solo porque Kisame había intervenido—, Sasori indiferente y Hidan con una creciente diversión. Se irguió en toda su altura y una sonrisa burlona—del tipo de las del pelirrojo que tenía enfrente— se instaló en sus labios.

—Oi, Sasori, ¿Qué se siente andar con una perra? —preguntó, su voz cargada de crueldad.

Sakura sintió que la sangre corría más despacio por sus venas, calentándose al punto de hervir. Esta vez no la dejaría pasar. No usaría la fuerza para que él tuviese ocasión de lastimarla, pero no era ninguna estúpida, y ese infeliz lo iba a ver. Sintiéndose un poco más segura al estar acompañada del Akasuna, sonrió malévolamente

—Bueno, Hidan, no tienes por qué preguntarle a Sasori. Con preguntarle a tu compañero bastará.

El peliblanco siguió sonriendo con burla, evidentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir. Cuando cayó el en la cuenta, frunció mucho el ceño.

—Perra maldita, ¡por Jashin-sama que te voy a sacar los ojos!

Sasori alzó las cejas, como si de verdad se sorprendiese del arrebato del religioso. Había tal aburrimiento en sus facciones que la pelirrosa pensó que bien podría llevarse con Shikamaru. El inmortal paseó la vista por el uno y por el otro, con la misma mueca de profundo enfado. Pero la chica sabía que no se echaría a pelear con un compañero; el líder podía hacerle Kami sabe qué, y después de todo ella no lo valía.

—No creí que estuvieses tan jodidamente desesperado por compañía que tuvieses que recurrir a una jodida zorra asquerosa como ella. ¡Por Jashin-sama! Preferiría acostarme con una rata.

—Pues créeme que ninguna rata aceptaría acostarse contigo, infeliz.

—¿Alguna vez te has acostado con alguien, maldita perra? —Una sonrisa condescendiente, pero aún burlona, bailó en los labios del inmortal. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, como estudiándola con cuidado—. Dime, jodida zorra, ¿hubo algún pobre imbécil que no tuviese a ninguna otra perra a la cual joder, y tuvo que conformarse contigo?

Sakura tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, se sonrojó violentamente, aún contra su voluntad. Pero por el otro, tuvo una aplastante necesidad de echarse a llorar. Sentía el conocido escozor en la nariz, que rápidamente se trasportó a los ojos, humedeciéndolos. Una última gota de dignidad la hizo darse la vuelta y echar a correr; no podía permitir que ese engendro la viese llorar, jamás.

Sus pies la llevaron por varios corredores, todos igualmente desolados, hasta que se topó con una gran puerta, que abrió de una patada. El viento frío le chocó en pleno rostro. Sin saber cómo, había acabado en el campo de entrenamiento. El lugar tenía un amplio claro, que era completamente rodeado por un bosque. Sabía, por descontado, que no estaba libre; en algún lugar había paredes que encerraban esa zona, haciéndola parte del escondite.

Caminó lentamente por el claro, dejando que las heladas gotas de lluvia la mojasen por completo. No sentía el frío, de todas formas. Cansada, se dejó caer de rodillas. Algo había comenzado a oprimirle el pecho, haciéndole dificultoso respirar. Ahora que estaba sola, no se molestó en contener las lágrimas, que dejaron sus ojos presurosamente.

No había sido lo que había querido decir el religioso lo que la había lastimado, ni mucho menos el tono indulgente que había empleado. Si era por ella, se podía ir al infierno. Era lo que, escondido entre la estupidez del hombre, había salido de sus labios. No era suficiente para que alguien estuviese contento con ella. 'Sasuke', pensó, largando un sollozo lastimero, que se perdió entre el estruendo de los truenos. No había podido hacer lo suficiente para ser lo que el chico necesitaba, lo que quería. Nunca había sido suficiente.

Sus manos, apoyadas en el suelo, comenzaron a hundirse levemente, indicando que la lluvia había hecho barro la tierra. No le importaba encharcarse ni llenarse de lodo. No pensaba en que esa era la única ropa que tenía. Todas esas nimiedades carecían de importancia.

La soledad la golpeó con renovada fuerza, haciendo aún más acongojados sus sollozos. Estaba sola, completamente. Para qué engañarse; Sasori solo estaba siendo amable, no se estaba preocupando realmente. Ni tampoco ella podía culparlo; ¿acaso no estaba a la caza de sus debilidades, para luego ayudar a su villa a asesinarlo? Solo trataban de hacer llevadera su estancia, eso era todo. Naruto, Ino, Kakashi-sensei… todos habían quedado atrás, y la aterraba sobremanera pensar que estaba metiéndose en un terreno del cual, quizá, luego no pudiese salir. Todo había sido una completa locura desde el momento en que Itachi Uchiha —o Akatsuki al completo, le daba igual— había entrado a su vida. El 'si hubiera' no existe, es una manera débil en que las personas tratan de justificar su presente. Pero Sakura no podía evitar pensar que si hubiese ido a esa misión, no estaría metida en ese embrollo. De todas formas, no podía culpar a Tsunade, ni quería hacerlo. Kakashi-sensei le había dado las razones para la decisión de la Sannin, y en el fondo Sakura se sentía feliz de que la mujer la cuidase tanto. Al final, en todo caso, esa preocupación no había servido para nada.

Una sombra le indicó que alguien estaba parado tras ella, aunque reparó en esto solo cuando dicha persona le apoyó una capa en los hombros, protegiéndola del frío. Alzó sus jades hacia su acompañante, y su llanto recrudeció al notar que se trataba de Sasori, mojado de pies a cabeza. La observaba con una expresión indescifrable, aunque la kunoichi ya no encontraba en sus ojos miel esa chispa de burla ni ese halo de indiferencia. Le tendió una mano, que ella dudó en tomar. Cuando lo hizo, el pelirrojo la puso de pie de un tirón y puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

—Es posible que tengas muchas razones para llorar, y lo comprendo; pero escúchame, y hazlo bien: jamás, _jamás_, dejes que esas razones tengan que ver con Hidan.

—No es…

Pero el muchacho no la dejó continuar —aunque la Haruno dudaba mucho de que realmente hubiese continuado hablando—. Hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo algo como 'necesitas un baño'.

Se encontraba recorriendo los mismos fríos y oscuros pasillos. Estaba temblando un poco, a pesar de llevar la capa de Sasori. A su paso podía notar el pequeño camino de agua que ella y su acompañante estaban dejando, inconcientemente. Sasori no había roto el silencio, y Sakura estaba demasiado agotada para decir nada.

Tan pronto como entraron al cuarto, la kunoichi se quitó la capa y entró al baño. Sasori se dejó caer en la silla, extenuado. Luego de que la chica hubiese salido corriendo, Hidan se había quedado allí plantado, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Sasori no tenía nada que decirle; no era su madre para andar regañándolo y de todas formas le importaba bien poco cualquier cosa que saliese de los labios del inmortal. Lo consideraba tan estúpido como insoportable. Así que se había limitado a dar media vuelta e ir en busca de la pelirrosa, con una idea de su paradero comenzando a formarse en su cabeza.

Un sollozo, proveniente del baño, lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Lamentablemente, él no podía hacer nada. Con el correr de los años, había creado a su alrededor una dura y gruesa capa de hielo para impedir que cualquier sentimiento entrase, o saliese. La Haruno necesitaba alguien que la comprendiese y que la apoyase; y el pelirrojo sólo podía tratar de hacer lo último, aunque de todas formas tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. 'Quizá hubiese sido buena idea que llamara a Deidara', caviló, para sus adentros.

Sus ojos bajaron a las desordenas hojas que había en el escritorio, y una pequeña sonrisa sincera alzó las comisuras de sus labios. No era un experto en sensaciones humanas, a pesar de ser uno, pero algo le decía que _eso_ le gustaría a la chica. Y si alcanzaba para detener sus lágrimas por un rato, él estaría satisfecho.

Sakura salió del baño con la capa de Sasori aún puesta. Se había restregado los ojos con el deseo de que no se notase las marcas del llanto, pero había sido peor. Sus jades estaban rojos e hinchados, y sentía un poco de jaqueca. Ya no se podía permitir llorar; si seguía haciéndolo, terminaría por marchitarse, como una flor a la que cortan y dejan tirada.

Se sorprendió al notar al shinobi de la arena sentada en la cama, con unos cuantos papeles en su regazo. La observaba con detenimiento, como si quisiese asegurarse de que llegaría a la cama sana y salva.

—Toma —Le entregó las hojas tan pronto como ella se sentó a su lado.

La kunoichi dudó un segundo. ¿No estaría… invadiendo su intimidad al ver sus cosas? Pero él le estaba dando permiso, ¿cierto? Bajó sus orbes hasta la pequeña pila que tenía en sus manos, y éstos estuvieron a punto se salírsele de las órbitas.

Eran dibujos. Dibujos de _ella_. Había retratado cada ángulo de su rostro; sonriendo, enfadada, mientras comía la manzana que él le había dado. Dormida. Estaba de más decir, por supuesto, que Sasori era un artista magnífico, y que sus dibujos eran como un espejo de la chica. 'Mierda', pensó. Lo había hecho. Se había involucrado. ¡Y eso que esa misma mañana se había instado a no hacerlo! Pero había sido imposible; sencillamente era lo que tenía que suceder. El pelirrojo la cuidaba y, para Sakura, esos dibujos eran un consuelo. Sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas dejar sus ojos, pero no le importó. Por primera vez en días, eran lágrimas de felicidad. Quizá no fuese tan malo después de todo. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría hacer de su estancia allí un bonito recuerdo para no olvidar jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Naruto, espero que tengas una muy buena razón para haberme llamado aquí hoy.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sai y Yamato se encontraban en el puente, aquel donde se solía reunir el equipo siete. Era el día libre de los shinobis, y los menores habían citado a los superiores temprano en la mañana. El peligris no estaba de su mejor humor; había llegado a la hora pactada —ocho treinta— y no tenía jodida idea de lo que querían de él. Cuando vio llegar a Yamato, sospechó que algo se traían todos ellos entre manos. Sin embargo, el Anbu no tardó en desmentirlo: tampoco él tenía ni idea de lo que querían esos chicos.

—Sai y yo, hemos estado pensando —explicó el rubio, señalándose y haciendo lo mismo con su amigo pelinegro. Kakashi asintió bruscamente, apurándolo—. No podemos dejarnos llevar por la pérdida de Sakura-chan. No sería justo para ella.

Eso terminó de detonar el humor negro que se cargaba el ninja copia. Tomó al rubio por el cuello de su campera naranja y lo alzó con rudeza, haciendo despegar sus pies varios centímetros del suelo.

—¿Y propones que sigamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido? ¡¿Eh?! —lo sacudió, sin darle tiempo a replicar. Yamato apoyó una mano en su hombro y pronunció un suave 'Kakashi-sempai', buscando calmarlo. El jounin cerró los ojos y soltó a Naruto, dejándolo caer al suelo— ¡Creí que eras su amigo!

—Kakashi-san, lo que Naruto trataba de decir es que… —Sai, luego de ayudar al Uzumaki a ponerse de pie, decidió tomar la palabra.

—No me interesa. Me largo.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la aldea, sabiendo que si se cruzaba con alguien, seguramente descargaría su dolor y furia en esa pobre persona. Solo tuvo oportunidad de dar varios pasos, porque el mismo chico al que había alzado minutos antes se había plantado frente a él y ahora le reclamaba, a gritos.

—¡¿Se va a su casa a meterse en su libro de mierda?! ¡¿Eso hará?! —El jounin frunció el ceño, sintiendo calentarse su sangre. Para su desgracia, ese gesto no consiguió intimidar a su alumno—. No me interesa lo que usted haga. Pero creí que debía saber que, al menos Sai y yo, no renunciaremos a Sakura-chan. Ella es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, y no pienso esperar aquí sentado a que la vieja Tsunade me diga que ha ocurrido una tragedia. No pienso permitirlo —Se apartó, dejándole vía libre al Hatake para irse—. Perdí a Sasuke como usted, pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras algún cabrón secuestra a quien más quiero frente a mis narices.

Le echó una última mirada de indignación y decepción, aunque eso no era nada comparado a los que el jounin sentía por si mismo. El chico kyubi deshizo los pocos pasos que lo había llevado hasta estar frente a su maestro. Cuando se reunió con Sai y Yamato, no obstante, dijo, por sobre su hombro, sin darse la vuelta:

—Somos su equipo, su familia. Es nuestro deber protegerla —su tono adquirió un matiz irónico, que usaba cuando quería herir—. Pero no se sienta obligado a hacer esto, Kakashi-sensei. Ninguno de nosotros lo hace por eso. Lo hacemos porque Sakura-chan es muy importante para nosotros, porque la queremos, porque no pudimos protegerla y porque ella merece estar aquí, ser feliz. Me alegra que no esté aquí para presenciar cómo el hombre que es un ejemplo para ella, al que considera un amigo, un mentor y un _padre_, le da la espalda sin pensarlo.

Quizá iba a decir algo más, pero cualquier palabra quedó ahogada en su boca cuando la mano del ex-Anbu se cerró sobre su garganta, estampando su espalda contra un árbol.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir que le doy la espalda a Sakura —su voz sonó queda y quebrada, y el rubio supo que había conseguido su propósito: por supuesto que no se creía todo lo que había dicho, pero tenía que incentivar al sensei de alguna manera—. Tú y ella son lo único que me queda, son _mi_ familia. Lo que más quiero en el mundo es traerla aquí, y que sea feliz.

Una notoria sonrisa zorruna se plantó en pleno rostro del Uzumaki. Kakashi lo soltó y se alejó un paso.

—Entonces ayúdenos a encontrarla, Kakashi-sensei. Porque sé que allí donde esté, Sakura-chan nos está esperando. A los cuatro.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Vampire Andrea: Muchas gracias! De verdad que me alegro que te parezca genial ^^ Y con respecto al castigo de Hidan, créeme que es un castigo que nunca espero :P Aquí la conti, cuídate mucho!

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Perdona, es que es difícil a veces captar el sarcasmo a través de la escritura -.-' Lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrada a escribir novelas, por lo tanto mi escritura se toma su tiempo, me gusta detallar y cosas así. Esta historia tendrá puff muchos caps ^^ Se que lo de su hermoso rostro lo dijiste porque tu lo piensas! Pero me quedare tranquila, confío en tu promesa de traérmelo si lo encuentras :D Estaré esperando tu dibujo, será mi primer regalo (emoción on) :') Muchas gracias, como siempre, por tus ánimos; eres lo mejor. Cuídate mucho y suerte en lo que quiera que hagas. Tuya!

Itami-chan: Me pasé de noche como tu :D Creeme que lo de Naruto era necesario, a mi me parece que así se sentiría él si alguien raptase a Saku u.u Me alegro que pienses eso, como le dije a Annie lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrada a esta forma de escritura lenta y detallada, y hay quienes no soportan eso. Me gusta que apruebes como lo llevo! Eres una perv! jaja (haría lo mismo, em). Puedes comentar a la hora que tu quieras, mientras lo hagas! Cuídate mucho, bye :)

No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno: Si, se que es muy complicado u.u pero al menos tendremos que encontrar un sobrenombre, no se, diminutivo, algo! Para que sea más fácil llamarte ;) Pues todos estos chichis son unos jodidos perfectos caballeros *.* Deidei y Saso-sexy se preocupan por ella, y el team 7 sufre su pérdida -.- todo mejorará, quizá ^^ Y a Hidan... le dará su merecido de una manera que el no se esperará. Cuídate mucho!

Bloddy Cherry: Me alegro que te gustase, trato de no modificar mucho sus personalidades, al menos no si no es necesario. Cuídate mucho!

Minene Uryuu: 'Ese Sasori se le está insinuando, es un pillo xD' Créeme que cuando leí eso, casi me caigo de la silla de la risa. Pues, él es galán por naturaleza, no lo hace a propósito (? Mentira, es un pervertido! jaja No, en realidad es un chico lindo y caballeroso que se preocupa por ella. Ya veremos como termina todo con ellos. Me alegra que te gustase el cap! Y con lo de las sugerencias, ya sabes, cualquier idea loca que se te cruce por la cabeza que tenga el sello de 'Hidasaku', ya sabes cómo mandarme un Pm. Siempre los recibiré agradecida! Cuídate mucho, Saludox!


	9. Chapter 9

Heey beautiful people! :D Espero que estén disfrutando del día (o noche)!

Quiero decirles que el próximo capítulo se va a tardar un poco. No podré escribir en este fin de semana, por lo que posiblemente esté recién para el fin de semana que viene. Solo esperen, que llegará!

Quiero dar mis agradecimientos especiales a **Minene Uryuu**, quien me ayudó con algunos diálogos. Muchas gracias, querida Mini-Hidan :D

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

—Sakura, Kisame viene a buscarte. Dice que tienes algo que terminar en la enfermería.

La pelirrosa alzó la cabeza del libro sobre control de chakra —cortesía del pelirrojo— que tenía apoyado en su regazo, y le miró. Se habían pasado todo el día anterior hablando de temas triviales, o de gustos personales. Había comenzado el Akatsuki, haciéndole preguntas sueltas como: '¿cuál es tu color preferido?', o '¿qué comida te gusta más?', y miles más. Le había preguntado sobre flores, animales, clima, estaciones, lugares y varias cosas más. Algunas se las había tenido que pensar, puesto que nunca se había detenido a analizarlo. Pero el muy maldito la había engañado; él no había querido decirle absolutamente nada. Cuando ella, naturalmente, le reclamó, él la esquivó con un: 'mocosa, aprende a respetar a tus superiores'. Y eso, _naturalmente_, había concluido con el shinobi estampado en la pared, cortesía del puñetazo la kunoichi. Al principio se había quebrado del miedo; sin duda se había tomado demasiadas confianzas y ahora habría represalias. ¡Cuál había sido su sorpresa al escuchar la carcajada del muchacho! Y así, sin ninguna clase de explicación, Sasori comenzó a contarle sobre sus gustos, mientras ella lo contemplaba en sumiso silencio, embelesada.

Lanzó un suspiro; al menos sabía que el religioso no estaría ahí. Deidara le había comentado que había llegado a oídos del líder lo sucedido entre ella y el inmortal, y que le daba permiso para curar únicamente a Kakuzu. Solo tenía que preparar el suero para el peliblanco; el hombre se lo podía suministrar solo. 'Mejor así. Mientras menos me lo cruce, mejor', admitió, para si misma. Se puso de pie, dejó el libro en la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tal y como la primera vez, la altura del peliazul la hizo retroceder un paso, que luego tuvo que volver a dar. Le hizo una seña a Sasori para que no la esperara; cuando terminara con el ninja de la aldea de la cascada, iría al comedor y buscaría algo de comida. Ya estaba harta de la fruta que le traía el pelirrojo; entendía que fuese un artista y todo eso, pero no sabía absolutamente nada de cocina. No importaba, ella se prepararía algo, y también le prepararía algo a él. A esas alturas, ya aceptaba que consideraba al Akasuna su amigo. No había podido evitarlo; él se portaba bien con ella, había demostrado preocuparse incluso, y su personalidad —aunque un poco gruñón, intolerante a la impuntualidad y demasiado burlón— no le desagradaba. Por el contrario, le hacía recordar a todos sus amigos; tenía, al menos, un poco de todos. Le recordaba, más que nada, a Kakashi-sensei —por lo de burlón, no por la impuntualidad. Era el jounin el que siempre se hacía esperar—.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, de repente, el Hoshigaki.

La cabeza de la pelirrosa se volteó mecánicamente, con los ojos bien abiertos a causa de la sorpresa.

—Ya sabes —continuó él, con lo que parecía un intento de sonrisa—. Estaba contigo cuando el imbécil te clavó esa estaca. Yo te llevé hasta…hum… el cuarto de Sasori.

—Ah, si —reaccionó ella, bajando la cabeza—. Mmmm… gracias por eso.

—Así que, ¿estás bien?

—Si, claro. Sasori y Deidara me ayudaron, aunque al final me tuve que curar yo misma. Ahora entiendo porque qué su líder me quería aquí.

Kisame se rió y la miró desde su gran altura.

—No se puede ser todo, niña. Para nosotros es suficiente ser de los shinobis más fuertes del mundo. Además…

Un chillido —inusualmente infantil— lo calló, y los obligó a clavar la vista en el pasillo. Un chico completamente vestido de negro, con el rostro tapado por una máscara naranja con líneas que se cerraban hacia un pequeño orificio para el ojo derecho, se acercó corriendo, terminando detrás de la ancha espalda de Kisame.

—¡Kisame-san, proteja a Tobi! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Es un buen chico, pero el sempai lo quiere matar!

La pelirrosa los contempló, enmudecida por la sorpresa. ¿Y ese niño? Por Kami, ¿ese niño era un Akatsuki? Hablaba como un bebé, y no se comportaba como un chico mucho más maduro. Sin embargo, había algo en su infantilismo que llegó al corazón de la Haruno, enterneciéndolo.

Al parecer, no pasó lo mismo con Kisame. Lo miró con al ceño fruncido y se apartó. Sakura iba a hablar, cuando llegó Deidara, con el rostro rojo de furia.

—Ah, infeliz, ¡allí estás, un! ¡Apártense, voy a matar a ese imbécil!

—Deidara —lo regaño la pelirrosa, como si fuese su madre. El chico la miró, y pareció calmarse un poco—. Ahora, ¿por qué le querías hacer daño?

—¡Ah, es una chica muy bonita! A Tobi le gustan las chicas tan bonitas como tu. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La muchacha sonrió con dulzura antes de contestarle.

—Sakura, Haruno. Soy…hum… supongo que la ninja médico de la organización.

—¡Ah, que bien que el líder trajera a una chica tan linda! Tobi es un buen chico, ¿sabe? A Tobi le gustaría que el sempai no lo tratase tan mal, pero lo hace, y Tobi no sabe por qué.

Deidara amago con rodear su cuello con las manos, pero Tobi se escondió tras Sakura.

—¿No sabes por qué, un? Yo te diré por qué…

—Suficiente. Tienes que terminar tu trabajo en la enfermería —indicó Kisame, medio divertido, medio exasperado—. Tobi, ni se te ocurra andar con nosotros. Deja que la rubia vaya con su querido Danna.

—¡No insultes a Sasori!

—¡No insultes al Danna, un!

Ambos gritos fueron proferidos al mismo tiempo, lo que los hizo casi ininteligibles. Los adolescentes se miraron y se sonrieron, divertidos. El Hoshigaki paseó la vista del uno al otro, y luego se encogió de hombros. 'No es mi problema', se dijo.

—Sakura-chan, ¿puede Tobi ir con ustedes? ¡Tobi se portará bien, porque Tobi es un buen chico!

—Ah… pues… —miró al peliazul, esperando alguna indicación. Éste le devolvió la mirada y, luego de rodar los ojos, terminó por asentir.

—¡Ah, que bien, gracias, Kisame-san! ¡Tobi y Sakura-chan serán grandes amigos! ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?

La mentada lo contempló con ternura. Ese 'Sakura-chan' sonaba exactamente igual al que salía de los labios de su mejor amigo. ¡Cómo extrañaba regañar y golpear a ese rubio! Ahora su vida parecía más vacía, sin las risas, las sonrisas zorrunas, los golpes. ¿Qué estaría haciendo el Uzumaki? Entrenando, dando ánimos. Comiendo ramen.

—Sakura… Sakura… Tierra llamando a Sakura, un…

—Si, lo siento, ¿qué decías?

Deidara rodó los ojos y le señaló a Kisame, que se había apoyado en la pared y parecía haberse quedado dormido.

—¡Kisame-san, Kisame-san! Sakura-chan y Tobi ya están listos.

—Vuelves a gritarme en el oído y te juro que no lo cuentas, Tobi —le advirtió el peliazul.

La pelirrosa y el enmascarado se despidieron de Deidara, que se encaminó a su cuarto —o al de Sasori, según el shinobi de la niebla—. En el camino a la enfermería —que a Sakura se le hizo más largo que nunca—, Tobi le contó algunas cosas de la organización, con algunas mínimas acotaciones de Kisame. Por ejemplo, le dijo que Zetsu, un chico con doble personalidad y una enorme planta en la cabeza, casi nunca se paseaba por la guarida. Era el espía de la organización, y por lo tanto siempre estaba fuera.

—Kakuzu-san es el tesorero. Él es muy tacaño, nunca deja que Tobi compre cosas con el dinero. Kisame-san e Itachi-san son buenos con Tobi, ellos nuca lo golpean como el sempai.

—Tu sigue cargando nuestra paciencia, Tobi, que te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno.

—¿Por qué tu sempai es Deidara? Es decir, hay muchas personas aquí…

—Porque el sempai es el maestro de Tobi, si. Cuando Sasori-san quedó fuera del equipo, Tobi lo llenó. Y entonces el sempai se hizo eso, el sempai.

La Haruno rió. Le causaba mucha gracia como se expresaba el chico ese. ¿De verdad era un Akatsuki, un criminal? ¿Habría echo alguna vez daño a alguien? Ese pensamiento la envaró. A pesar de llevarse bien con Deidara y Tobi, y considerar a Sasori su amigo, todos ellos eran asesinos, criminales rango S. Los más buscados del libro Bingo. No podía evitar pensar en los cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños que habían visto la muerte en sus manos.

Pero luego pensaba en su propio caso. Si fuesen seres despiadados, sádicos que buscaban sangre cada vuelta de esquina, no hubiesen sido amables con ella. Después de todo, ¿qué más les daba a ellos que el líder la hubiese elegido como médico de la organización? Podían haberse desentendido y tratarla como lo que era; la prisionera. A pesar de que el pelinaranja hubiese dicho que no le daría un trato deshumanizante —que, por cierto, era cierto. Hasta ahora no habían puesto traba alguna para que se moviera libre por la guarida—, seguía estando allí contra su voluntad, lo que, en cierto modo, la hacía una cautiva. Pero no; exceptuando al malnacido del inmortal, todos la habían tratado bien, al menos, respetuosamente en todo caso. Cierto que los únicos contactos que había tenido habían sido con el religioso, con Kisame, con Deidara y Sasori, y ahora con Tobi. No había hablado, por ejemplo, con el otro inmortal, ni con el tal Zetsu. Tampoco había vuelto a ver al líder —lo que era una suerte; ese sujeto le ponía el vello de punta—ni a la mujer, ni tampoco al despreciable Uchiha —lo que era otro punto a favor. Si había algo que deseaba fervientemente, era no tener que verle la asquerosa cara a ese tipo nunca en su vida—.

Cuando quitó todo pensamiento de su cabeza, se percató de que Tobi seguía parloteando, y de que ya estaban en la puerta de la enfermería. Kisame hizo unos sellos —la pelirrosa quiso fijarse cuáles eran, pero, Kami, los hizo con una rapidez sorprendente. La costumbre, seguramente—. Ambos hombres la dejaron pasar primero —así que todos allí eran por demás educados. Bueno, todos excepto ese cabrón peliblanco—. Cuando entró, lo primero que notó, con creciente horror, fue que el hombre que yacía en la camilla estaba _despierto_. La sangre pareció desparecer de su rostro, porque pronto lo sintió helado. Se quedó clavada en su lugar, dudando de entrar. Al final, tuvo que hacerlo, puesto que Kisame y Tobi entraron también, y el primero la instó a trabajar.

Con pasos lentos, se acercó al pelinegro. Los ojos de éste —unos enormes pozos verdes, rodeados por un mar rojo— se movieron hacia ella, aunque no tuvo suficiente energía o ganas para mover nada más. No traía la máscara puesta, y la chica no supo si le daba más miedo así. Era bastante repugnante, a decir verdad, con todas esas costuras por todo el cuerpo e incluso en el rostro. Había logrado suprimir algunas, pero la mayoría habían permanecido tal cual como estaban antes de que ella llegase.

—¿Así que tu eres la mocosa que nos curó? ¿La 'perra insoportable' de la que Hidan hablaba? —su voz era grave, aunque hablaba en susurros. Al parecer no tenía fuerzas suficientes ni para hablar más alto.

—No soy una mocosa, ni una perra. Si piensas lo mismo que tu compañero, infeliz, te dejaré la medicina y la tomarás tu solo, te las arreglarás como puedas. No pienso dejar que me faltes el respeto.

Kakuzu le dio una mirada evaluadora, como si se estuviese pensando muy bien lo que le acababa de decir. Sus ojos se pararon en los de ella, que estaban llenos de indignación y odio. Algo de lo que vio allí, quizá la determinación que había en ellos lo movió a responder:

—Por ahora me conformaré contigo. Siempre y cuando no esperes una paga, ¿entendiste?

'¿Está loco o qué? ¿Que no sabe que me secuestraron solo para traerlo a la vida?', se cuestionó, mientras una sola palabra se alzaba en su cabeza: loco. Ignoró su respuesta y fue hasta la mesita que había a un lado de su camilla —la que pertenecía a Hidan la habían sacado cuando él dejó el cuarto, dejando un espacio más amplio—, donde había un frasco con el líquido que necesitaba el inmortal. Tomó una jeringa y la llenó por completo. Se volvió hacia el hombre y preguntó:

—¿Vas a quedarte quieto? ¿O, como tu compañero, tratarás se ensartarme con una estaca?

Un amago de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kakuzu. Parecía que ya se había imaginado que su compañero haría algo así. O quizá el inmortal había ido a regodearse. Asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que prosiguiera. Ella tomó su brazo, insertó la jeringa y lo soltó tan pronto como ésta se vació.

—Así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí postrado? Tengo recompensas que ir a buscar.

'Avaro', se dijo, con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza. Lo primero que pensaba era ir a buscar dinero. Se encogió de hombros. Ni que creyera que los Akatsukis tenían nada más interesante que hacer que juntar dinero y matar personas. Al menos Sasori y Deidara tenían su faceta artística, una faceta bastante prepotente y demostrativa, la verdad.

—Al menos unas semanas. Tu fuerza la irás recuperando de a poco, pero tu cuerpo tiene que crear un nuevo flujo de chakra y acostumbrarse poco a poco a él. Tus… corazones tienen que crear lazos con el resto de tu cuerpo, y así formar parte completa de él. Hasta que recuperes completamente el chakra y la fuerza, no puedes esforzarte. Cuando te sientas capaz de caminar, dejaré que salgas de aquí, pero no a buscar ninguna estúpida recompensa.

—Habrá que verse, una mocosa me va a impedir salir de aquí —se mofó el mayor. Luego hizo una mueca y, por lo bajo, completó—. Y como si fuera poco cree que el dinero es estúpido.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, como si lo creyera perdido. Y, en cierta forma, lo hacía. Dinero, dinero, dinero. Qué triste sería la vida para ella si eso fuese lo más importante. Pero claro, no podía esperar que el Akatsuki se preocupase por algún amigo, por alguna familia. Seguramente lo más cercano a él era su compañero de equipo, y sinceramente no creía que alguna persona pudiese llevarse bien con un adefesio como lo era Hidan.

—¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Nos podemos ir?

—Si, claro.

Kisame abrió la puerta y salieron al pasillo. Era temprano en la mañana, y lo único que la pelirrosa quería hacer era buscarse algo de comida y volver a la seguridad del cuarto de Sasori. Técnicamente, se podría decir que era el cuarto de ambos, porque durante su estadía —tanto si ésta terminaba mal o bien para ella— iba a dormir ahí; aunque el cuarto originalmente era del pelirrojo, y también era él quien, de los dos, tenía más poder, inteligencia, rapidez y derecho —después de todo, quien podía ir y venir sin problemas era él. Ella solo era una prisionera—.

—Bueno, mi trabajo aquí terminó —El peliazul se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado de los dormitorios. Mientras lo hacía, levantó la mano y dijo—: Nos vemos, Tobi, niña.

La chica tuvo el impulso de gritarle '¡Es Sakura!', pero decidió que era mejor guardárselo. Quien más miedo le daba luego del líder, sin duda era Kisame, con sus dos metros de altura y esa complexión que parecía de piedra.

—Tobi, ¿me acompañas a comer?

—¡Claro que si! Tobi te acompañará porque es un buen chico, y porque Sakura-chan es su amiga.

Él encabezó el recorrido, entonces, hacia el comedor. Cualquier molécula de felicidad que hubiese en su cuerpo se esfumó por completo al entrar y encontrarse con un par de ojos fríos y secos, dos pozos oscuros que parecían tragar todo a su paso.

—¡Buenos días, Itachi-san!

—Buenos días —saludó, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza hacia Tobi, y luego hacia ella.

La kunoichi sonrió con sarcasmo. Así que el Uchiha _si_ sabía hablar. Que interesante. Y eso que ella creía que nacían mudos o algo así. Su mirada se paseó en derredor, analizando la estancia. Era bastante amplia; había una larga mesa de madera, con diez sillas a su alrededor. Las paredes, al igual que el resto del escondite, eran de piedra, sin ningún tipo de decoración. Pensó en las paredes del cuarto que compartía con el Akasuna, e imaginó que quizá algunos cuadros le restarían al lugar un poco de su dureza y aspecto lúgubre, al menos a la vista. Todas las antorchas del lugar estaban encendidas, lo que le pareció extraño. Se había hecho a la idea de que a esos sujetos les gustaban los lugares sombríos y tenebrosos.

—Sakura-chan, ¿cocinarás para Tobi?

—Claro que si. Para ti, para mí y para Sasori —'Y quizá debería hacer algo para Deidara también. No quiero que luego se ponga a rezongar', se dijo. Caminó hacia una sala contigua, que el chico le indicó como la cocina. No encontró absolutamente nada, así que fue por Tobi, para que la ayudase.

Sorpresa. Sorpresa y molestia, eso sentía. Al parecer, solo había tomado los cinco minutos en que se había perdido en la cocina para que el líder y Hidan entrasen al comedor, lo que no le dio buena espina a la kunoichi.

—Buenos días, Itachi, Tobi, Sakura —saludó el pelinaranja, con esa voz profunda y gruesa que hacía temblar a la pelirrosa. Ahora, con tanta luz, podía ver perfectamente sus facciones. Era joven, o al menos lo parecía. Su rostro era de un color cremoso, que resaltaba debido a las incrustaciones metálicas que llevaba en su nariz, sus orejas y debajo de los labios. Era alto, aunque no podía pasar el metro noventa.

—¡Buenos días, Líder-sama!

—Buenos días… Líder-sama —Sakura sintió que las palabras salían de su garganta como enormes trozos de vidrio, lastimándola. 'Los estoy traicionando, los estoy traicionando, los estoy traicionando'. No podía dejar de pensarlo, aún cuando hacerlo solo le daba ganas de correr a algún lugar oscuro y largarse a llorar.

Itachi saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza. 'Bueno, ya eran demasiadas palabras por hoy, para él', se burló la chica, para si misma. Por un momento había olvidado la presencia de cierto peliblanco, que no tardó en hacerse notar.

—Ah, pero si es la zorra. ¿Dónde esta tu novio, el pescado? —La kunoichi no se molestó en contestar, solo entrecerró los ojos, pero al parecer él tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera— ¡Pain! ¿Esta perra sabe cocinar?

El pelinaranja lo miró con fastidio.

—Ya te dije que no me llame así —le gruñó. La Haruno tuvo que admitir que bajo ninguna circunstancia le hubiese gustado estar en el lugar del inmortal si el líder la miraba así. Decidió guardarse ese dato en la cabeza; nunca, _jamás_, debía llamarle Pain, cualquiera fuese el significado de ese nombre—. Y no lo se. Sakura, ¿sabes cocinar?

—Si, ¿por qué?

—Porque quiero que me prepares una jodida comida, estúpida, por algo pregunto, por Jashin-sama.

La chica, totalmente fuera de quicio, enfurecida a más no poder, dio unos cuantos pasos y le dio un puñetazo en plena cara, incrustándolo en la pared. Fue solo un segundo, pero la pelirrosa tuvo la certeza de que el Líder había sonreído con malicia. Bueno, quizá el golpe lo tomaba como su venganza. Mientras no lo considerase para mal, a ella le daba igual.

—¡Que fuerza, joder! ¿Qué alimento para perros estás comiendo? ¿Eh, perra?

—Cierra la boca, infeliz. Todavía puedo dejar de suministrarte la medicina, ¿recuerdas?

El pelinaranja clavó su mirada en ella, haciendo que se estremeciese. Tal vez se había pasado un poquito…

—¡Joder, perra, yo te mato! ¡Te haré sacrificio para Jashin-sama!

—Hidan, no quiero volver a oírte abrir la boca —le advirtió el Líder. El inmortal obedeció, aunque le dirigió una mirada burlona, siempre rebelándose.

Sakura se llevó a Tobi a la rastra a la cocina, y luego de un largo rato, salió con un plato de Bakudan —Tobi había insistido hasta el cansancio para que lo preparase. Según él, era el preferido del 'sempai', y la chica había consentido solo para complacer al chico de máscara— y uno con bolas de masa hervida anko recubiertas con jarabe, umeboshi, y anmitsu, su plato preferido. Tobi tenía dos platos con bolas de arroz; ninguno sabía lo que le gustaba a Sasori, y además no había mucha más comida.

Se encontraron, por desgracia, con que Itachi y Pain habían desaparecido, pero el inmortal seguía allí sentado, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Joder, maldita zorra. Te tardaste.

—Vete a la mierda. Que ni si quiera se te pase por la cabeza que algo de esto es para ti.

—De todas formas, por Jashin-sama que no comería algo hecho por tus manos. A saber si lo escupiste o algo, ¿eh? Perra.

—Hidan-san, no sea malo con Sakura-chan —pidió el menor, con tono conciliador—. Sakura-chan es una buena chica, hizo comida para Tobi, ¿ve?

—Cierra la puta boca, infeliz. No te estaba hablando a ti.

—Vamos, Tobi. No tenemos por qué soportar a este cabrón.

Tobi la siguió hacia el cuarto del pelirrojo, pero en el camino les llegó la voz del inmortal: '¡Jashin-sama te castigará, perra! ¡Él castiga a las perras insolentes como tu!'. Tobi comenzó a silbar, tapando la voz del religioso. Sakura le sonrió, aunque la verdad era que le afectaba muy poco cualquier cosa que saliese de la boca de ese sujeto.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, Deidara ya estaba ahí. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas; al parecer, otra vez estaban discutiendo sobre su estúpido arte. Sus orbes celestes se abrieron de par en par cuando la muchacha puso el plato de Bakudan frente a sus narices. Inmediatamente su expresión se relajó, transformándose en una de placer. Olió concienzudamente la comida, farfulló un 'Itadakimasu' y se abalanzo sobre el plato, mientras los otros lo contemplaban con diversión.

—¡Sempai, sempai! Tobi le dijo a Sakura-chan que preparase Bakudan, porque Tobi sabe que es su preferido. ¿Vio que Tobi es un buen chico? Y Sakura-chan accedió, porque ella es buena y dulce.

—Si, si, Tobi, un. ¿Puedes callarte? Trato de comer —replicó el adolescente, con fastidio y la boca llena, lo que hizo que Sakura hiciera una mueca de asco y Sasori le diera un golpe en la parte alta de la cabeza.

Luego negó con la cabeza, como diciendo: 'no hay caso', y se dedicó a su propia comida, en silencio. Sakura tomó su plato y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Observó a los tres chicos que comían —Tobi lo hacía de una manera muy extraña: se levantaba la máscara lo suficiente para meterse las bolas de arroz en la boca, pero la kunoichi no podía ni siquiera vislumbrar su barbilla, mucho menos sus labios— y se dijo: 'Después de todo, no tiene por qué ser tan malo. Naruto, donde quiera que estés, espero que sepas que, al final, terminé por resignarme. Si no logro salir de aquí, no moriré de tristeza, como pensé al principio. Puede que el líder ser capaz de darme un ataque cardíaco con solo mirarme, o que dentro de esta guarida ande el ser más deplorable de la tierra, o que cada vez que me veo con el inmortal ese sea para gritarnos; pero aquí, aquí con ellos, tengo mi pequeño momento de felicidad, mi pequeño trozo de paz'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡¿Que qué?!

—Cálmate, vieja.

—¿Que me calme, dices? —La Hokage clavó la vista en el chico rubio que tenía frente a sí—. ¡Lo que me estás pidiendo es un absurdo!

Naruto, junto a Kakashi, Sai y Yamato, habían ido al palacio de la Hokage temprano en la mañana —para gran fastidio del ninja copia, que deseaba dormir—.

—No es un absurdo; es una corazonada. Mira, sólo déjame hacerlo. Si me equivoco… haré servicio comunitario para ti por una semana.

—No me puedo dejar guiar por tus corazonadas, Naruto. Además, ¿de dónde salió esta idea?

—De una corazonada, ya lo dije.

La rubia se masajeó las sienes con los dedos. No entendía cómo aquella idea había llegado al cerebro del Uzumaki, y tampoco le importaba mucho. Pero era completamente absurda. Una corazonada… chasqueó la lengua.

—Bien. Pero te llegas a equivocar, y juro que limpiarás la aldea por lo que te quede de vida, ¿oíste? —amenazó, golpeando el escritorio. Por suerte, no ejerció la suficiente fuerza como para romperlo.

—Si, vieja —respondió el chico, temblando de miedo.

—¡Shizune! —llamó la mayor. La pelinegra se apresuró a entrar y situarse a su lado—. Llama a Shikamaru.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el equipo siete y Shikamaru hacían su camino hasta el bosque de los Nara. No había habido necesidad de explicarle mucho al joven; tan pronto como le habían dicho la ubicación exacta a la que necesitaban llegar, había sacado sus propias conclusiones, exactas como siempre.

Naruto caminaba inusualmente callado. Podía no haber sido nada, pero estaba seguro de que encontrarían allí la respuesta. Habían pensado hasta el agotamiento en alguna persona que pudiese tener razones para secuestrar a Sakura, pero no habían sacado nada en limpio. Y luego, un fogonazo de luz se había hecho en la cabeza del chico Kyubi. Podía no ser nada, pero era mejor sacarse la duda.

—Mierda.

La maldición de Kakashi hizo que el Uzumaki prestase atención a lo que lo rodeaba, y no le gustó para nada lo que encontró. Su corazonada no estaba errada, y eso era terriblemente malo.

—Naruto, tenías razón —murmuró Sai, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Allí, frente a ellos, estaba la peor pesadilla del rubio. Aquel pozo que en algún momento había sido la prisión de un inmortal, ahora se hallaba totalmente vacío de escombros y, lo que era peor, totalmente vacío del prisionero. No había huellas de explosiones o destrucción; era obvio quienes habían rescatado el cuerpo.

Todos los presentes temblaron cuando la misma palabra llegó a sus cabezas. Una palabra que, en los últimos tiempos, era el dolor y el miedo de cada persona. Una sola palabra que podía traer muerte, sufrimiento, tortura, y muchas cosas más, que no salían de la línea de la oscuridad. Una palabra que, por terrible que sonase, condenaba a la pelirrosa. Una palabra que no le daba buen final a la historia. Una palabra que salió de los temblorosos labios de Naruto, acompañada por un torrente de lágrimas de terror e impotencia.

—Akatsuki.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Bloddy Cherry: Ps, quédate con el pelirrojo sexy y yo con el peliblanco sexy. Cualquier cosa, nos los turnamos, eh? ^^ De verdad, le pasan todas las malas. Pero ya lo superará. Cuídate mucho!

Itami-chan: Saso-sexy se preocupa por ella, lo que pasa es que le cuesta demostrarlo :D (no creo que a los chichis les moleste verla sin ropa, jaja) Crees que hay siquiera una posibilidad de que Hidan sea serio? es como que no diga más Jashin-sama. Imposible. Pero aprenderá a respetar a la pelirrosa a la fuerza -literalmente-. De veras, tengo que admitir que también tengo mi lado perv, por algo es fiction T, ya veras! jaja no apto para menores, ne. Cuídate mucho!

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Querida, olvidaste poner tu nombre -.- Ahora bien; Te has mandado la review más larga que he visto! Veamos como haré para contestarte (aunque me encanta que lo hayas echo). Ps, créeme que también soy muy partidaria del sarcasmo, pero no se como usarlo por la escritura u.u Me haces sonrojar con tantos halagos, me inflas el ego a límites insospechados! jaja y aún no hay ninguna terminada, pero cuando publique la primera te informaré. Quiero tu opinión! No importa si le haces la cara redonda y los ojos de huevo, lo que cuenta es la intención :') Mi cumpleaños es el 31 de Julio, tranquila, no me asusto fácilemente. Y bueno, qué decirte, me has caído super y te quiero! eres mi amiga via online ;) Muchas gracias como siempre por los buenos deseos, los mismos van para tí desde aquí en Argentina. Cuídate mucho mi querida amiguita, tuya!


	10. Chapter 10

Buon giorno, cari lettori! Espero que estén pasando un lindo día, con las personas a las que quieren :D

Lo prometido es deuda, y por eso mismo aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo, tal y como les prometí. Espero que no les haya molestado el retraso -.-

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

Una semana. Siete días enteros habían pasado ya desde que la habían secuestrado. Sakura suspiró y tomó un kunai. Corrió la almohada y dejó a la luz seis pequeñas marcas. Con suavidad, marcó una séptima. Se quedó observando la pared con nostalgia y, por qué no, algo de rabia. Siete días en los que no había podido descubrir absolutamente nada. Allí el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo que lo hacía en Konoha, o al menos así lo sentía la chica. No tenía muchas cosas que hacer; iba y venía de la enfermería, donde inyectaba a Kakuzu la medicina, luego preparaba la de Hidan y la dejaba allí. Ahora que sabían que podía cocinar, habían establecido que la comida era cosa suya. A veces, si se encontraba con que Kisame estaba allí, también tenía que prepararle a él.

Se puso de pie y fue a darse su ducha matutina. Con Sasori había concretado una especie de rutina. Él no podía salir de misión, y ella no podía salir a hacer nada. Por lo que él se levantaba —la pelirrosa se maravillaba de su vitalidad; siempre se dormía después de que ella lo hiciera, y nunca había podido despertarse antes que él, por más temprano que lo hiciera—, se duchaba y la despertaba a ella. La chica se bañaba y ambos se dirigían a la cocina a desayunar. Después de eso, Sasori iba a su taller a hacer marionetas, y Sakura tenía toda la tarde para deambular por donde le placiera. La mayoría de las veces, procuraba buscar a Deidara o Tobi, ya que no deseaba toparse con el peliblanco estando sola. Para el anochecer volvían a juntarse en la cocina, y cuando volvían al cuarto solían hablar. En realidad, quien hablaba realmente era la Haruno. El Akasuna se limitaba a hacer esas preguntar raras, pero no contestaba a las de ella a menos que así quisiera.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró al marionetista sentado en la cama, zapateando con impaciencia —ah, había olvidado mencionar que adoraba molestarlo, y que se tardaba más solo para pincharlo—. El chico dirigió sus ojos miel a la muchacha, y bufó.

—Cada vez tardas más, ¿lo sabías, mocosa? No me gusta esperar.

—Si me pagaran por cada vez que dices eso, Kakuzu me amaría por el resto de la eternidad —se rió ella. Se sentía un poco más cómoda entre los Akatsukis, ahora que había pasado un tiempo. Sin embargo, las bromas las guardaba para los artistas y Tobi. No había suficiente confianza con los otros para eso (aunque no era que precisamente quisiera confianza alguna con, por ejemplo, el Uchiha. Cuanto más lejos estuviese de él, mejor estaría).

—Entonces no me hagas decirlo. Economiza tiempo. Vamos, que me muero de hambre.

Salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron al comedor. La kunoichi le había comentado a Sasori sus especulaciones sobre cómo podría mejorar el lugar con algunos cuadros, pero él se había limitado a contestarle que no era su cuarto, y por lo tanto no le correspondía embellecerlo con obras de arte. 'O no te importa en absoluto hacerlo', le había objetado ella, a lo que el chico había contestado con una sonrisa socarrona.

En la sala se encontraron con Tobi, Deidara y —por Kami, ¿que no puede levantarse más tarde?— Itachi. Los primeros dos, como siempre, estaban peleando. El otro tenía una taza en las manos, y no despegaba la vista del líquido que había dentro. Cuando entraron, alzó un poco la cabeza e hizo una inclinación con ésta. Sasori se la devolvió, pero la chica pasó de él, como si no lo hubiese visto.

—¡Ah, buenos días, Sasori-san, Sakura-chan! —chilló el menor, cuando pudo sacarse las manos del rubio del cuello.

—Buenos días, Tobi. Rubia, te dije que no lo molestes —regañó la ojijade.

—Buenos días, Sasori no Danna. Rosita, un.

—Buenos días —El pelirrojo se sentó al lado del rubio, aunque alejó un poco la silla de él.

—¿Qué van a querer esta mañana? —preguntó la chica, sonriendo.

Deidara alzó la vista al techo, pensándoselo. Lamentablemente para él, su Danna se le adelantó, contestando por los tres.

—Lo que sea. Solo prepáranos algo.

—Hai.

No se tardó mucho, ya que lo que había cocinado era algo que acostumbraba hacer en Konoha. Salió con cuatro tazones de miso ramen humeante, que colocó frente a los chicos, dejando uno para ella.

—¿Sabes, Rosita? Ahora me alegro de no odiarte, un —comentó Deidara, una vez que hubo terminado su plato.

—¿Y por qué habrías de odiarme? —inquirió la pelirrosa. No le molestaba que le llamase de esa forma; primero porque sabía que lo hacía cariñosamente, y segundo porque ella lo llamaba 'Rubia', como la mayoría de los criminales de la organización.

—Pues, porque pensaba que habías matado al Danna, un —contestó, con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pero, obviamente, el Danna no podía morir de una forma tan poco artística.

Sakura se quedó pensando en eso más de lo esperado. Recordó su batalla con Chiyo-sama contra el clon de Sasori. ¿Habría podido vencer estando sola? No, por supuesto que no. Pensó en Naruto, siempre tan fuerte, siempre por delante. Igual que Sasuke. Sabía que estaba en desventaja, siendo que uno tenía el Sharingan y el otro era el jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas. La única habilidad que ella tenía era el control de chakra, que en todo caso no era exclusivamente suya. Pero ahora las rondas habían cambiado. Estaba rodeada de los posibles diez shinobis más fuertes del mundo. Entonces, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo? La idea la emocionó. Si lograba sacar provecho de su estadía, mejor que mejor. Y, además de hacerse más fuerte, podría ver algunas de las habilidades de alguno de los Akatsukis.

—Sasori, si tuvieras que entrenar con alguien, ¿con quién sería?

—Depende de lo que quisiera entrenar.

—Dime.

—A ver. Si quisiera entrenar en el ámbito físico, sería con Kisame. Si quisiera hacerlo en el ámbito de ninjutsu y genjutsu, lo haría con Itachi.

Los orbes jade se dirigieron al Uchiha. Él levantó la vista, chocándola con la de ella, pero unos segundos después la devolvió a la taza entre sus manos. Seguramente, el Akasuna había excluido al líder, sabiendo que no se le podía pedir un simple entrenamiento. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Inevitablemente tenía que caer en las garras del pelinegro? 'Ni soñando. Prefiero que me entrene cualquier otro'.

—Así que Kisame. ¿No podrías entrenarme tú en genjutsu y ninjutsu?

El pelirrojo parpadeó, sorprendido. Tenía ahí al lado al Uchiha, quien al parecer no se había negado a entrenarla, ¿y lo rechazaba? No podía evitar que la curiosidad le picara, al menos un poco. Tampoco podía ser que le diese miedo. La verdad, viendo cómo se defendía de Hidan, no podía creer que le tuviese miedo al shinobi de la hoja. ¿Algo personal, entonces? Eran de la misma aldea, después de todo. Aunque, por lo que sabía, el chico había abandonado la villa cuando, suponía, ella aún era una niña. Rencor, quizá. La traición era algo difícil de perdonar para ninjas de la misma aldea.

—Supongo que sí. Solo dime cuando quieras empezar.

—Está bien. Iré a buscar a Kisame, ¿me acompañas?

—No puedo. Tengo que terminar una marioneta.

La chica se volvió hacia Deidara.

—¿Tu, Rubia?

—Lo siento, Rosita, pero tengo que ir a por más arcilla, un.

El nerviosismo comenzó a acosarla. Ciertamente que no iría a buscar al peliazul ella sola. Podía confiar algo en él, pero aún le hacía temblar de miedo a veces. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Tobi, suplicantes. Al menos, con uno de ellos al lado, la cosa sería algo diferente.

—Tobi acompañará a Sakura-chan, claro que si. Porque Tobi es un buen chico.

Suspiró, aliviada. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y ambos se dirigieron al pasillo de los cuartos. Allí no pudo tragarse un grito de espanto cuando una _persona_—o lo que quiera que fuese esa cosa— salió de la pared, posándose frente a ellos.

—¡Zetsu-san! Ella es Sakura-chan —presentó el chico de la máscara.

'Así que éste es el espía de Akatsuki', caviló, no tan calmada como desearía. Ahora comprendía un poco mejor por qué, viéndolo salir de esa forma de las paredes. Era un buen truco si lo que buscaba era que no lo viesen. Lo estudió en silencio. La mitad de su rostro era blanca, con las facciones normales de un hombre, unos curiosos ojos amarillos y el cabello verde. La otra parte de su cara era completamente negra. No podía distinguir su boca, ni su nariz, y el ojo que estaba en ese lado era redondo, sin párpado ni ceja. En resumen, tenía la mitad del rostro normal, y la otra parecía un foso negro, con un ojo esférico flotando en él. El cabello verdoso le recubría ambas partes por igual. Y, para agregar aún más normalidad al ser, una enorme planta del tipo carnívora se abría desde sus hombros para dejar ver la cabeza y el cuello, aunque la capa cubría lo que fuese que hubiese más abajo.

Los ojos amarillos le dirigieron una mirada evaluadora.

—Se ve deliciosa, me gustará comérmela —La voz era grave y rasposa, gutural.

No pudo evitar estremecerse. Tobi agitó las manos frente a él.

—¡Sakura-chan es la ninja médico! No es para comérsela, Zetsu-san.

—Me agradas, pareces interesante —Ahora la voz era suave e infantil, y había movido la boca al hablar.

'Zetsu-san tiene dos personalidades', recordó el comentario de Tobi. 'Así que la parte negra, la que habla con voz grave, es rara y quiere comerme', eso inmediatamente se anotó en su lista de información, al igual que lo siguiente: 'y la otra parte es algo infantil, le parezco interesante, y no parece dispuesto a hacer de mi su comida'. El hombre, sujeto o lo que quiera que fuera dio un paso hacia ellos, lo que hizo reaccionar a la pelirrosa. Tomó a Tobi del brazo y lo jaló hacia un costado, pasando por un lado de Zetsu.

—Fue un gusto —le dijo, con un asentimiento. Luego se dirigió al chico—. ¡Vamos, Tobi, tenemos que buscar a Kisame!

—Adiós, Zetsu-san —saludó el de máscara, agitando la mano enérgicamente. El otro solo volteó a verlos un segundo, y luego siguió su camino. Desgraciadamente, la chica pudo oír perfectamente como la voz grave decía, al parecer al aire:

—Vayamos a ver si hay algún cadáver para comer.

Tobi se detuvo frente a una de las puertas, exactamente igual a las otras. Golpeó suavemente, pero no recibió respuesta. Golpeó más fuerte. Nada aún. Sakura lo apartó con dulzura y dio un solo golpe, que consiguió que la puerta temblase y se arquease un poco. Tobi tomó aire, aparentemente listo para chillar un '¡Kisame-san!', que luego podía costarle unos cuantos golpes, cuando les llegó la voz del peliazul desde dentro del cuarto.

—¡Carajo, Hidan, lárgate! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero participar en tus estúpidos rituales! —y abrió con rudeza, clavando sus ojos blancos en quien él creía, era el inmortal.

—Hola, Kisame-san —dijo el menor, mientras una gotita caía de la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

—Hm, hola.

—Disculpa que te interrumpiéramos —se apresuró a decir la chica. El mayor solo se quedó viéndola, esperando a que se explicara—. Estaba hablando con Sasori y él me dijo que tu eres quien está mejor preparado… físicamente.

—¿Es esto una proposición, niña? —se burló el Hoshigaki, consiguiendo que el rostro de la pelirrosa tomara un color parecido al de los tomates maduros.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —se indignó, sintiendo arder sus mejillas. ¿No podía haberse explicado un poco mejor? Suspiró, y volvió a intentarlo—. Quisiera entrenar, puesto que no puedo hacer nada más. Y Sasori me dijo que si quería entrenar en el ámbito físico, tú eres quien mejor podía ayudarme.

El shinobi de la niebla se lo pensó un segundo, perdiendo su vista en algún punto sobre la cabeza de la chica. Ésta comenzó a arrepentirse de haberle hecho semejante propuesta, cuando él interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Si, supongo que mientras no tenga nada que hacer, estará bien. Solo avísame cuando quieras comenzar.

—Cuanto antes mejor. ¿Mañana está bien?

La sonrisa del peliazul se ensanchó, mostrando sus puntiagudos y filosos dientes.

—Me gusta tu determinación. Será interesante luchar contra ti. Te esperaré en el campo de entrenamiento.

Y sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta, casi golpeando las narices de la kunoichi y Tobi —o la máscara del último, puesto que su nariz estaba bajo ésta—. La muchacha suspiró. Todo indicaba que sería un muy largo día de entrenamiento, y que —a juzgar por esa sonrisa que le había dado antes de voltearse— tendría que cuidarse muy bien las espaldas cuando pelease contra él. Un poco de fuerza más de la cuenta y la cabeza de la pelirrosa podía terminar rodando, algo que definitivamente quería evitar. Pequeñas desventajas que tendría que afrontar si quería que un Akatsuki la entrenase.

—Tobi, ¿quieres ver un poco la televisión? —preguntó. Quería sacarse de la cabeza el entrenamiento que se le vendría encima, y tal vez encontrase algo interesante para ver.

—¡Claro que si! Tobi verá la televisión con Sakura-chan, porque Tobi es un buen chico.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura cuando el enmascarado la tomó de la mano y jaló de ella. Verdaderamente, notar el grado de entusiasmo que tenía el menor por cualquier cosa que hiciera, la enternecía casi dolorosamente. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Cómo había terminado en Akatsuki? ¿Había cometido algún asesinato, o aún sería inocente? A ella le gustaba pensar que esa ingenuidad solo podía significar algo; y eso era que aún no había manchado su camino con sangre. Porque, ¿cómo un niño tan dulce y espontáneo podía quitar una vida? Incluso Sasori tenía sus momentos en los cuales no quedaba ninguna duda de que era lo que era; un asesino rango S —momentos, en su mayoría, que se daban cuando lo hacía esperar demasiado, porque había una sola cosa que sacaba enteramente de sus casillas al pelirrojo, y eso era la impuntualidad—.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el sillón andrajoso que había frente al televisor. Estaba roto en muchos lugares, pero aparentemente lo habían cocido. Se imaginó a Kakuzu, negándose a comprar uno nuevo por miedo a gastar mucho dinero. La cara de indignación que se imaginó para el hombre la hizo reír, mientras Tobi encendía la pantalla y comenzaba a pasar canales de manera más bien enérgica.

No habían tenido ni diez minutos de paz cuando, desde lo que ella suponía, era la entrada, les llegaron unos chillidos desagradablemente conocidos.

—¡Joder, apúrate! ¿Que no puedes caminar más rápido, por Jashin-sama? Eres un puto ateo, recibirás tu castigo.

El primero en entrar fue Itachi, cuya mueca era de total indiferencia antes los insultos de su compañero. Les echó una mirada rápida e hizo su camino hacia su habitación. El inmortal se detuvo en medio del cuarto y se estiró hacia atrás, haciendo sonar algunos de los huesos de su espalda. Llevaba la túnica semi abierta, como de costumbre, pero no llevaba ninguna de sus extravagantes armas. Según le había referido Deidara, el Líder los había enviado a buscar una recompensa, pero el religioso aún no se encontraba en la plenitud de sus capacidades, y por eso lo habían mandado con Itachi. El Uchiha hacía el trabajo, y el otro era solo un apoyo.

El peliblanco se pasó una mano por el cabello, en actitud exasperada. Se dirigió al sillón en el que la chica y el pelinegro se hallaban y se dejó caer con poca elegancia.

—Joder, a la mierda con el puto líder. Yo haré el ritual le guste o no, y que se vaya a la mierda. Asquerosos ateos, no entienden nada.

—Hidan-san, no debería hablar así del Líder-sama. El líder es un buen líder —pidió Tobi, con su usual tono infantil.

Recién entonces, el inmortal pareció caer en la cuenta de que había dos personas más con él —aunque no parecía avergonzado de su vocabulario en lo más mínimo—. Le arrebató el control remoto al enmascarado con un chasquido de la lengua, al mismo tiempo que escupía:

—Dame eso, imbécil. Y no te metas donde nadie te ha llamado, joder.

—Hey, cabrón —Sakura, a su vez, arrancó el pequeño aparato de las manos del hombre, y lo dejó sobre las del niño—. Tobi y yo estábamos aquí antes de que llegaras. Descárgate con otro o lleva tu sucia boca a otro lado.

—Joder, perra, ¿no tienes algo más que hacer? —se molestó, y quiso tomar nuevamente el mando a distancia. La kunoichi se lo impidió, dándole un manotazo lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle todos los huesos de la mano—. ¡Por Jashin-sama! Acabo de venir de una jodida misión, dame el puto control, quiero ver la tele.

La Haruno rodó los ojos.

—Pues fíjate en que me importa bien poco. Nosotros llegamos primero, y nosotros veremos la tele.

—¡Perra, dame el puto control o te juro por Jashin-sama que te lo empalaré hasta que te salga por la boca!

—¡Me gustaría ver como lo intentas, maldito enfermo!

Hidan se abalanzó hecho una furia sobre la pelirrosa, pero Tobi la tomó entre sus brazos y, de pronto, estaban a unos cuantos pasos del inmortal, parados. El hombre había caído de cara al suelo, en una posición innegablemente hilarante. Sakura clavó la mirada en Tobi. Estaba segura de que había sido él quien los había hecho llegar hasta allí, pero había pasado todo muy rápido, y no había sentido en ningún momento que el chico la hubiese levantado o arrastrado con él.

El religioso se sentó y se masajeó la frente con insistencia. Al parecer, el golpe había sido seco, lo que indicaba que le terminaría saliendo un bonito chichón. Murmuraba por lo bajo, seguramente toda su retahíla de insultos y sus continuos 'por Jashin-sama'.

—Disculpe, Hidan-san —se apenó Tobi—, pero usted iba a lastimar a Sakura-chan, y Tobi no podía permitirlo, porque Tobi es un buen chico.

—Te juro por Jashin-sama que algún jodido día te mataré, pequeño infeliz. Mierda, ¡mira lo que le has hecho a mi hermosa frente! —La pelirrosa rodó los ojos y bufó, lo que molestó aún más al inmortal—. ¡¿Qué, maldita perra?! ¿Te molesta ver mi frente tan perfecta, y como la tuya es jodidamente grande quieres vengarte?

—No hay absolutamente nada en ti que sea perfecto, infradotado. Excepto, claro, tu estupidez. Eres perfectamente estúpido —Tomó la mano del menor y lo guió hacia el cuarto de Sasori—. Vamos, Tobi. Ya no tengo ganas de ver la televisión.

—¡Si, Sakura-chan y Tobi irán a divertirse con Sasori-san y el sempai!

La Haruno no pudo menos que sonreír, ignorando el hecho de que dejaban al peliblanco sentado en el suelo, algo confundido, pero completamente hirviendo de rabia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Hokage se encontraba, como siempre, semi escondida tras pilas y pilas de papeles. Últimamente había decidido abocarse más al trabajo y le había ordenado terminantemente a Shizune que bajo ningún concepto le diese Sake. La mayoría de los papeles que había frente a ella se trataban de, en su opinión, el tema más importante que acometía a la aldea: el secuestro de Sakura Haruno.

Resopló. Aún no se resignaba. El equipo de Kakashi le había informado los resultados de su búsqueda en el bosque de los Nara, y saber sus descubrimientos no había ayudado en absoluto a sus nervios. Akatsuki. ¿Qué podían buscar esos infelices en una chica como Sakura? La respuesta era obvia; habían rescatado los cuerpos de los inmortales y necesitaban de un ninja médico. Uno muy bueno. Y quién mejor que su propia alumna, quien últimamente parecía haberla superado en cuando a conocimientos médicos se trataba. Golpeó el escritorio, produciendo un seco crujido. Le costaba concentrarse. Había visto en lo que se habían convertido los compañeros de Sakura, y era sinceramente lamentable. Los entendía, claro que si. La chica era como una hija para ella, y la frustraba sobremanera no haberla podido proteger como tal.

Su vista se dirigió al ventanal a sus espaldas, que rebelaba toda la amplitud y majestuosidad de la villa. ¿Cómo encontrarla? ¿Dónde comenzar a buscar? No estaban hablando de ninjas comunes y corrientes, esperando una recompensa. Se trataba de la organización más peligrosa del mundo, que reunía ninjas renegados, los criminales rango S más peligrosos. No quería pensarlo —de solo hacerlo sentía nauseas—, pero era razonable pensar que, una vez hubiesen utilizado a la pelirrosa para sus deseos, los Akatsukis hubiesen decidido deshacerse de ella. Una muerte más no pesaría sobre la conciencia de asesinos desalmados como ellos eran.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

—Adelante —concedió.

El equipo de Kakashi entró en la sala, inmediatamente seguidos por Shizune. Tsunade tuvo que desviar la vista, no porque no desease verlos, sino porque el aspecto que traían le oprimía el corazón. Parecían medianamente decididos y algo más alegres, pero las pruebas del dolor estaban allí, indiscutibles, aplastantes. Las ojeras negras, las figuras que habían perdido peso, los rostros pálidos y los ojos sin brillo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Solo una semana.

—Tsunade-sama —la voz de Kakashi seguía siendo masculina y profunda, pero toda la antigua dulzura parecía haberse esfumado. La Sannin deseaba verlos tanto como odiaba hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kakashi? —se obligó a preguntar.

—Queremos ir a buscar a Sakura, vieja.

Ya ni ese apodo insufrible le molestaba. Ver esos ojos celestes deteriorados era tan doloroso… no quería pensar que ese niño, que tanto se parecía a su pequeño hermano, estaba perdiendo lentamente la voluntad de vivir. Pero, por otro lado, la decisión era difícil. Tenía que pensar en la seguridad de los ninjas, en la de la aldea, en la de todos. Le correspondía como Hokage que era.

—¿Y qué pasará con la búsqueda de Uchiha Sasuke? —preguntó, sabiendo que con eso los haría pensar.

Naruto tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. A sus espaldas, sus compañeros esperaban su reacción. No darían sus opiniones hasta que no lo hiciera él. Era difícil, muy difícil… Prácticamente, le estaban haciendo escoger entre su hermano y su hermana. Pero en el fondo, sabía que la decisión había estado tomada desde el principio, aún cuando la pregunta no había sido dicha en voz alta.

—No desistiré en buscarlo… —La rubia suspiró, aliviada, pero el Uzumaki no tardó en completar—: pero buscar a Sakura-chan es más importante.

Las semblantes de Sai y Yamato no cambiaron en lo más mínimo. Ellos no conocían personalmente al Uchiha, y poco les importaba realmente su búsqueda. Pero Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara. Su alumno había puesto en palabras sus propios pensamientos. Sabía en qué radicaba la decisión de Naruto, y compartía de lleno sus sentimientos. También él deseaba traer de vuelta a Sasuke, volver a ser 'el equipo siete', verlo crecer y ser feliz, ver a sus alumnos juntos otra vez. Pero Sasuke se había ido de la villa por su cuenta; en cambio Sakura, había sido secuestrada. Sasuke les había dado la espalda; Sakura no había tenido siquiera opción para elegir. Sasuke estaba bien, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía cuando los dejó; Sakura podía estar en cualquier lado, rodeada de asesinos rango S, lastimada o —Kami no lo permitiese— incluso próxima a la muerte. Si, no había duda alguna. Por mucho que desease traer a Sasuke de vuelta, el rescate de Sakura era más importante y, por desgracia, apremiante.

Tsunade alzó las cejas. Ante si tenía al Naruto que todos conocían, al chico hiperactivo, de sonrisa zorruna, que adoraba comer ramen. Quería negarse a su petición, quería denegarles el permiso. La misión era muy peligrosa, más que nada por la gente con la que tenían que tratar. Pero no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza de esos infinitos pozos de agua clara y pura, que la tenían atrapada. Nunca debió dirigir su mirada a la del chico Kyubi, ahora lo sabía. Había caído en su trampa desde el segundo en que había permitido que sus ojos se encontrasen. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin su consentimiento.

—Muy bien, tienen mi permiso para buscarla.

Y, nuevamente contra su voluntad, sonrió, porque las enormes sonrisas plantadas en el rostro de todos los presentes la movieron a hacerlo.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Minene Uryuu: Me alegra que lo digas! Y con lo del ateo, exactamente a quien te referías? No creo que a Hidan, ya sabes que él es muy apegado a su religión -.- Gracias nuevamente, cuídate mucho!

Harunoakatsuki: Dios, Kami, Jashin, no puedo creerlo! Te cambiaste el nombre! Me alegro por ti amiga, créeme que era muy difícil memorizar el otro u.u Ahora a la historia, de verdad estoy empezando a pensar que esto parece más un Sasosaku que un Hidasaku, pero no lo es! Saso-sexy simplemente no puede contener sus arranques caballerosos. Tobi ES un buen chico. Y puede que Naruto no sea tan inteligente como Shikamaru, pero a que con las corazonadas lo puede todo? Tiene lo suyo :D Muy bien, Jashin no te castigará porque cumpliste tu promesa, me alegro! Cuídate mucho!

Bloddy Cherry: Bueno pues a ti ya te he contestado ^^ Muchas gracias por la ayuda, de verdad aún no me decidía. Ya verás en alguno de los próximos capítulos la historia del niño bueno. Cuídate mucho!

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Eres una chica despistada, querida amiga o.o De todas formas, he sabido que eras tu ^^ Cumples en Agosto? Tal vez seamos del mismo signo :D Por cierto niña; ya que no tienes cuenta aquí y por lo tanto no puedo enviarte un mensaje, tal vez puedas contactarme vía Facebook: Laly Rodriguez (lo que es poner un nombre crack -.-) Y verás que por foto tengo a Tobi :3 (déjame decirte que lo de expresar tu verdad parece más como que no pudiste asegurar no mentir. Pero no te preocupes, yo soy la menos indicada para juzgar a nadie!) Y claro que te dejaré leerla! Te obligaré a hacerlo incluso :) Ps, no he entendido nada de lo que me has puesto en japonés, pero yo también te quiero! Ah, Saso-sexy no puede contener su ternura. Y Naruto tiene su inteligencia, a que si? Cuídate mucho! Tuya

Itami-chan: Jaja de madrugada no niña! Esas no son horas aceptables u.u Ne, broma, puedes pasar a la hora que quieras, por mi está genial :) Jashin, no puede ser! Tienes un peluche de Hidan? Tienes que compartirlo conmigo! O al menos decirme donde lo compraste *.* No te preocupes, Tobi no sacará su lado malo, sabes por qué? Porque Tobi es un buen chico! :D Ps, no puedes decir que el lindo peliblanco no se lo mereciese -.- Me alegra mucho que digas eso, me encanta tener lectoras fieles como tu! Pero ya ves, no te hice esperar mucho. Y claro que te ayudo! Cuentas con todo mi apoyo ./. Solo dime donde y cuando, y los raptamos! A Kishi no le importará, créeme ;) No le robes las líneas a Tobi, se enfadará! Cuídate mucho!

Bren-chanSOAD: Hey! Si, él y su sonrisa socarrona, una puede creer cualquier cosa ^^ A mi también, créeme, pero es como tu dijiste: demasiado hermoso. Y lo del carácter, quédate tranquila, cierta pelirrosa que conozco se encargará de eso por nosotras ;) Muchísimas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado, y seguiré haciendo lo posible por llenar tus expectativas. Cuídate mucho!

Yasz: Dios, te los has tragado prácticamente! O.O Pero eso me dice que te gustó, lo que me alegra mucho! Ya no te impacientes, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Cuídate mucho!


	11. Chapter 11

Bonum post meridiem, preciosas personas que le dan una oportunidad a mi fic! :D Espero que al leerlo se encuentren todos muy bien, que la lectura les sea grata y que les proporcione un momento de tranquilidad.

Por cierto; dentro de dos días (22 de febrero) tengo que asistir a una fiesta de parte de una buena amiga. Sin embargo, yo no soy cualquier chica y, dentro de mis particularidades, se encuentra el hecho de que odio bailar. Lo _odio_ profunda y afanosamente. Es por esto que me gustaría que me dedicasen un segundo en ese día, y que desearan que las horas pasaran lo más pronto posible. Si lo piensan bien, cuanto más pronto salga de esa tortura, más pronto las complaceré con un nuevo capítulo! ^^

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

—¡Sakura-chan! —la mentada abrió los ojos, confusa. Esa voz, tan suave, solo podía pertenecer a…

—¡Naruto! —lloró. Miró a su alrededor, pero ya no se encontraba en la cueva de Akatsuki. Reconoció lo que era su casa, su dormitorio, con las paredes de un tranquilizador verde claro.

Se puso de pié de un salto y sacó un kunai. Su mirada buscó frenéticamente algún indicio de los asesinos, pero todo parecía normal. Nuevamente oyó el llamado de su amigo, y corrió a asomarse a la ventana.

Allí, en la calle, se hallaba su mejor amigo, su hermano, y a su lado, su sensei. Ambos le sonreían contentos, y agitaban las manos para que bajase a saludarlos. De un salto, cayó frente a ellos y los estrechó en un apretado y fuerte abrazo, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Estaba donde debía, donde pertenecía. No pedía nada más, sólo los quería a ellos, y a su familia, a sus amigos, a su maestra. Su vida era perfecta tal cual estaba.

—Sakura-chan, te queremos, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

—Yo también los quiero, Naruto, son a quienes más quiero en el mundo —sollozó, hundiendo en rostro en el hombro del rubio (el del peligris le quedaba demasiado alto)—. Perdonadme no ser más fuerte.

—Sakura, tu eres fuerte, ya te lo he dicho —repuso el ninja copia, sonriendo tras la máscara—. Pero ahora debes aceptar lo que tienes, y tienes que ser fuerte por nosotros, ¿lo serás?

—Kakashi-sensei —gimoteó la kunoichi, con una renovada ola de lágrimas dejando sus ojos.

El hombre le secó las mejillas con dulzura, y volvió a sonreírle.

—No llores. Nosotros te queremos, y no descansaremos hasta encontrarte. No dejaremos que nada malo te pase. Se fuerte por nosotros, y nosotros lo seremos por ti. Te quiero, pequeña.

La pelirrosa no contestó —sentía un nudo en la garganta, que le impedía hablar tanto como respirar correctamente—, pero dio su respuesta estrechándolos con más fuerza. Haría lo que le pedían, porque los amaba, y porque sabía que el jounin decía la verdad. Sabía que ellos no la dejarían a su suerte, que la buscarían, y confiaba ciegamente en que la encontrarían. Sería fuerte por ellos, y a su vez, ellos le darían la fuerza necesaria para seguir. Les regaló una última sonrisa, cerrando los ojos. Cómo los quería…

—¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! —quiso convencerse de que esa era la voz de su amigo, la voz que tantas veces la había hecho sonreír, que tantas veces la había consolado y que también, por qué no, la había irritado. Pronto tuvo que aceptar que no lo era, y se sentó de golpe.

Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Había vuelto al oscuro cuarto de Sasori, y a su lado se encontraba el chico enmascarado. Todo había sido un maldito sueño. Pero aún tenía frescas en la memoria las palabras de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Debía ser fuerte, para que a su vez ellos pudiesen serlo. 'No más lágrimas', se dijo, y se giró hacia el niño.

—Tobi, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Buenos días, Sakura-chan —aunque no podía verlo, supuso que estaba sonriendo tras la máscara, puesto que su voz sonaba dulce y cálida, como de costumbre.

—Buenos días, Tobi.

El chico se sentó en la cama, en la que ella permanecía sentada. Acercó un poco la cara hacia la de ella, y luego volvió a alejarla.

—Sakura-chan se ha quedado dormida, y Tobi ha venido a despertarla, porque Tobi es un buen chico.

La pelirrosa miró a su alrededor. No había signos del Akasuna, aunque le sorprendió que no hubiese esperado a por ella.

—¿Y Sasori?

El niño rió.

—Sasori-san está en el comedor, y mandó a Tobi a despertar a Sakura-chan. El sempai tuvo que llevárselo a la rastra, porque Sasori-san quería darle una patada a Sakura-chan y llevarla a la cocina de los pelos. Dijo: 'esta mocosa me hace esperar un solo segundo más, y juro que lo último que verá será la garganta de Zetsu'. Tobi no entiende muy bien por qué dijo eso, pero Tobi prefirió no preguntar, porque Tobi es un buen chico.

—Claro que si, Tobi —la kunoichi no pudo contener una ruidosa carcajada al imaginarse la mirada asesina de Sasori al verla dormida. Tendría que agradecerle a Deidara más tarde.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió, Tobi seguía sentado en la cama, con los dibujos del pelirrojo entre las manos. Levantó la cabeza cuando ella se acercó, y agitó los brazos, aún con los papeles entre manos.

—¡Sakura-chan es una chica muy bonita! A Tobi le gusta mucho Sakura-chan.

La Haruno, totalmente enternecida, agitó los cabellos negros del muchacho con una mano, y apoyó su frente en la de él —por sobre la máscara—.

—A mi también me gustas mucho, Tobi. Eres el chico más tierno que vi en la vida —hizo una pausa, y luego recordó lo que siempre repetía el enmascarado—. Y el más bueno.

Tobi se puso de pie sobre la cama y puso una mano sobre su frente, al estilo militar.

—¡Tobi es un buen chico! Tobi está seguro de que, allí donde esté, su papá estaría orgulloso de él.

Sakura se mordió la lengua. Por un segundo, quiso recordarle que estaba en la organización más peligrosa del mundo, pero él se veía tan feliz e inocente… ¿verdaderamente alguien así podía ser peligroso? ¡Era tan bueno y dulce! Un sentimiento protector —como el que sentía por Naruto—, la invadió. Protegería a ese niño de las garras del crimen que flotaba en Akatsuki. Lo haría, o dejaría de llamarse Sakura Haruno.

—Estoy segura de que si. Vamos a desayunar.

La tomó de la mano y la guió con inusitada energía. Eso produjo su risa, que a la vez acarreó la del menor. Llegaron al comedor riéndose y tambaleándose, aunque la diversión duró bien poco. No solo estaban Sasori y Deidara —cabe agregar que el pelirrojo parecía querer comerse sus ojos—, sino también el líder y la mujer de cabellos azules que siempre le acompañaba. La sangre de la pelirrosa se volvió espesa y fría, y se quedó clavada en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Ese hombre siempre le daría una terrible sensación de miedo y destrucción.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó su compañero, agitando los brazos.

Luego de tragar grueso, se obligó a hacer lo mismo, aunque le salió un murmullo suave:

—Buenos días.

Todos les correspondieron con una inclinación de la cabeza.

—Sakura —Pain le llamó la atención, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se pusiese duro como una roca debido a la impresión. Dio algunos pasos en su dirección, aunque se mantuvo a una distancia que consideró segura—. Konan te ha comprado ropa. Supongo que querrás cambiar un poco esa que traes, puesto que la has tenido puesta desde que te trajimos.

Sakura no comentó nada sobre la evidente falta de la palabra 'secuestrar' que el pelinaranja había hecho. Giró su rostro hacia la mujer, que le tendía unos trajes.

—Traje algo parecido a lo que llevas —aunque la voz era seria, igual que su rostro, ese matiz amable tranquilizaba considerablemente a la Haruno—. Espero que te sirva.

—Muchas gracias —se apresuró a decir, tomando las ropas. Decidió que no la usaría sino hasta después del entrenamiento. No quería estrenarla solo para arruinarla y embarrarla. Se lo había traído en muy buen momento. Alzó los ojos hacia la mujer, y le sonrió.

Se sentó en la mesa, y para su sorpresa el líder y Konan hicieron lo mismo.

—Mocosa, te juro que si me haces esperar algún día como lo has hecho hoy…

—Ay, Sasori, no me molestes. Tenía que tener un buen descanso. ¿Recuerdas lo de Kisame? —el pelirrojo rodó los ojos y continuó trabajando el brazo de madera que tenía sobre la mesa. La chica se dirigió entonces a Deidara, que acomodaba pequeñas figuritas de arcilla por orden de tamaño—. Por cierto, gracias, Deidara. Tobi me contó sobre el acto heroico de su sempai.

El adolescente giró automáticamente la cabeza hacia el menor y, para desgracia de todos, comenzó a chillarle.

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?! ¡Eres un infeliz, un! ¡Voy a matarte! —se apresuró a ponerse de pie y lo último que supieron de él fue que corría al chico por todo el salón, hasta que terminaron saliendo del lugar. Los gritos e insultos se perdieron en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

—Hum… Líder-sama —pronunció Sakura, con la voz rasposa. Aún le costaba decirle 'líder'. Sentía que traicionaba todos sus principios haciéndolo. El hombre la miró, con esos penetrantes y profundos ojos violáceos. La chica terminó por clavar sus orbes en la mesa, incapaz (como siempre) de sostener esa mirada—. Yo… le pedí a Kisame que me entrenase. Él no tuvo problemas, así que…

—Te dije que podías hacer cuanto quisieses aquí dentro. Dispón de tu tiempo como más te guste. Solo no olvides el trabajo que tienes en la enfermería.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —inmediatamente después de soltarlo, temió haber sido muy brusca, por lo que continuó—. Kakuzu está curándose muy bien. Solo necesita tiempo y algunas medicinas más… y estará como nuevo.

—Me alegro —contestó Pain, y Sakura se preguntó si solo lo decía por costumbre—. Ve a verlo antes de ir a entrenar.

—Hai.

El líder asintió y cruzó una mirada con Konan. Como si mentalmente se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, se pusieron de pie y abandonaron el comedor sin una palabra. La kunoichi giró el rostro para hablar con Sasori, pero aparentemente el chico estaba muy enfrascado en su 'arte' —o demasiado enfadado con ella por su continuo retraso— como para sostener conversación alguna. Bufó. A veces, el pelirrojo se comportaba como un niño pequeño y malcriado, y conseguía sulfurarle los nervios.

Se puso de pie sin saludarlo —si él estaba enfadado, también ella lo estaría— e hizo su camino hacia la enfermería. Muy dentro suyo, temía demasiado que llegase la hora de ir a entrenar. Kisame despedía un aire de fortaleza que conseguía dejarla rígida. El hombre parecía disfrutar de un modo casi desquiciado de las peleas, y ser la 'enfermera' de la organización no la hacía invulnerable a sus manos. Tendría que ponerle muchísima atención, y cuidarse muy bien las espaldas.

Entreabrió la puerta, pero se quedó quieta en su lugar cuando le llegaron dos voces.

—¡Voy a matar a esa perra, lo juro por Jashin-sama!

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos. Al parecer, las únicas visitas que recibía Kakuzu, además de las suyas propias, eran las del otro inmortal. Apoyó la oreja sobre la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

—¿Qué perra?

—¡La perra rosada, joder! Se revuelca como un cerdo con ese puto ateo en las narices del puto líder, y nadie dice nada.

—Hidan —El tono del mayor era de exasperación, como si estuviese hablando con un niñito caprichoso—, si la matas, lo único que conseguirás será volver al hoyo de donde te sacaron. ¿Quieres eso?

—Joder, no. Le prometí al asqueroso ateo de Konoha que mis dientes eran suficientes para tomarlo, y que algún día lo encontraría y mordería su garganta. ¡Y no romperé mi promesa, por Jashin-sama!

Sakura irrumpió en el cuarto sin la menor consideración. ¡Ese infeliz! ¡Ese _maldito_ bastardo! Sus puños se apretaron con rabia. Ella no permitiría que acercase un solo dedo a Shikamaru, ni en esa vida ni en la otra. Jamás. Primero le arrancaría los dientes uno a uno, y se los incrustaría en el cerebro. 'O esa masa inútil que él tiene dentro del cráneo', se burló, en su cabeza. Ambos hombres levantaron la vista hacia ella.

—Se acabaron las visitas. Largo.

—¿Qué te digo, Kakuzu? Algún día mataré a esta jodida perra.

—Me importa una mierda lo que digas, lárgate antes de que aplaste tu cara contra la pared.

El peliplata sonrió con suficiencia.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentes, maldita perra. Ya recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez, y ¡oh, no! —Puso sus manos un segundo sobre su boca, como si algo terrible hubiese sucedido—. Tu noviecito el pez no está aquí.

La Haruno dio un paso hacia el jashinista, dispuesta a enterrar su puño en su rostro. Por suerte para el hombre —y por desgracia para la chica—, Kakuzu alzó la voz.

—Mejor lárgate, Hidan.

El inmortal lo observó un segundo, y luego dirigió sus amatistas hacia la kunoichi frente a él. Le regaló otra sonrisa burlona e hizo una pequeña reverencia, riéndose en su cara. Cuando pasó por su lado, le susurró un: 'nos vemos luego, perra', y salió dando un portazo. Sakura lanzó un bufido. ¿Cómo soportaban a semejante individuo en Akatsuki? Entendía que su inmortalidad fuese interesante, pero no se imaginaba al líder soportando sus insultos. Y, como había comprobado, el peliblanco no se callaba frente a nadie. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó al moreno. Para qué pensar en el religioso más de lo necesario, si solo le traía dolor de cabeza.

Revisó al pelinegro en silencio. Había descubierto que confiaba en él tanto como en Deidara o Sasori, al menos en el ámbito de la seguridad. Sabía que no le agradaba, pero tampoco le desagradaba. Si no le estorbaba, tampoco él la estorbaba. Hablaban de temas triviales, principalmente para pasar el rato. Ella le contaba lo que a su vez Deidara le contaba a ella que sucedía fuera de la guarida, y eso parecía ponerlo medianamente contento, más que nada si se trataba de temas económicos. El hombre asentía en silencio, generalmente con la vista clavada en el techo, y le decía: 'Muy bien, me alegra. Ya sabes, el dinero es primero'. Ella permanecía en silencio, a menudo tragándose las burlas que deseaba soltarle.

—¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a Hidan? —preguntó, luego de que la pelirrosa sacase una jeringa llena de energizante y se la inyectase en el brazo. No pareció sentir el pinchazo en lo más mínimo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —se sorprendió, trabando su mirada con la de él. Kakuzu alzó las cejas, como diciendo que era obvio. Sakura dirigió su vista nuevamente a la jeringa y se encogió de hombros—. Yo no le he hecho nada. Él es el del problema. Traté de curarlo y me clavó una estúpida estaca. Salió de aquí y se dedicó a insultarme y humillarme. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que le lanzara rosas?

El mayor sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Él es igual de irrespetuoso con todo el mundo. Tiene suerte de ser inmortal; de lo contrario, lo hubiese matado hace rato. Sencillamente está mal de la cabeza…

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Hidan le era igual de indiferente que una piedra. Solo deseaba tener la suerte de poder devolverle todo el dolor que había causado. Terminó su rutina con Kakuzu y se puso de pie.

—Bien, irás sintiendo de a poco que recuperas tu fuerza. No lo estás haciendo —aclaró, al ver la sonrisa que comenzaba a formase en el rostro cocido—, es solo el efecto del energizante. De cualquier modo, eso ayudará a tu cuerpo a endurecer nuevamente los músculos. Calculo que dentro de una semana podrás salir de aquí por tu propio pie. Sin embargo —y su tono de voz se hizo rígido, como el que utilizaba con sus pacientes del hospital de Konoha— no puedes entrenar aún; no puedes luchar, no puedes esforzarte y _bajo ningún concepto_ puedes ir por ahí recolectando recompensas, ¿oíste?

El pelinegro refunfuñó, pero al final terminó soltando un grave: 'si, está bien, largo ya'. La pelirrosa asintió y se apresuró a salir. Una vez fuera, suspiró. Todo eso de tener que convivir con asesinos estaba estresándola más de lo normal, más de lo terminantemente sano. Necesitaba una válvula de escape, algo que la distrajese de su presente. '¡El entrenamiento con Kisame!', recordó, de pronto, y corrió hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y se quedó allí, de pie, quieta. Kisame estaba recargado contra un árbol y hablaba con Itachi, quien estaba sentado en una roca. Ninguno miraba al otro; la vista del Hoshigaki estaba hundida en el firmamento, mientras que la oscura del Uchiha se perdía en algún punto en la lejanía. Seguramente sus pensamientos estarían a kilómetros de allí.

Salió de su shock momentáneo cuando un kunai se clavó en un tronco, justo a un lado de su cabeza. Cuando se volvió para mirar a los hombres, ambos la contemplaban, serios. De pronto, sintió vergüenza de su tardanza, y bajó la cabeza para esconder el bochorno que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

—¡Hey, ven, acércate! No mordemos… al menos no Itachi —terminó el peliazul, con una sonrisa afilada.

Sakura midió muy bien sus pasos, y se detuvo a unos metros de los shinobis.

—Lamento la tardanza… tenía cosas que hacer en la enfermería.

—Claro, claro. ¿Quieres empezar de una vez? Me gustaría saber si realmente vales la pena.

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por no sentirse ofendida por el comentario. Después de todo, no podía culpar al ninja de la niebla por considerarla poca cosa; no había podido oponer ni un poco de resistencia a su secuestro, y el peliazul lo había visto. Cuando abrió los ojos, éstos se posaron sobre el pelinegro, que la contemplaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—¿No tienes algo importantísimo que hacer en algún lado, Uchiha? —preguntó, molesta, haciendo alusión a esa tendencia de creerse superiores en todo que solían poseer los miembros de su clan.

—Ya hablaremos, Kisame. Suerte.

—¿Te crees que la necesitaré? —se enfureció la kunoichi. Podía dejar que cualquier otro allí la considerase inferior, pero no permitiría que ese tipo se lo restregara por la cara. No _ese_ tipo.

—Hablaba con Kisame —fue su única respuesta, y como buen ex-anbu, desapareció en una nube de humo.

La Haruno quedó estática. El pelinegro acababa de sugerir que su compañero necesitaría suerte… ¿contra ella? ¿Estaba bromeando? 'Si, seguro se estaba burlando', concluyó, encendida por la ira, y decidió que, tan pronto como saliese de allí, le plantaría cara al segundo cabrón más grande de la historia. Kisame no comentó nada, pero pareció divertirse con la evidente molestia de la chica.

Con tranquilidad, abrió su capa y se la quitó. Bajo ésta traía una remera de algodón de un profundo color azul —verdaderamente, ¿acaso no tenía suficiente con ese color?—, desgraciadamente para la chica, algo ajustada, lo que rebelaba perfectamente su marcado abdomen y pecho. Las mangas cortas dejaban ver los fuertes músculos de sus brazos, que se contraían y se volvían a relajar a un ritmo pausado. La muchacha se estremeció; si su puño lo tocaba, estaba muerto. Pero, al parecer, si el puño del hombre la tocaba, también ella estaría en problemas.

—Querías entrenar tu físico, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó. Cuando Sakura asintió, clavó su enorme espada, Samehada, en el suelo, como demostrándole que no la utilizaría en ningún momento. No la necesitaba, de todos modos.

La pelirrosa no esperó a darle un segundo más y se lanzó sobre él, rodeando su puño de chakra. Kisame, pese a su gran complexión, que lo hacía parecer algo lento, se movió con increíble velocidad hacia un lado y dio una certera patada en el centro de la espalda de la kunoichi, enviándola a incrustarse en un árbol. La chica se puso de pie de un salto y descargó toda su fuerza en el suelo, haciendo que los escombros saliesen volando y se desperdigasen por todo el lugar.

Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, no encontró rastros del peliazul, pero sabía que no podía bajar la guardia. Trató de recordar algo del entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei, pero un crujido sus espaldas la hizo saltar a unos cuantos pasos, volteándose. Kisame sonrió; en su ropa no había una sola mota de polvo.

—Lección numero uno: cuida tú alrededor más que tu frente. Aprende a notar a tu enemigo donde no está.

No le dio tiempo a sopesar sus palabras: tiró su cuerpo hacia el de la kunoichi. Sin embargo, el dolor la atacó por detrás, donde pronto notó un líquido espeso y cálido. Cayó al suelo de bruces, sin comprender. ¿La había engañado con un clon de sombras? Pero, ese clon tenía un nivel de chakra igual al del shinobi. Entonces…

Miró a su alrededor, confirmando sus sospechas; Samehada no estaba clavada en el suelo como la había dejado. Se puso de pie con dificultad y se alejó del hombre como si se tratase de la muerte misma.

—Trasformaste tu espada en un clon… creí que no la usarías.

—Y no la usaré en forma de espada, puesto que eso representaría una gran ventaja para mí. Pero no puedo asegurarte nada más. Continuemos.

Sakura sacó varios kunais y se los lanzó con fuerza, haciendo que rasgaran el aire con un suave silbido. El verdadero Hoshigaki los detuvo todos con el kunai que tenía en la mano, y volvió a lanzar su cuerpo hacia ella. La Haruno lo esperó pacientemente, notando la pequeña mueca de asombro del hombre. Cuando estuvo a su lado, la pelirrosa dio un grácil giro e incrustó una senbon envenenada en su fornido brazo, que se contrajo ante el frío del metal. El peliazul se apresuró a alejarse, quitándose sin mayor demora la senbon. Estudió la punta del metal, del cual goteaban unas gotas negras, y luego dirigió su mirada a la chica, que sonreía.

—Lección numero dos: nunca des una batalla por vencida, por muy lastimado que esté tu oponente. —una sonrisa perversa curvó sus labios cuando agregó—: Ya sabes, más que nada cuando se trata de un Akatsuki.

Sakura solo atinó a abrir muy grande los ojos cuando el brazo del mayor apresó su cuello y lo apretó, elevándola levemente del suelo, debido a la diferencia de altura. Se retorció y usó su fuerza para salirse de su prisión. Cayó de rodillas y tosió, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Vamos, seguro no mataste al clon de Sasori con eso. ¿Qué pasa? Veme como el enemigo que soy, no como tu maestro provisional.

—Como ordene, Kisame-sensei —ironizó ella, haciendo reír a carcajadas al ninja de la niebla.

Nuevamente descargó la fuerza de su puño en el suelo, destruyéndolo. De nuevo, el hombre había desaparecido. 'Aprende a notar a tu enemigo donde no está.'. 'Un enemigo… bien, hagamos un poco de trampa', pensó, y cerró los ojos. Rápidamente, un genjutsu la envolvió, y no tardó en ver salir al peliazul. Parecía sorprendido. La kunoichi sonrió. Al parecer, había logrado su cometido: lo había metido en un genjutsu donde ella había desaparecido, tomándolo por sorpresa. Cuando se acercase más, lo atacaría.

Y efectivamente, Kisame se acercó, aunque hacía gala de su suspicacia y sus ojos no dejaban de escrutar su alrededor, como si esperase que ella saliera de cualquier lado y lo golpease. 'Correcto', se sonrió ella, y arremetió sin contemplaciones.

Estaba demasiado cerca del mayor como para darle tiempo a reaccionar, por lo que golpeó su mandíbula y —literalmente— lo mandó a volar a varios metros de distancia. El cuerpo del shinobi cayó con un golpe seco y una polvareda se alzó a su alrededor, causada por el derrape del hombre. Sakura se apresuró a acercarse y dio un certero golpe en su duro pecho, incrustándolo aún más en la tierra. Para su sorpresa, una mano tomó su muñeca desde abajo y la hizo caer sobre él.

—Lección numero tres: nunca te acerques demasiado a tu oponente si no estás segura de tu superioridad, a menos que estés completamente segura de que está muerto.

Su mano se dirigió al cuello de la Haruno y se puso de pie, haciéndola despegar los pies del suelo firme. Sus dedos se apretaron con rudeza sobre el blanquecino cuello de la chica, haciéndole sentir pánico y verdadero dolor.

—Me hago más fuerte en proporción directa a que tan fuerte mi oponente es, no me canso y no puedo ser vencido. Siempre recuerda eso. Y la próxima vez que vengas a mí, espero ver algo más que esto.

La tiró al suelo como si de una bolsa de basura se tratara. Se volvió sin mirarla y caminó tranquilamente hacia su capa, tomándola del suelo y sacudiéndola. Mientras tanto, Sakura se sentó, sintiendo arder su rostro de vergüenza. '¡Se está riendo de mi! ¡Él e Itachi se ríen de mi debilidad, malditos cabrones!'. Lágrimas de impotencia y furia dejaron sus ojos con premura. ¿Así que creía que era invencible? ¿Que ella era una inútil? 'Hpm, realmente eres… una molestia'. Se puso de pie y, temblando de rabia, se acercó a Kisame.

El Hoshigaki solo pudo dar vuelta su rostro para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, cuando la pelirrosa lo tomó de la remera y lo lanzó al suelo, procediendo a sentarse en su cadera. Su puño se recubrió de chakra y lo estampó con fuerza en la mejilla azulada del mayor.

—¿Crees que soy una estúpida? ¿Una débil? —Dio otro golpe, que giró el rostro de él hacia el otro lado. No le importó que sus lágrimas estuviesen mojando las mejillas de Kisame, solo quería lastimarlo, hacerle arrepentirse— ¿Te crees que eres superior a todos? ¡Ahora verás lo que la prisionera le puede hacer a tu cara! ¡Mejor vete olvidando de volver a mostrarla por el mundo, bastardo! —y volvió a golpearlo, sin compasión.

Luego de unos segundos, sin percatarse, había comenzado a golpearlo sin chakra, seguramente por haberlo usado todo durante la pelea. Pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que sintió que no podía mover un solo músculo más y se retiró del cuerpo del peliazul, dejándose caer a su lado. No le importaba si la mataba; acababa de descargar en él toda la rabia, el dolor, la añoranza y la desesperación que la embargaban desde hacía días. No respiraba, más bien jadeaba.

—Ahora, eso es a lo que yo llamo una pelea —escuchó la voz masculina, y giró su cabeza. La de él estaba justo frente a la suya, y tenía plantada una sonrisa triunfante—. Bien, veo que solo se te puede estimular con palabras. Me aseguraré de traer a Hidan la próxima vez.

Y ella no pudo evitar reír. No era divertido, en absoluto, pero era la primer risa sincera que se le escapaba en ese sombrío lugar. Así los encontró Hidan unas horas más tarde, y no perdió un segundo más de lo que el consideraba su diversión numero uno. Se acercó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oi, Kisame, ¿ha estado interesante el entrenamiento con la perra? Dime, ¿es tan zorra como se ve?

El nombrado se sentó en el suelo y dirigió una mirada aburrida al inmortal.

—¿La verdad? Tiene mucha más capacidad física que tu, y lo dejo ahí, porque la verdad hablar de su inteligencia sería humillarte demasiado.

Los ojos amatista brillaron de rabia cuando la carcajada escandalosa de la kunoichi llegó a sus oídos. Apretó los puños, pero no se le ocurrió nada inteligente para decir. Como era habitual, comenzó a soltar su oración de insultos y juramentos a Jashin-sama. Enervado como estaba, la indiferencia a la que lo expusieron segundos después de que hubiese abierto la boca solo consiguió que su rostro tomase un suave rubor debido a la furia. ¿Así que esos dos malditos ateos estaban tan concentrados el uno con el otro que no le prestaban jodida atención? ¿Que esa perra no tenía suficiente con su asqueroso palo de escoba? Se volteó sobre sus talones y volvió a la guarida sintiendo odio hacia la zorra de pelo de chicle y sus amiguitos en cada célula de su cuerpo. Se iba a vengar, por Jashin-sama que lo haría. Y se vengaría de una manera que la perra asquerosa e insufrible no olvidaría jamás en la vida. No podía hacerle daño físicamente, porque todos los inmundos e infelices ateos le caerían encima, pero al parecer, esa perra tenía una debilidad que ninguno allí tenía: estúpidos sentimientos. Y él se aseguraría de golpearla por donde más le doliese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Yamato-taicho… ¿cree que Kakashi-san tarde mucho más? —la pregunta del pelinegro quedó flotando en el aire unos segundos antes de que el castaño suspirase.

—Kakashi-sempai es capaz de hacernos esperar todo el día.

—Ah, como quisiera un tazón de ramen… —el rubio tenía la espalda reposando sobre una gruesa rama y los pies apoyados sobre el tronco, haciendo que su cabeza cayera ligeramente hacia atrás.

Estaban en el campo de entrenamiento y —como de costumbre— esperaban al jounin. Habían decidido que se reunirían allí temprano y saldrían a hacer su primer misión de exploración por la zona. Tsunade los había 'apoyado', de cierta forma, aunque con las miles de recomendaciones, avisos e incluso amenazas que se esperaban de la Sannin. Había tenido que resignarse a enviar al equipo diez a Sunagakure por la información de Akatsuki, puesto que el equipo siete al completo se había negado a dejar pasar un solo día de buscar a Sakura para ir a por una información que quizá no les sirviese de nada.

'Sakura-chan… Me esperarás, ¿cierto?', preguntó el rubio, dentro de su cabeza, como si de veras esas palabras pudiesen llegar a oídos de su pelirrosa. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría triste? Seguramente. ¿Los extrañaría? Quizá se sintiese decepcionada por el tiempo que había pasado sin que ellos la encontrasen. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pensar que no podía hacer nada por ella lo llenaba de impotencia. Y ni siquiera quería que se le cruzase por la cabeza los sentimientos que en ese momento tal vez llenaban el corazón de su mejor amiga. Quería pedirle que esperase, que él llegaría, que todos ellos llegarían. La imagen de su dulce Sakura siendo torturada por los Akatsukis fue gratamente interrumpida por una voz soñolienta.

—Hey, ¿hace mucho que están aquí?

—¡Hace horas que estamos esperando, Kakashi-sensei! —le regañó el rubio, luego de haber caído al suelo aparatosamente debido al susto. Se puso de pie y, al ver que su maestro iba a replicar, se le adelantó—: Si, sensei, lo sabemos. ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Una anciana? ¿Una tortuga? ¿Un plato de ramen gigante?

—En realidad, Shizune me encontró por el camino y me informó que aún no reciben información del equipo diez —se explicó, sonriendo, cerrando los ojos y poniendo una de sus manos en su nuca.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, sensei —se disculpó el rubio, imitando el gesto del ninja copia.

—¿Dónde comenzaremos a buscar, Kakashi-sempai? —inquirió Yamato, despegando la vista del claro cielo azul. Sai se acercó a ellos, presto a escuchar las órdenes del Hatake.

El peliblanco sacó un mapa de uno de sus miles bolsillos y lo extendió frente a él. El Uzumaki contuvo el aliento al ver los miles de puntos que seguramente significaban lugares a revisar. Uno de los dedos del jounin fue a parar a uno de esos puntos, y Naruto tragó saliva cuando comprendió que, en realidad, todas esas marcas señalaban una misma cosa: bosques o montañas.

—Naturalmente, no los buscaremos en aldeas, puesto que eso sería absurdo. Su escondite tiene que ser un lugar apartado de centros sociales, preferentemente lo más lejos posible de las grandes villas ninja. De ese modo, su chakra difícilmente podría ser reconocido —paseó la vista por los rostros serenos y serios de sus compañeros, y continuó—. No nos separaremos, puesto que sería una enorme pérdida de tiempo, y es justo con eso con lo que no contamos. El tiempo es oro en circunstancias como estas. Ahora bien —advirtió, y su mirada se detuvo un segundo más de lo necesario en un par de ojos aguamarina—, si llegamos a encontrar su escondite, lo menos probable es que nos inviten a pasar y tomar el té. Hay que ser muy cuidadosos, y más que nada pensar muy bien si estamos listos para hacer algo como…

Naruto le arrebató el mapa y lo cerró de golpe, sonriendo a su sensei.

—Sakura-chan está en alguno de esos puntos, Kakashi-sensei. No hay nada más que pensar.

Y Kakashi supo que, pese a que uno de sus alumnos había desertado y lo había convertido en una vergüenza como maestro, aún tenía a dos que, al parecer —y para su enorme regocijo— se habían apegado muy bien a las primeras palabras que les habían enseñado luego de anunciarles que habían aprobado su examen, dos años atrás. Justo al lado del rubio, una figura se pareció, aunque solo ante los ojos del peliplata. Un chico de casi la misma edad que Naruto, pero con un atuendo azul y naranja. Definitivamente, la sonrisa era idéntica en ambos rostro. No pudo contener su propia sonrisa. 'Obito', fue lo único que pasó por su mente, y la sonrisa del muchacho de cabellos negros se ensanchó.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Olvidé hacer una aclaración: Si recuerdan la primera vez que Sakura fue a la enfermería con Itachi, éste hizo unas posiciones de mano para hacer aparecer una puerta, y luego abrirla. Pain, para no darle la combinación de posiciones de manos que abrían las puertas a Sakura, hace aparecer una puerta común y corriente en la enfermería. Por eso ella la puede 'entreabrir'.

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Pues si, pero créeme que soy igual que tu o.o Eso es porque ambas somos unas leonas! Mm, Silvia no es muy común, al menos no en esta época -.- Pero esperaré a que me encuentres ^^ Y ya sabes, puedes contarme esa larga historia cuando te plazca; a reviews más largos, nuevo capítulo más largo! Muchas gracias por los halagos, pero niña, de verdad, harás crecer mi ego hasta el cielo! Ya está a niveles algo preocupantes e.e Hoy estaba viendo (de nueno) el capítulo de anime en el cual sale Itachi, justo ante de ir a por su estúpido hermano menor y parar el Edo Tensei, y te juro que lo único que pensaba era que si existiese en el mundo un hombre así, yo ya lo hubiera secuestrado :D Pero Saku tendrá que verlo por si misma. Quédate tranquila querida amiga, no dejaría bajo ningún motivo que mi hombre anduviese por la vida con la frente hecha un asco! A pesar del golpe y el tierno chichón, su frente es tan hermosa como siempre ^^ También te quiero, cuídate mucho! Yours

Minene Uryuu: Ps, la verdad creo que Hidan tiene una lista de insultos muy larga amiga, puedes llamarlo 'maldito', 'asqueroso', 'perra' incluso, si te place :D Pero creo que 'ateo' es el único que a ese bastardo no le entra por ningún lado (y no hay dobles intenciones con esa frase... por más que así lo parezca XD). Definitivamente sería divertido, y ya tendrás tu parte de golpes Saku-Hidan, pero, ¿qué hubiera sido del bello rostro de ese Adonis? Hubiese quedado hecho un asco. La inmortalidad no lo puede todo, lamentablemente, y tengo que cuidar la carita del niño sexy más odioso de la tierra. Cuídate mucho, y ya sabes, cualquier idea, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas! Saludos ;)

Itami-chan: Heey! Oh, cabrones, a aquellos que osaron robar la guadaña de tu preciado muñeco, Jashin-sama los castigará sin piedad ò.ó Pero, Dios, al menos debes enviarme una foto de ese muñeco; debe ser una monada! :3 Jaja, si, todos los Akatsukis tienen sus partes buenas y malas, pero, a que los amamos con ambas? (Bueno, todos menos Tobi, ya sabes que... él es un buen chico!) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap, y tienes razón, Tobi es un buen chico y no se enfadará contigo. Hornearán galletas juntos! (Dios, Tobi horneando galletas en un sexy delantal, nosebleed forever) Cuídate mucho!

Yasz: Me alegro mucho que te haya atrapado, pero no quiero perderte! Ten más cuidado por donde lo lees, mi conciencia es frágil y no quiero llevarte sobre ella u.u Muchas gracias por el apoyo, cuídate mucho!

Vampire Andrea: Hola! Me alegro que te gustase :D Y claro que se lo merecía, merece cada golpe que Saku le da -.- Eso es ser masoquista, eh? Tobi quiere a Saku porque es un buen chico! No, de veras, la quiere porque es bueno, y porque ella siempre fue dulce y tierna con él. Yo lo amo! Cuídate mucho!

ImVicky: Hi! No sabes cuanto me alegra que el fic te haya gustado, y que también te guste mi manera de escribir. Trato de mejorar siempre, y esos solo se logra leyendo! De veras me halaga que digas que mi escritura es poética, es muy dulce :'D Muchas gracias por el apoyo (por cierto, te contacté por Facebook. Para que no pienses que era una loca acosadora, solo soy yo XD). Cuídate mucho!

Guest: Comentaste en el primer y segundo cap 'good job' y 'no está mal', aunque la verdad no se si seas la misma persona o dos diferentes. De todos modos gracias por tu apoyo (o vuestro apoyo, en caso de ser dos). Recuerda poner tu nombre la próxima vez ;) cuídate mucho!


	12. Chapter 12

Guten Tag, liebe Leserinnen und Leser! Espero que en el día de hoy estén todos gozando de salud y en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Primero: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que, el viernes 22, me dedicaron un pensamiento. Lamentablemente, se podría decir que la pasé bastante mal -.- Pero eso no es su culpa, así que muchísimas gracias!

Segundo: Creo que es su derecho saber que, a partir de este capítulo, no publicaré tan seguido. Estamos hablando de, quizá, dos semanas para cada nuevo adelanto. Esto se debe a que la semana entrante comienza mi nuevo curso de estudios, y los estudios —lamentablemente— son primero. De todas formas, ya saben, reviews más largas, alimentan la inspiración y la felicidad del escritor ^^

Tercero: Es posible que, posteriormente, la clasificación suba a M. Aún tengo que pensarlo.

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

—Esa perra… Juro por Jashin-sama que me lo pagará.

El peliblanco de Akatsuki se encontraba recostado en su cama, al parecer indiferente al chiquero que lo rodeaba. Brazos y piernas desperdigados por aquí y por allá; una cabeza y una mano que se vislumbraban tras el escritorio; sangre regando las paredes. Acababa de llevar a cabo uno de sus rituales Jashinistas, pese a que el líder le había advertido que no quería un solo dedo de otra persona —que no fuese de la organización— pisando el mismo suelo. 'Bueno, técnicamente no lo está pisando, puesto que es un dedo', se burló, cuando hubo llevado el cuerpo a su cuarto. El placer que le proporcionaba compartir directamente el dolor de su víctima era difícilmente comparado con nada. Quizá al acostarse con alguna zorra, pero luego de eso también la mataba, por lo que era un círculo vicioso.

—Necesito saber la jodida debilidad de esa perra… La debilidad de la jodida perra… La debilidad de… —antes de acabar, cayó al suelo, dormido. Y es que, pese a que le proveían placer, esos rituales eran demasiado largos y extenuantes.

Un cuerpo deforme comenzó a despegarse de la puerta, para terminar revelándose como Zetsu. Contempló el desastre con ojos particularmente brillantes. Ninguno de los integrantes de Akatsuki le inspiraba el más mínimo sentimientos de solidaridad, cariño o camaradería, pero debía admitir que sentía cierto favoritismo, en ocasiones, por Hidan. Solo él le daba una cena tan suculenta casi a diario.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y se quedó viendo por unos minutos la extraña pose en la que había caído Hidan, que tenía el cuello en un ángulo extraño y aún así dormía profundamente. Metió su mano dentro de la túnica y sacó un pequeño colgante plateado. Sin delicadeza —él no la conocía, ni necesitaba hacerlo— lo lanzó sobre la cara del religioso, que se puso de pie poniendo el grito en el cielo.

—¿Quién carajo interrumpe mi jodido sueño? ¡Ateo de mierda, pagano asqueroso e inmundo, Jashin-sama te castigará! ¡Te sacará los ojos y la lengua, y luego te sacará los dientes, y drenará tu mugrienta sangre hasta que no quede una puta gota dentro de tus arterias! ¡Y cuando termine tomará tus putas extremidades y…!

—Suficiente, Hidan —lo detuvo la voz grave, al tiempo que se inclinaba para recoger un brazo sangrante.

—¡Ah, imbécil, justo a ti te iba a llamar! Quiero que limpies toda esta inmundicia —El brillo del colgante llamó su atención desde el suelo, por lo que se agachó y lo tomó con curiosidad— ¡Mi colgante! ¡El colgante de Jashin-sama! —chilló, cuando por fin reconoció el símbolo con el pequeño triángulo en medio. No perdió un segundo y se apresuró a colgárselo, inflando el pecho, orgulloso de su religión.

—He visto al niño que te venció cuando fui a por él —comentó la voz suave, señalando el collar con un dedo.

El peliblanco alzó la cabeza hacia él sumamente rápido, y sus ojos refulgieron de ira. 'Ahora vienen los insultos, otra vez', le advirtió el lado negro a el lado blanco, a través de sus pensamientos.

—¡Ese niñato de mierda no me venció! ¡Todo es culpa del jodido Kakuzu, él y su puta y mugrosa recompensa! —Suspiró hondo, notando la falta de atención por parte del espía—Y, a todo esto, ¿a qué mierda has venido, en primer lugar?

Zetsu hizo un movimiento extraño con su torso, que podría pasar por un encogimiento de hombros.

—Itachi llevó el informe de la misión al líder. Naturalmente, no tenía por qué mentirle, por lo que también le dijo que traías contigo el cuerpo de tres personas… y ahora el líder pide a por ti.

Hidan se llevó las manos a la cabeza y abrió los ojos como platos. Los chillidos de enfado e indignación no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Esa perra Uchiha! ¡Tuve que hacerlo sacrificio a Jashin-sama cuando tuve la oportunidad! ¡Ah, inmundo y puto ateo, voy a clavar mi estaca por su culo hasta que salga por su asquerosa boca! ¡Por Jashin-sama!

Zetsu caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Giró un poco la cara, mostrándole al religioso su blanco perfil.

—El líder te espera. No lo hagas esperar.

Y sin mediar otra palabra, salió, dejando a Hidan solo. El hombre lo siguió, refunfuñando y pateando todo lo que tuviese alrededor. Ya vería como se las arreglaría con el líder; por el momento, en lo único que pensaba era en cómo castigar a ese Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Deidara —El rubio alzó la cabeza, y posó sus orbes celestes en los verdes de la muchacha. Sus manos dejaron de acomodar las pequeñas esculturas, y le sonrió— ¿Cómo fue que te uniste a Akatsuki?

Estaban en el cuarto de Sasori; Sakura sentada en la cama, y Deidara frente al escritorio. Sasori aún no salía del baño.

—Pues… —alzó los ojos hacia el techo, y luego los devolvió a los de la chica— Yo ya era un renegado de mi aldea cuando Sasori no Danna, Kisame y el Uchiha fueron a buscarme.

—¡Y ahora dile cómo es que te trajimos, mocoso! —ambos jóvenes oyeron perfectamente clara la estruendosa risotada de Sasori, que se mezclaba con el sonido del agua de la regadera.

Deidara gruño y golpeó con la palma de la mano el cuidado escritorio. Una pequeña venita comenzó a palpitarle a la altura de la sien.

—¡Me obligaron! ¡Y no es divertido, Danna, un! —El Akasuna le respondió con otra carcajada, molestando aún más al menor. Éste volvió el rostro hacia la kunoichi, enfadado, y decidió ignorar a su maestro—. Se aparecieron frente a mí diciendo que su líder tenía interés en mis explosiones; obviamente, me rehusé a acompañarlos. Entonces el Uchiha dijo que pelearía conmigo, y que si él ganaba, debía ir con ellos, un.

—Y como eras, y sigues siendo, un mocoso impulsivo y estúpido, aceptaste, creyendo que vencerías a Itachi —El pelirrojo salió del baño con el torso desnudo, vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones negros (ahora que ya no volvería a salir de misión, no usaba el uniforme de Akatsuki, exceptuando la capa) y revolviendo su húmedo cabello rojo con una toalla.

Sakura paseó su vista por el cuarto, tratando de sacarse la imagen de su compañero de la cabeza. 'Sasori es mi amigo, solo es un amigo, solo un amigo…', se recordó, cerrando los ojos. Los artistas se miraron, sorprendidos, y ambos se encogieron de hombros. 'Mujeres', pensaron, al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, el estúpido Uchiha me atrapó dentro de su genjutsu, así que aquí estoy.

—Así que, técnicamente, ¿te uniste a la fuerza?

—Se puede decir que si, aunque tampoco tenía razones profundas para no hacerlo, un.

—Principalmente era solo por llevar la contra, como el mocoso que eres —coincidió el mayor, poniéndose una remera vinotinto.

—¡Ya basta con lo de mocoso, Danna, un! ¡Tengo nombre, ¿sabe?!

Sasori se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba la capa negra y se la ponía tranquilamente.

—¿Por qué no van a desayunar? Tengo cosas que hacer.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos, por los cuales pasaron varios insultos no pronunciados. Tomó con suavidad la muñeca de la pelirrosa y ambos dejaron solo al Akasuna, quien se dejó caer en la cama con su elegancia natural y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a tomar una muy merecida siesta. Tener encima a dos niños era muy difícil, un trabajo extenuante y agotador.

—Deidara —le llamó la kunoichi, quien estaba siendo arrastrada por el mentado hacia la cocina—. Ve más despacio, por favor.

El rubio no le hizo caso. Enojada, cerró su mano sobre la de él y dio un pequeño tirón, que hizo que el cuerpo del Akatsuki colisionara contra el de ella. Sakura tragó saliva. Su intención había sido detenerlo, pero, al parecer, había empleado demasiada fuerza. Ahora tenía la espalda contra la pared y el pecho del adolescente sobre el de ella. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los del muchacho, que no dejaba de mirar su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

El corazón de la Haruno comenzó a latir más rápido, mientras su sangre se calentaba y espesaba. Su mirada estaba hundida en ese cielo que el rubio tenía en los ojos, tan profundo y despejado. Sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas, mientras que la otra de la chica se posaba con suavidad en el tórax del muchacho. La mano libre del hombre se apoyaba en la pared, impidiendo recargar todo su peso en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Sentía la profunda respiración de Deidara chocando contra su cara, haciéndole cosquillas. Por la cabeza de la muchacha pasaron infinidad de imágenes, todas con ella y Sasuke de protagonistas. ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado a sí misma en esa posición, siendo tomada dulcemente por las manos del pelinegro? ¿Cuánto había estado dispuesta a dar por ello? ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesta a dar? Era difícil saber el tiempo que habían pasado en esa posición, puesto que ninguno sentía cansancio ni prestaban la mínima atención a lo que los rodeaba.

El Akatsuki ladeó un poco la cabeza y la acercó con mucha calma a la de Sakura, pero una voz —una odiosa e insoportable voz— los sacó bruscamente del trance, haciendo que ambos se volteasen a ver a quien interrumpía —la pelirrosa, roja de vergüenza; Deidara, rojo de furia y con una mirada que podía desintegrar—.

—Oi, Deidara-chan, ¿qué hacías con la perra de Sasori? —había cierto asco en su tono de voz, que ambos interpretaron como dirigido a la pelirrosa.

La kunoichi tomó un color aún más morado, pero ahora por la ira de saber que ese adefesio los había visto en esa posición tan comprometedora. Hidan les sonreía con burla, aunque su mueca parecía algo forzada. Sus ojos amatistas estaban oscurecidos y, por extraño que pareciese, impenetrables. Como de costumbre, llevaba la capa abierta, dejando ver su muy trabajado torso. Un silencio pesado se instauró entre los presentes, haciendo el ambiente aún más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Cualquier palabra que dijesen podía desencadenar una batalla, contando la furia que parecían destilar todos.

—No soy la perra de Sasori, y, de todas formas, no es de tu incumbencia. Vamos, Deidara.

Lo arrastró consigo, tratando de alejarse lo más posible del peliblanco. De alguna forma, le había avergonzado que él la viese con Deidara. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que importarle? ¡Kami, era el estúpido inmortal! Y, además, ella no sentía nada por Deidara. Solo un profundo cariño, parecido al que sentía por Sasori. Aunque no podía negar que era muy guapo y que, al menos por un momento, había deseado que los labios del rubio se encontrasen con los de ella.

'Gracias, Deidara-chan', pensó el religioso, cuando ambos ninjas se hubiesen perdido de vista. Ahora ya sabía cuál era la debilidad de esa inmunda perra: Deidara y Sasori. Los únicos Akatsukis a quienes, al parecer, quería. Ignoró la molestia que sintió en su pecho cuando se encontró a la Rubia prácticamente sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. ¿A él que mierda le tenía que importar lo que hicieran esos dos idiotas? Era problema de esa zorra si, entre todos los hombres que había ahí, se tenía que ir a meter con Pinocho y la Rubia homosexual. Jashin-sama ya se encargaría de castigarlos a todos, por ser unos sucios e ignorantes ateos.

Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su cuarto. Después del largo y fastidioso sermón del líder, necesitaba desesperadamente de una jodida ducha fría, y luego unas cuantas horas de sueño. Podía ver a Kakuzu en otro momento.

Entró a su cuarto dando un portazo. Ahora que ya sabía por donde darle a esa zorra, necesitaba pensar muy cuidadosamente lo que haría. Fue despojándose de la ropa mientras caminaba hacia el baño, dejando las prendas desperdigadas por el suelo —Zetsu ya se había encargado de deshacerse de todos los miembros sangrantes que había encontrado—. Llenó la bañera de agua fría y se sumergió de golpe, haciendo desbordar un poco el agua. Sus nervios comenzaron a endurecerse y relajarse al contacto directo con el frío, mientras que el religioso inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el filo de la tina. Algunos recuerdos de su pasado le llenaron la cabeza, sacándolo momentáneamente de la realidad. Su aldea, que había reprimido sus ansias destructivas, su familia, sus compañeros. Ninguno de esos recuerdos, sin embargo, le traía algo de nostalgia o culpa. Luego de la matanza que él mismo había provocado en la villa, se había largado y nunca jamás había vuelto, ni tampoco había sentido deseos de saber qué había sido de la gente que había conocido. Era de la ideología de que la vida se divide en capítulos, y su infancia había sido un capítulo que —para bien o para mal— había arrancado definitivamente del libro que constituía su vida. Todo lo que había hecho, había sido en honor a Jashin-sama; y, siendo que es él quien juzgaba las almas de las personas, Hidan estaba seguro de que no lo dejaría caer en el arrepentimiento.

Salió de la bañera chorreando agua, y se cubrió la cintura con una toalla pequeña. Se dirigió sin pudor alguno a la cocina, en busca de algo que tomar. Un chillido y un insulto le hicieron volver la cabeza a la izquierda.

—¡¿Qué carajo, un?!

—¡Hay gente aquí, enfermo depravado, respeta un poco!

La imagen de la rubia cubriendo el rostro de la perra para que no lo viese en esas pintas hizo que el peliblanco estallara en burlonas carcajadas. 'Así que de eso se trata, Deidara-chan', pensó, con malicia. Se dirigió al sillón donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban viendo la tele y se sentó entre ellos, abriendo las piernas.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, un? ¿No te podías poner algo de ropa? —Deidara, cuyo rostro parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Rodó los ojos y tomó a la chica del brazo, mientras su otra mano aún estaba sobre sus ojos.

—Vamos, Deidara-chan, tampoco es algo que ella jamás haya visto, ¿a que si, perra?

Y tuvo la desfachatez incluso de posar sus manos en su nuca, mientras cruzaba las piernas. La pequeña toalla aún cubría su cintura, pero el nudo parecía débil y amenazaba con deshacerse de un momento a otro. El rubio enrojeció aún más —si eso fuera posible— y no perdió tiempo en arrastrar a la chica hacia el cuarto de Sasori, mientras sus improperios se perdían en el pasillo, al igual que el seco sonido de sus pasos.

Se sentó recto de golpe cuando Jashin-sama lo iluminó con una idea. Las debilidades de la perra rosa eran sus amigos. Y sus amigos eran hombres… Y, ciertamente, las debilidades de los hombres son…

—¡Gracias por su iluminación, Jashin-sama! —pregonó, alzando sus manos hacia el techo. Un segundo después, su figura se perdía en la lejanía, aún con el paño colgando de sus caderas.

La mirada del Uchiha, que había estado en la cocina contemplándolo todo —pero a quien, a pesar de eso, nadie había prestado la más mínima atención— permaneció estoica. Y es que, siendo el genio que era, podía hacerse una idea de los nefastos planes de Hidan. Y, también debido a eso, sabía con exactitud que pronto verían los resultados, que serían igual de funestos que la idea en si. A Hidan el tiro le saldría por la culata, y no se lo vería venir hasta que le hubiese estallado en pleno rostro. Negó con la cabeza. Solo esperaba que no causase demasiadas desgracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Descansaremos aquí hoy —anunció Kakashi, dejando caer su mochila en el suelo de tierra. Naruto inmediatamente se dejó caer, largando un suspiro de cansancio.

Habían caminado sin parar durante tres días enteros, sin dormir, solo comiendo y bebiendo agua de vez en cuando. Los resultados eran desalentadores: ni una pista de dónde podía estar Sakura. Su vendito mapa no los ayudaba en nada. Habían ido a muchos de esos puntos, marcados en rojo, y aún así estaba igual que cuando comenzaron.

Yamato apoyó ambas manos en el suelo y, con un temblor, unas maderas perfectamente talladas salieron hacia el cielo, formando una fuerte y cómoda cabaña. No necesitaban lujos ni nada de eso; sencillamente era para poder dormir bien durante la noche. Sai dibujó varias aves, que sobrevolaron un poco la casa y luego se pararon estratégicamente en varios árboles, dándole al shinobi una vista completa y detallada del lugar.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿quiere que vaya a buscar algo de comida? —preguntó el rubio, sentándose en la tierra.

—Bien —una idea cruzó su cabeza, por lo que agregó—: Iré contigo.

El Uzumaki asintió, sin mucha energía. Hatake le pidió a Yamato que cuidara todo hasta que ellos regresaran, a lo que el castaño replicó: 'Claro, Kakashi-sempai'.

Ambos integrantes originales del equipo siete caminaron en silencio por un rato, internándose aún más en el oscuro y frío bosque. Buscaban cualquier cosa que pudiesen cocinar y comer, y, si podía ser, también un lago para reabastecerse de agua. El mayor dirigió su mirada al cabello de su alumno, deseando saber lo que pasaba en ese instante por allí dentro. Naruto siempre le había parecido un niño en demasía alborotador y expresivo, que siempre estaba dispuesto a hablar y nunca a callarse lo que pensaba. Era idéntico a su antiguo compañero, Obito. Pero ahora, por más que se empeñaba en trabar su mirada con la azul del menor, no conseguía sacar absolutamente nada en limpio. El brillo que antes irradiaban sus ojos, ahora parecía una pequeña fogata azotada por un gran viento, pronta a apagarse. Y el peligris esperaba con todo su corazón que eso no sucediese, porque si era así, la razón para que el brillo terminara de apagarse también lo lastimaría a él, una herida que nada podría curar.

Llegaron a un pequeño río, cuyas aguas traslúcidas reflejaban la magnificencia de la enorme Luna blanca, que proyectaba su brillo sobre todo lo que había a su paso. Se sentaron lado a lado, sin decir nada, contemplando las estrellas.

—¿Recuerda aquella vez en que Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme y yo le preguntamos qué había debajo de su máscara, sensei? —preguntó de pronto el rubio, aún sin dejar de ver el firmamento.

Kakashi sonrió de lado. Ah, cómo quería a esos niños.

—Claro que si.

Naruto también sonrió; una sonrisa nostálgica, triste. Por su cabeza pasaban tantos recuerdos de Sakura-chan, tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos. Recordó la vez en que la vio en la academia; él se había emocionado porque parecía que la chica quería sentarse a su lado, y al final había resultado que quería sacarlo de allí a patadas y sentarse ella, debido a que al lado de Naruto se hallaba el Uchiha.

Recordó cuando usó el jutsu de transformación para hacerse pasar por el pelinegro y así besar a Sakura; tampoco había resultado. Y, por humillante que sonase, había tenido que correr al baño. Ese estúpido Sasuke. Al final había conseguido desatarse y se había burlado de él.

Recordó la felicidad de saberse en el mismo equipo que ella, un poco opacada por saber que el teme también estaría con ellos. Rió un poco al acordarse como Iruka lo había tachado del peor de la clase, mientras que Sasuke era el mejor. Kami, que molesto y avergonzado se había sentido de que Sakura-chan oyese eso.

También recordó otras cosas; su primer charla con Kakashi, su primera misión —la de los cascabeles; la recordaba con cariño pues tanto Sasuke como Sakura-chan le habían dado de su comida aún a riesgo de volver a la academia—, su batalla contra Zabuza y Haku, el examen Chunin en el bosque, las posteriores batallas, su aliento en la de Sakura contra Ino, su discusión contra Sasuke…

Kakashi posó un brazo sobre los hombros de Naruto cuando notó las lágrimas que éste dejaba caer. Seguramente estaría recordando. Él sabía más que nadie cómo los recuerdos pueden matar a una persona. Cada vez que recordaba a su padre, a Obito, a Rin, a Minato, a Sasuke, ahora a Sakura, también él sentía que el corazón se le desintegraría. Pero Kami era cruel, y, mientras no le sacaba la culpa y el dolor de encima, tampoco dejaba que la tristeza terminara con él de una buena vez por todas. Por una parte, se alegraba. Quería presenciar la vuelta de Sakura y de Sasuke a la aldea. Estaba seguro de que ambos lo harían; y estaba seguro porque, teniendo tras ellos a alguien como Naruto, era imposible que no terminase así. Sonrió con ternura. Era cierto que Naruto era alborotador, precipitado, quisquilloso, hablador e insoportable. Pero también era cierto que era el mejor apoyo de quien lo necesitase. Siempre estaba ahí, como una columna inamovible, compartiendo el peso y el dolor de todos aquellos a quienes quería. Nunca se daba por vencido, y su esperanza y determinación terminaban por contagiarse a todos a su alrededor. Él no era el mismo desde que el equipo siete se había formado. Y cuán agradecido estaba ahora por ello —cuando, al momento de conocerlos, su exactas palabras habían sido 'Hmmm... Cómo puedo decir esto... Mi primera impresión de este grupo es... Son una bola de idiotas.'—. Sonrió aún más. Esa bola de idiotas… _su_ bola de idiotas… ¡Cómo habían crecido! Porque para Kakashi, y para toda la aldea, era un hecho que los tres estudiantes del ninja copia harían historia, tanto juntos como por separado. El último Uchiha, el mejor de su promoción… El chico del Kyubi, siempre llamando la atención, el héroe de la villa… La mejor ninja médico, la chica de la fuerza sobre humana, la más lista de la aldea. Esos eran sus alumnos, y por Kami que estaba orgulloso de ellos.

—Te prometo algo, Naruto —le dijo, y el rubio alzó la mirada, posándola en sus ojos. El jounin cerró el ojo visible y sonrió, como en sus mejores épocas, acarreando la sonrisa zorruna del Uzumaki—. Ustedes tres querían ver mi rostro. Pues bien; cuando vuelvan a estar todos juntos, cuando volvamos a ser el equipo siete, les dejaré ver mi rostro. Sin trucos, sin máscaras bajos más máscaras. Tal cual ustedes lo querían ver.

—Gracias, Kakashi-sensei. Yo que usted, me prepararía. Pronto volveremos a ser el equipo siete, y no nos volveremos a separar. Nunca.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Harunoakatsuki: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara el cap :D Y no te preocupes, Laly te concederá tu deseo y Tobi seguirá siendo el niño bueno que todas conocemos y amamos. Y por supuesto que Hidan caerá en su propio juego, en mis propias palabras, le saldrá el tiro por la culata. Imagínate a saku indignada, cruzada de brazos, dándole la espalda a Hidan, y él suplicándole que la perdone! XD Yo me imginé eso (obviamente, Hidan podrá suplicar, pero el 'perra', 'ateo', 'maldita' y 'Jashi-sama' nunca dejará de formar parte de sus oraciones) y me desternillé de risa. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, cuídate mucho!

ImVicky: Me encanta que te hagas tus propias ideas, porque así veremos si tenemos cierta sintonía mental jaja Pero cualquier pequeña idea que desees que considere, ya sabes, un mensaje con ella será suficiente ^^ A mí me ayudará y siempre será bien recibida. Ya arreglado lo del Fb, fue un poco complicado (? Cuídate mucho!

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Igual de despistadas, tu lo has dicho -.- Bueno, tu puedes decirme si mi nombre (Agustina) es común o no allá. Intercambio de culturas, eh? jaja Eso que me confesaste es grave Ò.Ó Jashin-sama te castigara! Desgracia! Ne, era broma ^^ No te preocupes, sí lamento estarte spoilereando o como sea que se diga, ya que en mi fic estoy contando cosas un poco avanzadas para ti XD Y querida niña, que hiciste para que tus padres te lo prohibieran? Me alegro de que cumplas tus promesas, ps si ya estás grandecita y aún así la mantienes. Eso habla muy bien de ti! Mmm, todo eso está siendo considerado dentro de este cerebro, pero aún tengo que definir y pulir ideas -.-' Muchas gracias por el apoyo y la inspiración; terminó llegando a mi! Cuídate mucho, cariños desde Bs. As.! Tuya~

StopTheWorld: Hey, hola :D ò.ó lo leías desde tan empezado y no comentaste? Eso está muy mal, amiga. No, lo siento, una bromita ^^' Me alegro que decidieses comentar :D Déjame decirte que cuando pusiste 'me encanta que no haya Ooc', Dios, cómo expresar lo que sentí, digamos que exploté de felicidad, me revolqué por el suelo, grité (? Me gusta que me digan que no cambio la personalidad de los personajes, a algunos es muy difícil describirlos, pues las situaciones son algo particulares, pero, muchísimas gracias! De veras :D Muchas gracias también por los halagos y por el apoyo, siempre es bienvenido. Espero no defraudarte con los siguientes caps :) cuídate mucho!

Minene Uryuu: JAJA amiga, que mala eres con el pobre niño sexy :D (no diré que no se lo merece ¬¬') Dios, Saku no hará esas cosas, cierto Saku?... Saku?... Bien, dejemoslo en privado jaja Y con respecto a su actitud, ya sabes, algunas cosas solo cambian a los golpes... Y su actitud no será la excepción! Golpes bien violentos, para ser sincera o.o suerte que es inmortal u.u Cuídate mucho!

Vampire Andrea: Heey, te extrañaba ^^ Solo imagínatelo con los ojos como huevos y el rostro más rojo que los tomates. Lo encontrarás muy divertido, ya verás. Cerebro de nuez jaja tendré en cuenta ese bonito y tierno apodo :D SPOILER gigante querida amiga u.u pero no, no es un malvado engaño, Tobi de veras es... UN BUEN CHICO! Claro que si, un buen chico ^^ Me alegra que te gustase el cap, gracias por el apoyo, cuídate mucho!

Itami-chan: Holiis! Si, si, foto del peluche mono! C: Gracias por los rezos, creo que Jashin-sama me castigó por lo que le estoy haciendo a su fiel seguidor (? Yo también amo a Kisame! Es el pez que todas querríamos tener :3 Jajaja pan de Dios, Itachi es más que eso, el es EL hombre! Pero ya verás que Saku caerá en su influjo de chico sexy xD Tobi es un buen chico, aquí entre nos (mentira, todos pueden leer esto) Tobi no es ninguna mente maestra, al menos no en mi fic, aquí es solo un buen chico al que todas nos queremos comer! (no literalmente, claro) Gracias por todo, adiós Itami! Cuídate mucho!

Yasz: De todas formas -.- ten más cuidado, por Jashin. Jaja los amas a todos! Pero también yo lo hago :D También a mi -.- y me dan ganas de...! kgykfysrf hasta que se quede sin cabeza ^^ Pero es demasiado sexy, no podría! Aquí está el cap, cuídate mucho!

Guest: Ponme el nombre, por favor :) Aquí está el próximo cap, desaburrete! Jaja Cuídate mucho!


	13. Chapter 13

konnichi wa! Adivinen quién se super apuró para acortarles la espera? Si, aquí, Laly lo hizo! De todos modos, este es el último capítulo que se tardó una semana para publicar. A partir del siguiente si tardarán dos semanas —se que me perdonarán. Todos comprenden la importancia de los estudios—

Como siempre, espero que al leer mi historia todos gocen de buena salud y que se encuentren haciendo lo que los haga felices. La vida no es paga, así que hay que disfrutarla al máximo!

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

Sasori zapateó con impaciencia, algo que acostumbraba hacer cuando comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Y era algo que, en la última semana, había hecho casi un millón de veces. Se encontraba en su cuarto —que ahora compartía con una tardona de diecisiete años—, recostado en la cama que, en un acto de caballerosidad, le había cedido a su 'compañera'. No sin algo de reticencia, también había estado dispuesto a prestarle algo de ropa, en vista de que ella solo tenía lo que traía puesto. Por suerte, ella no había querido saber nada de eso. Al parecer, Konan le había traído una nueva muda de ropa, que, si no se equivocaba, era la que se estaba poniendo en el baño.

Rodó los ojos y comenzó a darse suaves palmadas en los muslos. Aunque su rostro se mantenía impertérrito, en su interior estaba a punto de levantarse y gritar unas cuantas hostilidades hacia la familia de la pelirrosa en general. Suspiró hondo, tratando de controlarse, y se puso de pie. Caminó con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba hacia la puerta del baño y la llamó:

—¿Sakura? —lo único que percibió del otro lado fue el suave murmullo del agua al caer hacia el suelo. Golpeó con suavidad y preguntó—. ¿Te falta mucho?

Como si se burlase de él, la muchacha comenzó a tararear una melodía, que al parecer acababa de inventarse. El puño del joven se cerró con fuerza, y golpeó un poco más rudamente.

—Niña, ¿puedes apurarte?

Nuevo canto altisonante por parte de la chica. Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del Akasuna, y su mano cayó con furia sobre la madera, aporreando con violencia la puerta.

—¡Mocosa, sal en este mismo instante de ahí si no quieres que te saque de los pelos! ¡No me gusta esperar!

—¡Vete a la mierda, Sasori! ¡Solo me tardé veinte minutos!

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes.

—¿Y eso te parece poco? ¡Yo solo tardo cinco minutos!

—¡Yo soy una mujer, imbécil! Las mujeres nos tardamos más.

La mano del titiritero estaba a punto de dar un nuevo golpe, cuando la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a la figura de una kunoichi muy enfadada. Sus ojos hicieron contacto por unos minutos, pero ninguno bajó la vista. Al final, la sonrisa socarrona del shinobi le sacó un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa. Pasó por su lado y se dejó caer en la cama, mientras él se sentaba a su lado, en la silla. La ropa que Konan le había comprado le quedaba perfecta. Tal y como la peliazul le había dicho, era muy parecida a lo que ella traía. Una camisa de un profundo color granate, sin mangas, un short ajustado negro y una minifalda de un cálido color pastel. Las botas eran las que ella usaba en Konoha. No había podido deshacerse de sus antiguas prendas; demasiados recuerdos que no quería —ni podía— dejar ir.

—¿Por qué no te adelantas y vas a desayunar? Quisiera disfrutar de diez minutos de paz.

La Haruno rodó los ojos y bufó. Odiaba desayunar sola. No tenía idea de dónde estaba el cuarto de Tobi y no pensaba —por ningún motivo— ir a buscar a Deidara. Ya había tenido suficiente del rubio el día anterior. Sacudió la cabeza, mientras cerraba con suavidad la puerta del cuarto. Aún bailoteaba en su memoria el episodio del 'casi-beso', aunque había tratado de arrancarlo de su cabeza. Se había pasado gran parte de la noche haciendo eso, pero parecía que el recuerdo sólo se había afirmado aún más, como los dientes de un león sobre la yugular de su presa. Sus manos entrelazadas, el aliento de él sobre su rostro, el pecho joven ejerciendo una suave presión sobre el suyo… '¡Agh! Ya basta', se instó, y apuró el paso hacia la sala.

Sus pies se clavaron como roca sólida en el suelo cuando comprobó que la única persona que había allí era ese —estúpido, cabrón, maldito, bastardo— Uchiha. ¿Por qué no se levantaba un poco más tarde, o más temprano? Desde que estaba allí, se lo había chocado prácticamente todos los días. 'Kami me odia', pensó, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la cocina y se preparaba un té. Salió con la taza en ambas manos y se sentó frente al joven, que alzó los ojos e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. No interrumpió el contacto visual con su mirada, esa mirada de ojos ónice, tan profunda que Sakura pensó por un segundo que podía caerse en ella y nunca regresar. A diferencia de su hermano Sasuke, Itachi no tenía esa chispa de odio y rencor, que acompañaba al menor allá a donde fuera. No. En Itachi, parecía más tristeza y resignación. ¿Por su familia? ¿Sus padres, sus amigos? Él los había matado, después de todo. No podía sentir culpa alguna.

Una amargura sin razón trepó por la garganta de la pelirrosa, mientras sus jades se endurecían como cemento. Todo era culpa suya. Por su culpa Sasuke se había ido de la villa, por su culpa ella y todos sus amigos habían sufrido, por su culpa Kakashi-sensei se atormentaba a si mismo, por su culpa Naruto no era feliz. ¿Se merecía estar allí sentado, tan tranquilo? ¿Se lo merecía, mientras muchas personas se la pasaban tan mal?

—¿Estás feliz, Uchiha? —las palabras salieron de su garganta sin permiso, en forma de gruñido, como el de una animal furioso. Los ojos negros seguían hundidos en los suyos, pero le pareció ver curiosidad en ellos. Continuó sin remordimientos, liberando todo el ácido veneno que tenía dentro, que llevaba desde hacía tanto tiempo— ¿Estás orgulloso de lo que hiciste? ¿De lo que le hiciste a Sasuke-kun? ¿A tu _hermano_?

Itachi dejó vagar sus ojos por un punto muy detrás del hombro de la chica. Su vista se desdibujó lentamente, formando imágenes sueltas de su pasado. Se dejó lastimar por sus recuerdos, perdido en su memoria. Su madre, siempre tan dulce; su padre, firme y rígido a todas horas. Su pequeño hermano, Sasuke. ¿Le preguntaba si estaba feliz? ¿Si estaba orgulloso? Ya no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaban esas palabras. En su cabeza no representaban nada; solo un vacío que alguna vez había estado lleno, pero que nunca más se volvería a completar. Sus recuerdos se disiparon, dejándolo frente a una muchacha que lo miraba con odio, pero en la que también atisbaba profunda tristeza. Pensó en su encuentro con Naruto. '¿Por qué estás interesado en él? Es un ninja que desertó de su aldea.'. 'Porque Sasuke es para mí un hermano, más de lo que es para ti.'. 'Hmp... Mi hermano...Tiene suerte de tener un amigo como tú'. Al parecer, no solo Naruto ponía su felicidad a prueba por su pequeño hermano. También esta chica, que lo acusaba, tratando de mostrarle rabia, cuando su voz —aunque ella no lo hubiese notado— había sido un suave murmullo, cargado de angustia y dolor. Una pequeña sonrisa levantó la comisura de sus labios.

—Quieres mucho a Sasuke, ¿no es así? Mi hermano, tiene mucha suerte de tener amigos como Naruto y tú.

—Tú no sabes nada —le gruñó la pelirrosa, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían—. Lastimaste a Sasuke-kun de una manera… Mataste a su familia, lo dejaste solo, lo abandonaste… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El pelinegro suspiró y trató de transmitirle todo lo que pensaba a través de su oscura mirada. Esperaba que pudiese comprenderlo.

—Todo lo que he hecho en la vida ha sido por el bien de Sasuke. Todo lo que me ha importado ha sido él.

Sakura rió con maldad, desviando la vista al notar que unas traicioneras lágrimas dejaban sus ojos. Frotó el dorso de la mano contra sus jades, secando sus mejillas con rudeza. Encaró al Uchiha, sin importarle la imagen deplorable que seguramente presentaba en ese momento.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Si no fuera por ti, Sasuke-kun estaría con nosotros, sería feliz! Dices que todo lo que te ha importado ha sido él. Pero, ¿sabes acaso el hoyo que creaste en su interior? ¡¿Lo sabes?! —Itachi abrió la boca y amago con levantar una mano hacia ella, pero la kunoichi se alejó con si le hubiese lanzado un Katon. Sus ojos verdes, inundados en lágrimas, le dieron una última mirada, de profunda tristeza y corrosivo rencor—. Te odio, Uchiha.

Sin darle tiempo a hablar, se dio media vuelta y abandonó el lugar corriendo, dejando su té intacto sobre la mesa. Itachi bajó la mano con lentitud y soltó un resoplido. Apoyó la cabeza sobre ambas manos, dejando que su cabello tapara sus ojos cerrados. En momentos como ese, deseaba tener a alguien. No pedía su antigua vida, no pedía ver a Sasuke; solo pedía a alguien que lo comprendiese, que supiese que todo lo que había hecho había sido para asegurarle a su hermano menor la vida digna que se merecía. Esa chica creía que él disfrutaba con el dolor de Sasuke, pero no podía culparla. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría saber lo que él sabía? ¿Cómo podía saber la verdad, la razón por la cual había exterminado a su propia familia? La verdadera razón para que Sasuke se hubiese quedado solo.

Apretó las manos en torno a su propia cabeza, transformándolas en puños. Siempre había sido una persona tranquila, controlada y pacifista. No gustaba de las peleas, como su compañero Kisame. Para nada disfrutaba, tampoco, las muertes de inocentes, como el desquiciado de Hidan. No. Él se conformaba con saber que su hermano estaba a salvo en Konoha; con saber que los altos mandos de la villa no podían tocarle un cabello si no querían que él rebelase toda la vergonzosa realidad. Y saber que el chico sufría… causaba en su pecho un malestar constante e insoportable. No que no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que el muchacho quedaría traumado de por vida luego de la masacre que su propio hermano mayor había causado en el clan. Claro que lo había previsto. Al igual que había previsto el odio que lo nublaría por siempre, hasta el momento en que lo matase. Él quería morir en manos de Sasuke, era su deseo y su destino. Pero también quería que su hermano fuese feliz. Quería dejar el mundo sabiendo que Sasuke estaría en buenas manos; que, desde ese día, su futuro solo cambiaría para bien. Al menos, sabía que tenía a Naruto y a Sakura. 'Porque Sasuke es para mí un hermano, más de lo que es para ti.'. 'Te odio, Uchiha'. Si, no había duda. Esas dos personas darían su vida por la de su hermano. No era necesario que Sasuke estuviese rodeado de admiradores y amigos; a él le bastaba con saber que tenía dos que, más allá de lo que pasara, siempre estarían a su lado, queriéndolo y apoyándolo. Haciendo lo que él, en su afán por protegerlo, no había podido hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura volvió echando fuego al cuarto de Sasori. ¡Agh, ese _estúpido_ Uchiha! ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a levantarle la mirada? Soltaba toda esa sarta de mentiras sin siquiera detenerse a respirar —aunque hablaba con tranquilidad y sin levantar la voz, modulando suavemente—. ¡A ella le iba a decir que Sasuke le importaba! ¿Acaso había sido él quien siempre había apoyado al pelinegro? ¿Quién hacía lo que fuera por su atención? ¿Quién se preocupaba cuando el chico se lastimaba o estaba por hacerlo —aunque solo fuese un rasguño en el dedo, era igual—? ¿Quién había soportado ecuánimemente sus insultos, sus desprecios y, la mayoría de las veces, sus silencios? ¡¿Quién?!

Abrió la puerta con furia y suficiente fuerza para romperla al medio —algo que, por milagro, no sucedió— y se quedó parada allí mismo, casi desconcertada. El Akasuna no estaba y, en cambio, quien estaba acostado a lo largo de la cama era Deidara. No pareció notar su presencia al principio, pues tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba relajado, como si durmiera. La pelirrosa podía asegurar que no era así debido a que su respiración no era lo suficientemente acompasada.

Cuando cerró la puerta, sin embargo, alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, aún tranquilo. La contempló un segundo antes de sonreírle con diversión y sentarse en la cama, palmeando su lado, indicándole que se sentase con él. La chica entrecerró los ojos y dudó un segundo.

—No voy a morderte. —Se lo pensó un segundo y su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha—. Al menos, no si no quieres, un.

La kunoichi rodó los ojos y se acercó a él, con paso vacilante. Al final, decidió que el chico no se lanzaría sobre ella al primer instante, por lo que se sentó a su lado —teniendo buen recaudo de dejar una distancia prudencial entre ambos. Al menos, lo suficientemente prudencial para darle tiempo a estamparle el puño en medio del rostro si intentaba propasarse—.

—¿Dónde está Sasori?

El rubio bufó, entre molesto e indignado.

—Sasori, Sasori, Sasori. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con el Danna para ti, un?

La Haruno lo contempló con escepticismo y también soltó el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza inusitada. No era que todo tuviese que ver con el pelirrojo, sencillamente le gustaba tenerlo a su lado. Se sentía más tranquila así, mas segura. Su compañía la serenaba. Además… ¿qué era ese tono que Deidara había usado con ella? ¿Acaso… estaba celoso? Sacudió la cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Pero, al contrario de su deseo, éstos le volvieron con insistencia. Recordó nuevamente el momento en que lo tuvo suficientemente cerca para notar el liso y puro color celeste de sus ojos, el sutil delineado negro que los encerraba, la pequeña y casi respingada nariz, la suavidad de sus manos… Unos ojos amatistas se interpusieron en sus recuerdos, y la vergüenza volvió a invadirla, sin razón aparente. ¿Por qué se había sonrojado frente al inmortal? No es que él fuese exactamente el recato en persona. Al contrario, ella suponía que había pasado por más mujeres de las que seguramente podía recordar. ¡Y, además, los había interrumpido con esa voz cínica tan insoportable! Cerró los puños. Estúpido religioso. Lo último que quería era que ahora le anduviese recordando su acercamiento con el rubio cada vez que la viera. Y estaba segura de que lo haría.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró el dueño de la habitación. Sus ojos se dirigieron a ambos jóvenes un segundo, y luego se encaminó hacia el baño, deshaciéndose de la capa en el camino. La pelirrosa había comprobado que, a pesar de que le daba su espacio y la respetaba como mujer, Sasori no se sentía avergonzado de que ella lo viese sin remera, o recién salido del baño. A su cabeza volvió, como una ráfaga de viento, la imagen de cierto inmortal con una pequeña toalla como toda ropa. ¿Por qué tenía que ruborizarse, joder? ¡¿Y por qué él tenía que ser tan… atractivo?! Un segundo… ¿Acababa de juntar la palabra _atractivo_ con el insufrible religioso? Se sonrojó violentamente, haciendo que Deidara la contemplara como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de erradicar esos repugnantes pensamientos. Hidan podía ser todo lo atractivo que tuviese ganas, pero nunca dejaría de ser el maldito cabrón y bastardo que había matado a Asuma-sensei, que había tratado de hacer lo mismo con ella, que la humillaba cada vez que la tenía dentro de un radio de diez metros de distancia. Cualquier sensación de calor que hubiese comenzado a formarse dentro de ella se enfrió de golpe, quedando igual de vacía que hacía unos minutos. Necesitaba sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, no se podía permitir pensar en nada que no fuesen sus queridos amigos y compañeros de Konoha. Sonrió al pensar, una vez más, en Naruto. La imagen del sonriente e hiperactivo rubio le trajo una duda, pero decidió esperar a que Sasori estuviese presente.

Tal y como siempre, el muchacho respetó sus creencias acerca de la puntualidad, por lo que no tardó más de unos segundos. Deidara aún parecía un poco mosqueado, pero la kunoichi sabía que se le pasaría bien pronto. Reconocía algo del chico en ella misma; esa manera tan cambiante, en un segundo calma y dulce y al otro más impetuosa que el infierno mismo. No pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura. Ah, contra su voluntad —no podía decirse exactamente una voluntad de hierro, pero estaba trabajando en ello— había terminado encariñándose con esos asesinos. ¡Incluso podía decir que quería a Kisame! No había podido evitarlo. Sencillamente, un momento los odiaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, y al siguiente se encontraba a si misma pendiente de ellos, preparándoles la comida, riendo con ellos, _preocupándose_ por ellos. Si, así de absurdo como sonaba que una kunoichi de su nivel se preocupase por unos shinobis del nivel que ellos tenían, lo hacía. Y lo hacía porque los quería. No quiso pensar en el futuro que les esperaba a todos ellos, en el que le aguardaba a ella.

—Hey, Sasori, quería preguntarte algo… —le dijo, tomando aire. El pelirrojo, sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, estudió su rostro y asintió, instándola a continuar—. Quería saber… cómo un chico como Tobi pudo terminar en un lugar como este.

El Akasuna ignoró olímpicamente el 'un lugar como este' y dejó que su espalda cayera sobre el respaldo del asiento, siendo rodeado por un aura de total indiferencia. Sakura se preguntó cómo alguien que podía parecer tan tranquilo e imperturbable, también podía formar parte de una acalorada discusión sobre si el arte era efímero o eterno.

—La verdad no sabemos mucho. El Líder lo trajo cuando yo 'morí' —contestó, haciendo comillas al decir la última palabra— y nos dijo que sería el nuevo compañero de Deidara.

—Tenía que morirse, Danna, un —se quejó el mentado, haciendo una mueca más bien infantil, como la de un niño al que le han negado comprarle un dulce—. Que me agruparan con él es su culpa.

—De todos modos —siguió el pelirrojo, sin tomar en cuenta lo que decía su subordinado—, cuando llegó, se metió en la oficina de Pain y hablaron. Cuando salió, le pudimos sacar poco al líder. Según él, Tobi nunca conoció a su padre, y su madre lo odiaba —Hizo una pausa, en la que la chica pensó que, quizá, estaba recordando a sus propios padres. Le sonrió, para infundirle ánimos, con lo que el ninja de la arena continuó—. Lo consideraba una carga, o algo así. Pero Tobi siempre trataba de complacerla, porque la quería mucho. Un día, ella llegó a su casa muy borracha e, ida, le dio una bofetada y le dijo que no quería volver a verle el rostro jamás. Y Tobi, para complacerla, se compró esa máscara y desde ese día, por lo que yo se, no se la ha vuelto a sacar. Unos días después de eso, su madre salió a una misión y murió. En el funeral, solo estaba Tobi. Nadie le tenía mucho cariño a la mujer, y su esposo estaba muerto, o algo así. Qué se yo —se encogió de hombros, como si el pasado del niño le importase menos que nada, a pesar de que la pelirrosa sospechaba que eso no era del todo así—. Luego anduvo vagando por Kami sabe cuánto, y Pain lo encontró. Creo que tiene algún problema con ver niños huérfanos, porque enseguida lo trajo, y creo que él y Konan se han encariñado con él, todo lo que esos dos se pueden encariñar de alguien, claro. Tobi nunca ha mostrado sus habilidades, pero según el Líder, tiene la capacidad de la teletransportación. De forma más compleja a la del cuarto Hokage, él puede teletransportar objetos enteros, así como al él mismo, además de que puede desmaterializarse. También tiene un talento innato para el genjutsu. Creo que es equivalente al del Uchiha, con su Sharingan y todo.

—¿Tobi? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Tobi? —la chica no lo podía creer. Ese niño, que hablaba de si mismo en tercera persona, ¿era verdaderamente tan fuerte?

—Si, mocosa, el único Tobi que ambos conocemos —replicó el pelirrojo, que siempre caía en esa forma maleducada de llamarla cuando perdía la paciencia o ella hacía preguntas que, según él, eran estúpidas.

La Haruno lo miró indignada, pero aún no salía de su asombro. Recordó los gestos exagerados y la voz chillona del chico enmascarado, la tranquilidad y dulzura con la que se dirigía a todos, la forma alegre y divertida con la que siempre le sacaba una que otra carcajada y con la que siempre traía una sonrisa a los labios de la chica. También se acordó de la vez en que la sacó del alcance de Hidan, aunque ella en ningún momento lo sintió arrastrarla o levantarla siquiera. Entonces había utilizado esa técnica de teletrasportación de la que hablaba Sasori. Pero, siendo tan fuerte, ¿por qué se dejaba golpear e insultar por todos sus compañeros? ¿Por qué se comportaba como si fuese débil e inútil? A los ojos de la pelirrosa, las habilidades del chico eran impresionantes, y tampoco estaba segura de si ese era todo su potencial. Lo normal hubiese sido que el sentimiento de protección que el niño le inspiraba desapareciera, pero, al contrario de ello, no hizo más que incrementarse y arraigarse aún más. Lo protegería, y también alejaría esas ideas funestas de odio y muerte que tenían allí, como regla y doctrina. Se encargaría de que permaneciese tan puro como lo era hasta el momento. Implementaría todas sus energías en eso, viendo que no podía hacer nada mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El equipo siete estaba sentado en un pequeño barcito, en la Aldea de la Hierba. Ninguno había abierto la boca, aunque la desesperación y molestia podía notarse a kilómetros de distancia. No habían hallado rastro alguno de su compañera; era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Sakura tenía unas características bastante peculiares como para que alguien la confundiese y les diese información errónea, pero ni si quiera les habían dado un indicio. Todos les decían —con mucho pesar—, que jamás habían visto a una chica de esas descripciones. Aunque Naruto y Sai aún se veían entusiasmados, los mayores comenzaban a perder la paciencia y, con ella, la esperanza. ¿Dónde más la buscarían? ¿Bajo las rocas? Cuando Kakashi se lo había planteado a Naruto, el rubio había parecido no comprender, porque le había dicho que incluso allí la buscaría, si era necesario.

El mapa no hacía más que confundirlos. Ya habían buscado en cada bosque, saliente rocoso, península y desierto con el que se habían encontrado, pero no habían hallado una sola pista. Comenzaban a resignarse a la idea de que, tarde o temprano, tendrían que abandonar la búsqueda y volver a la aldea. Tsunade estaría ya impaciente por su regreso, y seguramente les soltaría un sermón por haberse demorado una semana completa. Pero, ¿qué pasaría entonces con la kunoichi? ¿Tenían que dejarla, sencillamente, a su suerte? Kakashi cerró los puños con fuerza, pensando en que ella jamás haría eso con ellos; ella se escaparía contra las órdenes de la Hokage si era necesario, cualquier cosa con tal de encontrarlos. ¿Y ellos? ¿No podían más que abandonarla? ¡No se lo merecía! Una chica como ella, tan dulce, amable, cariñosa, con una vida entera por delante…

—Kakashi-sempai —Yamato se inclinó hacia él, de manera que los menores (que hablaban animadamente, quizá para tapar sus propios pensamientos espantosos) no lo escuchasen, y susurró—: Tampoco yo quiero dejar de buscar a Sakura, pero quizá es hora de volver a la aldea. Reponer energías, dar un informe…

—No se, Tenzo —se exasperó el Jounin, llamando al Anbu por su nombre—. ¿Cómo harás para arrastrar a Naruto a la villa? Es capaz de matarte antes de volver sin Sakura. Y, a decir verdad, tampoco estoy seguro de que sea la mejor idea.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó el otro, al parecer, sin notar el mote que su sempai le había dado.

—Cuando lleguemos, ¿crees que Tsunade-sama nos dejará volver a buscarla? Que, habiendo vuelto sin resultados, ¿nos soltará, así como así? —Yamato lo contempló en silencio, sopesando las palabras—. No quiero pensar que la estamos abandonando, Tenzo. Ella y Naruto son lo único que tengo ahora, y sé exactamente lo que pasará conmigo, y también con Naruto, si a ella le sucede algo y nosotros no lo impedimos.

—No estoy diciendo que la quiera abandonar, Kakashi-sempai —se defendió el castaño, como si la sola idea le aterrase. Negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se detuvieron en los menores, de los cuales uno engullía ramen como si fuese la última vez que comiese en la vida, y el otro componía una sonrisa suave y amistosa—. Sakura es mi alumna, al igual que Sai y Naruto. Por supuesto que quiero alejarla de los Akatsukis, por supuesto que quiero llevarla a la aldea. Solo estoy tratando de pensar qué es lo mejor, o lo más conveniente, al menos por el momento, para nosotros.

—Yamato-taicho —El Uzumaki le llamó la atención, habiendo terminado por completo su cuarto tazón de miso ramen—. Si usted y Kakashi-sensei creen que lo mejor es volver a la aldea, nadie va a detenerlos. De verdad, ya han hecho demasiado —El peliplata y el castaño se quedaron en silencio, preguntándose como demonios podía haber oído el chico su conversación. El rubio les sonrió, esa sonrisa brillante y sin contemplaciones, que solo él era capaz de dar—. Si es necesario, yo la buscaré solo. Pero ni bajo la amenaza del destierro la voy a abandonar. Sakura-chan estuvo siempre a mi lado. Quizá no como a mi me hubiese gustado, pero siempre me apoyó, y se que tengo un lugar en su corazón. Por otra parte, ella _es_ mi corazón. Si algo le llegase a pasar, jamás terminaría de lamentarme, y probablemente moriría de tristeza —El único ojo visible del jounin se clavó en el techo, pero eso no le impidió a su alumno seguir hablando—. Kakashi-sensei, usted sabe cómo es Sakura-chan. Ella es fuerte, y sabe cuidarse muy bien. Pero estamos hablando de Akatsuki. Y, en este caso, cada segundo cuenta. Si volvemos a la villa y perdemos un día, dos, siete, es lo mismo. Pero si esos días que perdimos nos hacen perder a Sakura-chan, el tiempo volverá, pero ella en cambio no. Y yo no estoy dispuesto a vivir sin ella a mi lado.

—Yo también me quedo, Naruto —informó el pelinegro, volviendo su rostro una demostración gráfica de seriedad—. Ella y tú son mis únicos amigos verdaderos, y no creo poder cargar su muerte en mi conciencia.

Yamato y Kakashi compartieron una mirada que, aunque no pasó desapercibida por los menores, si escapó a su comprensión su significado. Era una de esas miradas que solo los sabios saben entender. Luego de tan solo unos segundos, el ninja copia sonrió, cerrando su ojo visible.

—Entonces está decidido, ¿no es así? A costa de terminar muertos, heridos o desterrados, encontraremos a Sakura. Cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. También a los que le dieron alerta. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Minene Uryuu: Eres una pervertida! Jaja, pero bueno, qué puede decir de ello la mente retorcida que lo escribió? Dejame decirte que si a ti te falto poco para la hemorragia nasal, yo directamente me desangré por la nariz (? No puedo decir que concuerde contigo en lo primero, pero si aguante Jashin-sama! Cuídate mucho!

ImVicky: Me alegro de que te gustase, y lamento que te haya parecido corto -.- Es que mi cabeza anduvo algo ocupada estos días, pero trataré de mejorar ese aspecto, lo prometo! Sí pensabas como yo? Ps me alegro! Creo que últimamente la frase 'le salió el tiro por la culata' se aplica en todos los aspectos para mi, y me pareció que Hidan solo abriría los ojos con algo así. Ya verás lo que se trae bajo la manga (de la túnica que usa abierta). Muchas gracias por el apoyo, cuídate mucho!

Vampire Andrea: Hey! :D Itachi lo sabe todo, querida amiga, el es un Dios (primo lejano de Jashin-sama, tal vez). Y si él dice que Hidan se arrepentirá, pues Hidan lo hará! Creo que no amas mucho al inmortal, eh? o.o Pero también creo que le patearán el culo de lo lindo. Tobi no, porque es un buen chico, pero él protegerá a Saku. A que es monísimo ese niño? Lo amo! Cuídate mucho!

Itami-chan: Querida, he leído los tres comentarios que has puesto, no te preocupes. Si, supongo que Hidan tendrá que comenzar a cuidar sus pasos, a la primera y Saku dejará de ser 'suya'! Aquí ves algo más de Itachi, pero en los próximos capítulos te prometo que será mas activo (todo lo activo que un Uchiha puede ser, claro). Saku casi no vio al Jashinista, recuerda que el celoso de DeiDei le tapó la cara! No puedo ver el link del peluche! u.u que desgraciada que es ffnet. No te preocupes, la pagina no te odia, envió todos tus reviews! Solo juega contigo ^^ Gracias por tu apoyo, siempre fiel~ Cuídate mucho!

Bren-chanSOAD: Holaa! :D Claro que responderé todos tus reviews, es mi obligación :D Creo que has querido poner que no te acostumbras a ffnet y que tienes cuenta en ffes. Lo que pasa es que si , esta pagina lo borra. Pero puedes comentar allí si se te hace más fácil, publiqué el fic allí también ^^ Búscalo con el mismo nombre, o busca mi perfil (Laalyys). Jaja, también amé el ligero Deisaku, bueno, más que Deisaku fue solo Deidei. Saku no hizo nada XD No puedo juzgarte, a pesar de amar al inmortal, secretamente también adoro al rubiecin (eh, Hidan, tu no has oído nada de lo que decimos, cierto? Mejor así). Pobres, aún no saben que se aman. Hay que obligarlos (risa malvada). Ejem, ejem. Si. Dios, tu no comprendes lo que siento cuando me ponen que no hay Ooc. Sencillamente es como...lbiursnvuie que todos los Akatsukis te amen. Si, así se siente. Es muerte de felicidad! Trato de hacerles la máxima justicia que puedo, aunque no sea Kishi-sama. Muchísimas gracias por los halagos, me haces sonrojar ^^ No te preocupes por excederte, amo leer reviews largas y, al fin y al cabo, me excedo igual o más que tu en contestar XD Muchas gracias por el apoyo, también deseo que te vaya bien en tus asuntos, sean cuales sean. Cuídate mucho, kissis!

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Ah, mi querida niña bonita :D Eso del nombre es bien triste, pero bueno -.- en mi clase hay cinco Agustinas, creo que no me agrada mucho estar rodeada de gente con el mismo nombre ¬¬' Además yo soy la mayor entre las cinco! Ellas me robaron el nombre -.- En realidad, no leo el manga, solo veo el anime, pero también a mi me contaron que Neji muere :'( Fue como, 'Qué? Neji muere? Nooo! Neji, no puedes morir, yo te amooo!', y algo así -.- Mmm, diabólico en qué sentido? Dios, estoy viendo algo diabólico y sin saberlo? O.o Si, ese inmortal está jugando con fuego, y ya sabes, jugar con fuego hace que puedas salir quemado! He entendido todo lo que has dicho, no te preocupes :D Cuídate mucho por ahí, también te quiero!

'And someday, In the mist of time  
When they ask you, if you knew me  
Remember that you were a friend of mine  
As the final curtain falls before my eyes  
Oh, when im old and wise' (No se por qué te puse esta canción, pero me hizo acordar a ti, querida amiga cibernética ^^) Your~

Yasz: Ps ya lo descubrirás, pero no será algo bueno. u.u Pienso exactamente igual que tu, incluso mis favoritos son los mismos que tu! Jaja, aunque el resto no se queda atrás, como Hidan, DeiDei, Pain, Kisame... Bah, los amo a todos! También a mi me dan mucha pena, hasta estuve a punto de soltar una que otra lágrima mientras escribía su parte u.u Si, lamento decir que tardaré todo eso -.- Pero espérame! cuídate mucho!

Bloddy Cherry: Tobi es hermoso, también yo lo amo ^^ Y Hidan se lo merecerá aun más cuando ponga en práctica su plan macabro :D Cuídate mucho!


	14. Chapter 14

Dzień dobry, drodzy czytelnicy! Cómo han estado? He de admitir que las (y los) extrañé mucho! He estado algo complicada, creo que las vacaciones me dejaron una idea algo pobre sobre los estudios, así que la realidad me golpeó con inusitada fuerza.

Como de costumbre, espero que todos se encuentren bien y gocen de buena salud. Me gusta pensar que leer 'Unexpected Ways' les libera un poco la mente y que, al menos por un segundo, están algo más felices.

Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a una personita fantástica, a la cual ffnet me hizo conocer. Querida Niña Bonita, Annie Darcy, Monse, te lo dedico a ti! Gracias por el continuo apoyo, tu nunca faltas! Te quiero mucho!

**Advertencias: **La clasificación posteriormente subirá a M.

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de este lugar? —le preguntó Sasori a su compañera de cuarto, cuando la vio salir de la ducha con una toalla entre las manos, lista para secarse su rosado cabello.

—Tú —le replicó, sin necesidad de pensarlo siquiera.

El pelirrojo sonrió con altanería, como siempre que ella reconocía su superioridad en algo. La contempló mientras se le acercaba y se sentaba a su lado en la cama, con una tranquilidad exquisita. Diez días habían pasado desde que el líder la había llevado allí y, al parecer, se estaba adaptando bien. Las perpetuas discusiones con Hidan continuaban con normalidad —el peliblanco ya no amagaba con atentar contra su integridad física y, por alguna razón, siempre terminaba la discusión con una sonrisa enigmática y diabólica, que no auguraba nada bueno—, al igual que las que mantenía con Deidara. El Akasuna había notado, no sin cierto asombro y diversión, que el adolescente se volvía algo brusco cuando la chica le prefería por sobre el rubio. 'Así que este mocoso está celoso…', caviló, luego de varios 'choques', y decidió divertirse un poco con el niño. Desde aquel día se le insinuaba en el oído a la kunoichi, solo para que ella se sonrojara y Deidara saliera del cuarto pitando, amenazando con explotar de rabia. Era algo que al marionetista le causaba por demás gracia, y no se cuidaba de burlarse cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Su carácter, en esencia cínico y burlón, no le permitía mantener calladas las réplicas mordaces.

—Ya mismo estoy corriendo a decírselo al mocoso de Deidara —ronroneó, vanagloriándose del bochorno que se apoderó de la chica.

—No te atrevas, cabrón —le gruñó, lanzándole la toalla a pleno rostro.

El hombre se la quitó de la cara, aún tratando de contener las carcajadas. Cuando lo consiguió, tomó aire e inquirió:

—¿Qué es lo que pasó entre él y tu?

Sakura suspiró. No quería hablar del tema, la avergonzaba sobremanera; pero Sasori era ahora su amigo más cercano, y quizá hablar con él la ayudaría a quitarse ese peso que se había instaurado en su espalda desde el acercamiento con el amante de las explosiones. Sintiendo la sangre correr hacia sus cachetes, murmuró:

—Casi nos besamos…

Notó que el muchacho a su lado contenía el aire un segundo, para luego endurecer la expresión.

—¿Debería hacerme cargo del mocoso? —le preguntó, aunque sonaba más bien a la constatación de un hecho.

—¡No! —se espantó, cuando imaginó la infinidad de torturas que seguramente pasaba por la cabeza del pelirrojo—. En realidad, solo nos acercamos. Luego apareció Hidan…

Las facciones de su amigo volvieron a su indiferencia natural, aunque esbozó una sonrisa —eternamente socarrona—.

—Creo que por primera vez en la vida experimento algo cercano al agradecimiento hacia Hidan.

La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos y él sonrió aún más, completamente inconsciente de que muy pronto se tragaría sus palabras como si de vidrio se tratara.

Salieron al pasillo y Sakura no pudo dejar de notar que el muchacho hacía la vista gorda y pasaba de la puerta de su subordinado sin decir nada. 'Sobreprotector', se mofó la chica, y golpeó suavemente dicha puerta, susurrando un: 'vamos a desayunar', segura de que el adolescente la oiría. En efecto, el rubio no tardó en salir, aún acomodándose la capa sobre los hombros. Contempló los ojos verdes frente a sí, y luego la espalda de su Danna, que se había detenido a unos cuantos metros. Las quejas no tardaron en venir.

—¡Ah, me quería dejar tirado, Danna, un! ¿Qué le pasa?

—Muévete, mocoso. No me gusta esperar —le espetó, por sobre el hombro.

Deidara acomodó su capa de un tirón, indignado, y se apresuró a alcanzar a sus compañeros. Pero tener a su maestro a su lado no hizo más que aumentar sus lloriqueos.

—Danna, ¿qué le pasa, un? ¡No he hecho nada malo esta vez! —se quedó un segundo en silencio, sopesando sus propias palabras. Una idea más bien mala pareció llegarle a la cabeza—. ¡Si encontró alguna marioneta rota, le juro que no fui yo! ¡Fue ese energúmeno de Tobi, un!

Los ojos miel se dirigieron raudos hacia los del menor, con una frialdad que pudo haber congelado el infierno. El chico se replegó al instante, separándose de su Danna.

—Si encuentro un solo desperfecto, tú serás su reemplazo, Deidara. Ya lo sabes.

Y decidió ignorar la verdadera pregunta del rubio, o porque no sabía qué decir, o porque no le importaba lo más mínimo dejarlo con la duda.

De todos modos, cualquier enfado previo se evaporó en el aire cuando llegaron a la cocina, casualmente al mismo tiempo que el líder y Konan —a quienes saludaron con una inclinación de la cabeza, antes de quedar completamente shockeados—. Decir que estaban sorprendidos era dejarlo corto. Incluso Pain, que hacía gala de una seriedad aún mayor que la de Sasori, tuvo un pequeño lapso de asombro, en el que frunció ligeramente el ceño, antes de relajarse y volver a su normalidad.

Sakura, por su parte, abrió la boca y se quedó estática, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía la lengua paralizada, aunque, ¿qué iba a decir, de todos modos?

Hidan estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con actitud desenfadada y petulante, como si encontrarse con todos ellos hubiese sido exactamente lo que estaba esperando. Su sonrisa torcida, si bien le daba un aspecto algo desquiciado a su expresión, pretendía ser de lo más inocente. '¿De lo más inocente? ¿Con lo que está haciendo?', se enfureció la pelirrosa, aunque su lengua seguía suficientemente trabada como para exteriorizar el pensamiento.

Y es que el problema no estaba en la actitud del inmortal —él nunca conocería lo que era la moderación, el respeto y la humildad—, sino en su _peculiar_ compañía. Una despampanante mujer de unos veinte años, con el cabello rubio y lacio y unos increíbles ojos azules, que parecían el mar a medianoche. Su piel era de un color cremoso y se adivinaba suave, y su cuerpo tenía más curvas que una pista de carreras. Vestía un kimono cortísimo —que Sakura hubiese usado de remera—, que rebelaba unas piernas torneadas e infinitas. 'Una verdadera perra', rumió la kunoichi, nuevamente dentro de su conciencia. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese enfermo mental a traer semejante… chica, a un lugar que compartía con diez personas más?

—Hidan —El nombre del inmortal salió de los labios del pelinaranja con cierta reticencia, como si no fuese realmente esa la forma en la que quería llamarlo— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y _qué _es lo que hace aquí?

—Joder, Pain —soltó el religioso, aún conservando esa sonrisa de suficiencia. Un pequeño rictus apareció en el rostro del líder, y Sakura estuvo segura de que se las cobraría con el peliblanco algún día—, ella es Minako Hitomi. Tú trajiste a esa perra, ¿por qué no podía traer yo a alguien?

—Sakura es una ninja médico, Hidan —gruñó, la voz cada vez más grave y profunda. La pelirrosa se estremeció, aunque sabía que la furia del hombre no iba dirigida a ella—. La ninja médico que, por cierto, reconstruyó tu cuerpo. Esa mujer ni siquiera es shinobi. Sabes que tendré que matarla tarde o temprano.

La tal Minako ni siquiera se inmutó ante tamaña declaración. Parecía que el rostro del hombre a su lado era demasiado interesante como para sacarle los ojos de encima. Había tal deseo en sus facciones que la pelirrosa sintió nauseas. '¡Y después se atreve a llamarme perra a mi!', se indignó la kunoichi, deseando fervientemente golpear a alguien.

—Pain —Konan tocó suavemente el brazo de su compañero, y éste clavo sus ojos en ella. Intercambiaron una intensa mirada por unos segundos, que, al parecer, fue más que suficiente para comprenderse.

—Bien. Hidan, haz con ella lo que quieras. Queda completamente bajo tu responsabilidad. No la quiero estorbando, ¿entendido? —El Jashinista asintió, murmurando un: 'ni que fuese a salir de mi cama', por lo bajo—. Y, por supuesto, no puede salir de aquí. Es todo. Buenos días.

Él y la peliazul salieron por donde habían venido. Aparentemente habían perdido el apetito con la pequeña discusión.

El comedor se sumió en un silencio por demás incómodo, más que nada para los recién llegados. La pelirrosa sentía tal nudo en la garganta que creía que no podría volver a tragar jamás. Si sacaba un kunai, seguramente podría oír el aire cortarse en pedazos. Quiso decir algo, pero su lengua —'¡Ah, maldita sea!'— seguía completamente paralizada. Necesitaba desesperadamente salir de ahí, alejarse de la mirada airosa del inmortal, esconderse del asco que había en los ojos de la muchacha rubia cuando éstos se encontraban con los suyos.

—¡Ah, el líder trajo otra chica bonita! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Qué feliz está Tobi! —los chillidos pronto se acercaron a una distancia peligrosa de los de la kunoichi, que alejó la cabeza instintivamente. Una gran jaqueca amenazaba con instalarse en su cabeza, lo cual acarrearía un humor del demonio.

—No la trajo el líder, ateo imbécil, la traje yo —explicó Hidan, mirándolo con los ojos entornados. Luego contempló a su víctima, que parecía haber visto a la muerte misma frente a ella— ¿Y, perra? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, con competencia?

—¿Competencia? —repitió la aludida (gracias a Kami, encontrando de una vez su voz), con un tono ligeramente agudo— ¿Cuál competencia? Esa mujer es una prostituta, infradotado. No jugamos en el mismo juego

La insultada dirigió sus esplendidos ojos azules hacia ella, con un asco que difícilmente podía disimular. La estudió de arriba abajo y sonrió, con una arrogancia que casi volteó a la ninja médico. '¿Acaso se cree superior a mi?', chilló, en su cabeza, y la fulminó con sus orbes jade. Eso era personal, no había duda. Evidentemente, esa mujerzuela tenía objetivos muy diferentes a los de la kunoichi, en tanto a relaciones con los Akatsukis se trataba. Pero se tendrían atragantadas la una a la otra por siempre, de eso estaba segura. Sus esmeraldas se dirigieron a las amatistas, con un odio tal que pudo haberlo prendido fuego si lo hubiese pensado. Siempre lo había catalogado de imbécil, de cabrón sin igual, pero parecía que todos esos epítetos le quedaban insultantemente pequeños. Si creía que odiaba al Uchiha mayor por sobre todas las personas, se había equivocado atropelladamente. Lo que sentía por ese inmundo religioso no tenía parangón, sobrepasaba los límites de lo imaginado, y con creces. Apretó los puños al punto de hacerse daño.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? —se preocupó el menor, tironeándole de la camisa. La Haruno se quitó su mano de encima y, con toda la dignidad que aún se cargaba, dio media vuelta y dejó el lugar. No quería ver ni un segundo más la forma en la que esa… esa… ¡Bah! Esa _mujer_, miraba a Hidan; como si lo único que tuviese en mente para aquel día (y todos los que le siguieran antes del Apocalipsis) fuera llevárselo a la cama y no dejarlo salir de ahí. Y, aunque no debería importarle una mierda, no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese estúpido inmortal había llevado a esa chica ahí… por su culpa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio luego de que Sakura saliese de ahí, casi despavorida. Tobi —cómo no—, ajeno a lo que se cocinaba a su alrededor, fue el primero en reaccionar. Se volvió hacia su sempai e inclinó un poco la cabeza, como si algo le pesara.

—Sempai, ¿Tobi fue un mal chico? —su voz, si bien generalmente era aniñada, ahora sonaba torturada, como si decir que era un mal chico fuese lo peor que podía pasarle.

Deidara, distraído como estaba —más bien, concentrado en perfeccionar el arte de desintegrar a alguien con la mirada—, no atinó a nada por unos segundos.

—¿Qué, un?

—Sakura-chan parecía estar muy mal, y Tobi cree que es por su culpa —explicó el menor, aún más acongojado—. Sempai, ¿Tobi fue un mal chico?

El rubio lo contempló como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Y, por primera vez, le contestó sin insultarlo.

—Tú no le hiciste nada a Sakura, un. Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas…

—Iré a buscarla —lo interrumpió Sasori, dándose la vuelta.

—Yo iré con usted, Danna, un.

El Akasuna le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que hizo que el adolescente se replanteara seriamente lo que acababa de decir. El pelirrojo podía aparentar ser delicado y tranquilo, pero también podía asesinar a alguien con solo echarle una de esas miradas.

—Yo iré por ella, y punto.

Y sin más, desapareció de la vista de los presentes. El artista se quedó allí plantado unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Si bien quería ir a consolar a la kunoichi, estaba seguro de que su maestro era capaz de sacarle las viseras por los oídos si siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza desobedecerlo. Y, bueno, a él le gusta mucho el lugar en el que estaban sus viseras ahora, y no quería que cambiaran.

—¿Cómo se llama él? —preguntó Minako al hombre que se sentaba a su lado, con una voz suave y sensual, capaz de derretir a cualquier hombre.

—Deidara-chan —contestó el peliblanco, con malicia, y agregó—: Pueden intercambiar opiniones de ropa. La rubia es buena en eso, ¿a que si, Deidara-chan?

—¡Soy un hombre, un! —se enfadó el joven, ruborizándose como siempre que el inmortal ponía en duda su masculinidad.

La chica lo estudió con descaro y le regaló una sonrisa sugerente, que el adolescente trató de ignorar. Acalorado, dirigió su vista al chico que había a su lado, y chasqueó la lengua.

—Me voy a explotar algo. ¿Vienes, Tobi, un?

El pelinegro, aún cabizbajo, asintió y siguió a su sempai, arrastrando cansinamente los pies. El rubio, inconcientemente, tenía los puños bien apretados, lo que solo acrecentó el malestar del enmascarado.

Cuando ambos se perdieron de vista, la estupenda rubia se volvió hacia Hidan y le sonrió con descaro. Acercó una de sus pequeñas manos de dedos y uñas cuidadas y la posó en su cuello, haciendo una leve presión. Posó sus carnosos labios carmesí sobre el oído del inmortal y exhaló aire, haciendo que el hombre se tensase un segundo.

—No te importa que conozca un poco más a tus amigos, ¿cierto? —ronroneó, con los labios aún sobre la oreja del muchacho.

—Haz lo que quieras con ellos. Pero no olvides para qué viniste aquí.

—Claro que no, cariño. Uno de ellos es ese rubio, ¿no es así? —El otro asintió en respuesta. La chica sonrió y se relamió los labios—. Bien. Me agradará bastante pasar tiempo con él. Y el otro, es un pelirrojo, ¿no?

—Si. Es el único jodido pelirrojo aquí, así que no te costará encontrarlo.

La muchacha sonrió y posó una de sus manos en la pierna del religioso, subiendo a través de esta con lentitud. Hidan soltó un suspiro.

—Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no vamos a divertirnos un poco? —La pregunta, en realidad, no era tal; ella ya sabía, por descontado, que ningún hombre se le negaría. Por eso había aceptado el pequeño trabajo impuesto por el peliblanco: además de que la paga tenía un cuerpo creado por los dioses y unos ojos amatistas que podían llevarla a otro universo, en el transcurso de dicho trabajo podía disfrutar también en los brazos de algunos de los hombres más atractivos que había visto.

El Jashinista sonrió, sin inocencia, sin cariño, y le tironeó del brazo. ¿Por qué hacer sufrir a la perra rosa no podía ser placentero desde el principio? Divertirse con esa rubia no interferiría en sus planes; al contrario. Y él, por Jashin-sama, jamás se opondría a una noche de _diversión_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Sakura, es mi cuarto también. Ábreme la puerta —pidió Sasori, utilizando toda su paciencia (y la que no tenía, también). Sabía que ella no estaba de muy buen humor, y aquel día en particular no tenía ganas de terminar con un diente menos, o de nuevo cuadro en la pared de su habitación.

La Haruno no le respondió. Ya desde afuera, el pelirrojo podía imaginarse a la pelirrosa; sentada en la cama, con las piernas recogidas y la frente sobre las rodillas. Quizá llorando. No lo sabría hasta que ella se decidiese abrirle la puerta. Pero, ¿eso iba a pasar…?

Suspiró, tratando de poner la cabeza en blanco. Era difícil para él aceptar que realmente se preocupaba por alguien que no era él mismo. Le costaba aceptar que, la verdad, quería tirar la puerta abajo y abrazar a la chica, prometiéndole que todo mejoraría. ¿Cómo debía comportarse? Por un segundo, deseó no haberse ido nunca de la villa, haber experimentado esa sensación de protección miles de veces, tener alguna clase de experiencia en relaciones humanas. La chica que se encontraba encerrada al otro lado de la puerta era demasiado expresiva con sus sentimientos, mientras que él había olvidado que los tenía hacía muchísimo tiempo. Aunque sentía cierto afecto por su compañero Deidara, tenía que admitir que esta chica le provocaba algo mucho más profundo. Se sentía como un hermano mayor con su hermanita pequeña. Era la primera persona que lo aceptaba completamente como era; no criticaba nada, no reprochaba nada. Y sabía que ella se apoyaba en él porque lo consideraba su amigo, su único amigo allí. Volvió a suspirar. Las emociones eran algo totalmente desconocido para él; lo último que recordaba haber sentido era pena y rabia por la muerte de sus padres. Y eso había sido hacía tanto tiempo…

—Sakura, tienes un segundo para abrirme la puerta. Si no lo haces, la tiro abajo —le advirtió, controlando su voz.

Sonrió fugazmente con orgullo cuando, inmediatamente después de que las palabras fuesen dichas, la puerta se abrió. Sakura escondió sus ojos con su cabello, bajando la cabeza. Soltó la puerta y volvió a sentarse en la cama, con actitud desesperanzada, como si, de pronto, la realidad le hubiese caído sobre la cabeza, _otra vez_. El Akasuna no reaccionó por un minuto o dos, pero luego se sentó en la punta del colchón, justo donde terminaban los pies de la chica. Estudió su rostro, buscando signos de llanto, pero sus mejillas estaban limpias… y pálidas. Muy pálidas.

—¿Quieres hablar? —tanteó, incapaz de ofrecerle más que su ayuda.

La kunoichi negó con la cabeza y luego giró ésta hacia la pared, aspirando con fuerza. Se restregó los ojos —'Así que si había llorado', pensó el hombre— y, cuando habló, su voz sonó aterradoramente baja y vibrante.

—Sasori, no tengo un futuro aquí… lo sabes, ¿cierto?

El muchacho cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Nadie aquí tiene un futuro —quiso morderse la lengua hasta cortársela y luego tragársela cuando vio la mirada en los orbes jade de la chica—. Lo lamento. A lo que me refiero es…

—Ya —la pelirrosa lo calló con un gesto de la mano, el rostro aún vuelto hacia la pared—. Te entiendo —volvió a suspirar y, cuando dirigió sus jades a los ojos de Sasori, éste se tensó un segundo. No había brillo en esas esmeraldas, no había cariño, no había decisión. No había nada. Pero, aún así, la muchacha le sonrió con dulzura—. Me hubiese gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias, ¿sabes? Hubiésemos podido ser amigos.

—Somos amigos —ratificó el pelirrojo, sintiendo que se sacaba de encima un enorme peso. Le sonrió con altanería y agregó—: Ya te lo dije, nadie puede resistirse a los pelirrojos.

A su pesar, la kunoichi rió.

—Yo conozco a otro pelirrojo; Gaara. Él, ¿cómo decirlo? Era un perfecto cretino —soltó otra pequeña risa y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, relajando considerablemente su cuerpo—. Pero es el perfecto ejemplo de cómo las personas pueden cambiar. Cuando supimos que Deidara y tu habían ido a secuestrarlo, todos salimos corriendo a buscarlo. Él es ahora el Kazekage, y yo creo que es una gran persona. Así que supongo que tienes razón; ustedes los pelirrojos son algo irresistibles.

—En cambio las pelirrojas… Ésas si que son insoportables.

—Lástima para ti, estúpido —retrucó ella, y tomó un mechó de su propio cabello, mostrándoselo al chico— Mi cabello es rosa. Pero, claro, tú ya estás algo viejo para ver completamente bien.

La mirada en los ojos miel, si bien pretendía ser filosa, solo consiguió ser cariñosa.

—Los morenos también tienen su atractivo —soltó Sakura de repente, con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

—Puede ser —replicó el Akasuna—. Lástima que la mayoría de ellos no sea capaz de hablar más de dos palabras juntas, ¿eh?

La Haruno asintió y ambos permanecieron en silencio; Sasori pendiente de la chica, y ella perdida en sus pensamientos. Su mente voló inmediatamente a un pelinegro en particular, un Uchiha. Y, por primera vez en la vida, éste no se llamaba Sasuke

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Oiga, Kakashi-sensei… —Naruto titubeó, inseguro de exponer sus pensamientos.

Todos los hombres se detuvieron, pendientes a las palabras del Uzumaki. Hacía aproximadamente cuatro horas que se habían puesto en marcha, luego de descansar y reabastecerse de alimento. Por el momento, las esperanzas estaban caminando en una finísima línea, siempre listas a caer y desaparecer por completo. Pero la voluntad de los hombres era férrea, y las sujetaban como si de un salvavidas en medio del océano se tratara.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto? —inquirió Kakashi, a quien, en silencio, todos había legado el mando.

—Bueno, estaba pensando… —una gotita cayó de la cabeza del jounin mientas murmuraba entre dientes: 'Bueno, esto tiene que ser importante'—. Hemos estado buscando en cada bosque, lago, montaña y barranco que se nos ha puesto enfrente —El peliplata le hizo una seña para que continuase, ahora más atento a su explicación—. ¿Recuerda el secuestro de Gaara? Pues bien, ellos estaban en una cueva. Una cueva con un lago. Una cueva perdida en un bosque.

El ninja copia se quedó rígido, preguntándose por qué demonios no se le había ocurrido antes. Quizá, la desesperación por encontrar a Sakura había sido demasiada, y no había puesto la cabeza en frío correctamente. Si bien siempre estaba activo, la verdad era que por las noches tenía que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo para dormir. Si cerraba los ojos, la culpa y la desesperación lo embargaban, y estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que tenía que reflejar ante su equipo. Ante ellos tenía que permanecer fuerte e imperturbable —aunque, al mirar a sus compañeros, sabía que todos la pasaban igual de mal. Yamato y Sai se revolvían mucho en sus sueños, y en ocasiones Naruto permanecía contemplando las estrellas cuando creía que nadie lo veía, con una aureola de dolor que era casi palpable—.

Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en la información recién adquirida. La cueva a la que habían ido a buscar a Gaara… Suspiró derrotado, recordando con exactitud la complejidad de aquel lugar, con sus cinco sellos, y los clones. Pero no podían seguir allí, ¿cierto? Debían haberse movido. Y, sin embargo…

—Bien, Naruto. Creo que debemos arriesgarnos. Ahora no está Neji para buscar los sellos restantes, por lo que tendremos que usar a mis perros, y tardaremos más. Además, no podemos hacer nada de escándalo, y debemos bajar nuestros niveles de chakra lo suficiente para no ser notados —Se volvió hacia los Anbu—. Naruto y yo les explicaremos por el camino lo que debemos hacer, ¿entendido?

—¡Hai! —asintieron todos.

—Bien, ¡en marcha! —Y, por lo bajo, terminó—: Sakura, espéranos, ¡vamos a por ti!

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. También a los que le dieron alerta. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Bloddy Cherry: Tendrás esa duda algo más de tiempo, pero creo que puedes ir haciéndote una idea de lo que Hidan se está cocinando (y uso esta expresión porque el bastardo se está metiendo con fuego, y ya sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que se mete con fuego...). También yo amo sus peleas, tanto las verbales como las físicas! Cuídate mucho!

Itami-chan: Hola, querida! Esta página está en contra de tu muñeco de Hidan-sexy, Jashin-sama los castigará! -.- A mi me causó mucha tristeza la historia de nuestro amado Tobi, pero puedo decirte que se irán revelando aún más cosas sobre este misterioso niño bueno (porque él, después de todo, ES un buen chico). Fíjate que Deidei es un celoso, aunque no nos molestaría que lo haga con nosotras, a que no? Ese rubio es una pasada xD Se nota que amas a Ita-kun, yo también lo hago, así que con eso ya te imaginas como terminará ese moreno de infarto. Pobre Pain, él también tiene sus complejitos... Pero hay que amarlo! Es un pelinaranja sex-symbol o.o Bueno, yo esperaré una eternidad si es necesario para ver la foto, le ganaremos a esta página del mal! ^^ Cuídate mucho!

Minene Uryuu: Bueno, dejaré que tu imaginación vuele (si fueras tan amable de mostrarme esos doujinshis... ejem, ejem, Laly es una chica buena... xD) Mmm, gracias por leer? (no se por qué lo has puesto, pero de todos modos gracias ^^). Eso dice que tenemos pasiones parecidas, mira, ya van dos, Hidan-sexy y leer! jaja Cuídate mucho!

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Oh, son unas ladronas! Mensajes subliminales?! WTF?! Y yo ni enterada? Masashi, yo que tu me cuidaría las espaldas ¬¬' Pero, qué decirte, Naruto es adictivo, no dejaría de mirarlo ni aunque fuese a salir uno de sus personajes de la pantalla y me fuese a comer (bah, digamos la verdad, si fuese un Akatsuki, o Kakashi, o Gaara, creo que hasta me serviría a mi misma en un plato, solo para ellos ^^). Hidan tendrá que caminar con muuucho cuidado, pero, lo hará? Es cosa suya. Y Tobi, no me negarás que es la cosita más hermosa del universo. Él y su historia trágica! Pero aún hay más del buen chico, ya lo verás. Y te apesta a Deicelos? Es que el es, ¿cómo decirlo?... ¡Muy explosivo! (si, como su cochina arcilla). Es demasiado inconsciente, para él todo su mundo es Saku y su Danna u.u Con respecto a Ita-kun... con saber que lo amo más que a nada en el mundo (bien, soy una retorcida, también digo eso de Saso-sexy, y de Hidan-sexy, y de Tobi... en fin -.-) te imaginarás como se abrirá todo para él. Es demasiado tierno para no querer comérselo. La canción, por si la quieres escuchar, se llama 'Old and Wise', y es de un cantante genial llamado Alan Parson. Te la recomiendo ;) Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, son los mismo para ti, lo sabes ^^ También eres especial para mi, eres mi niña bonita y mi amiga vía internet! :D Cuídate mucho, querida! Tuya~

Yasz: I love you too! :D Me alegro que te gustase el regalo ;) Ita-kun solo necesita espacio y tiempo y él puede colarse dentro de cualquiera. Mira que con esa historia sobre los hombros y esa carita...! No, es definitivamente irresistible ^^ Gracias por lo de los estudios, cuídate mucho!

ImVicky: Me alegro mucho de que te guste como avanza :D Creo que, aunque no me lo digan, hay personas a las que les molesta que el HidaSaku se tarde, pero veo que a ti no, y no sabes como me alegra! Gracias por esperar, eres tan linda ^^ Gracias por los buenos deseos, y cuando dices HidaSaku en bruto... te refieres a eso literalmente? Porque los golpes no faltarán en esta relación xD Discúlpame, sentí necesidad de soltar una tontería. Ahora, siendo serias, creo que todavía tendrás que esperar un poco por la unión plateado-rosa, pero me alegro que te gustara el leve Deisaku :D La verdad, creo que sería absurdo decir que la chica está con los posibles diez sex-symbol de la historia y solo se fija en Hidan. Además, el rubio está siendo amable, y ninguna chica se resiste a eso. (Ja! A ver como le haces para atraerla a ti, Jashinista estúpido!). Pero, todo puede cambiar en un segundo... (me fui por las ramas de una manera increíble!) Ya, dejo de tomar tu tiempo, Cuídate mucho!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey hey! Miren quien volvió! ¿Cómo han estado, tanto tiempo? He de admitir que extrañé a montones leer sus inspiradoras reviews.

Primero que nada, quisiera disculparme por el tiempo que me he tomado para éste capítulo. Me cortaron el servicio a Internet por tres semanas, y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. No es que les haya mentido, pero barajen la posibilidad de que de ahora en más comience a tardarme entre dos o tres semanas para publicar, no menos. Lo lamento en el alma, pero aún tengo 70 días hábiles de estudio, hasta que por fin tendré mis dos merecidas semanas de vacaciones.

Es probable que algunas (o muchas) de mis lectoras hayan decidido abandonar el fic por el retraso. Estarían en todo su derecho. A las que sigan fieles a la historia, ¡infinidad de gracias!

Como siempre, espero que al leer este capítulo todos se encuentren gozando de buena salud y buena compañía, que no tengan que lidiar con problemas y que estén en una relativa paz mental. Que Dios los acompañe!

**Advertencias: **La clasificación posteriormente subirá a M.

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

Para cuando el sol se puso, al pelirrojo le quedó bien claro que Sakura no dejaría la habitación por un tiempo. Le había ofrecido ir a entrenar, a leer, a ver la televisión, a caminar, _a lo que fuera_, pero ella seguía en sus trece. Con una sonrisa esquiva había negado cada una de sus peticiones —u órdenes, porque Sasori no pedía las cosas—, y se había vuelto a rebujar en la cama.

'Maldita mierda de sentimientos', pensó el Akasuna, con fastidio, y nuevamente sintió el empuje de su cuerpo hacia el inmortal. Ahora recordaba perfectamente por qué había decidido alejarse de las personas, por qué había endurecido su corazón, por qué no se había implicado nunca con nadie. El aspecto decaído y desanimado de Sakura le hacía hervir la sangre, al mismo tiempo que sentía una necesidad casi salvaje de desintegrar a Hidan y hacerle un favor al mundo al sacarlo de en medio. Todo había sido medianamente perfecto hasta que al religioso se le había dado por meterse más de lo acostumbrado con la pelirrosa. En su opinión, lo que le sucedía al Jashinista era que se sentía amenazado por la kunoichi; notaba que ella no lo ignoraba como el resto de los Akatsukis, sino que le plantaba cara y no se dejaba pisotear, y eso hería mortalmente su orgullo.

Negó con la cabeza y salió al pasillo, esperando encontrarse a Deidara en el camino; a Tobi, al menos. Si terminaba en el comedor a solas con el peliblanco, estaba seguro de que uno de los dos no saldría de allí. ¡Ah, ahora se daba cuenta qué sencillo había sido acercarse a Deidara! Si bien era un mocoso atropellado, escandaloso, impertinente y, para su disgusto, un incontrolado tardón, el niño no tenía tantos callejones con respecto a los sentimientos. Podías caerle bien, o si no le caías mal. No había muchas más opciones. La Haruno era… un tanto más complicada.

—Hola.

Volvió la cabeza al sonido de esa voz suave y delicada, encontrándose con la causa de todos sus problemas —o la herramienta; el detonante del problema seguramente estaría tirado por ahí, haciendo algunos de sus rituales estúpidos—. La muchacha le sonreía, mostrando con descaro sus largas y torneadas piernas. Los ojos miel le dieron una rápida evaluación, deteniéndose un segundo en la punta del cortísimo kimono. Cuando su mirada se posó en los espectaculares ojos azules, la chica se molestó internamente al no encontrar en ellos ni pizca de pasión o deseo. Bien, a ella le gustaban los retos; aquellos que caían fácil no valían la pena.

Contoneando su figura de modo que su vestimenta revelase aún más de su anatomía, caminó hacia el muchacho con pasos suaves y decididos, pero totalmente elegantes y medidos. Notaba perfectamente la indiferencia en el rostro del pelirrojo, que hasta se había encogido de hombros luego de la mirada evaluadora. Pegó su cuerpo al del marionetista, de modo que sus curvas presionaran todo el cuerpo del shinobi. Si Sasori sintió algo, ni su rostro ni su organismo lo demostró.

Minako sonrió sugerentemente, subiendo sus delicadas manos por el torso del chico.

—Eres Sasori, ¿cierto? Sasori de las Arenas Rojas. En mi pueblo se hablaba mucho de tus marionetas. Vivo en el País del Viento.

El Akasuna volvió a encogerse de hombros y, con evidente falta de galantería, se apartó de ella.

—Muy pocas personas comprenden verdaderamente el significado del arte —dijo, con voz seca, y recordó algo que siempre repetía su compañero—: Algunas personas no reconocerían el arte ni aunque los mordiera en la cara.

La rubia sonrió con coquetería, olvidando completamente el desplante del hombre.

—Bueno, en mi pueblo el arte es algo que se incorpora a los chicos casi al mismo tiempo que aprenden a hablar. Pinturas, esculturas, edificaciones… principalmente, la mayoría alucinaba con tus marionetas.

Sasori sonrió con burla.

—Bueno, incluso los ignorantes saben instintivamente cuando tienen una obra maestra ante sí.

—¿Podrías mostrarme alguna marioneta? —se entusiasmó la chica, abriendo los ojos tan grande como a un niño al que le ofrecen conocer a Santa Claus—. Kami, siempre fue mi sueño ver una de tus obras. Aunque me resigné a que no podría ser. ¡Debe ser magnífico! ¿Podrías mostrarme una, entonces?

El shinobi de la arena titubeó. Por un lado, no quería pasar con esa chica más tiempo del estrictamente necesario; por su culpa había estado peligrosamente cerca de tener que dormir en el cuarto de Deidara, y además estaba Sakura, recluida en el cuarto que compartían, seguramente desahogando su dolor y frustración a través del llanto. Pero, por otro lado… Bueno, un buen artista nunca le niega la iluminación a un principiante que ve el arte por primera vez. Y esa chica parecía sinceramente emocionada —a pesar de que Sasori desconfiaba acérrimamente de cualquier cosa que tuviese siquiera algo de contacto cercano con Hidan—.

—Muy bien, te llevaré. Pero no me estorbes por el camino, y si tocas algo, te mato. ¿Te quedó claro?

—Muy claro, general —replicó ella, posando su mano en la frente al estilo militar. Esa acción conllevó que su atuendo se elevara a límites insospechados, algo que, al parecer, no le causó ningún pudor.

El pelirrojo no le echó ni un vistazo al paisaje frente a él y se limitó a darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar, sin fijarse si ella lo seguía o no. 'Mocosos', concluyó, en su cabeza.

Minako se puso en marcha, siempre detrás de él, con una sonrisa surcando sus labios carmesí. Al parecer, este chico no era igual de arrebatado que el rubio, Deidara, y le costaría mucho más hacerlo caer en su juego. Hidan se había olvidado mencionarle eso; no importaba, se lo reprocharía por la noche, justo cuando estuviese entre sus brazos, clamando su nombre. A su mente llegó el día en que el peliblanco fue a por ella, a su tranquila aldea. El día había comenzado como de costumbre, haciendo la rutina ya tan conocida. Y entonces se lo había encontrado a él, al hombre más atractivo y sensual que había visto nunca. Llevaba un traje peculiar, que consistía en una capa semicerrada, que rebelaba su bien formado torso. Ella no era ninguna estúpida, y sabía que ese muchacho era un Akatsuki. El inmortal la había arrastrado a su casa —Minako vivía sola todo el tiempo que no pasaba con algún hombre— y allí había cerrado la puerta con tal fuerza que a la rubia le quedó claro que, si quería salir viva de ahí, no debía hacer movimiento alguno. Pronto Hidan había comenzado a explicarle la situación —no se había molestado en presentarse, ni tampoco en preguntarle su nombre— en medio de furiosos improperios. Gracias a su agudeza mental —o a su capacidad de hacer oídos sordos a los insultos—, la muchacha había logrado desentrañar el problema: había una mujer que lo estorbaba sobremanera y que siempre buscaba humillarlo, y por eso la estaba buscando a ella. Quería golpear a 'la perra' por donde más le doliese. Su trabajo era bien sencillo: seducir a los dos únicos amigos que la chica tenía allí, y alejarlos de ella lo suficiente para que cayese en la depresión.

Minako sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. Por una parte, le había dado algo de lástima tener que herir a una mujer; después de todo, eran del mismo sexo. Pero Hidan era la paga a ese trabajo y, de todos modos, ella se dedicaba a hacer cosas como esas. Además, durante el transcurso de dicho trabajo, podía disfrutar no solo del peliblanco, sino —considerando que hiciese caer en sus garras a esos dos criminales— a otros dos especimenes de hombría y virilidad. Valía la pena. Su madre siempre le había dicho: 'Evita hacer el mal, Minako. Pero si tu felicidad se logra pasando por encima de otros, no dudes en hacerlo'. Y para la muchacha, su madre era una mujer muy sabia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de la puerta al ser azotada no perturbó ni un poco al peliblanco que ingresaba como un torbellino a su cuarto, con el ceño peligrosamente fruncido. Se quitó la capa de un tirón y la arrojó lejos, junto a su guadaña de tres aspas. Por sorprendente que sonase, su cuarto estaba ordenado —o todo lo ordenado que podía estar el cuarto de un fanático y obsesivo religioso que debía rendir culto a su dios mediante sacrificios que incluían viseras y mucha sangre—. Le dio una patada a la pequeña mesita que había a un lado de su cama antes de dejarse caer en ésta, con un bufido. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello plateado, tironeándoselo un poco. Hacía días que no podía encontrar un jodido momento de paz. Notaba su cuerpo tenso, como si estuviese atento a un inminente ataque.

Golpeó la pared con un puño. ¡Era culpa de esa jodida perra! Desde que la había visto por primera vez había sentido unas inusitadas ganas de rodear su blanquecino cuello con sus manos y apretarlo hasta que el último aliento saliese de sus labios. ¿Por qué Jashin-sama había enviado semejante escoria a curarlo? Estaba seguro de que había muchos ninja médicos que podían ayudarlo. Pero, ¿había ido alguno de ellos? No; el puto líder había tenido que enviar a una mocosa, que además de asquerosa perra, era insoportable y orgullosa.

Sonrió con malicia. Ah, pero él —o, mejor dicho, Minako Hitomi— se encargaría de bajarle los humos a esa perra rosa. Por un segundo, mientras se dirigía al País del Viento, se había preguntado si estaba bien lo que hacía, si debía lastimar de esa manera a la pelirrosa. La incordia no le había durado ni dos segundos; petulante e ingenuo como era, se había convencido a si mismo que si Jashin-sama la había puesto en su camino, definitivamente era para que le enseñase el dolor.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, sintiendo la dureza del colchón en su rígida espalda. Maldijo por lo bajo; ya le haría entrar en la cabeza al ateo de Kakuzu que tenía que soltar el dinero para comprar un nuevo colchón o usaría su vieja cabeza como almohada. ¿Qué se había pensado el pagano ese? ¿Que él podía dormir en una cama como esa, que era igual de acolchada que una roca? Y además había tenido que soportar las quejas de la mujer rubia que, entre jadeos de placer, le había reprochado la incomodidad del catre.

Gruñó y salió del cuarto, a tiempo de ver a esa misma mujer caminando tras Pinocho, con ese cortísimo kimono. Sonrió con altanería al recordar los gritos que él hacía salir de esa garganta, en medio de sus 'juegos'. Tenía que admitir que la chica era bastante buena; el sexo había sido de los mejores que podía recordar. Aunque deseaba que la perra sufriera, quería que Minako se retrasase en su trabajo. Cuanto más tiempo tardase, más podría disfrutarla. Se dio la vuelta, presto a dirigirse hacia la enfermería, dispuesto a montarle un buen griterío a su puto compañero, que ahora, además de tacaño, era un jodido holgazán. El mundo se estaba yendo a la mierda, y Hidan no podía estar más contento por ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kisame contempló la taza que tenía frente a sí, y luego a su compañero Itachi. Éste había permanecido en un silencio sepulcral desde hacía tres días —aunque, considerando la locuacidad del Uchiha, no debería sorprenderlo mucho—. Por lo que él sabía, había hablado con la chica Haruno, y algún tema delicado debía haber tocado la pelirrosa, porque Itachi no había vuelto a abrir la boca. Pero eso no era lo único: había esperado a esa misma chica todo el día para entrenar, pero ella no había dado muestras de existir. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba algo cabreado. ¿Para qué le decía que quería entrenar, si se iba a presentar únicamente en la primer clase? No es que él fuera un hombre muy ocupado, pero esperar a una muchacha durante dos horas con la única compañía de sus pensamientos definitivamente no era su ideal de diversión.

Volvió a contemplar al pelinegro, y se preguntó cómo haría él para soportar el peso de la conciencia. ¿Se castigaría a sí mismo recordando a su familia? Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa torcida. Por alguna razón, la imagen de un Itachi mártir le parecía de lo más hilarante. Su rostro se volvió serio cuando se preguntó cuántas cosas pasarían por la cabeza del ninja de la hoja. Tenía solo veintiún años, pero parecía haber vivido diez vidas completas. Parecía siempre tan serio, tan pagado de si mismo, tan sabio… Kisame se encontró a si mismo maravillado con el Uchiha. Nunca había tenido a nadie a quien admirar; nunca nadie le había dado razones para hacerlo. Pero ese muchacho… no era común. Era… _especial_.

Como si le leyera la mente —'Carajo, a saber si realmente lo hizo', se espantó el peliazul, convencido de que los poderes de Itachi llegaban incluso hasta ese nivel—, los ojos ónice se elevaron, encontrándose con los del shinobi de la niebla. Ninguno bajó la mirada, como de costumbre. La mirada del pelinegro era tan aplastante que el Hoshigaki se preguntó si sería cosa suya el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con cernirse sobre él. Como siempre, sintió ganas de saciar su curiosidad con respecto a su compañero. Todos los integrantes de Akatsuki tenían un pasado sombrío, y tantos secretos que hasta llegaban a olvidar algunos. Pero, por alguna razón, Itachi siempre le había causado una curiosidad mayor a Kisame. Abrió la boca, pero inmediatamente después, la cerró. Si había alguien a quien no se le podía sacar una palabra ni bajo tortura, ese definitivamente era el Uchiha.

Resopló y se puso de pie. Seguir allí solo le acrecentaría la jaqueca. Por lo general, solo encontraba paz estando solo o con el pelinegro; sin embargo, aquel día, prefería hacerse de la compañía de sus propios pensamientos, aunque estos no fuesen muy amigables. Se puso de pie y se tomó lo que le quedaba de té de un solo sorbo.

—Nos vemos luego, ¿eh, Itachi?

El mentado alzó la cabeza, y luego la inclinó, en señal de asentimiento. El peliazul no se demoró en ese gesto, ya tan conocido para él, y se dirigió al pasillo, directo a su cuarto. Casi cuando llegaba allí, se percató de que Sasori se encaminaba hacia su taller, seguido por una peculiar mujer rubia, que llevaba, por cierto, el kimono más corto que Kisame hubiese visto jamás. Se quedó ahí plantado, tratando de recordar que el líder hubiese dicho algo de una nueva integrante. No se acordaba de nada. Una voz —'Carajo, juro por Kami que algún día me desharé de este desgraciado'— interrumpió su profunda concentración.

—Ah, pececito, ¿qué te trae a la puerta de mi cuarto?

Los pequeños ojos blancos chocaron con los amatistas, en los que jugaba una chispa de burla. Kisame no tenía enemigos; no los necesitaba, y tampoco había encontrado nunca a alguien que valiese la pena considerar como tal. Sin embargo, comenzaba a descubrir que ese inmortal llenaba bastante sus expectativas, a pesar de ser orgulloso, prepotente, grosero e idiota. Alzó la cabeza —solo un poco, puesto que si la alzaba mucho, debido a su altura, ya no podría mirar al religioso— y contestó:

—Solo me detuve a hacer algo que, lamentablemente, tú nunca harás —Hidan no replicó por unos minutos, por lo que el espadachín completó, con algo de exasperación—: Pensar.

Un pequeño mohín apareció en la boca del Jashinista, pero desapareció tan rápido que el Hoshigaki lo atribuyó a su embotada cabeza.

—Lo creas o no, ateo de mierda, en la última jodida semana no he hecho más que pensar.

—Cuestionarte si tu cabello se ve lindo peinado de esa forma no cuenta como pensar, niñato —el mayor rodó los ojos, sintiendo que perdía el tiempo con un ignorante.

Ahora la mueca de fastidio fue claramente visible para el peliazul, lo que le advirtió que una larga lista de insultos se le venía por delante. 'Solo ignóralo', se dijo.

—Joder, escúchame bien, porquería, a mi lo que diga un puto pagano asqueroso no me importa, tu no sabes una jodida mierda de nada. Y empezando porque no crees en Jashin-sama… ¡El castiga a los infieles, escoria! Y tú no serás la excepción. Y cuando te tenga en sus manos… ¡Ah, entonces desearás no haber nacido! A una puta mierda como tu, Jashin-sama la descuartizaría sin piedad, le sacaría la piel a tiras, y luego le tiraría sal… ¿Sabes cómo jodidos duele eso, pagana apestoso? No, no tienes ni puta idea, ¿cierto? Pues algún día yo te iluminaré acerca de lo que es el jodido verdadero dolor, y entonces Jashin-sama me compensará por haber librado al asqueroso mundo de un pagado ignorante como tu. ¡Todos aquí dentro son unos infieles e ignorantes ateos! ¡Todos, empezando por esa sucia perra…! —De pronto detuvo su discurso sin fin, como quedándose en blanco. Incluso había comenzado a hacer aspavientos con las manos, que quedaron suspendidas en el aire, en poses extrañas. Kisame lo observó, extrañado de que no continuase con su repertorio de idioteces. Ciertamente, la sonrisa desquiciada que se formó en el rostro de su compañero lo tomó desprevenido. Una de sus manos, inconcientemente, se movió hacia su espalda, lista para tomar a Samehada y cortar al peliblanco en dos si amagaba con arremeter contra él. Pero el muchacho se quedó allí donde estaba, mirándolo con diversión—. Oh, discúlpame por haberte interrumpido.

—¿Qué? —El peliazul dio un paso hacia atrás, alzando ambas cejas. ¿De qué carajos hablaba ese ignorante? Y lo más preocupante de todo… ¿Acaso acababa de disculparse?

—Digo, ¿Acaso no ibas justamente a eso?

—¿Justamente a qué?

—Pues a ver a la jodida perra —resumió el inmortal, encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que no le ha gustado que trajera a Minako. Una verdadera lástima, ¿eh? Con lo bien que se la debe estar pasando la chica con Pinocho… Aunque imagino que a una perra como ella no le gusta compartir. Lástima —repitió, sin notar el creciente enfado del shinobi de la niebla—, porque Minako me dijo que también la rubia le interesaba. ¿Vas a verla a su cuarto? Estarás en tu elemento, ¿eh, pececito? Digo, cuando todas las lágrimas de esa perra inunden el lugar…

Kisame inclinó su alto cuerpo hacia delante, pero antes de desenfundar a Samehada y enseñarle a ese mocoso impertinente lo que era el dolor, se contuvo. No valía la pena un desgraciado como él. Se alejó nuevamente y le echó una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué le has hecho, cabrón?

—Yo no he hecho más que darle su jodido merecido a esa sucia perra. Y todavía no has visto todo. Solo dale unos cuantos días, y ya no quedará nada de esa estúpida. Por Jashin-sama que se arrepentirá del día en que osó sentirse igual a mí.

El Hoshigaki decidió que no podía escuchar un segundo más la mierda que destilaba el peliblanco, por lo que pasó a su lado, teniendo buen cuidado de darle un golpe con su hombro. Debido a la diferencia de alturas y a la complexión de piedra del cuerpo de Kisame, el inmortal terminó estampado contra la pared, aunque no hizo el menor sonido de malestar ni dio signos de que le hubiese dolido.

El peliazul se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Sasori, cuestionándose si era lo mejor entrometerse. A lo mejor la chica no quería ni verle la cara —aunque él no había hecho más que tratarla bien e intentar hacer su estadía allí más llevadera—. Sinceramente no entendía que podía habérsele metido a Hidan en la cabeza para buscar por todos los medios lastimarla. Tenía que admitir que incluso a él le divertía cuando la chica se enfadaba y comenzaba a gritar, pero hacerla llorar era algo completamente diferente. Incluso podía llegar a decir que la muchacha le caía bien. Había demostrado entereza y fuerza al no dejarse pisotear por nadie allí dentro, y recordaba cómo se había dirigido al líder la mañana que la habían traído. Y pensar que el Jashinista podía arruinar todo eso, destruir toda la integridad de la pelirrosa… no, definitivamente, si podía hacer algo para ayudarla, lo haría. Alzó la mano y golpeó con suavidad, considerando la posibilidad de tener que darse la media vuelta y marcharse.

—¿Si? —la voz, que llegaba desde dentro del cuarto, sonaba tranquila, aunque débil y temblorosa.

—Soy Kisame.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que la Haruno se decidiese a abrirle, con la sorpresa plantada en el rostro. El Hoshigaki notó claramente los signos del llanto; estaba preocupantemente pálida, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos y su cabello rosa estaba revuelto. Sintió, por primera vez en la vida, algo parecido a la lástima. Cualquier persona que hubiese desafiado al líder de Akatsukis, que se sobrepusiese a un secuestro, que no se dejase pisotear por diez asesinos rango S y que le hubiese dado a él mismo de puñetazos, definitivamente merecía su consideración. Y esa chica reunía todas características anteriormente nombradas. Sonrió con diversión.

—¿Me vas a dejar pasar?

Inconcientemente rodó los ojos al notar que ella se lo pensaba unos segundos antes de dejarlo pasar. '¿Tengo cara de psicópata o qué?', se mofó, mientras se acercaba a la silla que Sasori tenía frente al escritorio y se dejaba caer ahí. Nunca había estado en el cuarto de otro Akatsuki que no fuese el propio o el de su compañero, pero siempre se había figurado que eran todos iguales. No se había equivocado en cuanto a muebles se refería, pero tenía que admitir que el cuarto del pelirrojo estaba mucho mejor organizado y decorado que el suyo —aunque era obvio, conociendo los fetiches del Akasuna por el arte. A él solo le importaba cuidar a su Samehada y mantener su cuerpo en un estado perfecto—.

La kunoichi se acercó y retomó su lugar en la cama, con la espalada apoyada en la pared. Observó al peliazul, esperando a que éste explicase su visita. Aún conservaba esa sonrisa sobradora que, no por ofender, solo lo hacía más tenebroso. De pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza. 'El entrenamiento'.

—Disculpa que no haya ido a entrenar. No… no me siento muy bien.

El shinobi de la niebla asintió. Bueno, eso lo podía ver claramente con sus propios ojos. La veía tan cansada y demacrada que ni siquiera le daba ganas de reprocharle nada. Corrió la vista y se encontró con los dibujos de Sasori. Le costó muy poco percatarse de que había retratado a su compañera en diferentes ocasiones. 'Así que ya te encariñaste con ella, ¿eh, Sasori?', pensó, con una sonrisa burlona, mientras tomaba una hoja y la levantaba, para verla mejor. Ya era bastante extraño que un Akatsuki tuviese algún lazo de 'amistad' con alguno de sus compañeros, como para encariñarse con alguien de afuera. Aunque esa chica era bastante… diferente. Al no tener un perfil bajo, era imposible ignorarla, y por tal, o se la odiaba o se la amaba —en el sentido de camaradería—. Soltó la hoja y se volvió hacia la pelirrosa.

—Vi a la mujer esa… la que vino con Hidan.

El rostro de la Haruno se ensombreció, pero Kisame sabía que tenía que tocar ese tema tarde o temprano si quería que ella le contase la verdad.

—Esa no es una mujer —espetó ella, con voz asqueada—. Es una puta, y me insulta su presencia. Aunque imagino que uno se puede esperar algo como eso de ese infeliz cabrón —respiró hondo, y al peliazul le pareció que se estaba conteniendo unos cuantos insultos.

—Bueno, tienes razón en cuanto a que de Hidan se puede esperar lo que sea. A ser sincero, al principio creí que sería una nueva integrante.

Sakura rió con ironía.

—¿Una integrante de Akatsuki? ¿_Ella_? Por favor. Antes se lo pedirían a…. —se quedó callada, estupefacta ante la idea de lo que iba a decir. Había estado a punto de soltar 'Teuchi', el simpático y bonachón señor que regenteaba el puesto de Ichiraku ramen en Konoha. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, por lo que clavó la vista en la puerta.

Nuevamente sentía esa añoranza, ese vacío que no sería llenado hasta que regresara a su aldea. A decir verdad, nunca se había ido; siempre había estado allí, muy profundo, pero estaba. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, que el inmortal hubiese traído a esa mujer había sido como una doble dosis de realidad. Ella no estaba vacacionando; estaba secuestrada. Y al primer movimiento en falso, tendría que decir adiós. Agradecía enormemente la presencia de Sasori, y aunque hubiese deseado tener a Deidara y a Tobi, podía conformarse con el pelirrojo. Pero ahora él se había ido, y estaba sola nuevamente. Bueno, no exactamente sola. Se restregó los ojos y se dirigió a su acompañante.

—Así que… ¿no te molesta que no me haya presentado a entrenar?

Kisame le sonrió de lado.

—Mentiría si te dijera que no me fastidió. Una buena pelea es lo único que me estimula y, ya sabes, Itachi no siempre está a por la labor —Eso pareció traerle un pensamiento, porque cambio radicalmente de tema de un segundo a otro—. Hablando de Itachi… ¿Qué carajos le hiciste para que se quedara tan callado?

—Lo dices como si generalmente fuera muy locuaz —replicó, con mordacidad.

—Eso es cierto, pero algo le has de haber dicho, porque ahora está… extraño. Más callado que de costumbre. Creo que has puesto su cerebro a fundir de tanto que ha pensado en los últimos días.

Sakura se rió con maldad.

—Me alegro. Con suerte estará muerto para el amanecer —y el peliazul pudo ver una chispa de dolor fundida con una de odio en los ojos jade. Esa chica realmente era todo un misterio.

—¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

La pelirrosa se quedó callada unos minutos, como sopesando la respuesta. ¿Por qué lo odiaba? En síntesis, él era el causante de todos sus problemas, tanto actuales como pasados. Si él no hubiese masacrado a su clan, Sasuke sería feliz. Si Sasuke fuera feliz, no hubiese ido a vengar a su clan. Si no hubiese ido a vengar a su clan, Kakashi, Naruto, ella y él hubiesen estado juntos y felices, como debía ser. Si estuviesen juntos y felices, ella no tendría que preocuparse siempre por Naruto, puesto que sabría que el pelinegro siempre estaría con él. Si ella no tuviese que estar pendiente del Uzumaki todo el tiempo, quizá, y solo quizá, hubiese estado más preparada para el rapto por parte de Akatsuki, y hasta tal vez hubiese podido defenderse. ¿Era eso insuficiente? ¿O quería que le diera más razones?

—Él… —no se percató de que algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos—. Agh, él es el maldito cabrón que arruinó mi vida. Nunca, _jamás_, voy a perdonárselo.

El Hoshigaki no insistió, ni tampoco pensó en presionarla. Ella sabía del pasado del Uchiha. Ella conocía al su hermano menor, Sasuke. Así que ella _sabía_. En el mejor de los casos, si no podía sacarle nunca nada a Itachi, quizá esa chica… No. Él le era leal a su compañero, y no andaría fisgoneando en su vida aunque el pelinegro nunca se dignase a contestar sus preguntas. Tal vez tendría que esperar a que el pelinegro estuviese moribundo para que le rebelase siquiera un poco de su malditamente misteriosa vida. E incluso era posible que el hombre se guardase sus secretos con él cuando sus labios fuesen sellados por la mano de la muerte. 'A todo esto, ¿morirá algún día ese cabrón?', se preguntó, sonriendo con diversión. Itachi se había convertido en alguien casi inmortal para Kisame. En su opinión, la muerte del Uchiha sería, realmente, una batalla épica. Y, carajo, por Kami que él iba a estar ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi se detuvo, con su equipo pisándole los talones, frente a la imponente puerta de la Aldea de la Arena. Considerando que la supuesta guarida de Akatsuki estaba cerca de allí, lo más sano era tomar un pequeño descanso. Y puesto que no podían hacerlo en Konoha…

Los guardias de la entrada los estudiaron desde arriba, pero cuando reconocieron al rubio amigo de su Kazekage y al Sharingan Kakashi, se apresuraron a cederles el paso, así como mandaban a llamar a Temari.

—¡Ah, espero que veamos a Gaara! —dijo Naruto, contento con la idea. Según Kakashi, el semblante deprimido del chico había ido mejorando desde que se le había ocurrido que podían tener la localización de la pelirrosa. También Sai y Yamato se veían considerablemente mejor, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si su aspecto también había mejorado. Él se sentía igual que hacía una semana. Había perdido a demasiadas personas importantes como para que una simple y escueta esperanza lo hiciese sentir paz. No quería siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que Sakura estuviese herida o… Bah, no quería pensarlo y punto. Sin embargo, su traicionera mente no hacía más que colar esa idea en su cabeza.

¿Qué se supone que harían si lograban entrar a la cueva, se encontraban con que, efectivamente, allí descansaban los diez Akatsukis y, sin embargo, la realidad de la muerte de Sakura los golpeaba con fuerza? Se encontrarían encerrados en la boca del lobo, y él estaba bien seguro de que la furia los haría arremeter sin consideración contra los criminales —lo que, posiblemente, terminaría con ellos muertos y solo algunas bajas entre los asesinos—. Además, también era muy factible que Naruto liberase al Kyubi, y eso no sería una ventaja para ellos, sino más bien una desventaja. En estado Kyubi, Naruto era incapaz de reconocer a sus propios compañeros de sus enemigos. Pero…No podían dejar a Sakura…

Mientras caminaban por la aldea, guiados por uno de los guardias, Kakashi se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. '¡Ah, me volveré loco de tanto pensar! Sensei, ¿qué hubiese hecho usted?', se preguntó, pensando en Minato. 'Es cierto que en el mundo del ninja aquellos que no cumplen con las reglas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que no cuidan a sus amigos son peor que escoria.'. Ah, si, había olvidado que ahora también podía contar con su mejor amigo. 'Gracias, Obito, por todo'.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. También a los que le dieron alerta. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Si no fuera mucha molestia, antes de contestar a sus reviews me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración (o más bien me estoy auto promocionando): A aquellas amantes del Akasaku o del Sasosaku, me estoy cocinando un nuevo fic -sasosaku-, que aparecerá en breve. Así que, ya saben, si tienen un minuto libre... léanselo! A mi solo me hará mas feliz :D

Harunoakatsuki: Hola! Me alegro de que te gustasen los caps :D Me alegro que odies a esa perra tanto como yo. Por cierto, si, Saku estaba que hervía viendo a Hidan tan fresco, con la estúpida manoseándolo. Mira que incluso le sacó el apetito a Pain y a Konan! Tranquila, si los toca yo misma te la llevaré en un plato para que hagas de ella lo que te plazca ^^ Mmm, tienes ideas interesantes, pero piensa en que tu única amiga, tu único cable a tierra, te pidiese que la ayudaras a escapar. Sería algo medio difícil de decidir, no crees? Pero ya verás como se desenreda todo esto. Gracias por el ánimo! Cuídate mucho!

Minene Uryuu: Claro que son irresistibles. Fíjate bien: Gaara, Nagato, Sasori. Ah, ellos se llevan el crédito. Pero tienes razón, los peliblancos (Hidan y Kakashi) también tienen su empuje, a que si? Yo los adoro a todos, cualquiera sea su color! Emm, parejas... EEHHH, qué tal todas ellas? JAJAJA si, así de loca estoy. Cualquier parejita me viene bien (Por cierto, Hidan y Kakuzu son la única pareja yaoi que me gusta. Es como... tanto odio y después... jajaja me entiendes) ^^' Si, Minene es una chica mala, tendré que mandarte a Tobi para corregirte (? Gracias por todo! Cuídate mucho!

Itami-chan: Hola linda! Si, por fin le hemos ganado a esta estúpida página del mal! Esos muñecos son una pasada, de verdad! Claro que Deidei está celoso. Mira que estuvieron a nada de besarse y los interrumpió, y ahora sale con esa perra. Sasori no está celoso, no en el sentido de amor. Lo que sucede es que la ve como su hermanita menor, y ya sabes, los escorpianos son en demasía celosos y posesivos con lo que consideran suyo. Ps creo que puedes imaginarte cuales son los planes que Hidan tenía en la cabeza al traer a esa perra. De todos modos, ya lo descubrirás, tarde o temprano. Sí te puedo asegurar algo, es que el dios griego se arrepentirá! Pero falta para eso. Ah, cómo no amar a Itachi, eh? Es un bomboncito de chocolate ^^ Te prometo que tendrá más participación en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo y por esa foto TAN fantástica de tus muñecos ^^ Cuídate mucho!

Bra Brief: Hola! Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase :D Ps, Sakura ya se encargará de esa sucia perra, ya verás. También amo a Deidei, más que nada cuando está celoso! Mmm, aún no tengo en mente hacer una, ya sabes, estoy algo complicada con los tiempos, pero en cuanto termine ésta puede que la haga. Y tendrás que leerla (? No, era broma. Gracias por el ánimo! Cuídate mucho!

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Ay, que dulce eres! Me haces sonrojar :3 Claro que si! Querida, tu has sido mi primer review, mi lectora más fiel, tu eres mi amiga cibernética! El continuar esta historia te lo debo enteramente a ti ^^ Oh, pervertida, quieres mordidas de los Akatsukis? Yo que tu me cuidaría con Kisame, a él le gusta morder, y con esos dientecitos suyos, seguro lo hace bien fuerte! jajaja Claro que lo haré! Ambas comiendo de un gran menú de Sexys Personajes de Naruto. Te imaginas? Sería mi muerte, en serio, podría morir en paz luego de eso :D Fíjate que Hidan ya está tomando el camino oscuro, y creo que tienes en mente lo que le sucederá... (Coincido contigo, esa perra es doblemente perra por quitarles el apetito a mis dulces niños). Si, arriba Deidei y Saso-sexy! Ellos protegerán a Saku por sobre todo! (que pillos se han vuelto estos chicos ^^) Quédate tranquila, a mi tampoco me gusta esa mujer. O esa perra que se hace llamar mujer. Saku, dale su merecido! Avegvmmvmkv Itachi es una cosita hermosa! Te molestaría hacer una boda doble? Ah, seguro no te importará compartir a tu Ita-kun conmigo ^^ Soy buena, lo juro jajaja Gracias querida amiga :') Tu siempre serás mi apoyo, de verdad espero que no te canses de esperar y me dejes! También te quiero, cuídate mucho! Yours~

Yasz: Claro que nuestro inmortal tiene su lado malévolo. Y por eso lo amamos! Aunque creo que con esto se está pasando, y cuando veas lo que le sigue! Bueno, no te spoilereo (?) más, dejaré que lo veas todo a su tiempo. Más que paternal, es fraternal (aunque nuestro sexy pelirrojo estaría cerca de tener edad suficiente para ser su padre u.u') Y si, también yo creo que ellos dos (junto con Tobi) son los pilares que la sostienen. Suerte por ella! Pensó en Itachi porque últimamente tenerlo tan cerca le está haciendo replantearse las cosas (por ahora, para mal, luego ya será mejor). Mmmm, no digo que mucho mejor, soy pesimista y siempre pienso que mis ideas apestan y que ustedes no me lo dicen solo para ver si algún día mejorarán, pero puedo decirte que, de alguna forma, cumpliré sus deseos. Lo prometo! (o, mejor dicho, prometo intentarlo). Muchas gracias, de verdad me subes el ánimo! No dejes de estar ahí ;) Abrazo desde Argentina (si vivimos en el mismo lugar, pues te llegará mas pronto). Cuídate mucho!

Senju Luna: Hola! aquí está el cap. Gracias por el review! Y, lamentablemente, ahora estoy un poco llena hasta el mismísimo borde de ocupaciones, pero te prometo que en cuanto me desocupe lo leeré. Cuídate mucho!


	16. Chapter 16

Hola hola! Aquí Laly vuelve con su inacabada historia. Lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben cómo es esto del estudio. Si Dios quiere, dentro de dos meses tendré dos semanas de vacaciones.

Tengo un favor que pedirles. Estaba releyendo los capítulos anteriores y me topé con que algunas palabras tuvieron error de tipeo, por lo que estaban mal escritas. No leí toda la historia, por lo que puede ser que algunos de los errores sigan allí. Si encuentran alguno, por favor háganmelo saber, para así poder corregirlo. Se los agradeceré mucho.

Antes de dejarlos con la lectura, como de costumbre, espero que todos se encuentren en un estado de paz, que gocen de buena salud, al igual que sus familias, y que tengan un grato momento leyendo este capítulo.

**Advertencias: **La clasificación posteriormente subirá a M.

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

Sasori abrió la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado, procurando que los goznes no chirriasen. Adentró la cabeza y contempló las penumbras, que habían terminado por devorarlo todo. Sus orbes miel se detuvieron en una figura larga, echada desenfadadamente sobre la cama. Pasó el cuerpo por la abertura de la habitación y caminó hacia adentro con el cuidado y la elegancia que lo caracterizaban. No por nada era el Escorpión de las Arenas Rojas. Se movía en las sombras y atacaba en silencio, desde la negrura. Sin prender la luz, se sentó en la silla, cuidando el sueño de la pelirrosa. Al parecer, no dormía tranquila; apretaba mucho los ojos, el labio le temblaba y estaba tiritando. Se puso de pie y se quitó la capa, dejándola con suavidad sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Inmediatamente, ésta dejó de temblar. Se fijó en las ojeras oscuras que adornaban sus penetrantes y paralizantes orbes verde jade, que en aquel momento se encontraban tras el velo de los párpados. 'Hidan, algún día, no importa quién, Jashin, Kami, o quien sea, te hará pagar cada una de las maldades que haz hecho'. Sinceramente, apartando el hecho de que quería mucho a la kunoichi, no comprendía la manía del peliblanco por lastimarla. ¡Si hasta parecía haberse ganado a Kisame! Y, en opinión de Sasori, el peliazul solo consideraba a su compañero y a su líder, o a alguien que le hubiese dado una buena pelea —en tal caso, tendría respeto por la memoria de dicha persona, pues no recordaba que el Hoshigaki hubiese perdido nunca una batalla—.

Sakura se movió y farfulló algo, que escapó a la comprensión del pelirrojo. Entrecerró los ojos, atento a cualquier otro movimiento de la Haruno, pero ésta se quedó laxa y quieta, casi sin respirar. El chico resopló y se despeinó el cabello, molesto. Esa mujer —¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? ¡Ah, si! Minako… o algo parecido— lo había entretenido toda la tarde, y no había podido pasar ni un momento con la pelirrosa. Cuando había terminado con la rubia, se había chocado con el espadachín peliazul, quien, algo divertido y algo enfadado, le había dicho que perdiese cuidado, pues él se había quedado con Sakura hasta que a ella la había vencido el sueño.

Frustrado y molesto, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con rudeza, aún sin hacer ruido. Ahí, en el pasillo, estaba justo la persona a la que él quería ver.

—Deidara —le gruñó.

El muchacho lo miró con asombro unos segundos, para terminar acercándose a él.

—Sasori no Danna, un. ¿Qué necesita?

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? ¿Por qué Sakura se quedó con Kisame?

—Danna, podría preguntarle lo mismo a usted, un —replicó el rubio, entre irritado y divertido—. Y si me hubiese encontrado en su cuarto, seguramente me hubiese asesinado.

—No seas impertinente, mocoso estúpido —le espetó el mayor, con voz chirriante. El menor dio un paso atrás, midiendo el peligro que destilaba su maestro—. No tiene por qué importarte donde estuve.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y por qué habría de importarle a usted lo que yo haga? No soy un niño, Danna, un.

El pelirrojo, haciendo honor a su nombre, se movió con suma rapidez y tomó a Deidara por la capa, alzándolo un poco —siendo un poco más bajo que su subordinado, no podía levantarlo mucho más—. Acercó su rostro al del adolescente y le habló al oído, con un siseo.

—Guarda tus palabras, Deidara, porque puede que a la próxima ya no puedas pronunciarlas. Te gusta tu lengua, ¿no es así? Yo que tu, la cuidaría.

El rubio, tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, se alejó del pelirrojo unos cuantos pasos. Lo miró con sincera estupefacción. Entendía que quisiera cuidar a la pelirrosa —también él la quería—, pero, si tanto le importaba, ¿por qué no se había quedado personalmente a hacerlo? No era que Kisame fuera santo de su devoción, pero le parecía que la chica y el peliazul se llevaban bastante bien, mucho, teniendo en cuenta los cánones de lo normal en referencia al shinobi de la niebla.

—¡Sempai, Sasori-san! —ambos hombres se volvieron al llamado de la cantarina voz.

Tobi llegó hasta ellos bastante agitado, porque se inclinó e infló su pecho de aire en un solo segundo. Luego volvió a enderezarse e inclinó un poco la cabeza, signo de que estaba sonriendo.

—Sasori-san, ¿se divirtió esta tarde con Minako-chan? —preguntó con inocencia, entrecruzando ambas manos en su espalda.

El rostro del Akasuna se desencajó por completo. Deidara, conteniendo la risa, se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa irónica bailándole en el rostro.

—Así que Minako, Danna, un. Luego no diga que…

Antes de que el adolescente pudiese continuar, el mayor volvió hacia él su rostro, muy lentamente, casi mecánicamente, con una mirada que el rubio jamás olvidaría. Por un segundo, consideró seriamente la idea de que su maestro iba a asesinarlo sin compasión alguna en ese mismo instante. Inconcientemente, uno de sus pies se movió hacia atrás, presto a correr si la situación lo ameritaba.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa del rubio, tan abruptamente como había llegado, Sasori se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto, sin una palabra. A veces su Danna podía ser tan extraño…

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, un? —curioseó el artista, observando a su compañero.

—Hidan-san y Minako-chan están haciendo mucho ruido, y Tobi no podía dormir —replicó, en tono confidente. El rostro de su sempai adquirió un tono granate cuando, luego de un escaso segundo, comprendió el significado de esas palabras (incluso cuando Tobi no las había dicho con ninguna intención implícita).

—Puedes dormir conmigo hoy, un —ofreció el mayor, y cuando notó que el enmascarado tomaba aire exageradamente, casi seguro que para chillar un: 'Sempai, ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi dormirá con el sempai! ¡Tobi tiene al mejor sempai del universo!', se apresuró a cortar—: Pero te advierto: un solo sonido, y despídete de tu vida, un.

—Entendido, sempai —aceptó el chico, llevando una de sus manos a su sien, al estilo militar.

'Ahora entiendo a lo que se refiere Sasori no Danna cuando no para de llamarme mocoso', gruñó en su cabeza Deidara, observando el baile de la felicidad que se estaba montando Tobi frente a la puerta de su cuarto, empero, sin emitir ni un sonido. Observó la puerta que lo separaba del cuarto de su maestro, con tal intensidad que, seguramente, pudo haberla echado abajo con el pensamiento. En general, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido cuestionar a su Danna —exceptuando el tema del arte. El pelirrojo podía ser tan ingenuo a veces… Mira que decir que el arte era eterno, cuando la belleza de las cosas era efímera; aparecía un momento y, en el siguiente, desaparecía—, pero no podía llegar siquiera a comprender la razón para que Sasori hubiese pasado toda la tarde con esa mujer. Es decir, ¡era amiga de Hidan! Eso era suficiente para alzar una barrera infranqueable entre ella y el resto de los Akatsukis. ¿Cómo había podido su maestro dejarse engatusar por semejante… semejante…? ¡¿Cómo había podido dejarse embaucar?!

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró el primero, siendo seguido por Tobi. Éste inmediatamente comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, alabando incansable la cama, el escritorio, incluso las paredes —donde Sasori, no sin cierta reticencia y unos cuantos gruñidos, le había permitido poner algunos de sus cuadros, aunque otros eran de Deidara mismo—. El rubio alzó la mirada y soltó un suspiro. Iba a ser una noche muy larga…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'¿Dónde estuviste ayer toda la tarde, Sasori? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tendría que comer sola? ¿A dónde mierda te acabas de ir, sin siquiera dejarme una maldita nota?'. Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que a la pelirrosa le hubiese gustado hacerle a su compañero de cuarto. Ya era entrada la noche cuando, el día anterior, Kisame la había dejado para que descansase. Y no había habido ni pista del pelirrojo.

Acababa de levantarse, dispuesta a regañar al Akasuna, pero se había llevado la desagradable sorpresa de no encontrarlo allí; el cuarto estaba silencioso y vacío. Recorrió con sus jades la habitación, buscando algún indicio del paradero del shinobi de la Arena, pero solo encontró su capa de Akatsuki acomodada en un perchero. Se quedó sentada en la cama, indecisa. Jamás se había levantado sin que el muchacho estuviese allí. Aunque algunas veces se había adelantado a desayunar, o había ido a cenar sin él, lo hacía sabiendo que el hombre estaba en su habitación. Y ahora era ella quien estaba ahí, sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo que algo faltaba.

Sin muchas ganas, fue a darse su baño matutino, arrastrando, desganada, los pies. Cuando comenzaba a hacerse una rutina… se la destruían cruelmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Diez, once días? No lo recordaba bien. Sabía que era más que una semana, pero menos que dos. Quiso correr la almohada para contar las marcas, pero recordó que, con los acontecimientos de los últimos días, había olvidado llevar la cuenta. Bajo el agua caliente, bufó con exasperación, sintiendo lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. Kami debía estar masticándose algo bien gordo para ella. Primero, el insoportable inmortal; ahora, el mejor amigo que tenía en la organización. Lentamente, la tranquilidad que había ido forjándose comenzaba a diluirse, abriendo de un plumazo la espesa y oscura neblina que, en sus ojos, tapaba la realidad. Que estaba allí para aprender de sus captores y que, tarde o temprano, debía hacerse de valor y escapar.

'Espérame, Naruto, solo espérame. Cuando salga, haber sido débil de corazón y débil de valor habrá valido la pena.'. Se secó y vistió con lentitud, paladeando la idea de desayunar sola. Podía buscar a Deidara, pero quizá el rubio había acompañado a su maestro en lo que fuese que el pelirrojo estuviese haciendo. ¿Y Tobi? Si al menos supiese donde demonios estaba su habitación…

Salió al pasillo con cautela, observando con cuidado las siete puertas restantes. Alzó la cabeza —lo peor que podía hacer era mostrarle a los criminales que les tenía siquiera un poco de miedo— y caminó hacia la cocina, procurando que sus botas no sonasen demasiado en la quietud de la mañana.

Cuando llegó a la gran habitación, casi se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía. ¿Qué sucedía ahí? ¿Acaso se habían ido, quizá a alguna misión? Su corazón se estrujó, y ella deseó fervientemente que, si efectivamente se habían ido a una misión, que esa fuese bien lejos de Konoha. Se preparó un te y tomó algunas galletas de un gran pote rojo con el nombre 'Tobi' toscamente escrito en negro. Se sentó a la mesa en el lugar que ocupaba habitualmente y cerró los ojos, buscando algo de tranquilidad. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a averiguar algo sobre los Akatsukis? De plano, debía descartar a Zetsu, al líder y a Konan. El primero era capaz de comérsela antes de que pudiese formular una pregunta, y le daba pavor siquiera mirar a los ojos de los otros dos como para animarse a preguntar algo. Al resto, al parecer, tendría que sacárselo sutilmente, _muy_ sutilmente. Kisame ya le había dejado en claro que su lealtad por la organización era inquebrantable, por lo que, probablemente, él sería el más difícil. Y a Deidara y Sasori… Kami, ¡no quería herirlos! El pelirrojo tenía tanta agudeza mental que tendría que repensar las preguntas que le haría diez mil veces antes de formularlas en voz alta, pues el chico podía desconfiar con la mayor facilidad. Y Tobi… sinceramente no creía que el chico supiese nada de gran profundidad, por lo que no era necesario siquiera molestarse.

Un sonido a su izquierda la sacó bruscamente de su línea de pensamientos, haciendo que se volviese con el ceño fruncido y un casi imperceptible temblor. 'Uchiha', lo reconoció, cuando sus jade chocaron con los ónice de él. El muchacho se había plantado allí donde estaba, como dudando de si entrar o volverse a su habitación. Sakura sintió un tirón de pena al ver al hermano de Sasuke, el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha, dudando sobre algo.

—Buenos días —le dijo entonces, como para alentarle a hacer algo (no le importaba si la saludaba o se iba, ¡pero que hiciese algo de una vez!)

—Buenos días —le contestó en un murmullo, sentándose en la silla que había frente a la de la kunoichi.

La mirada de la pelirrosa se afiló, casi como regañándolo por haberse sentado ahí. Pero todavía estaba esa tristeza y ese vacío en los ojos negros y, muy en el fondo, la Haruno se sintió avergonzada de la manera nefasta en la que lo había tratado la última vez. '¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Si no fuera por ti, Sasuke-kun estaría con nosotros, sería feliz! Te odio, Uchiha.'. Sus palabras le quemaron en la conciencia, haciendo que se hundiese en la silla. Ella nunca hablaba sin respaldo, le gustaba tener fundamento para sus palabras, pero ahora… Inclinó la cabeza con desazón al recordar los prejuicios que la mantuvieron tanto tiempo alejada de Naruto, los que la hicieron despreciarlo a cada paso, los que la hicieron excluirlo. Estaba cometiendo la misma clase de prejuicios, solo que ahora los estaba dirigiendo a un hombre que, pese a su apariencia fría y desinteresada, en sus ojos mostraba un corazón que parecía caerse a pedazos.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con que el muchacho la observaba con insistencia, clavando sus ojos en los de la pelirrosa, penetrando en sus pensamientos como si de un rayo láser se tratase. Sakura sintió que sus pensamientos estaban desnudos frente a esa mirada, como si él realmente pudiese leerle la mente.

—Uchiha… —su voz salió suave y baja, como si no hablase a conciencia— deja de mirarme de ese modo.

Itachi obedeció, reclinándose en la silla y dirigiendo su vista a la pared, como si allí hubiese algo que pudiese interesarle.

—Itachi —la muchacha paladeó el nombre con lentitud, acostumbrando a su boca. Itachi. Dependería de él que continuase llamándole así, o que volviese al frío y seco 'Uchiha'. El mentado la miró con asombro, aunque sus facciones continuasen duras como la piedra. Quizá nunca lograría cambiar esa expresión—. Lamento… lo que te dije la última vez. Yo… fui una grosera.

—No hay forma de que sepas, por lo que era lo normal que creyeses que lo hice para hacer daño a Sasuke. Pero, como te dije, Sasuke es, fue y será siempre lo que más me importe en el mundo.

Había sido, por lejos, el discurso más largo que la chica había oído de él. Pero, nuevamente, la estaba poniendo contra la pared. Decía que quería a Sasuke, y sin embargo lo había dejado solo. ¿Había dicho que no había forma de que ella supiese? ¿Que supiese qué?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué dices que quieres a Sasuke, si no has hecho más que traerle dolor? ¿Sabes acaso el odio que ha masticado desde que acabaste con el clan? ¿Sabes…? —las lágrimas, oportunas, no tardaron en asomarse por sus ojos, cayendo a borbotones. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los ojos. ¿Por qué se lastimaba así? ¿Por qué? El muchacho frente a ella permaneció en silencio, respetando su dolor. Estaba bien, era mejor así. Seguramente, si hubiese amagado con acercarse, ella lo hubiese rechazado. Sakura respiró hondo, tratando, inútilmente, de que las lágrimas se detuviesen. Llorar no la ayudaría en nada, eso lo había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo. Empero, eso no parecía importarle nada a su cuerpo, porque éste derramaba lágrimas cada vez que una calamidad la acometía. Y, bueno, digamos que eso sucedía bastante seguido. Cuando creyó que su voz saldría, al menos, con algo de fuerza, abrió los labios y lo dejó salir—: Cuéntame.

Itachi se echó hacia atrás, como si lo hubiese abofeteado. ¿Que le contase? No podía hacer eso, por supuesto que no. ¿No podía? ¿Por qué no podía? Porque… bueno, eso no importaba. Sencillamente no podía y punto. No le había contado la historia a nadie, absolutamente ningún alma sobre la tierra —excepto Madara y los altos mandos de Konoha— conocía las razones que lo habían empujado a hacer lo que había hecho. Abrió la boca para negarse, pero entonces se detuvo en sus ojos, y pensó que el peor error que alguien podía cometer era dejarse atrapar por esos jades. Había caído en su trampa desde el segundo en que había permitido que sus ojos se encontrasen. Ella lo miraba con una expresión de ansiedad y tristeza que, seguramente, se parecía a la suya. Esa chica amaba a su hermano, ahora lo veía perfectamente. Amaba a Sasuke como quizá nadie más lo amase. Entonces, ¿realmente podría negarle la razón del sufrimiento de su hermano pequeño? Tenía derecho a saber, ¿no es cierto? Pero quizá no se planteaba contarle la verdad para satisfacer su necesidad de conocimiento, sino para sacarse su propio dolor de encima. Kami le pedía mucho al hacerle morder su propia amargura. ¿Cómo alguien podía soportar tanto dolor? No solo la muerte de todos aquellos a quienes había amado, de su familia, sino el odio de su hermano menor, la persona a quien más quería sobre la faz de la tierra. Nada podía pasar por contarle a esa chica la verdad. Seguramente Kisame se sentiría bien indignado si llegaba a enterarse de que, luego de la fidelidad que siempre le había mostrado, Itachi le agradecía contándole sus secretos a una niña. Pero ella amaba a Sasuke. Ella lo amaba de verdad, no por ser un Uchiha, no por ser hermoso, no por ser fuerte. No. Podía ver con claridad la dimensión del amor de esa muchacha por su hermano. Además, estaba seguro de que ella nunca saldría de allí, por lo que, en el peor de los casos, la verdad moriría con ellos. ¿De verdad había pensado eso? 'Mierda'. Se encontró deseando que escapase, que volviese a su villa, que volviese a los brazos de todos aquellos que, seguramente, la estaban extrañando en ese mismo instante. Deseó que su hermano lo matase pronto, y que volviese con ella y Naruto. 'Sasuke, nunca los dejes. No dejes que se vayan; no los pierdas. Porque nunca, jamás, encontrarás a dos personas que te amen tanto como ellos lo hacen, que te acepten como eres, que perdonen cada uno de tus errores, que curen tus heridas, que siempre estén a tu lado, no importa qué; que no dejen que enfrentes la vida, ni mucho menos tus problemas, tu solo. Porque uno es valiente cuando está a acompañado, pero es cobarde cuando está solo.'.

—Yo… —se sentó mas recto en la silla. No habría vuelta atrás una vez que ella lo supiese. ¿Importaba acaso? No podía seguir guardándoselo, acabaría por volverse loco. Inhaló profundamente, anulando cualquier pensamiento de reproche—. No fue mi deseo asesinar a mi familia. Fui obligado a hacerlo.

Sakura quiso abrir la boca, pero le pareció que lo mejor sería dejarlo continuar. Una vez que Itachi estuviese completamente metido en la historia, ya no sería necesaria su intervención. Suspiró y asintió, instándolo a continuar.

—Era un Anbu cuando todo sucedió. El clan Uchiha siempre fue muy orgulloso, seguro de su poder. Algunos decían que era el clan más fuerte de la actualidad. En aquel entonces solo conformaban la policía de la aldea, algo que, en el fondo, nunca pudieron soportar. Como ya debes saber, en el inicio, Madara Uchiha, líder del clan Uchiha, y Hashirama Senju, líder del clan Senju, fundaron juntos la que luego, tomado el nombre que el mismo Madara le había dado, se llamó Konohagakure. Sin embargo, cuando se decidió que ésta debía tener un líder, que se llamaría Hokage, Hashirama pidió que Madara tomase el lugar. El padre de Hashirama, Butsuma Senju, no aceptó esta disposición, y juzgó que la decisión no podía ser tomada únicamente por Hashirama (además de que era conciente de que la gente de la aldea no aceptaría a Madara como líder). Madara siempre tuvo rencor hacia Hashirama y los altos mandos de Konoha, que tan poco fe tenían en él. Así fue como pidió ayuda en su clan para destituir al Primer Hokage y tomar el poder. Algo salió mal, pues, en lugar de ayudarlo, el clan le dio la espalda. Madara, en su exilio, juró vengarse de los seres humanos, que tantas desgracias le habían hecho pasar.

La pelirrosa parpadeó, completamente enfrascada en la historia. Era mucha información para procesarla. Es cierto que algo de eso ya lo sabía, pues constituía la historia de la villa, pero nunca habían sacado los trapos sucios tanto como Itachi lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Él conocía la historia desde dentro; el clan Uchiha nunca escondería secretos para ellos mismos, por lo que la kunoichi estaba segura de que lo que Itachi decía era verdad. Aún no le decía la verdadera razón de la matanza del clan, pero ella comenzaba a intuir que había un pasado oscuro rodeando las razones del Uchiha.

—No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que, retomando los ideales de Madara, el clan comenzara a planear un derrocamiento. Ser la policía de Konoha no era a lo que ellos aspiraban a ser. Yo aún era joven, y mi única preocupación real era que Sasuke fuera feliz. Sin embargo, Fugaku Uchiha, mi padre, tenía todas sus esperanzas volcadas en mí, por lo que, durante una reunión, el consejo del clan me mandó espiar a Konoha. Yo era consiente de que un golpe de estado solo conduciría a una nueva guerra ninja, y que eso aniquilaría por completo mis planes de proteger a Sasuke y a la aldea. Debido a esto, comencé a espiar a mi clan y a trasmitir dicha información al Tercer Hokage y a los ancianos de la villa, en lugar de tomar el encargo de espiar a Konoha.

»Así pasó un tiempo, en el que mi clan y mi padre comenzaron a perder las esperanzas en mi. Empero, los intentos del Tercer Hokage en negociar un final pacífico a las hostilidades existentes entre Konoha y los Uchiha fueron ineficaces, por lo que, aún en contra del Hokage, Danzo Shimura y el concejo de Konoha me ordenaron acabar con el clan.

¡Ahí estaba! Por fin, Itachi acababa de revelarle la razón del sufrimiento de Sasuke. A Sakura, aquel anciano, fundador de Raíz —y superior de Sai— nunca había terminado de agradarle. No, ni siquiera soportaba su cercanía. Siempre le había parecido extraño y misterioso, como esas personas que guardan tantos secretos y forjan tantas máscaras, que, llegado un punto, comienzan a olvidar cuál era su verdadero rostro. ¡Así que por ese viejo y el maldito consejo de la villa, toda la vida de Sasuke estaba arruinada! No podía creerlo. Tanto tiempo de odiar a Itachi, tanto tiempo de culparle, para nada. Se sintió invadida por la vergüenza. ¡Y se hacía llamar la más lista de la villa! Solo había sido una estúpida más, que había caído redonda en la mentira del mayor de los Uchihas.

—Pero… si no querías matar a tu familia, pero aún así lo hiciste… ¿Por qué Sasuke…? ¿Por qué lo dejaste vivir…?

El pelinegro sonrió, una pequeñísima sonrisa, pero suficiente para anticiparle la respuesta a Sakura.

—Es cierto que mi vida se redujo al bien de la aldea, y que, si obedecí a las órdenes de los altos cargos de Konoha, fue para evitar que una guerra consumiese a la villa. Pero Sasuke me importa más que la aldea. No hay nada, _absolutamente nada_, que me importe más que mi hermano —la Haruno le sonrió, mientras sus ojos se humedecían, pero el Uchiha aún tenía algo que contarle—. Antes de cumplir con la orden de Danzo, descubrí la existencia de Madara, quien trataba de reavivar las llamas de la guerra. Eso iba completamente en contra de mis planes, por lo que le ofrecí un trato: él no atacaría Konoha, y yo, a cambio, cumpliría la venganza contra el clan que tanto odio y rencor le estaba acarreando. Por supuesto, tuve que dejar vivo a Sasuke, pues no era capaz de matarle. Sin embargo, no podía salir de allí como un héroe, ni explicarle a un niño de siete años por qué su hermano mayor acababa de destruir su vida. Por eso le dije que me odiara y que, cuando tuviese unos ojos iguales a los míos, viniese a por mí. Antes de irme, le pedí al Tercer Hokage que cuidase de él. Por las dudas, también amenacé a Danzo, alegando que si tocaba siquiera un cabello de mi hermano, yo rebelaría información secreta de Konoha a las aldeas enemigas. Luego de eso… me uní a Akatsuki, pero siempre tuve un ojo sobre Sasuke.

La pelirrosa estaba que no podía con sus lágrimas. Si, era algo humillante que un enemigo la vise llorando, pero, ¿realmente podía considerar a Itachi un enemigo? Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había sacrificado… Sintió que merecía la muerte por las tantas veces que había deseado la del Uchiha, echándole la culpa de todas sus desgracias. '¿Por qué lo odias tanto? Agh, él es el maldito cabrón que arruinó mi vida. Nunca, _jamás_, voy a perdonárselo.'. Ojala ella pudiese mantenerse siempre imperturbable como el hombre sentado frente a ella. Si no fuese él, seguramente ya se hubiese echado sobre él a llorar. ¡De verdad! Y Sasuke había crecido, siempre siendo hosco y frío, solo por creer que debía matar a Itachi. 'Si vuelvo a verle la cara, no pienso perder. Le haré perdonar a su hermano y volver a la villa.', pensó, decidida, sobre Sasuke. Y Sakura Haruno nunca rompía una promesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Por aquí, por favor —un guardia les llamó la atención, guiándolos a la torre del Kazekage. Justo detrás del hombre caminaba Kakashi, con Yamato pisándole los talones. Unos cuantos pasos detrás, Naruto y Sai sacaban conclusiones acerca de la poca (por no decir inexistente) información que habían recabado.

La aldea de la Arena era completamente diferente a Konoha. Allí estaban en medio del desierto, por lo que no había árboles, ni césped; el clima era caluroso y el aire, pesado. Sin embargo, de cierta forma, la villa tenía su encanto. Las casas eran construcciones más bien pequeñas, hechas en su gran mayoría por arena y roca. No eran muy diferentes entre sí, ni siquiera el palacio del Kazekage se diferenciaba mucho, exceptuando que este tenía proporciones más amplias que el común de las casas.

Naruto estudió a la gente que los rodeaba. Se veían felices, charlaban amenamente, paseaban con tranquilidad. Pensó en Sakura, y deseó fervientemente que estuviese bien. ¿Podrían ellos volver a charlar así, a caminar uno al lado del otro sin más preocupación que el próximo entrenamiento con su sensei? El futuro se le desdibujaba de una manera horripilante, y no podía más que pedirle a Kami que cuidase aquello que quería más sobre la tierra.

Había en Suna un espectáculo que, para cualquier persona que lo presenciase, se antojaba insoportablemente maravilloso; el atardecer. Las luces brillantes, amarillas, naranjas y coloradas, de distintas tonalidades, se derramaban por toda la superficie arenosa del desierto, tornándola encandilante a la vista. Era difícil apartar la vista de dicho fenómeno, casi como si la muerte del sol en la infinidad de la tierra fuese algo doloroso y aun así, hermoso.

Tal parecía el caso del Kazekage, a quien, una vez que entraron en su oficina, encontraron contemplando el horizonte con fijeza, sus pensamientos seguramente a muchos kilómetros de ahí.

—Kazekage-sama —llamó el guardia con suavidad, dirigiéndose a él con un respeto evidente.

Con un giro lento pero seguro, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta. Los años lo habían tratado bien; ya no se parecía casi en nada al muchacho que, alguna vez, se había presentado a los exámenes Chunin en Konoha. Y no se trataba solo de la ropa —su antigua vestimenta había sido reemplazada por la túnica blanca con cuello azul propia de su rango— sino el aire que lo rodeaba, la energía que transmitía. Sus profundos y puros ojos verde agua ya no reflejaban odio y rencor, sino un dolor y soledad que compartía con cierto rubio de ojos azules frente a él. Su cabello rojizo estaba algo más largo, igual de alborotado, y aún estaba allí el tatuaje con la palabra 'amor' en su frente.

Contempló en silencio a sus inesperados visitantes, quienes, en perfecta sintonía, le hicieron una respetuosa reverencia.

—Puedes retirarte, Ibiku, gracias —pronunció entonces el menor.

—Con su permiso, Kazekage-sama… —comenzó a decir el hombre, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta, seguido por el sonido de ésta al ser estampada contra la pared.

—¡Gaara! Nos informaron que… —Temari se quedó callada, observando a la gente reunida allí dentro.

—¿Lo ves? —Kankuro la empujó para poder pasar y, cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, cerró la puerta— Algún día aprenderás el fino arte de la sutileza.

Su hermana se volvió un segundo, aunque le bastó para transmitirle sus infinitos deseos de asesinarlo.

El guardia que acompañaba a los visitantes también les hizo una reverencia y, en silencio, se retiró.

—¡Gaara! Ha pasado mucho tiempo —como de costumbre, fue Naruto quien rompió el silencio, adelantándose y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al Kazekage. Esa confianza por parte de un extranjero hubiese sido muy mal vista si dicho extranjero no fuese Naruto Uzumaki, héroe de Konoha, y aquel a quien el Kage en cuestión le debía algo más que la vida.

—Naruto —Gaara ensayó una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a su mejor amigo, y luego inclinó la cabeza en dirección el equipo siete—. Kakashi-san, Yamato-san, Sai-san.

—Kazekage-sama, gracias por recibirnos —comenzó Kakashi, adelantándose—. Solo deseamos permanecer aquí unos días, reabastecernos, y partir. Estamos…

—Lo se —lo interrumpió el pelirrojo, con un suave murmullo. Suspiró y se alejó del rubio, en dirección al ventanal. Su rostro quedaba parcialmente invisible para la gente que lo rodeaba, pero a ninguno le pasó por alto que cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza—. Tsunade-sama me ha enviado un mensaje.

Kakashi se tensó. No esperaba que Tsunade actuase de esa manera. Es cierto, se esperaba un buen golpe para cuando volviesen a Konoha, y seguramente tendría que soportar un sermón de aproximadamente dos días, pero eso quedaría entre ellos. Aunque, considerando que Suna era ahora aliada de la villa…

—Gaara, estamos buscando a Sakura-chan. No te estorbaremos.

—Lo se, Naruto, y no es eso lo que me preocupa —Volvió a suspirar y por fin encaró a sus visitantes—. Tsunade-sama me dijo que si pasaban por aquí, debía detenerlos. Al parecer, son requeridos en la villa, y ella no cree que esta búsqueda les de mayores resultados. Como vuestro aliado, y como tu amigo, me tomé la libertad de adelantarme a tus acciones; he enviado un grupo de ninjas sensores a la antigua ubicación de los Akatsukis.

—Gaara, lo lamento, pero no puedes privarme de buscar a Sakura-chan —Naruto se empecinó, y el menor de los presentes intuyó que no le sería nada fácil convencerlo.

—Escucha, Naruto, se que ella es muy importante para ti. Y no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de buscarla porque crea que deba morir —Gaara recordaba perfectamente a la chica pelirrosa de la que tanto hablaba el rubio. Ella había salvado a Kankuro, había participado en su propio rescate y, además, el pelirrojo aún no olvidaba que, en una ocasión, había estado a punto de matarla—. Sin embargo…

Las palabras perdieron fuerzas, y finalmente se quedó callado. ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía decirle? Tsunade no le había dado ninguna excusa; sencillamente se había limitado a pedirle que los detuviese y que los enviase a la villa. Pero él no podía mentirle al rubio. Gaara era plenamente consiente de que Naruto pasaría incluso por sobre él para rescatar a Sakura. Y no podía decir exactamente que no estuviese de acuerdo.

Kankuro, quien había permanecido en un apacible silencio hasta el momento, parado a un lado de su hermana, se adelantó.

—Naruto, puedes volver a Konoha tranquilo; nosotros la buscaremos por ti.

—De verdad se los agradezco, pero es mi deber, y no pienso esperarla de brazos cruzados.

—Naruto, ella salvó mi vida —dijo entonces el chico, captando la atención de los presentes— ¿Crees que lo he olvidado? Bueno, no lo he hecho. Le debo la vida, y no podré pagárselo si algo le sucede. Así que te lo digo; te juro por mi vida, aquí, delante de mis hermanos, que no dejaremos de buscar a Sakura bajo ninguna circunstancia y que, de ser necesario, emplearemos toda nuestra energía en ello.

Nadie replicó. Tampoco tenían mucho que decir. Temari estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que decidiesen sus hermanos; además, Kankuro tenía razón: esa chica le había salvado la vida, y también había participado en el rescate de Gaara. Se merecía su respeto, y el de Suna al completo. Por su parte, el pelirrojo solo deseaba que Naruto aceptase. Quería proteger su vida como él había hecho con la suya. Y por supuesto que cumpliría con la promesa de Kankuro; la buscarían incluso bajo cada grano de arena, a ser necesario.

El equipo siete era otro cantar. Todos apreciaban lo que los hermanos de la arena estaban haciendo pero, por otra parte, comenzaban a sentir unos deseos irrefrenables de decirle algunas cosas a Tsunade. ¿Así que 'los llamaba' porque 'eran requeridos en la villa, y ella no creía que la búsqueda les diese mayores resultados'? Bueno, al parecer hasta ahí llegaba el amor que tanto decía tener la rubia por su aprendiz. No obstante…

—Gaara —Naruto llamó la atención del Kazekage, quien lo observó, solícito—, sabes lo importante que es Sakura-chan para mí. Es mi mejor amiga, es mi hermana —el muchacho asintió—. Nunca podré perdonarte si algo le sucede. Estoy poniendo la vida de quien más amo sobre la tierra en tus manos, Gaara. Por favor, piensa en eso.

—Puedes confiar en que trataré su vida como la mía propia, Naruto —le aseguró el shinobi, y ambos se estrecharon la mano, cerrando por fin el silencioso trato.

Luego de despedirse con alguno que otro chiste y varias sonrisas de camaradería, el equipo siete se retiró, escoltados por Kankuro y Temari, quienes no perdieron oportunidad de sonsacarles algunas noticias sobre la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. El menor de los hermanos de la arena permaneció allí de pie, contemplando con tranquilidad los últimos vestigios de un hermoso crepúsculo. Naruto Uzumaki, héroe de Konoha, Jinchuriki del Kyubi, _su mejor amigo_, acababa de poner en sus manos lo que más le importaba en el mundo. ¿Cabía alguna duda de que Gaara cumpliría con su promesa, a como diese lugar? Sonrió con parsimonia. Él creía —y sabía— que no.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. También a los que le dieron alerta. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Sakurita-1491: Hola! Me alegra que te encantase :) Espero poder seguir llenando tus expectativas, y como siempre digo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me digan que caracterizo bien a los personajes! Creo que esa siempre es una meta para los escritores. En cuanto a Kisame, ps, yo siempre le tuve cierto favoritismo (es uno de mis Akatsukis favoritos) y me molesta que en la mayoría de los fics quede encasillado en el simple 'compañero de Itachi'. Vamos! Él es algo más que eso, tiene personalidad propia, y una historia. Me encanta su personaje! En fin. Muchísimas gracias por el ánimo, y espero que te pases por aquí para este cap. Cuídate mucho!

Minene Uryuu: Oh, querida, no quieres a mi niño bueno? O.o Acaso no te agrada? (yo, totalmente complacida de que me dejes quedarme con el. Es tan adorable ^^). Masashi si que sabe como complacer a sus fans, eh? Creando chicos guapos, y sexys, y malos...! Ah, perfectos xD Bueno, a mi no me importa la longitud del review, solo que tu me dejes tu opinión. Con saber que estás allí acompañándome, para mi es suficiente. Infinidad de gracias! Cuídate mucho!

ImVicky: Oh, puede que lo hayas dejado y yo lo haya pasado por alto. Si fue así, te pido mil disculpas, no fue intencional. Me alegro de que comprendas mis dificultades, y que sepas que no lo hago para dejarlas pagando. Estoy tratando de mediar mis tiempos para poder continuar con la historia. Me alegro de que el capítulo te gustase, y la verdad, coincido contigo, la intervención de Kisame fue lo que más me ha gustado (sinceramente me alegro de que hasta ahora, ninguna haya mostrado aversión hacia el Kisame que yo muestro. Es un personaje importante para mi y saber que les gusta me hace muy feliz). En cuanto a eso, pues, no puedo decir lo mismo, él siempre se llevó parte de mi amor ^^ De verdad, no me quieras matar! Juro por mi vida que el Hidasaku_ SI_ va a aparecer, solo tengo que dejarlo madurar un poquitín más. Ps, con respecto a Saso-sexy, qué decirte. Aún no me decido cómo le quiero dar vuelta (aquí me presento con uno de mis insufribles comerciales; lo lamento, pero es necesario: estoy con un sasosaku entre manos, 'A look, only that's enough', es A/u, pero si quieres, puedes al menos pasarte y echarle una ojeada. Solo me traerás más felicidad :D) Gracias por la inspiración! Ya me dirás si ha dado frutos en este cap. Y también te agradezco tus deseos para con mis estudios. Creo que esos si están surtiendo buen efecto ;) Cuídate mucho!

Luliiana: Hola! Me alegro que te encante :D Y espero que sigas enganchándote, y nunca desenganchándote ^^ Aquí está la conti. Cuídate mucho!

Yasz: Oh, veo que Saso-sexy está recibiendo muchas amenazas! Si llega a caer en la trampa, yo que él, me fugo, pues creo que más de una intentará asesinarlo :) (incluyéndome, naturalmente). Ps, si lo hizo en el anterior cap, pues fíjate con este! (Si, también a mi me mata que nadie lo comprenda. Es como: 'Qué no ven que es un maldito encanto y que sufre por todos ustedes?! Bastardos!', pero no puedo decir eso). Si, puedes estar segura de que el tiro le saldrá por la culata, y como dijo Ita-kun, le explotará en la cara muy tarde como para darse cuenta de ello. Sakura es una maldita suertuda! Los tiene a todos los jodidos sexys Akatsukis de su lado! No se tu, pero yo me muero de envidia -.- Ahora ya sabes dónde andan esos dos loquillos :D Si, pero mira! Ahora todo se les ha ido a la reverenda mierda, pero cuentan con el apoyo del pelirrojo más sexy del mundo! (Saso-kun... tu no has oído eso, cierto? Ve a jugar con tus marionetas). Bien, una querida compatriota :D Contigo podré hablar en jerga Argentina, entonces. Soy porteña, y tu? Bien, cuídate mucho!

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Queridísima Niña Bonita :D No tienes que lamentarte, niña, mejor tarde que nunca! Tu ya los has dicho ;) Y si, te comprendo, yo apenas y tuve tiempo para escribir el cap, así que estamos en la misma bolsa -.- Aww, niña querida, también yo te extrañé! No podía escribir el cap si tu review primero. Me enterneces con lo que me dices! Nunca me abandones, querida amiga :3 Bien, con respecto al sexy pelirrojo, aún no tengo muy claro qué pasará con él. Por el momento, no parece muy emocionado, cierto? Ni siquiera es capaz de recordar el nombre de esa perra xD Si, ese esposo nuestro es todo un mártir! Claro que lo consolaremos! Le daremos toooodo nuestro amor ^^ No, querida, jamás soñaría con incluír a nadie más o.o Solo contigo lo compartiré :D Adoro a Kisame! Tu no? Y creo que se está forjando una profunda y linda amistad con la pelirrosa :) Es tan dulce. Pobre peliblanco (el bueno), sufre tanto por Saku, pero al menos tiene a Naruto para sostenerse. Él también es un encanto, y a él también lo han hecho sufrir de lo lindo u.u E tanto al otro peliblanco, cada vez está más del lado oscuro que del lado claro... yo no se qué va a hacer cuando quiera compensarlo. Tendrá que hacer tantos buenos méritos, que por fin le dará utilidad a su inmortalidad :D Pero bueno, si me lo pides así, creo que terminaré por hacerte caso ^^ Gracias por tus buenos deseos, los mismos te envío desde aquí. Cuídate mucho, querida! Yours~


	17. Chapter 17

Prynhawn da, annwyl darllenwyr! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad? Pues, para los que lo hayan pensado, no estuve muerta. Creo que se merecen una disculpa, por lo que, lo lamento. He tenido problemas personales últimamente y, como comprenderán, no podía dejar mi vida de lado para hacer el nuevo capítulo. Por suerte, mis cosas se están acomodando, por lo que no volveré a dejarlas tanto tiempo abandonadas. Diganme, me han extrañado? xD

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a aquellos que se preocuparon por mi más allá de las historias, que continuaron apoyándome y que aún no me abandonan. Este capítulo es para todos aquellos que me sirvieron de sustento y apoyo, que no me dejaron sola. Se los dedico con todo el cariño y el agradecimiento del que soy capaz. Las quiero muchísimo!

Se que lo más probable es que nadie lea (o se moleste en contestar) esto. Lo se. Pero, si alguien lo hace, me gustaría conocer sus... expectativas. Quisiera saber para dónde creen que el fic está encaminado, y cómo es el final en su cabeza. De esa forma, tendré una idea de si los decepcionaré o no, y quizá, también hasta pueda tomar alguna de sus ideas. Desde ya se los agradezco.

Antes de sumergirlos en el nuevo capítulo, les transmito mis más sinceros y cálidos deseos; espero que tanto ustedes como su familia goce de salud, felicidad y paz; que se encuentren en la plenitud, que nada les falte y que el mañana les depare nuevos y mejores horizontes. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, tanto como a mi me costó hacerlo. Los quiero!

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

Cuando Sakura se despertó, una parte de su cabeza ya estaba asumiendo la ausencia de cierto pelirrojo en la habitación. Sin apuro, tal vez incluso con algo de pesadez, se desperezó, haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda y brazos. Luego, dejó caer estos últimos a un lado de su torso, mientras giraba la cabeza y escaneaba con la vista el lugar. Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron hacia abajo cuando su soledad se hizo evidente. Con renovado fastidio, se puso de pie y se encaminó a por su ducha matutina.

Hacía tres días que casi no veía a Sasori. Se lo encontraba muy de vez en cuando —dos ocasiones, para ser exactas—, y en esas dos ocasiones, parecía haber estado ocupado, pues solo había alcanzado a saludarla y a farfullar algo casi ininteligible mientras doblaba la esquina, algo que Sakura creyó entender como 'esperan' y 'taller'. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Qué cosa tan importante había en el estúpido taller que no podía dedicarle a ella siquiera un minuto? No quería reconocerlo, pero comenzaba a sentirse decepcionada y muy enfadada con el Akasuna. Le había dicho que era su amigo, que estaría para ella. ¿Por qué no lo hacía, entonces? ¿Por qué la estaba abandonando?

En el cuarto de baño, la kunoichi evitó mirarse al espejo. Comenzaba a manifestar muestras de decaimiento; unas ojeras oscuras habían comenzado a formarse bajo sus ojos, que habían perdido el brillo, al igual que su cabello, y su piel ya no era de un pálido rosa, sino de un lastimero tono grisáceo. Para sumarle una desgracia más, Deidara había comenzado a desaparecer también. Los últimos dos días no lo había visto ni un segundo, ni siquiera a la hora de comer. ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos?

En las noches, ya muy tarde, podía oír la puerta del cuarto abrirse, muy suave y silenciosamente, y sabía que se trataba de Sasori. Ella siempre estaba volteada hacia la pared, y procuraba mantener la respiración acompasada, para hacerlo creer que dormía. Si bien deseaba volver a hablar con él como antes, no quería enfrentarlo luego de que volviese de su taller. No porque tuviese miedo o vergüenza, simplemente había algo que no le gustaba; no quería ser ella quien diese el brazo a torcer. Después de todo, no era ella quien había comenzado a desaparecer.

A veces, sentía que un odio abrasivo comenzaba a llenarla. Tenía ganas de tomar la cabeza del shinobi de la Arena entre las manos y aplastar su cráneo con fuerza. Sería tan sencillo… No demoraría más de dos segundos. Sin embargo, y dejando aparte las razones evidentes, tampoco quería hacerlo. Él era su único sustento allí —o al menos lo había sido hacía tan solo tres días atrás— y no podía permitirse perderlo.

Con un bufido, cerró el agua caliente y se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla. Tomó otra más pequeña y, mientras maniobraba para abrir la puerta del baño, comenzó a secarse el cabello.

Un estridente chillido murió en su garganta cuando, al salir al cuarto, se encontró con la inesperada compañía de Tobi y Deidara. Sintió, de pronto, que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentraba en su cabeza, haciendo que se ruborizase furiosamente. El cuarto parecía demasiado caluroso para soportarlo.

Tobi se encontraba sentado en la cama, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y adelante. Deidara, por su parte, estaba apoyado en la pared, a un lado de su compañero, en actitud relajada. Ambos, al ver salir a la chica, amagaron con acercársele, pero ambos se echaron hacia atrás al verla vistiendo solo una toalla. Ninguno pudo saber la expresión de Tobi debido a su máscara, pero el muchacho rubio se sonrojó igual o más que la pelirrosa, y, dándole un poco de privacidad, volvió el rostro hacia la puerta.

—Nosotros, un…

Sakura consiguió recuperar la voz y la usó para chillarles, enloquecida.

—¡¿Qué mierda se piensan que hacen?! ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?! ¡¿Qué acaso no saben que este es el cuarto de una mujer?! ¡Pervertidos! —Se volteó, buscando algo que lanzarles, y por fin dio con la silla, que arrojó sin contemplaciones. Ésta pasó a centímetros del rostro del pelinegro, que se escondió detrás de su sempai—. ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Largo! ¡Si siguen aquí dentro de los próximos dos segundos, aplastaré sus cráneos en menos de un parpadeo!

No faltó más para que el Akatsuki rubio desapareciese con inusitada rapidez por la puerta, quizá sin el valor necesario para rebelarse contra la chica. Ya bastante avergonzado se sentía, como para además terminar con algunos huesos fracturados. La kunoichi lo siguió con ojos enfurecidos, haciéndose una nota mental de dejar caer el dato cuando volviese a chocarse con Sasori. El pelirrojo ya se encargaría de su subordinado.

Pensar en su compañero de cuarto consiguió entristecerla. ¿Cuándo volvería a tener tiempo suficiente como para cruzar más de dos palabras con el marionetista? ¿Qué cosa tan importante podía estar haciendo que se recluía casi todo el día en su taller? Extrañaba las largas conversaciones que habían tenido antes de eso; incluso había comenzado a relajarse —todo lo que una persona puede relajarse en su situación—. Pero al parecer, Kami tenía otros planes para ella.

Los jade se dirigieron a la figura inmóvil de Tobi, quien se había quedado de pie a un lado de la cama, allí donde antes había estado Deidara. Naturalmente, no podía juzgar su expresión, pero si podía hacerlo hablar.

—Tobi —llamó, con paciencia. El enfado había decrecido y, además, no podía enfadarse con él. Era tan inocente y dulce… no podía tacharlo de degenerado, como podía con Deidara—. ¿Por qué no sales? Tengo que vestirme. Además, no puedes entrar al cuarto de una mujer sin su permiso. Mira lo que ha pasado.

El chico giró su rostro un segundo hacia la puerta, y luego lo devolvió a la muchacha, acercándose un poco.

—Tobi ve que Sakura-chan está muy mal, y a Tobi no le gusta. A Tobi le gusta cuando Sakura-chan sonríe, porque Sakura-chan tiene una sonrisa muy bonita.

Cómo conseguía el cerebro del muchacho organizar palabras que consiguieran derretir cualquier corazón, era algo que escapaba completamente a la comprensión de la Haruno. Y, sin embargo, lo hacía. ¿Cómo podía enojarse luego de que le dijese eso? ¿Cómo? Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello —aunque Tobi parecía menor que ella, medía unos cuantos centímetros más—. No había nada de malo en la acción, aunque ella vistiese solo una toalla. Tobi no la preocupaba en ese sentido. Sin embargo…

—Rosita, ¿planeas salir algún día, o…? —El rostro del rubio, asomado por la puerta, se endureció como una piedra. Al parecer, en esa cabeza suya se estaban formando cientos de imágenes, todas erróneas.

—Lárgate, Deidara. Siempre consigues arruinar el momento —bufó la chica, apartándose del pelinegro. Luego suspiró, como rindiéndose a lo inevitable—. Como es obvio que ustedes no saldrán, tendré que cambiarme en el baño. Osen abrir la maldita puerta —amenazó, no obstante— y les juro que será lo último que hagan en la vida.

Ambos asintieron rápidamente, creyéndola totalmente capaz de llevar a cabo la amenaza. Sakura bufó nuevamente e ingresó al baño, llevando consigo la ropa. Era cierto que, ya en Konoha, andaba siempre rodeada de hombres. Si no era Naruto, era Sai, o Kakashi-sensei. Sin embargo, y aún contando con la perversión del ninja copia, la kunoichi estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos se atrevería siquiera a meterse en su casa sin permiso. Con un encogimiento de hombros, decidió que los Akatsukis eran algo más… liberales. Con la moral bastante destrozada, no tenían la misma definición de respeto que todo el resto de las personas tenía.

Se vistió con tranquilidad, si apuros. Los días se le antojaban eternos, ahora que su rutina consistía en deambular por la guarida. Había decidido posponer un poco el entrenamiento con Kisame, y Kakuzu ya casi estaba curado. Tendría que permanecer uno o dos meses inactivo —lo que, por cierto, Sakura sabía que no le gustaría en lo más mínimo—, pero ya no tenía que estar postrado en una cama, ni depender de medicinas.

Salió al cuarto conteniendo un suspiro. ¿Se iría algún día ese dolor, ese vacío que casi no la dejaba respirar? No había olvidado Konoha, por supuesto que no, antes muerta; pero su escape se veía cada vez más lejano e imposible. Siendo objetiva, ya tenía la confianza de los asesinos. Pero, de todos modos, ¿cómo saldría? Necesitaba esa combinación de sellos que solo un Akatsuki podría darle. Y, ¿a quién se la pediría? ¿A Tobi, a Deidara, a Sasori?

Tampoco quería pensar que sus amigos no la estaban buscando, no quería perder la esperanza. Sabía a ciencia cierta que, si algún día dejaba de esperar, nunca se lo perdonaría, ni a si misma ni a ellos. Pensó en su querido amigo Naruto. Siempre lo estaban poniendo en aprietos. Antes había sido Sasuke, y ahora era ella. ¿Tendría algún día una vida normal? Probablemente no. Él era el héroe de Konoha, y Sakura estaba segura de que eso lo llevaría derecho a la silla del Hokage. Sonrió con nostalgia y contuvo un sollozo cuando, como la guadaña de la muerte, el pensamiento de que, quizá, ella no estuviese ahí para contemplarlo, le llegó a la cabeza. Trató, con esfuerzo, de correr ese pensamiento, y se concentró en sus amigos, los únicos en los que se podía sostener ahora. Se acercó a Tobi y a Deidara y, en un arrebato, los abrazó, dejando salir un poco del dolor que le aquejaba. Ellos, sorprendidos, le devolvieron el abrazo, demostrándole que, pasase lo que pasase, ellos serían su pilar.

—¿Estarán para mi, pase lo que pase? —murmuró.

—Pase lo que pase, siempre —respondieron, al unísono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hidan se despertó con un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Gruñó en protesta, y se sentó, sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano.

—¡Joder! ¿Qué mierda le pasó a mi cabeza, por Jashin-sama?

Se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies, sin pudor alguno por su estado de completa desnudez. No notó —o no le importó— la ausencia de Minako. Seguro andaba por ahí con Pinocho.

Se duchó con lentitud, disfrutando el calor leve del agua sobre su piel. Sus músculos necesitaban un buen descanso, después de su actividad la noche anterior, cortesía de la Hitomi. Cuando sintió que estaba próximo a derretirse ahí en la bañera, tomó una toalla y se secó, vistiéndose con sus prendas de Akatsuki.

Salió del cuarto poniéndose la capa. Iba a la cocina, a buscar algo de comer. A ser sincero, no recordaba la última vez que había ingerido algo. Su estómago le reprochaba su inanición mediante pequeños tirones de dolor. Bufando, abrió la heladera. Fruta. ¿Qué mierda tenían esos ateos apestosos en la cabeza? ¡Él estaba muerto de hambre, y todo lo que podía comer era una insípida fruta! Crispó la mano en un puño, deseando que el imbécil de Tobi se apareciese. Toda esa ira tendría un buen fin si le atinaba al mocoso.

Afortunadamente —o desafortunadamente, era igual—, alguien se apareció tras él. Reconoció de inmediato ese cuerpo menudo y curvilíneo. Sonrió con arrogancia y cambió de posición, estampando a la chica contra la pared.

—¿No estabas con el jodido Sasori?

—Se fue al campo de entrenamiento; quería estar solo —ronroneó la rubia, elevando sus carnosos labios en una sugerente sonrisa—. ¿No estarás cansado, cierto? Tienes más energía de lo que cabría esperar.

El peliblanco inclinó la cabeza y rozó el cuello de la muchacha con los dientes, haciéndola gemir.

—Suplícame —ordenó— y veré qué puedo hacer por ti.

La chica jadeó cuando Hidan se apartó, y no perdió tiempo en atraerlo hacia sí para besarlo con desenfreno. Los labios del religioso se movían con parsimonia, haciendo que la chica se desesperase. Pero tendría que hacer algo más que eso para que le suplicase.

—¿Esto es todo? —gruñó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole a los labios de él mayor rango de movimiento.

El hombre, mosqueado por su sugerencia, apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, arrancándole un gemido ahogado. Con ambas manos la alzó, descansando la cadera femenina en la suya. Minako no necesitó que le dijera nada. Sus largas y torneadas piernas encerraron la cintura del Jashinista.

Los ojos amatista encontraron los azules, al tiempo que el inmortal sonreía con altanería.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

—Podría ser peor.

Las manos del muchacho no se hicieron esperar, levantando el kimono y escurriéndose bajo la ropa, acariciando con suavidad la piel blanca de la Hitomi. Ella decidió devolverle el favor, y puso ambas manos en su pecho blanco y duro, acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos. Hidan gruñó y estrelló los labios contra los rojizos de la rubia, besándola apasionadamente. Bueno, no era un buen golpe al idiota de la organización, pero una buena sesión de sexo no lastimaría a nadie. El peliblanco dirigió los labios al lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo con sensualidad.

—¿Y ahora? —Y, como para remarcar sus palabras, apretó su cadera contra la de ella.

—¡Si! —jadeó ella, incapaz de contenerse— Por favor, cariño, hazlo ahora.

—Así me gusta, joder.

Levantó el kimono a la altura de los hombros de la chica y se inclinó con lentitud… quizá con demasiada. Antes de que sus labios llegasen a destino, un chillido estuvo a punto de dejarlo sordo. 'Jashin-sama, mátalos a todos', pidió, volviéndose hacia sus espectadores. Bufó. Cómo no; la perra, el infradotado y la rubia homosexual.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué?! —El rostro de la pelirrosa estaba más rojo que el cabello de Sasori. En un segundo, sus manos tapaban la abertura de la máscara de Tobi, impidiéndole ver.

—¿No tienes algo más que hacer, mocosa? —le espetó Minako, con desprecio— Quizá no lo notes, pero estamos ocupados aquí.

—¡Eres una… una…! —Sakura frunció la boca, acallando el insulto.

—¿Una qué? —la retó la rubia, aún desde su posición, con la cadera pegada a la del peliblanco—. Anda, mocosa, dilo. No me importa. A diferencia de ti, yo soy una mujer.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, estúpida. ¿Acaso esta escena es demasiado vulgar para tus virginales ojos? No te sientas mal; lo he hecho suficientes veces para las dos.

El pecho de la Haruno se comprimió, dificultándole la respiración. ¿Cómo podían esos dos herirla tanto? ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¡Ni siquiera tendría que importarle! Solo eran un imbécil y su puta. Sin embargo, su estadía en aquel lugar había comenzado a hacer trizas su autoestima, y de verdad no necesitaba que ellos terminasen de aniquilar lo que le quedaba de orgullo. Alzó la cabeza —'Gracias, Sasuke, por enseñarme que, a la gente que no vale la pena, hay que ponerla en su lugar'— y replicó:

—Bueno, no me queda duda de eso; has dejado bastante claro que te encamas con quien se te ponga a tiro. Ya lo veo, siendo que hasta esta escoria te alcanza.

El insultado abrió la boca para contestar, pero la muchacha le puso un dedo sobre los labios y sonrió con maldad. En realidad, Sakura se sorprendía de la crueldad que podía implantar en un solo gesto. Esa sola sonrisa le advirtió que, lo que fuera que viniese, no sería bueno.

—Si, tienes razón, cariño. Tú no puedes saberlo, pero el sexo es placentero y relajante. Aunque, ¿sabes? No soy tan suelta como crees. No, para nada; la verdad soy bastante selecta —Con un gesto distraído se echó el cabello hacia atrás, y su mirada se afiló—. ¿Quieres un consejo? Tu primera vez podría ser con tu amigo, el pelirrojo. Es bastante… apasionado.

Deidara abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose duro. Para esa altura, Tobi tenía tanto el ojo como los oídos tapados, por lo que no estaba enterado de nada. Incluso había comenzado a tararear suavemente, para acallar las voces. La kunoichi tragó saliva. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Esa mujer estaba hablando de Sasori?

—Mientes —susurró, con la voz temblorosa. Tenía que estar mintiendo. _Tenía_ que ser mentira—. Sasori jamás…

—Ay, nena, no sufras —le contestó ella, con voz dulce y empalagosa. Su sonrisa adquirió un matiz de falsa amabilidad—. Ahora que lo recuerdo… Si, fue estupendo. No puedes culparlo. Él es hombre, después de todo, y los hombres tienes sus necesidades. Tiene lindo cuerpo; trabajado, muy masculino. No se como te has aguantado… ¡Ah, si, eres virgen! —Con descaro, le guiñó un ojo—. No te preocupes, te tratará bien. Para ser tan frío y distante, pues… parecía estar bastante caliente, ¿eh? Me gustaron sus brazos: delgados, pero con una fuerza impresionante.

—Basta… —balbuceó la Haruno.

—Oh, ¿te has preguntado por qué ha estado desapareciendo? Creo que he contestado a tu pregunta —Soltó una risita—. Puedo hablar con él, pero no se si quiera compartirlo contigo. Ya sabes, a la larga, puede hablar con amabas. Pero conmigo puede hacer lo que contigo no —Alzó la barbilla, como sopesando una idea, y volvió a arremeter—. Ahora que lo pienso, tú eres de Konoha, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cómo puede ser que aún seas virgen? ¡Kami, ahí hay infinidad de cabrones que son jodidamente sexys! ¿Cómo puede ser que no le llamaras la atención a ninguno? —La miró de arriba a abajo—. Mmm, bueno, la verdad, creo que lo comprendo. Kami no fue muy generoso contigo, ¿no? Más plana que un papel, un cuerpo más bien masculino, un rostro poco agraciado… y eso sumado a tu carácter. Si, los comprendo perfectamente. Conocí a un chico de Konoha, ¿sabes? Sasuke era su nombre. Un Uchiha. Esos si que están para comérselos. Cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos oscuros. Todo un caso. Ese si que era bueno en la cama.

—¡Cállate! —sollozó Sakura, perdiendo el control— Estás mintiendo. ¡No conoces a Sasuke-kun!

—¡Ay, qué preciosidad, le dices Sasuke-_kun_! Preciosa, se lo que te digo. Ése si que tiene energía. No pude caminar por todo un día. Pero, ¿qué te pasa? ¡No me digas que era quien te gustaba! Ese chico no era para ti, nena, deberías saberlo. Él es el tipo de hombre que solo anda con las mujeres más hermosas, y tu… bueno, no entras ahí ni por casualidad. Es una pena que no te haya nombrado, ¿sabes? No era de hablar mucho, más bien, acompañó mis gemidos con gruñidos. Muy sensuales, por cierto.

El corazón de la chica pelirrosa no pudo contener hasta tal medida el ataque psicológico que estaba sufriendo, y sus ojos estallaron en lágrimas. Todo había transcurrido en un lapso de tiempo muy corto, aunque a ella le había parecido muchísimo. Dio un paso tambaleante hacia atrás, llevándose una mano al corazón. 'No… Sasuke-kun… no…'. Algo se rompió dentro suyo para siempre.

Minako sonrió con arrogancia y abrió la boca, evidentemente lista para terminar de destruir a la chica. Sin embargo, Hidan la separó con brusquedad de la pared. Los ojos amatistas se encontraron por un segundo con los jades, pero fue tan breve que Sakura no pudo precisar lo que vio en ellos. El muchacho, en la misma posición, sin soltar a la rubia, se dio media vuelta y se perdió en el pasillo, sin más sonido que el de sus pies al andar.

Deidara, aún desde atrás de la Haruno, seguía en shock. No podía dejar de imaginar a su Danna revolcándose con esa mujer. De cierta manera, se sentía traicionado. Sasori, con su agudeza, debía saber lo que él sentía por la pelirrosa. Entonces, ¿cómo había podido rendirse frente a quien tanto dolor le había causado? Además, ¿no se suponía que Sasori la quería también? ¿Que era como una hermana para él? 'Danna, me va a tener que escuchar', se dijo, y, dando media vuelta, se retiró, sin siquiera pensar por un segundo en la mirada que el peliblanco le había echado a la kunoichi.

—Sakura-chan… —Tobi posó una mano, de manera dubitativa, sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa. Tal como esperaba, ella se la apartó de un manotazo; sin dirigirle la mirada, echó a correr, dejándolo solo y compungido.

Corrió por el pasillo sin prestar atención, hasta que sus pies la llevaron a la puerta del campo de entrenamiento. Como la primera vez, la abrió de una patada, y tampoco allí se detuvo. Retomó la carrera, y no paró hasta que sus piernas, adoloridas, le fallaron, arrojándola con violencia al frío y duro suelo de tierra. Sus fuerzas flaquearon al tratar de ponerse de pie, por lo que sencillamente se quedó ahí tirada, sintiendo que el dolor de su pecho la mataría. Se encogió, aferrándose con fuerza a sus piernas. Todo a su alrededor parecía tan… insignificante, distante y ajeno. El viento frío le despeinaba el cabello y, aún así, ella no lo sentía sobre su cuerpo, sobre su piel.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo hasta que se quedó seca de ellas. Alzando un poco la vista, contempló su alrededor. Nunca se había internado tanto dentro del bosque que rodeaba al campo de entrenamiento, pero estaba segura de que este era un lugar perfecto para desfogar su dolor. Casi tan perfecto como cualquier otro, en realidad. Su mente, maldita, se empecinó en refregarle aquello que tanto la había lastimado. 'Tu primera vez podría ser con tu amigo, el pelirrojo. Es bastante… apasionado.' 'No era de hablar mucho, más bien, acompañó mis gemidos con gruñidos. Muy sensuales, por cierto.' ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué Kami le hacía eso? ¿Acaso no bastaba con que la hubiesen secuestrado, que la hubiesen apartado de todo y todos a quienes amaba, que estuviese sola? Pensó en Sasori. Así que por eso el chico había estado desapareciendo. Por eso la había dejado sola. Él había dicho que eran amigos, ¿dónde había dejado esa promesa? ¡¿Dónde?! Aún sin lágrimas, su cuerpo se las arregló para sollozar. Sentía que, en cualquier momento, perdería la conciencia. ¿Qué le costaba a Kami matarla? Sería sencillo, rápido. Ella no valía nada. ¿Tendría más sufrimiento guardado para ella? ¿Sería eso? El viento le trajo el susurro de un suave arrastre, pero la kunoichi se encontraba demasiado sumida en el dolor como para poner atención. Todavía estaba en shock. ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Cómo esa mujer podía siquiera conocer a Sasuke-kun? ¿Y cómo podía ser que él… que ellos…? Su mano se alzó y la apretó contra su pecho, tratando de mitigar el dolor. Pero, ¿se iría alguna vez? ¿O aquel sufrimiento la acompañaría siempre?

—Sakura.

Su cabeza no se movió con la suficiente rapidez hacia la figura que ahora tapaba el sol. Sasori. ¿Qué estaba haciendo…?

—Aléjate de mi, cabrón —consiguió articular, y, a falta de fuerzas, se arrastró lejos de él.

El muchacho alzó una ceja, indolente, y acortó el metro de distancia que a ella tanto le había costado poner entre ellos. Se puso de cuclillas y trató de hacerla alzar el rostro. Estaba sentado en un árbol cuando, como un tornado, ella llegó al campo con una patada y casi lo cruzó completo a la carrera. Sorprendido y curioso, había bajado de su sitio de un salto y, con las manos en los bolsillos, la había seguido. Sin embargo, se había perdido de todas las lágrimas y los sollozos de la pelirrosa.

Antes de que la mano del marionetista llegase a tocarla, ella se la golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que algunos de sus huesos sonasen. Quizá se los había roto. ¿Qué importaba? Ya nada de ese angelical hombre de treinta y cinco años, de suave cabellera rojiza, le importaba. El muchacho ensayó una mueca de fastidio, y se apartó unos centímetros.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Si te peleaste con Hidan, no la pagues conmigo, ¿escuchaste?

Volvió a abrir la boca, tal vez para agregar algo más, pero las palabras se le atragantaron cuando la Haruno por fin levantó el rostro hacia él, mostrándole la máscara de dolor y llanto en la que ésta se había transformado. Con esfuerzo, la chica alzó la

mano y le dio un fuerte empujón, dejando al Akasuna sentado en la tierra, con los ojos miel bien abiertos y una expresión de confusión.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Vuelve a tocarme, y te juro que te mataré! —le chilló, sintiendo que sus mejillas volvían a humedecerse. Se sintió estúpida, siendo vista por él mientras se quebraba. ¿Importaba ya? No lo sabía; no quería saberlo.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Te odio, te odio! —le siguió gritando, al tiempo que se arrastraba para alejarse de él. No soportaba su cercanía.

Sasori reaccionó ante este acto y la tomó de los hombros, sentándola en la tierra para que estuviese a su altura.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué… qué hice ahora? —cuestionó, rindiéndose a la evidencia de que, al parecer, quien la había lastimado había sido él.

Sakura se revolvió, pero las manos del pelirrojo la tenían aferrada como garras de acero, por lo que se tuvo que contentar con alejar su rostro del de él.

—Creí que eras mi amigo —susurró, tan bajo que el chico tuvo que acercar la cabeza para oírla—. Pensé que eras mi amigo. Me apoye en ti, y tú…

—Sakura, no comprendo nada de lo que dices. ¿Puedes…?

—¡Eras mi amigo! ¡Y me traicionaste! ¡Aléjate, maldito desgraciado! —vociferó, sacudiéndose de encima las manos del titiritero. Sin el agarre, sus fuerzas decrecieron y cayó al suelo, exhalando el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

La poca paciencia que el Akatsuki se cargaba terminó por desaparecer, por lo que sus ojos se afilaron y, con rudeza, la tomó del brazo, poniéndola de pie.

—Suficiente. Vas a venir conmigo y me vas a decir qué puta mierda está pasando aquí.

Sin esperar una contestación —que nunca llegaría, pues acababa de achantar por completo a la pelirrosa con el peso de su mirada— la arrastró consigo, en dirección a su dormitorio. Al dormitorio que, hasta hacía un tiempo, compartían en armonía.

Una vez allí, la dejó caer en la cama —tan pronto como sus largos dedos se despegaron del brazo blanquecino, ella cayó, sin fuerzas, al catre—. Sasori se paseó por el cuarto, masajeando sus sienes con, quizá, demasiada fuerza. Trataba de calmarse para no desatar su furia sobre ella. La quería, y por ello no quería herirla. Pero, ¡demonios! De alguna forma, esa mocosa se las arreglaba para sacarlo completamente de sus casillas. ¿Qué se suponía que había hecho para que ella le chillase de esa forma, con sus ojos verdes brillantes de lágrimas? Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en la silla, alejándola de la muchacha —si volvía a desquiciarlo, prefería estar a una distancia prudente de ella—. Pasó sus manos repetidas veces por su rostro y cabello, hasta que, después de un profundo suspiro, la encaró.

—Bien, al parecer, he hecho algo malo, que te ha lastimado. ¿Qué fue?

La kunoichi se encontraba sentada en la cama, con las piernas pegadas al pecho, como protegiéndose de él. Y, sin embargo, cuando le contestó, lo hizo con fiereza, rescatando energías de su enfado.

—Confié en ti. Creí que éramos amigos —Sasori se prestó a replicar, pero ella lo calló con un gruñido furibundo—. Cierra la boca. No quiero escuchar tus sucias mentiras.

—Nunca te he mentido —se defendió.

—¡Cállate! Eres un mentiroso, rastrero repugnante. Te iría bien amigarte con Minako —casi escupió el nombre, con una voz vibrante y llena de desprecio que el marionetista no le conocía—. Tienes razón; nunca me has mentido. No tuviste oportunidad de hacerlo. Te divertías bien con esa mujer, ¿no es cierto, Sasori? Te divertías con ella mientras a mi me dejaste tirada.

El Akasuna tomó aire, instando a su cerebro a funcionar más rápido. Evidentemente, su natural inteligencia no le estaba funcionando bien en este caso. ¿Divirtiéndose con Minako? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Sakura?

—No se de qué…

—¡Te he dicho que te calles, mierda! ¡Y deja de decir que no sabes de qué hablo, porque lo sabes perfectamente! —Respiró hondo, recuperando el aire que acababa de perder—. ¡Me decías que eras mi amigo, que estarías conmigo, que me apoyarías, y todo era solo una maldita mentira! ¿No es así? Mientras yo estaba aquí sola, tu te revolcabas con esa… con esa puta —largó, y su lengua se trabó debido a los sollozos, que luchaban por salir de su garganta—. ¿Vas a decir que es mentira? ¡¿Eh?!

El chico se echó hacia atrás, poniendo cara de repugnancia. ¿Qué demonios se le había metido a esta chica en la cabeza?

—Ah, ahora tengo claro de qué hablas. Pero no son más que estupideces. Yo nunca me revolqué con esa mujer —no pudo evitar el dejo de enfado en su voz, detectado la poca confianza que su 'amiga' tenía en él.

—¿Ah, no? Eres un infeliz mentiroso. ¡Ella misma me lo dijo! ¡Me lo echó en cara hoy por la mañana, cuando, por cierto, tú no estabas!

—Quería estar solo. De vez en cuando, mocosa, uno necesita la única compañía de sus pensamientos —le gruñó.

Sakura rió, sin diversión alguna, mezclando la carcajada con el llanto.

—Pues, para ser mentira, decía cosas que parecían bastante veraces.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Como… —se sonrojó. No podía repetir lo que esa mujer había dicho, pero Sasori la miraba con una ceja alzada, comenzando a enfurecerse—. Dijo que tenías lindo cuerpo, trabajado y masculino, y que para ser tan frío y distante, estabas… bastante caliente.

El pelirrojo se echó a reír.

—¿Y por qué eso te dijo que de verdad me había acostado con ella?

—Porque… porque… Bueno, de verdad tienes… un lindo cuerpo y…

Nueva risotada por parte del Akasuna.

—Ah, Kami, eres todo un caso. No sabía que eras tan _observadora_. Ahora bien, creo que no necesitas acostarte conmigo para saberlo, ¿eh?

—No, pero ella parecía muy sincera, y además, bueno, es una mujer muy… desarrollada…

—Sakura, solo Hidan se acuesta con la primera que tiene a tiro si ésta está, como dijiste, bien desarrollada. Por un segundo, creí que me considerabas algo más profundo que eso.

La kunoichi se sintió encerrada. El muchacho estaba yéndose por la tangente, y eso no le gustaba.

—Bueno, y entonces, ¿qué tanto hacías en tu taller, que no podías siquiera pasar dos minutos conmigo?

—Estaba con Minako…

La pelirrosa tomó la almohada y, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, se la estampó en la cabeza al pelirrojo.

—¡Eres un maldito embaucador, mentiroso y miserable! ¡Me mientes en la cara y después me sueltas que estabas con ella!

—Sakura, estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Te lo dejaré en claro; ahora estoy contigo, y, por lo que veo, no estamos teniendo sexo, ¿o si? —ella negó, abochornada—. Bien. Lo que hacía con esa mujer en mi taller _no era tener sexo_. ¿Te quedó claro?

—¿Y qué hacías, entonces? —preguntó, odiándose por tambalear en la línea de creerle o no hacerlo.

—Estamos trabajando en una marioneta. Ella es del país del Viento, de un pequeño pueblo donde el arte es la base del conocimiento. Me dijo que le gustaría ver una de mis marionetas, por lo que se la mostré, y comenzamos a hablar. Tiene buenas opiniones, con buenos fundamentos. Como me pidió hacerlo, comenzamos a construir una marioneta. Es eso lo que estuve haciendo en los últimos tres días.

—Pero… Como sea, no tenías por qué dejarme sola tanto tiempo.

—Lo lamento —dijo él, y ella le creyó, por la sencilla razón de que lo había dicho de manera seca, sin adornos, con una sinceridad palpable—. Teniendo a Deidara y a Tobi detrás de ti todo el tiempo, no creí que mi ausencia te fuese tan notoria.

—¡Solo lo dices para que te reconozca que me importas más que ellos!

Sasori sonrió con superioridad y burla.

—Si, la verdad es que si. Me encanta que me prefieras por sobre el mocoso. Una cosa más en la infinita lista de 'Por qué Sasori es superior a Deidara'.

Sakura rió, y se sorprendió de que, esta vez, fuese una risa sincera.

—Dime que, de verdad, no tienen una lista.

—No, no la tenemos. Pero, ¿a que sería una buena idea? Aunque, siendo una tan larga, no podríamos terminar nunca de escribirla.

—¿Algunas vez te dije que eres la persona más engreída y vanidosa que conocí en la vida?

—Si me dices que me perdonas, dejaré que cambies lo que quieras de mi personalidad narcisista.

Ella se lo pensó, solo para molestar un poco al chico.

—Te perdono, pero no te quiero cerca de esa mujer, no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar sola y, lo más importante, cuando nos la volvamos a cruzar, me vas a ayudar a humillarla.

—Eres tan mala… me encanta ser tu amigo—se rió el pelirrojo, atrayendo a la muchacha hacia si y abrazándola.

'Gracias, Sasori', pensó ella, entre los brazos del Akasuna. 'Gracias por no dejarme caer'.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. También a los que le dieron alerta. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Minene Uryuu: Hey! Pues yo concuerdo contigo, 'un villano sexy es irresistible'. xD Y bueno, Hidan es sexy, malo y tiene ese vocabulario tan fino y dulce... una simplemente no se puede resistir. Gracias por comentar! Cuídate mucho!

Annie Darcy (Niña Bonita): Hey! De verdad, cuanto tiempo! Querida, eres demasiado modesta! Claro que te tengo en cuenta, siempre lo haré! Tu eres mi querida niña bonita :D Bueno, en tanto a nuestro sexy pelirrojo se refiere, pues... creo que este capítulo aclara por completo tus dudad. Un día de estos, me ayudarás y juntas mataremos a esa perra rubia ¬¬. A que te ha encantado? Te juro que, mientras lo escribía, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Este esposo nuestro si que me puede! De verdad me causa gracias la imagen de Saku defendiendo a Itachi. Aunque, la verdad, no creo que ningún guapo se anime a molestar a Ita-kun. Él solo se vale bastante bien. Cooomo sea, tienes razón, es un Hidasaku, aunque eso no saca que Deidei se revuelque de celos cuando Saku prefiere a Saso-sexy por sobre él. (Creo que deberíamos advertirle que es un Hidasaku, no lo crees? No quiero que se ilusione en vano!) Tienes razón, nuestro bebé no apareció. Aunque, creo que ahora apareció lo suficiente para ambos capítulos, no lo crees? Concuerdo totalmente contigo. Los pelirrojos son imposiblemente hermosos. Gaara, Nagato... (me estoy olvidando de alguien? Oh, Dios, no, Saso-sexy, no te enfades! Jamás me olvidaría de ti...). No te preocupes por la longitud del review, niña, ya sabes: lo importante no es que escribas miles de hojas, a mi me basta con saber que siempre estás ahí, como estuviste desde el primer capítulo, y que puedo contar contigo siempre que lo necesito :) También te quiero, querida, y nunca me defraudarás! Gracias por esperarme :') Yours~

Tsuki511: Hola! Bien, supongo que seguiré llamándote Yasz, ya me había acostumbrado :) No, déjame explicarte. Gaara dice que no cabe ninguna duda de que cumplirá su palabra (es decir, buscar a Saku). Lo que quiso decir es que él jamás le fallaría a su amigo, por lo que hará lo acordado. No pienses mal de mi pelirrojo hermoso! Me alegra que te haya gustado el momento de Itachi y Saku. Creo que para Itachi fue como sacarse un peso de encima, y ella por fin pudo correr a alguno de sus demonios, ya que no es fácil sostener un odio tan acérrimo hacia alguien como Itachi ^^ Bueno, no puedo más que decirte que estamos en la misma. Ocuparía su lugar sin dudarlo, daría lo que fuera por ser ella u.u A que si? Bueno, ya sabes, Tobi es un buen chico! Que dónde se metieron? Están escondidos jajaja no, ya volvieron, tranquila :D Créeme, también yo odio a esa rubia estúpida ¬¬' Si, estamos bastante cerca! Al menos, mismo país y misma provincia. Para mi es suficiente :3 Cuídate mucho!

Rini Booh: Hola! Me alegro de hacerte feliz :D También me alegro de que te gustase la pequeña parte de Itachi y Sakura, pero, bueno, podría decirse que no se abalanzó sobre él porque... Moriría de envidia! Me hubiese gustado ser ella u.u Todos estaban haciendo cosas chachas (? No, mentira! Solo estaban dispersos. Ya sabes, hombres... Muchas gracias a ti, por leerlo y por los elogios. Cuídate mucho!

Sakurita-1491: Ay, Dios, no me alabes tanto! Querida, haces que mi ego sea igual de grande que Júpiter! :P Si, concuerdo contigo. Era lo mejor para ambos; Itachi necesitaba sacarse ese peso de encima, y por fin Saku pudo tranquilizar su corazón. Creo que lo hice algo mucho emotivo ^^ Bueno, no puedo decirte otra cosa que Kisame me encanta, la verdad creo que su personaje tenía mucho potencial y no me gusta encasillarlo en el 'compañero de Itachi'. Vamos, es una persona genial y muy cool, y no podía quedar siempre en las sombras. Me alegro de haberlo sacado de allí, pues hasta ahora a nadie le ha molestado, sino que a la mayoría le gustó :) Sasori, escuchaste eso? Creo que fue una amenaza... ejem, advertencia. No te preocupes, linda, si lo hubiese hecho, yo misma hubiese rodeado su lindo cuellito con mis manos y lo hubiese estrangulado xD Gracias por todo, cuídate mucho!

Ley-83: Hola! Creo que es la primera vez que te pasas por aquí, no es cierto? Quiero decirte desde un comienzo: tu review me sacó lágrimas. Te juro que lo leí y lo leí hasta el cansancio, me emocionó mucho, de verdad :'D Bueno, es mi primer fic, pero como comenté hace un tiempo, mi hobbie es la escritura. Tengo la idea central para unos nueve libros, de los cuales la mayoría ya están comenzado. Tienes razón, no es mi primer escrito, pero que lo alabes de esa manera ciertamente me hace ruborizar. He buscado muchos Hidasaku para orientarme sobre la forma en la que la pareja podía acercarse, pero, si tengo que serte sincera, ninguno de ellos me gustó. Ninguno está terminado, todos están por la mitad, no me gustó como caracterizaron a los personajes y tampoco me gustó la redacción. Soy muy quisquillosa para ser principiante, los e, pero me fastidia que alguien suba algo que bien pudo haberlo escrito un niño de dos años. Al menos, lo mínimo sería corregir la ortografía. Como sea, no iba por ahí el tema, cierto? Bueno, yo he estado tres días enteros para releerlo y corregir errores, tres días de feriado! Creo que soy un fracaso ù.ú Me alegro de que mi fic sea tu vicio. Es un vicio sano, al menos, no? Jajaja, si, creo que con lo de las parejas me amplié demasiado. Sin embargo, sabes que es un Hidasaku. El resto, solo amistad. No desesperes! El amor entre estos loquillos ya llegará. No puedes decirme eso! Acabas de arruinar mi felicidad :( Toda esa presión... cómo saber si lo haré bien? No puedo prometerte nada, salvo que haré lo máximo posible, y trataré de no defraudarte. Pusiste el listón bastante alto! No te preocupes por tu emoción, aquí siempre es bien recibida. Espero que vuelvas a comentar, de veras has sido una gran inspiración para mi. Gracias a ti, por leer. Cuídate mucho!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! Cari legentes! Usquequo! Ahora realmente creo que algunos de ustedes habrán considerado seriamente mi muerte. He estado sin internet y sin ninguna clase de inspiración (si, los culpo de eso...?). Pero, ya dicen, mejor tarde que nunca! Y, como lo prometí, aquí estoy.

Como siempre, espero que al leer este capítulo todos se encuentren gozando de buena salud y buena compañía, que no tengan que lidiar con problemas y que estén en una relativa paz mental. Que Dios los acompañe!

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, así que es probable que cometa algún que otro error. Es un Hidasaku, así que al que no le guste, QUE NO LO LEA!

**Declaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes y paisajes son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Sin embargo, yo estoy jugando con sus niños; a algunos los reviví, a otros los deje muertitos y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

Había sido difícil convencer a Naruto de que Gaara no necesitaba a uno de sus Bunshin. Según el rubio, el clon no solo lo tendría constantemente informado acerca del progreso de la misión, sino que, en el peor de los casos, si el Kazekage necesitaba su ayuda, el clon inmediatamente pediría refuerzos. Como de costumbre, el chico se había empecinado y había tomado esa actitud tan caprichosa, de la que nunca se desprendería por completo. Al final, solo la insistencia de Kakashi había logrado persuadirlo.

Solo habían pasado un día en Suna. Habían descansado, comido y tomado, y luego habían partido. No es que estuvieran muy ansiosos de volver a Konoha, pero había algunas cosas que querían hablar con Tsunade. Lo que se dice 'hablar'. Más bien, deseaban descargar su frustración en ella.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante el recorrido, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Yamato trataba de poner a funcionar su mente analítica. Debía pensar lo que más le convenía a todos, y aunque no fuese precisamente 'conveniente', la manera de hacer que Tsunade se retractase y les dejase volver a la búsqueda. Aún seguía en Anbu, por lo que también debía asegurarse de que no lo necesitaban allí, aunque no se podía decir que su deber para con la organización le importase mucho en los últimos días. Y para cerrarlo todo, la mejor forma de contener a su sempai si la Hokage terminaba sacando lo peor del peliblanco. Alguna que otra vez había tenido la dudable suerte de verlo en ese estado, y podía dar fe de que no era nada bonito de contemplar —ni nada seguro, para qué negarlo—.

Sai, por su parte, trataba casi inútilmente de comprender sus propios sentimientos. Era, indudablemente, algo nuevo para él. Si tenía que ser sincero, se sentía… mal. Como si, dentro suyo, de pronto faltase algo, algo importante. Miraba a sus compañeros y se preguntaba si así se sentía ser parte de un grupo, verdaderamente parte de él. No porque lo hubiesen puesto allí para ser el reemplazo, no porque los demás estuviesen casi obligados a aceptarlo. Pensó en la persona a la que reemplazaba, Uchiha Sasuke. Por lo que sabía, Naruto, Sakura y él habían sido muy unidos, aunque el pelinegro nunca había tratado a la muchacha con lo que se diría delicadeza. ¿Cómo se sentiría estar en ese lugar? ¿Cómo se sentiría el saber que había gente que lo haría todo por él, incluso dar la vida? ¿Cómo se sentiría saber que, si caía, siempre habría alguien allí atrás, sosteniendo su espalda con la propia? Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Sasuke había rechazado todo eso? ¿Acaso no sabía lo que valía una amistad como esa? ¿Había siquiera algo medianamente comparable? No es que pudiese hablar mucho del Uchiha, él no lo conocía más que de lo que oía de él —que, en general, no era bueno—, pero le parecía que el muchacho era bastante inconciente e insensible si era capaz de dormir cada noche sabiendo que había personas que lo extrañaban, que lo querían, y que había dos en particular que, cada vez que lo recordaban, parecían deshacerse de dolor. Si tan solo supiera la manera de terminar con ese dolor, si él pudiese reemplazar a Sasuke en el corazón de sus amigos, si ellos tan solo se lo permitiesen…

Kakashi ponía a prueba su autodominio. En general, era una persona calma y fría, no dada a demostrar sus verdaderas emociones. Gracias a su entrenamiento en Anbu, incluso en las peores situaciones estaba capacitado para no descontrolarse. Pero, ¿acaso el secuestro de una de las personas más cercanas a su corazón entraba en la calificación de 'peores situaciones'? Por alguna razón, le parecía que ese nombre le quedaba chico. Si bien tenía que pensar en su equipo, en la misión, en Naruto, no podía evitar ciertos pensamientos oscuros, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de erradicar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían secuestrado a Sakura? Cada segundo que pasaba reducía las probabilidades de que la encontrasen con vida. ¿Por qué los Akatsukis la dejarían vivir, en todo caso? Tan pronto como le sacasen provecho a su habilidad médica, se desharían de ella. No es que estuviese seguro de que la torturasen —después de todo, desquiciados o no, no creía que los criminales quisiesen gastar su tiempo en alguien sin importancia para ellos, como Sakura—, pero eso no la salvaría. Y también era una posibilidad. Se llevó una mano al corazón, tratando de mitigar el dolor. ¿Qué pasaría si estaba muerta? Si pensar en que torturasen a la dulce, a la inocente, a la pequeña Sakura, lo lastimaba tanto, ¿qué sería de él si, luego de un tiempo, el Kazekage les comunicaba que, efectivamente, la habían encontrado, pero que no habían podido salvarla?

Evocó cada momento junto a ella y, de pronto, se le ocurrió que había sido muy poco, insuficiente. Cuando se había encontrado con su grupo por primera vez, lo cierto es que había centrado todas sus energías en Sasuke. Ambos tenían cosas en común, y desde un principio Kakashi había notado la fragilidad mental del Uchiha. Le pareció que su deber era estabilizar esa fragilidad. Si bien el Tercero le había hablado personalmente de Naruto, el chico le había parecido tan revoltoso que no había tenido ganas de ponerle mucha atención. ¿Y la chica? Se avergonzaba de pensar que le había tocado la muchacha más débil de todas. La hija de Inoichi, Ino, manejaba el Shintenshin no Jutsu, y la chica Hyuga, de la rama principal de los Hyuga, contaba con el Byakugan. ¿Y Sakura? Sakura no sabía hacer nada, excepto controlar excepcionalmente el chakra. Kakashi cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo, deseando haberse dado un buen golpe. ¿Que Sakura no sabía hacer nada? Kami, ¿cómo había podido pensar algo como eso? Él, su maestro, quien supuestamente tenía que velar por ellos. Solo bastaba ver a la pelirrosa ahora para darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba que ella fuese débil. Era cierto que, de chica, no contaba con muchas habilidades, pero, ¿acaso no era culpa suya? ¿No era él quien supuestamente tenía el deber de sacar sus destrezas a la luz? No, su inconciencia no se lo había permitido. Se había centrado en los chicos, dado que ellos hacían gala de una fuerza extraordinaria, y se había olvidado de que su grupo era de tres, que también tenía que poner parte de sus esfuerzos en Sakura. Recordó el malestar que lo había aquejado cuando, en su entrenamiento luego de que Naruto regresase a la aldea, ella había demostrado sus nuevas habilidades. Habilidades que, en fin, siempre habían estado allí. Si bien él no hubiese podido enseñarle jutsus médicos, tampoco le había enseñado nada. En conclusión, mirando desde el punto de vista de Sakura, y en calidad de maestro, él no había servido para nada.

Aunque no lo haría, sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Realmente esa era la idea que Sakura tenía de él? ¿Era eso lo único que había podido dejar en la chica? Esperó que, como persona, le hubiese servido un poco más. 'No te preocupes, Sakura, todo volverá a ser como antes'. La frase, dicha justo después de que detuviese el ataque entre Naruto y Sasuke en la azotea del hospital, le sonó vacía, ridícula, hiriente. No, no, no. Tenía que dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que había hecho mal en relación a la kunoichi. Si seguía haciéndolo, no pasarían dos segundos antes de que diese media vuelta y volviese a su búsqueda. Y, sin embargo, los recuerdos le llegaban atropelladamente. ¿Cuándo había hecho algo verdaderamente importante por ella? ¿O por Naruto? ¿Acaso su carrera como sensei del equipo 7 se había centrado pura y exclusivamente en Sasuke? ¿Cómo podía ser? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerzas. Le sobraban motivos para rescatar a la Haruno, pero ahora acababa de agregar uno más a la interminable lista. Cuando la tuviese entre sus brazos de nuevo, se disculparía; se disculparía por su estupidez, por su falta de atención y apoyo, por haber considerado que no valía la pena, por haberse mofado de su carácter cambiante y su cariño fácil, que, en todo caso, había conseguido ganarse su propio corazón, por su indiferencia. Y por Kami que estaría encantado de pasar el resto de su vida compensándoselo, tanto a ella como al Uzumaki.

Y por último estaba Naruto. Si bien sus ojos se centraban en el camino frente a él, su mente estaba llena de recuerdos. Después de Sasuke, era con Sakura con quien había pasado más tiempo en toda su vida. Cuando era pequeño, la seguía, porque la chica le gustaba mucho. Después, cuando el grupo se formó, porque quería protegerla, porque odiaba la forma en que sus ojos perdían el brillo cuando Sasuke la hería. Y cuando el Uchiha se había ido, porque era su único apoyo. El brazo de la pelirrosa sobre sus hombros bastaba para disipar todos los malos pensamientos, para alejar el dolor, para traer una sonrisa a su rostro. Los momentos juntos le parecían demasiados como para recordarlos todos pero, como a Kakashi —aunque Naruto no lo supiese— se le hacían insuficientes. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que la quería? ¿Se lo había dicho una vez, siquiera? No, jamás lo había hecho. Pero ella lo sabía, ¿cierto? _Tenía_ que saberlo. No podía siquiera imaginar que ella lo dejase sin saber la profundidad de su amor. No, ella no podía dejarlo. Evocó su sonrisa cariñosa, sus brillantes ojos verdes, su suave cabello rosa, su piel blanca y radiante. ¿Cómo podía ser que se hubiese escurrido entre sus brazos? Aquella tarde en que los había despedido para su misión en Suna se le antojaba tan lejana, tan ajena… ¿Realmente la había estrechado entre sus brazos, o era solo un truco de su mente?

Si cerraba los ojos, la figura de la kunoichi se formaba con claridad y perfecta nitidez tras sus párpados. En su cabeza, podía rememorar cada momento desde que la había conocido. Cada que vez que, en secreto, la había observado, anhelando que ella lo voltease a ver, que se acercase a hablar. Y que, al contrario de sus deseos, ella siempre había estado detrás de Sasuke, como si el chico conformase el centro de su universo. Aún ahora podía sentir los resquicios de dolor al pensar en el profundo amor que Sakura abrigaba por el Uchiha. De alguna forma, podía entender ese amor. La muchacha lo había despreciado siempre, haciéndolo sentir miserable, inferior, inútil. Pero así mismo era como Sasuke la había hecho sentir a ella. Y el amor que la Haruno le tenía al moreno —al igual que el que el rubio le seguía teniendo a ella— continuaba siendo fuerte, inquebrantable, invariable. Aunque trataba de suprimir sus pensamientos más negros, la parte más oscura y egoísta de su corazón no podía evitar pensar que, quizá, cuando volviesen a estar todos juntos como el equipo siete, la amistad tan estrecha y cercana que había alcanzado con la pelirrosa se destrozaría ante la presencia de Sasuke. ¿Seguiría paseando con él, almorzando con él, charlando largas horas con él, entrenando con él, o nuevamente fijaría sus objetivos en el Uchiha? Estaba seguro de que ella no le daría la espalda; la chica había cambiado mucho, y Naruto sabía que contaba con su cariño, amistad y respeto. Pero, ¿sería todo como cuando el pelinegro no estaba? ¿O los ojos de su querida Sakura sólo se iluminarían ante la presencia del chico?

Sacudió la cabeza. Sasuke era como un hermano para él, y no quería pensar que su regreso a la aldea podía, de alguna forma, hacer tambalear su felicidad. Él era Naruto Uzumaki, próximo Hokage de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas. No se rendiría jamás; le había prometido a Sakura —y también se había prometido a si mismo—traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Y Naruto Uzumaki jamás se rendía, jamás retrocedía a su palabra, porque ese era su Camino Ninja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hidan se sentó en la incómoda cama, pasándose los largos dedos por el cabello platinado. Su vista cayó en la figura que tenía al lado; la silueta delicada y femenina de Minako, que, a pesar de estar desnuda y destapada casi por completo, dormía profundamente. Chasqueando la lengua, el inmortal se puso de pie, se vistió rápidamente con el uniforme de Akatsuki —naturalmente, sin remera alguna, y dejando la capa sobre el catre— y se encerró en el baño. Sentía que la cabeza le estallaría de un momento a otro. Los pensamientos se le agolpaban, haciéndosele imposible rescatar alguna frase coherente. Se inclinó con garbo sobre el lavamanos y se echó agua helada sobre el rostro. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente despejado, se miró al espejo. El reflejo que éste le devolvió lo desconcertó y, por qué no, le molestó. Su cabello, siempre perfectamente peinado, se encontraba hecho un revoltijo, y bajo sus impresionantes ojos amatista había una sombra oscura, signo irrefutable de la mala noche que había pasado. Aunque era evidente que la Hitomi había quedado tan satisfecha que dormía como un bebé, lo cierto era que a él le había costado bastante encontrar algo de placer en el desenfrenado sexo.

Hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, y la golpeó repetidas veces contra el espejo, queriendo eliminar, con el dolor, el malestar que sentía en el pecho. Había algo… algo que sencillamente no iba bien. Se separó del lavabo de manera abrupta, y buscó a su alrededor alguna cosa que pudiese mover algo en él, algo que devolviese su cuerpo a la normalidad. ¡Por Jashin-sama, se estaba volviendo loco! Con un gemido que murió en su garganta, pateó con fuerza el inodoro. ¿Por qué el jodido malestar no se iba?

Golpeando la espalda contra la pared, se dejó caer al suelo, recogiendo las piernas y enterrando el rostro entre ellas. 'Jashin-sama, ¿por qué me hace esto? ¿Qué quiere que haga?'. Por primera vez en la vida, se sentía perdido, como si su dios lo hubiese abandonado a su suerte. No sentía deseos de sacrificar gente, no sentía deseos de compartir su dolor. Pero, ¿qué mierda deseaba, entonces?

La puerta del baño se abrió con un crujido seco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y haciendo que el inmortal alzase la cabeza. Minako, aún desnuda, entró al pequeño cuarto, sin ninguna clase de pudor. Mientras tomaba su cepillo de dientes, le lanzó una mirada adormilada. Hidan creyó que explotaría; ni siquiera el cuerpo desnudo y curvilíneo de la muchacha le causaba ni la más mínima gota de deseo.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó la chica, con el cepillo en la boca.

—Nada —El hombre se puso de pie y vaciló un segundo.

—¿Me esperarás para desayunar?

El 'Joder, ¿estás loca? No soy tu puto perro, por Jashin-sama' se le atascó en la garganta, por lo que se limitó a asentir, y salió del baño. Se tiró cuan largo era sobre la cama. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía ver los orbes verdes de la perra inundados en lágrimas, contemplando a la Hitomi como si acabase de apuñalarla. ¿Qué mierda le había dicho la rubia? ¿Era por Pinocho? ¿O por el hermano del jodido Itachi, Sasuke? Sacudió la cabeza y tapó su cara con las manos. ¿Por qué mierda le importaba, de todos modos? ¡Era la puta perra la que lo estaba volviendo loco!

Abrió los ojos cuando unos dedos suaves acariciaron su torso. Sus ojos amatista dieron con los zafiros de la chica, que lo miraba con picardía. Se incorporó. Ella aún estaba desnuda, pero rápidamente tomó la capa de Akatsuki que el Jashinista había dejado y con ella tapó su cuerpo desnudo.

—Vamos, guapo, levántate de una vez.

Y, sonriendo, salió del cuarto. El muchacho se quedó duro, con el insulto en la boca. Esa mujer se estaba aprovechando demasiado de él, y nadie se aprovechaba de Hidan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Sasori… siempre he querido preguntarte algo… —Sakura se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la almohada entre sus brazos. Era temprano en la mañana, y Sasori estaba dentro del baño, aunque hacía unos minutos que el sonido del agua había cesado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él, y la kunoichi pudo notar la fuerte nota de sarcasmo—. Y yo que creía que nunca te guardabas una pregunta.

Aunque él no podía verla, la muchacha frunció el ceño y resopló. El marionetista podía ser tan molesto cuando quería serlo…

—¿Vas a contestar, señor sarcasmo y orgullo?

El mentado salió del baño con una sonrisa socarrona que solo corroboraba las palabras de la pelirrosa. Tenía el torso desnudo, y por su brillante cabello rojo caían gotas de agua, que se perdían en su cintura. Sakura alzó la vista al techo, cavilando que, al parecer, Hidan no era el único a quien no le importaba en lo más mínimo andar sin remera. Definitivamente, esos hombres no tenían la más mínima consideración hacia ella. Sasori tomó una remera negra, que se puso con su habitual elegancia, y después se sentó en una silla.

—Bien, adelante, destroza mi paciencia con tus insufribles preguntas.

—¡Mis preguntas no son insufribles! —se molestó la Haruno, haciendo un mohín. El muchacho solo alzó una ceja, con evidente picardía. Después movió la mano, indicándole que prosiguiera. La chica suspiró—. Bueno, me preguntaba… ¿qué sientes con respecto a la muerte de Chiyo-sama?

El Akasuna la miró con asombro, como si esa pregunta lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa. Sus ojos miel se pasearon por el cuarto, evadiendo los jades de la pelirrosa. ¿Qué sentía con respecto a la muerte de su abuela? Cerró los ojos y trató de buscar algo en su interior. Sin embargo, se sentía vacío, como si la muerte de la anciana hubiese significado menos que nada en su corazón. Pero, ¿podía decirle algo así a Sakura? ¿Podría comprender ella que todo el amor que el pelirrojo había sentido por la mujer se había diluido con el tiempo, de la misma manera que lo había hecho su amor por la villa, su amor por la vida?

—Yo… no siento nada —El horror en los ojos de la pelirrosa lo enfadó. ¿Por qué no podía comprenderlo? ¿Por qué lo juzgaba de esa manera? Pero sabía que no era culpa de la muchacha. Ella estaba acostumbrada a dar y recibir amor, y el hecho de no sentir nada ante la muerte de alguien de su misma sangre debía parecerle inconcebible. Reunió toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz antes de contestarle—. Sakura, se que quieres pintarme como uno de tus compañeros de Konoha porque verme de otra manera sería destruir esta relación que tenemos, pero debes comprender que esto que soy, esto en lo que me convertí, no cambiará nunca, así como tampoco cambiará el centenar de muertes que pesan sobre mi cabeza.

—No puedes… —susurró ella, pero el chico siguió hablando, ahogando la voz de la muchacha.

—La muerte de mi abuela es solo una más. ¿Por qué habría de sentir algo? Cualquier cariño hacia ella o hacia alguien más murió al mismo tiempo que lo hizo mi humanidad. Decirte que lo siento sería mentirte. ¿Acaso piensas en todas esas personas que murieron en mis manos? No, solo piensas en mi abuela. Pues bien, a mi me da lo mismo, ella y todos los demás.

Sakura se alejó de él de pronto, como si la hubiese abofeteado. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cariñoso a veces, y después volverse tan frío y seco?

—¡Pero ella te quería! No puede ser que no sientas nada, absolutamente nada…

—No siento nada, Sakura. No quieras presionarlo, porque no sacarás nada. No voy a decirte algo que no es sólo para complacerte.

—¿Qué hay de mi, o de Deidara? —preguntó entonces, al borde del llanto—. ¿Tampoco sentirías nada si yo muriese mañana?

El shinobi de la Arena frunció el ceño, ofendido. ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así? Pero, por otro lado, él acababa de decirle que las muertes no le importaban nada, que no significaban nada para él.

—Es diferente. Piensa en mi vida como en dos etapas, y lo comprenderás mejor. Nada de la etapa anterior me importa, mientras que lo que hay en esta etapa es lo único que tengo, por lo que es lo único que me importa.

A pesar de sentirse complacida, Sakura no contestó. Todas esas muertes… y no le importaban. Se reprochó haber olvidado lo que Sasori era gracias a sus bromas o a su sonrisa socarrona. E incluso Deidara, con sus maneras caprichosas y volubles. También Kisame, e Itachi, y ni que hablar de Hidan y Kakuzu. Se recriminó no poder separar la realidad de sus propios deseos, de sus afectos. Por mucho que quisiese a los criminales, éstos no dejarían de ser lo que eran; asesinos despiadados. ¿Con cuántas muertes cargaría cada uno? Recordó el dolor en la mirada del Uchiha. ¿Realmente disfrutaría de asesinar? Sasori acababa de afirmar que no le importaban las muertes; pero eso no significaba que él estuviese deseoso de quitar vidas. A lo mejor…. A lo mejor era su obligación como miembro de Akatsuki.

—Pero tal vez…

—No trates de justificarme, Sakura. He matado, y punto. Las muertes no se pueden cambiar, y tampoco puedo cambiar el hecho de sentirme indiferente ante la muerte de mi abuela —se detuvo un segundo, y pensó que quizá estaba siendo muy duro con ella—. Lo siento. Tal vez necesites algo de tiempo para analizarlo. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Ella negó. A fin de cuentas, ¿acaso no se había encariñado de él tiempo atrás, cuando su condición de Akatsuki estaba fresca y presente en su cabeza? No tenía caso darle vueltas al asunto, y tampoco era bueno que lo juzgase de esa forma. Él era lo que era, así como ella era lo que era. Cada uno sabía lo que debía hacer y, después de todo, ¿quién era ella para juzgarlo, de todos modos? También ella había matado —aunque siempre fuese en defensa propia—, así como también lo había hecho Naruto, y Kakashi-sensei, y Sai, y Yamato-taicho, y Sasuke-kun… Ante el nombre de éste último, el rostro de la kunoichi se ensombreció. El camino del hombre al que amaba siempre había sido diferente al suyo, o al de Naruto. Era tal cual el pelinegro se lo había dicho aquella noche, antes de noquearla. Sasuke no podía ver las cosas igual que ellos lo hacían, del mismo modo en que ellos no podían ver las cosas de la forma en que el Uchiha lo hacía. Pero, si había siquiera una ínfima posibilidad de remediar las cosas, de llenar el vacío que tenía el muchacho en el corazón, de iluminar la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, ¿por qué Sasuke les había dado la espalda? ¿Por qué había preferido la venganza por sobre sus amigos, por sobre todas las personas que lo querían y velaban por su bien? ¿Acaso eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo? Recordó, con un inmenso dolor, la forma en la que la había mirado aquel día en que, tras seguir a Sai, habían llegado a la guarida de Orochimaru. Ese 'Sakura', dicho de una manera tan seca, tan fría, tan… Sasuke. Y después estaban sus ojos, esos ojos negros que ella siempre había encontrado atractivos y sexys, pero que solo luego de perderlo, había podido notar el dolor y sufrimiento que reflejaban. Y, sin embargo, cuando la llamó en aquel momento, sus ojos negros estaban vacíos de cariño, y llenos de odio. ¿Acaso Sasuke siempre había sido así, y ella nunca había podido notarlo? Era muy probable. En el último año y medio, Sasuke se había presentado ante sus ojos como el causante de todo el dolor que la rodeaba, como un ente maligno y diabólico que arrasaba con todo lo bueno que se le ponía en frente. ¿Ese muchacho podía ser Sasuke-kun? ¿Quedaba algo de ese muchacho frío pero decidido, valiente y dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeros, en ese hombre de maneras graves e ideales punzantes y desinteresados? A su parecer, solo había una persona que podía sacar al chico que alguna vez había conocido de esa fachada seria y extraña. Y ese era Naruto. Sonrió. Momentáneamente, ella estaba imposibilitada de ayudarlo. Pero nunca dejaría de creer en él. Porque dejar de creer en Naruto era asumir que había perdido todo en lo que creía, todo en lo que se apoyaba. Y, además, ¿acaso era posible dejar de creer en esa sonrisa zorruna, en esos espléndidos ojos azules, en esa aura de heroísmo y magnificencia que —incluso si él no lo notaba— rodeaba al Uzumaki? Sonrió aún más. No, no era posible. Nunca sería posible dejar de creer en Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage Naranja de Konoha.

* * *

Lo que sea que pienses, me ayudara a mejorar. Así que deja un review! Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron favoritos o seguir a esta historia. También a los que le dieron alerta. Ustedes también me inspiran a seguir!

Rini Booh: Pues yo soy sencillamente feliz por tus palabras :D Gracias por la preocupación, y créeme que yo también las extrañaba! Sus comentarios siempre consiguen levantarme el ánimo (Será porque todas me bañan en miel y hasta ahora ninguna ha reprochado algo, pero yo no podría estar más contenta con ello ^^). Bueno, pues he aquí una mente abierta y sin sentido, como la mía! (Creo que no debí decir eso, ahora creerás que no terminare la historia. Lo haré, lo prometo!). Me alegro de que te gustara, y espero que pienses lo mismo de este capítulo. Yo, por mi parte, lo odié. Cuídate mucho!

Sakurita-1491: Y como de costumbre, esta lectora tan fiel y dulce! jaja Hola, querida :D Bueno, a mi solo me llena de felicidad que el transcurso de la historia sea de tu agrado y si, lo has percibido bien, ha sido algo parecido al arrepentimiento (todo lo arrepentido que se puede sentir nuestro sexy peliblanco, queda sobreentendido). A decir verdad, me esforcé mucho por ponerme en el lugar de Sakura en ese momento. Por suerte, nunca tuve una situación similar, pero me alegra mucho que me digas que lo consideras bien expresado. Es todo lo que necesito. (Por cierto, debo agregar que también adoro su amistad. Hidan se sentirá celoso de la atención que le doy al pelirrojo, pero soy inocente de todo cargo...). Sabes que me encanta oír halagos (a quién no), pero los tuyos realmente llegan xD Me alegro mucho de que tengas esa estima de mi, yo solo deseo hacerlas felices. Y con respecto a contestar, bueno, si ustedes se toman el trabajo de comentar, a mi no me queda menos que hacer lo mismo. Todo sea por las lectoras más fieles y hermosas del planeta! Cuídate mucho, linda!

Minene Uryuu: Jajaja querida, eres realmente violenta! Pero eso me encanta :D Espero responder a tus deseos. Demasiado sexy...? No, ULTRA SEXY! Demasiado para nuestra paz mental, al menos, no lo crees así? Naturalmente, cualquiera lo confundiría con un perfecto caballero. Bien, no la crees ni tu, ni yo. Seamos dos xD Cuídate mucho!

Tsuki511: Hey! Gracias por la preocupación :D Bueno, eso es lo que las zorras generalmente hacen, verdad? Maldades. Una amiga me dijo: Que las zorras siempre serán zorras, y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo. Con respecto a tu deseo de ver su humillación, he de decirte que yo también me cargo mi odio por ella, y he leído que varias lectoras lo hacen también, por lo que puedes estar segura de que solo vivirá unos capítulos más. Y adiós zorra! Demasiado cabrona para mi gusto. Querida, eres muy destructiva! Pero, siendo como son Hidan y Sakura, solo veo su amor por la violencia. Aún no puede haber dulzura para ellos (¿debería remarcar el aún?). Gracias por tus buenos deseos, los mismos te envío desde aquí! (te refieres a Nocturno Amor? Pues, la verdad con ese Summary me has atrapado por completo, y aunque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo libre, te prometo por Jashin-sama que lo leeré y te dejaré mi opinión. Gracias por confiarme tus escritos y que sepas que aprecio muchísimo tu admiración. Es algo inpagable para mi) Gracias por el apoyo, cuídate mucho!

Ley-83: Dios, es que no puedes parar de hacerme llorar? De verdad! Sin embargo, aprecio mucho lo que me dices, y te agradezco tu preocupación. Mis problemas menguaron, por suerte (nunca desaparecieron, pero al menos menguaron). Bueno, he de decirte que me deja mucho más tranquila conocer ese pensamiento (has asumido algo así? Eso solo me deja más presión, querida!). Con respecto al ritmo, si bien era algo pausado, he visto que algunas de mis lectoras comienzan a impacientarse, y prefiero adelantar las cosas a perderlas a ellas. Por eso, puede que el ritmo comience a incrementar, aunque no mucho, puesto que mi forma de escribir no puede cambiar tanto. Y, qué puedo decirte de esos chichis; los amigos de Saku son puro caramelo, y Hidan es todo un loquillo xD Créeme, si el asco matara, esa zorra ya estaría muerta y enterrada. No obstante, puedes estar segura: no durará mucho, y todas disfrutaremos con su lento deceso. Gracias a ti por estas magníficas palabras, que siempre consiguen levantarme el ánimo. Gracias por el apoyo! Cuídate mucho!

Yuki Jonico: Hey! Te extrañaba :D A que han sido unas mieles? Querida, sospecho que la razón por la que lees el fic es por Saso-sexy. De todos modos, cualquiera sea la razón, aquí siempre serás bienvenida. Gracias por el ánimo! Cuídate mucho!

Divaakira: Me alegro de que el fic te haya gustado :D Si, es una lástima que no haya muchas historias sobre parejas crack como lo es el HidaSaku. Y con respecto a Sasori... pues tendré que trozarlo, puesto que yo jamás seré capaz de desprenderme de él por completo. Lo adoro! Gracias por comentar, espero que vuelvas a pasar pronto :) Cuídate mucho!

Senju luna: Me alegro, querida! espero mantener tu curiosidad bien aferrada. Gracias por el review! Ya nos leeremos. Cuídate mucho!

MichelleLeeHan: Bueno, no puedo más que sentirme agradecida por eso! Me alegro muchísimo de que el fic te haya gustado :D También yo adoro el AkaSaku! Siempre que tengas ganas podemos intercambiar nombres de fics, eso sería interesante :) Me alegro de darte lo que andabas buscando, vuelve a pasarte por aquí! Esperaré tus reviews. Cuídate mucho!

Ok, al resto que me dejaron review, LOS CONTESTARÉ!. Solo revisen de vez en cuando este capítulo y tendrán su respuesta. Lamento no hacerlo ahora, comprendanme, no puedo. Pero háganle caso a Laly, y tendrán su respuesta. Las amo a todas!


End file.
